Sixth Sense
by EnergyMageFrea
Summary: ... We used to be friends, or at least... we used to know each other. There was a lot of people I used to know, a lot of people who used to know me. That was a long time ago, and I don't even know who I am anymore. I've been dead a long time. I'm not sure if I even know how to live anymore... {Spoilers for the Manga and Anime, AizawaXOC}
1. Chapter 1- Danger Is Near

**Chapter 1**  
 **Danger Is Near**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _"In other news for this evening; the trending development on the internet! Recently a private, anonymous website has begun to make waves here in Japan- the site dubbed "Danger Is Near" has caught the public by storm. It was first made live about three months ago with little views and traffic, and serves as a notification center for various 'Danger Zones' in and around the inner city. Bulletins are posted periodically and at seemingly random times of day, in order to warn the general public to avoid certain areas of the city at certain times. Each Warning is vague and seems to encompass either a wide range of area, or even at times a specific corner of a street- with no other details posted except for anyone in the vicinity to be on guard and cautious._

 _Warnings are commonly ranked from 'Wary'- the lowest 'Danger Level'- to 'Deadly', the highest, and of which no Warnings have been posted in this ranking as of yet._

 _The website went fairly unnoticed up until about two weeks ago, when a Warning appeared on the website detailing an event of a 'Beware' Danger Level posted, and said to be honed in on a strip of abandoned factories in the northern section of the city. Not a few hours later, seismic activity caused the base of the factory buildings to become unstable, and collapse in on themselves. Thankfully, there were few injuries and no deaths following this event- but the Warning posted concerning this area of the city, and subsequent disaster- have now fueled an intense amount of interest in the Danger Is Near website, with views skyrocketing and subscribers to the notification tripling in only a few days._

 _Further analysis of previous Warnings posted to the site have revealed a streak of accidents, muggings and Villain appearances centered on or near the areas that had been ranked as Dangerous. Almost all Warnings have cautioned people away from these areas with surprising accuracy._

 _Currently, no one seems clear about how it could be detailing the areas of disaster in advance. Talk over the web has people speculating that someone with a precognition type Quirk must be behind it's various Warnings. But with the anonymous nature of the site, no one knows who is responsible for creating it- or who maintains it either._

 _Authorities have been unable to track down the owner of the website. They are certain that Danger Is Near's mysterious proprietor must be someone living inside the city itself, reports released from the Police have confirmed the origin of the postings are unable to be pinpointed._

 _Whoever it is in charge of Danger Is Near, for now, the site seems to have people's best interests and safety in mind._

 _Since the sparked interest in the website; there has been a significant drop in people in the areas that are given Warnings about. Meaning, that the general public seem to be taking the Warnings to heart!_

 _A link to the Danger Is Near website can be found on our website."_

* * *

" _Dude, this 'Danger Is Near' website is insane!"_

 _"I know right?! Did you see the news last night?"_

 _"Hell yeah! There was a Warning about Sumeii Street and a few hours later, some lady got hit by a car, right? It totally predicted something bad was gonna happen!"_

 _"How would anyone know? That must be one super awesome Quirk!"_

 _"Wait, this site is real? It's not just a hoax?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"I totally thought it was somebody just messing around at first, but stuff is actually happening where the Warnings list."_

 _"That's crazy... can you imagine the factors that go into disasters and accidents? It has to be impossible to predict something happening, even with a Quirk."_

 _"You said someone got hit by a car? Were they alright?"_

 _"Hmm? Oh yeah, totally! The Police have started sending a car to the places that the Warnings talk about, since so many of them actually warn about something that does happen. They had someone there already, and they called an ambulance right away. The response time was almost instant."_

 _"I heard some of the Pro Heroes are starting to swing by and check out the places that get Warnings too. A few have been able to even avert the crisis altogether, because they were already expecting something bad to go on!"_

 _"Woah... so I guess in a way, the person who runs Danger is Near is kinda like a a Hero too, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, you're right!"_

* * *

 _"Police would like to remind the general public, that while the 'Danger Is Near' notification system has been fairly accurate in predicting disastrous situations- do not let yourselves be lulled into a false sense of security when in places outside of the mentioned locations. Whoever is behind the DIN site cannot possibly account for all dangerous situations in the city._

 _The Police will remain as diligent as ever all over the city, and not just in those areas given Warnings about. We ask the citizens to stay alert as always, as to avoid trouble."_

* * *

 _"-the police were only three minutes away, after I was attacked. I didn't pay any mind to the 'Danger is Near' hype going on, so I had no idea I was anywhere near the Warning Zone._

 _But the Police knew, and they were already on the lookout in the area. I honestly think I'm alive right now because they listened to the Warning."_

* * *

 _"Another accurate Warning from DIN, a Villain has been arrested outside the Kyoto National Bank, which lies on the street a 'Risky' Warning was issued through the site._

 _DIN has tripled in subscribers since it's sudden spur in popularity- making it one of the most viewed sites since going live eight months ago."_

* * *

 _"You know what I think? Why doesn't the guy behind 'Danger is Near' just reveal himself already? What's with the hiding all this time? You all know the Police can't find this guy, he's gotta be using some high-tech stuff to bounce his signal around so they can't get a bead on him._

 _Who does that? Criminals, that's who._

 _How do we know all these Warnings aren't just some clever way of teasing us that he's gonna cause trouble himself?"_

* * *

 _"-Pro Hero; Gran Torino apprehends a Super Villain near Kamino Ward Mall, to which a DIN Warning had been issued for the block._

 _Gran Torino refused to confirm whether or not he had been in the area because of the DIN Warning, but speculations think it likely- as there has been a large number of Pro Heroes putting stock into the Warnings since it's upbringing, now ten months prior."_

* * *

 _"The Police Chief has issued an official request that the Owner of the 'Danger is Near' website come forward and contest to how the Warnings are issued and chosen- following the investigation of the death of a young boy in the vicinity of the area a 'Perilous' Warning was posted._

 _The Police Chief has refrained from commenting on the rumor if the DIN owner is being asked forward as a murder suspect in the boy's death."_

* * *

 _"-There is still no word on the one behind the Danger Is Near website. Rumors of an arrest warrant and federal action has begun to circulate."_

* * *

 _"Despite suspicions surrounding a young boy's death, and the Warning related to it, the Danger Is Near site has continued to gain subscribers to it's Notification System._

 _However, in the last month, the Warnings posted to DIN have dropped significantly._

 _Is this sudden decline due to the accusations and rumors of murder? Are they covering their tracks? Avoiding the authorities? Or is it something else?_

 _But more than anything now, everyone is asking; who is Danger Is Near?"_

* * *

 _"..m..my little boy is gone, he was taken from me and someone knew... Danger is Near knew! They knew something bad was coming! And all they did was put up some vague little post on the internet..?!_

 _Why not go directly to the police? Why hide now, after what happened?! How could there possibly be any sort of Quirk that predicts so many bad things?! Even if there is, why keep it to yourself and refuse to let yourself be made public?!_

 _Danger is Near was asked to step forward, explain themselves- and yet they have stayed hidden! What reason would you have to do that?! All you had to do was talk to them...what are you hiding?!_

 _Do you have something to do with why my little boy is gone?!"_

* * *

 _"... Do you guys really think Danger Is Near is some sort of Villain?"_

 _"I don't know... I mean, the Warnings were helping people, right? People's lives were spared by some of those postings..."_

 _"Yeah, but this whole thing about that kid? It doesn't make sense... if Danger Is Near is supposed to be about helping people, why keep hiding if you've done nothing wrong?"_

 _"The site is private, and anonymous. It's been that way since the start- maybe they just never wanted the spotlight?"_

 _"This is about clearing their name of murder! If they were innocent, they would have stepped up the instant the police asked!"_

 _"... I guess.."_

* * *

 _"-There will been no arrest warrant served for Danger Is Near, despite murmurings among the masses. The Police have said they have no true evidence that Danger Is Near is directly involved in the murder of a young boy two months prior._

 _Upon further investigation, they have ruled it an Accidental Death given the boys prior Medical Conditions, and believe that Danger Is Near only did as they have been doing so far- giving warning to the police under the jurisdictions found in the revised Good Samaritan laws - and therefore have no grounds to order their arrest._

 _They are still asking that Danger Is Near step forward, however- though it seems unlikely the request will be fulfilled._

 _Today there is a protest being held outside the Police Station in outrage to the decision to strike Danger Is Near off the suspects list._

 _Despite all this, Danger is Near continues to provide Warnings- and there has been nothing said on the website itself in regards to the situation involving the boy's death, or any other related rumors."_

* * *

 _"... Is something wrong?"_

 _"Hmm? Oh.. No... Not really."_

 _"You've been acting off lately."_

 _"It's nothing, leave it be."_

 _"... Alright... If you're sure.."_

* * *

 _"Hey, did you get the notification?"_

 _"Mhm, the Teachers seem really agitated about it."_

 _"Why not? UA's supposed to be tight on security, but Danger Is Near said UA was ground zero for something bad today."_

 _"I'm not worried, this is a school full of Heroes and Hero's to be. We'll be fine._ "

* * *

 _"Bullet Train derails, Heroes flock to the scene- but thirteen casualties and dozens more injured!_

 _Where was Danger Is Near and their Warnings this time?"_

* * *

 _"Something that big... You would think DIN would have posted something. I mean, the dude's warning about street corners and petty thefts..."_

 _"I know, seems pretty useless if you miss something so big."_

 _"... Do you have any idea how many accidents happen in a day? How many 'dangerous' situations? Do you expect one person to know about all of them?"_

 _"I... I guess not, but still..."_

 _"Who says it's only one guy? For all we know it could a dozen people."_

 _"Regardless if it's one or one hundred, there's countless of things going on all over, all at once. No one can predict everything."_

* * *

 _"... You not eating with us today?"_

 _"No. Forgive me if I wanted to avoid Yamada's loud voice for one day."_

 _"Is that the only reason?"_

 _No_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 _"Danger Is Near is doing so little..!"_

 _"Why won't he just show himself, huh?! If that Guy has a Quirk that can predict Danger, he should be working with the Heroes or the Police directly! Not fucking around on the internet!"_

* * *

 _"I, and the rest of the Teachers here at UA would like to make it clear- if one of you is responsible for the website 'Danger Is Near'; please tell us. You are in no trouble, but given the situation, and the backlash the media and the public have spurred against this individual- if it is any one of you, we would like to help you. We understand that you're intentions with the website were nothing but good, it is sad to see such conflict spurred over this- but conflict has erupted none the less._

 _If 'Danger Is Near' makes themselves known to any of the staff, we will do everything we can to help settle the issues. We understand that is must be hard for you to handle and come to terms with the backlash and the rumors that have begun to spread about the DIN moniker._

 _There are a number of you with the skills and the Quirks that would allow you to be the handle of such a website, so in the event that one of you students is indeed 'Danger Is Near'- we thought it best to give you opportunity to come forward, and let us help you."_

* * *

 _"... hey, Toshinori."_

 _"Hmm? Ah, I didn't see you there! You're pretty far from home, did you come all the way here just to find me? Was there something you needed-?"_

 _"... just... be careful."_

 _"Hmm? I'm always careful~!"_

 _"No... I mean it. There's... there's something bad that's gonna happen, I don't know what... but it will. And I think it's gonna happen around you."_

 _"... why would you think that?"_

 _"... I can feel it..."_

 _That was the day before Nana died._

* * *

 _"What do you think, Shota?!"_

 _"Mmmm... I think you're too damned loud."_

 _"Come on, come on! This whole mess goin' on with Danger Is Near, I know ya gotta have somethin' to say about the whole keeping hidden thing!"_

 _"...tch... whoever the hell it is, whatever their original plan was- it's backfired. Warning people of possibly dangerous situations has its benefits, and it's a fairly noble intention... but it's not a wonder the public image has turned sour. Not when they decided to keep hidden after all the bad things, and the outcry."_

 _"Mhmmm! Very true! And what about you-?!"_

 _"What if they thought it was better that way?"_

 _"... how is any of this better? Half of Japan hates the guy and thinks he's some sort of Villain, and the other half are quickly starting to go down that road. The minute he decided to keep everything a secret and not give anyone even any hint of who he is, or even what kind of Quirk he has- he screwed up. If this guy really does have some sort of precognition Quirk, he'd have been better off staying away from anonymous postings on the internet- and better served joining a school and learning to become a Hero, or even a Police Officer. The secretive, 'lone wolf' behavior borders on Vigilantism- even if he's not out there getting into fights or getting his hands dirty. A Quirk like that is more useful in the real world, not hiding behind a name on the internet._ "

* * *

 _"Shota, please report to the Principal's office."_

 _"... this is about your classmate, I've heard you are friends with her... the situation is tricky, but as it is... she's missing."_

 _Aneko_

* * *

 _"I screwed up."_

* * *

 _Danger is Near_

 _Warning Danger Levels:_

 _Wary_  
 _Risky_  
 _Beware_  
 _Perilous_  
 _Deadly_

 _Most Recent Warning:_

 _Posted_ : _8:34 pm, 12 years ago_  
 _Level_ _: Deadly_  
 _Location_ _: South Kyoto, Uneii St. + Joene Ave._  
 _-Avoid the back street crossing between Uneii & Joene. The alley is hiding something, stay out.-_


	2. Chapter 2- Long Time

**Chapter 2**  
 **Long Time**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _He got transferred_

 **.:+:.**

 _"Oi, you're not asleep are you?"_

 _There was a head of messy, black hair all splayed about over his arms as his face remained tucked in them against the table. At the lack of a response, she supposed the answer was likely 'yes'- but the way his shoulders and back moved up and down said otherwise._

 _She'd taken the seat right in front of the desk he was 'asleep' at, her legs straddling the back of it as she lightly tapped the top of his head. He stiffened immediately, a low grumble that was halfway a sigh coming from him as his head tilted up, his chin still in his arms and tired eyes locking on her sitting in front of him._

 _"What?" He grumbled flatly._

 _"You can't pretend to be asleep all the time, aren't people in the Hero Course supposed to be the model students of UA?" She asked, her voice soft and easy and so calm. "You've been in this class only about a week, should you really be trying to slack off already?" He blinked at her slowly, before his eyes fell closed with a sigh._

 _"Don't lecture me."_

 _His head lift out of his arms as he pushed his hair out of his face a little with one hand, while the other moved to take the earplugs out of his ears. She blinked, smirking slightly as her eyes found them._

 _"Oh, so this other guy you mentioned- the loud one? I take it he's the reason you're trying to mind your own business over here in the corner?" She asked, her voice almost sly as he settled her with a flat stare. She seemed to take the lack of answer as answer, naturally- and chuckled lightly._

 _"Come on, he can't be that bad. Isn't it better that someone's trying to be friendly?"_

 _"I'm not here to make friends." Was the short answer, she deflated somewhat as her smirk faded a little too._ _Her pale blue eyes matched with his as she held his gaze, almost exasperated and maybe even a bit... he didn't know the word, and nothing about her gave any other indication to the sudden change in mood._

 _"Well too bad, Shota. You can't expect to be a good Hero and not make some friends, part of the job is working with others, you know." She murmured lightly, he blinked._

 _"... since when do you call me by my first name?" He grumbled, she laughed._

 _"Since you said you weren't here to make friends." She replied easily, her chin falling in her hand as she smiled coolly. "I may not be in the Hero Course like you, but don't think that'll mean you can just ditch me."_

 _Three weeks into the new school year, after showing an impressive amount of promise, backed by an insanely powerful Quirk (and no small amount of passive-aggressive pushing on his part...), he'd been transferred out of the General Studies department, and placed in Heroics. Not a shock, really- but in those three weeks of being in General Studies, he hadn't bothered getting to know anyone, since he anticipated he'd be leaving eventually anyway._

 _But she'd not left him alone, even when he tried to stay on the fringes. For whatever reason, she seemed intent on bothering him... so in the end, she became the only person he knew more than just a passing acquaintance (not that he was interested in knowing her that well, but it was hard not to get to know someone when they kept popping up beside you and striking up (very one-sided..) conversations)._

 _Even now, with them in two different classes- she kept showing up. Sneaking out of her class and coming to his, seeking him out at lunch, all manner of attempts at keeping them in conversation and 'knowing' one another._

 _It was actually a lot like the way that loud-mouth Hizashi Yamada kept bothering him, though she was less loud, and a bit less annoyingly persistent._

 _She herself was a bit of a mystery still, though. A student in General Studies and stuck there because- while she had excellent grades, she hadn't a Quirk, so being a Hero was out of the question. He figured if she wanted to she could probably do well in Management, or even Support... But she still resigned herself to General Studies, and figuring out why was honestly too much of a bother, and he didn't want to deal with it._

 _The most striking thing about her, outside of bothering him so much?_

 _Something about the way she smiled and acted so pleasant and cheery... it seemed forced._

 _He looked away with an exasperated and bored sigh, and she seemed to smile just a little bit at his resignation to her words._

 _"Whatever.."_

 **.:+:.**

The beeping of a heart monitor came slowly into focus, his mind groggy and body weighing about a thousand pounds. Drugs had his mind in a haze and his muscles refusing to move like he wanted them too- though they did little to dull down the deep, insatiable ache of pain everywhere... Especially around his elbow and his eyes.

The ceiling wouldn't come into focus above him, and he couldn't open his eyes enough anyway- so he stopped trying and let them fall closed again.

He'd been going in and out of consciousness for awhile since arriving at the hospital, he could remember little of getting here, and near nothing after having his face slammed into the ground at the USJ... He supposed he faintly recalled some fractured image of All Might arriving, but honestly he wasn't sure if he really remembered it, or if it was something his mind had made up for him through all the pain. He did recall Recovery Girl though, and her promise that his Class had been spared any serious injuries through all of it, with Thirteen on the mend too. All Might's intervention gained opportunity to let the other Staff arrive in time to prevent casualties... But of course that fool pushed himself too far, and now what minuscule three hours he had for Hero Work was shot.

His dreams had been empty as he faded back out again after that, but this last time his mind seemed it wanted to give him something- and the memory it landed on was out of the ordinary.

 _Aneko Izaru... I haven't thought about her in a long time..._

Not that he really wanted to, mind you. A hard truth of life, maybe; but sometimes people went away and there was nothing to be done. Even he, though he tried hard not to let things like that get to him... some things always did, no matter who you are or how hard you might try.

He didn't like it came to the forefront of his mind now... especially not after so long. He thought maybe he'd managed to put it away in the back corners of his mind for good.

Maybe it was the drugs, maybe they found some way to pry free what locks he had put over those particular memories and lulled them up into the forefront of is unconscious mind. Or maybe it was a combination of that and the pain and exhaustion that came with the injuries... or maybe even it was just the shock. He hadn't been _this_ injured before, as far as he could recall- and that meant his mind betrayed him and brought back the things he had wanted to leave alone.

Aizawa felt his mind slipping away again as the heart monitor became so quiet he could scarcely hear it anymore. He didn't care to fight to stay awake, so he let out a long, low breath as he felt himself sink a little further against the bed.

 _I don't get paid enough to end up like this... why the hell am I remembering her now...?_

* * *

 **Here we are with the first two chapters, I hope they are enough to get you interested! (At least a little bit..)**

 **Please, Follow, Fav and Review if ya can! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3- Recalling

**Chapter 3**  
 **Recalling**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _I've... Forgotten, I think._

 **.:+:.**

 _"Shotaaaa! Do my eyes deceive me, or do you have a friend other than me?!"_

 _Hizashi Yamada, resident loud mouth and exaggerated persona of the Heroics Department Classes. Even without using his Quirk, it was hard not to hear him across the room- let alone across the building._

 _It was irritating_

 _Aizawa placed his chin against his folded hands in front of him, pointedly keeping from glancing toward the blonde that had practically threw himself across the the room to land at the desk-side, hands on his hips and smiling widely as his red eyes flicked between Aizawa and the girl sitting across from him from behind his tinted sunglasses, her lips twitching in a somewhat amused smile as she glanced up at him._

 _"We are not friends." Aizawa grumbled flatly,_

 _"Ah, come on now! Of course we are!" Yamada chuckled, waving a hand at the rather curt comment and glancing toward the girl. "Now! Aren't you gonna introduce me to your pretty lady-friend?!"_

 _"No."_

 _She smiled slightly, letting out a breath as she turned to the abrasive blonde and none at all perturbed by the noise, or the comment- apparently._

 _"Aneko Izaru." She said brightly, "Good to meet you, you must be Hizashi Yamada, right?" He grinned,_

 _"Oh?! Has Shota mentioned me?!" He smirked, she nodded._

 _"Several times."_

 _"Sweet! I guess that mean's you must like me a little, huh, Shotaaa?!" Aizawa sweatdropped, looking the faintest bit annoyed at the assumption- which wasn't true._

 _"I told her you were loud and annoying, that's it." Was the gruff reply, and somehow it didn't seem to affect the blonde at all._

 _"So~? How do you two know each other, huh?" Yamada asked brightly, Izaru tilted her chin down into her hand._

 _"We met in the General Studies class, before Shota got switched out."_

 _"Ah! So I take it you must be in General Studies, huh, huh?"_

 _"Yep." She hummed, shrugging a little as she laughed. "The Hero Course had this sort of allure to it, but I'm afraid I wouldn't amount to much without a Quirk- UA was kind enough to wave the no Quirk rule of enrolling for me." She didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she hadn't made it into Heroics... but there was something else there, something different in her voice when she said 'Quirk'._

 _He wasn't sure what it was_

 _"You got into UA on grades alone?!" Yamada grinned, his hands slamming down on the table in exaggerated enthusiasm that was the norm for him. Aizawa grumbled slightly as the table tilted for a second, and his folded hands were launched straight up into his nose without warning. Neither Izaru nor Yamada seemed to notice- Izaru seemed to have lifted her elbow off the table in anticipation for it to tilt, though. "You gotta be suuuper smart then, huh?! Top of your class?!"_

 _"I do well enough," She smirked,_

 _Somehow the modesty struck a small, brief little twinge of annoyance through his core._

 _"You're in the Hero Course, so you planning on being a Rescue Type Hero- or more the sort that beats up the bad guys?" She asked, easily falling into starting a conversation, and Aizawa wished she hadn't._

 _Once this guy got talking he had a hard time stopping._

 _"Rescuin' folks is all well and cooool, but I think I'm gonna go for the action~!"_

 _"Your Quirk is 'Voice', right? You could probably go for either close or long-range combat with it."_

 _Aizawa blocked the conversation out, his chin falling into his hands again as his eyes fell too. About ten minutes in of endless chatter, Yamada shifted to sit at his desk on Aizawa's left side, and Izaru kept talking to him (though he did most of the actual talking)._

 _"And what about you, Shotaaa?!" Yamada trilled after about fifteen more minutes, snapping Aizawa away from the brink of dozing as he cracked an eye open and glanced sideways toward the other boy with annoyance flickering across his face._

 _"... what?"_

 _"Ah, I think I already know what sort of Hero Shota's gonna be." Izaru cut in just after, earning Yamada's eyes as she smirked faintly. Aizawa glanced to her too, both eyes open now and narrowed as he watched her silently._ _"His Quirk is more suited to go against individual people, rather than large groups, right? He'd probably do really well in stealth situations and restraining Villains one and one, quick, fast, and deadly!" Izaru hummed lightly, "Erase someone's Quirk from a distance and detain them when they're confused. I think a one-on-one, stealth style of fighting fits his personality and Quirk Type better than those guys that go around being all flashy, don't you?"_

 _"Very true! You gave this some thought, huh?!" She nodded a little, "Maybe you should switch into Management, you got an eye for picking out Hero Images!" She laughed softly at that comment, but never replied to it._

 _"What do you think, Shota?"_

 _Her pale blue eye turned on him, suddenly including him in the conversation again as he blinked at her. She smiled, just slightly, calm as ever._

 _She had given it some thought, and what she came up with is what he was already leaning toward... but why would she?_

 _He let out a breath, glancing away as his eyes dropped closed- and a wry little smile pulled at his lips_ _for half a second._

 _"... not bad."_

 **.:+:.**

 _'... Following a 'Danger Is Near' Perilous level Warning issued for UA High; scores of police traveled and set up a perimeter around the school in anticipation of a disastrous event. The Classes inside the school continued on as normal for the remainder of the day, until the students were released and went home for the evening- without any incidents occurring._

 _While the track recorded for DIN Warnings being mostly stellar, there have been a few Warnings that were not accompanied by incidents- though all of these were of a 'Danger Level' of 'Risky' or lower. This is the first reported Warning of a 'Perilous' nature that was not accompanied by some accident or conflict in the specified location._

 _The Principal of UA reports that he is relieved that nothing came to fruition with the DIN Warning- and thanks both the police and the staff for their diligence, and ability to come together and stand ready in the threat of an emergency.'_

"Shotaaa! You're back already?!"

The peace and quiet of the Teacher's Room was shattered by the usual culprit, he wasn't even surprised anymore- but Aizawa did grumble under his breath at the sharp prickle of pain that appeared in his temple at the volume.

"Did Recovery Girl clear you?!" Present Mic's voice lowered only slightly as the blonde stopped beside where Aizawa was sitting. His eyes fell closed from reading the article pulled up on the screen as he sighed,

"Yes. I'm still a Teacher, and I have a Class to take care of." Aizawa grumbled, Yamada sweatdropped slightly with a nervous, and somewhat exasperated smile.

"So hardcore... I think you could afford a sub for a few days... Or a week." He sighed, "You look like a mummy, oh yeah~!" Aizawa just sighed.

He did, what with the bandages covering his face with only little slits for his eyes, and his arms in heavy casts across his torso. With his usual attire there was no skin to be seen, so he looked less a man and more a bundle of cloth with his hair falling in tangles about his head, scarf and shoulders.

"I'm fine." Was the low answer, and the one that clearly told Yamada to drop it- as he was used to from Aizawa. His red eyes shifted toward the computer screen from under his tinted sunglasses, his brow quirking at the headline;

 _'False 'Danger Is Near' Warning at UA High'_

"Hmm? What's this, ya throwing back to our school days, Shota?" He smirked slightly, "I remember this! The whole School was in a buzz about it, mhmm~!" He paused a little, his hands falling on his hips. "Mhm... That Danger Is Near dude was rockin' for awhile, huh? Before all that hullabaloo, oh yeah~! And then all the sudden he just went and stopped, huh?" He tilted his head a bit in thought, "I figured he'd just given up the mic after all the boos and heckles he got~! Mhmm... What do you think, Shota? And what's with looking it up now, huh?" Aizawa stood up stiffly from his seat, not bothering to answer the questions right away as he turned to head out the door again.

"Danger Is Near, is dead." He said flatly, his voice low as Yamada stiffened a little at the unexpected answer. He went straight out the door without hesitation, and ignoring the questioning look that appeared on the blonde's face.

"I have a class to teach..."

* * *

 **Have three Chapters, I don't usually update this fast but hopefully this'll wrangle you all in a bit more than the last two chapters- and make you excited to see what comes!**

 **Please, Follow, Fav and Review if you can! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4- Knowing

**Chapter 4**  
 **Knowing**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _Something is wrong_

 **.:+:.**

 _"Helllllooooooo~!" Yamada called, his voice resonant off the walls of the Training Floor as he whipped about, waving his arm in animation toward the new face in the building. "Good to see ya, Izaru~! Oh yeah~!"_

 _Aizawa glanced over at the name, his eyes trailing across the raised platforms of stone all around and toward the familiar figure of the girl as she moved inside through the entrance. She waved a hand and smiled at his call toward her, the other hand in her pocket and calm as ever as she moved to stop in front of their small group (consistent of himself, Yamada, their Homeroom Teacher- Mr. Keitaro, and Kayama)._

 _"Why are you here?" Aizawa asked flatly, Izaru smirked slightly at the less than friendly greeting- but she expected it that way._

 _"I finished up the project in Art History early, so I asked the teacher if I could skip out on the lecture connected with it today." Izaru told him easily, her pale blue eyes shifting from him toward the figure of their teacher. "She said it was fine, and if you're alright with it- I'd liked to watch the training going on- for research purposes of course. I have a few of the students over in Support asking for suggestions on improving training facilities, and I told them I'd lend a hand. I wanna see how everyone does in the Training Room, and maybe see any places where things can be changed up and improved." Her hands clapped together in front of her softly as she settled that small, calm smile on Mr. Keitaro. "Sound alright with you?"_

 _Mr. Keitaro smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Honesty mark: you fibbed a little there! But I can imagine it's just because you also wanna spend time watching your friends in action too, so I'll let it slide! Long as you stay a good distance away from the fighting itself, I don't mind at all!"_

 _Aizawa blinked, his eyes narrowing at the words as his attention snapped back toward Izaru- she lied?_

 _Chimon Keitaro, Homeroom teacher to Class 1-A (of which Aizawa and Yamada were apart of...) and once upon a time Pro Hero by the name of 'Candor'. His Quirk was called 'Truthteller'- and with it he could easily gauge the words of people he heard as being honest, or being lies. He also had the ability to 'compel' the people he talked to into saying what was on their minds- which basically meant he could force anyone into being brutally honest. It was a useful enough Quirk when interrogating criminals and uncovering Villain syndicates and cells- while also revealing the hidden portions of terrorist plans and the like. The brutally honest part of his Quirk also seemed to have an affect on Mr. Keitaro's personality too, since he often times said some brutally honest things out loud- before apologizing, as if he couldn't help himself._

 _Though Aizawa was fairly sure that nowadays, Mr. Keitaro couldn't really use the 'compulsion' part of his Quirk very well anymore, and was probably the reason his career as a Pro had ended in a fairy early retirement... but either way, there wasn't a way to lie to him, at all. And the sudden admission of Izaru 'fibbing' in her words caught his immediate interest._

 _"Thank you very much." Izaru told the teacher with a small smile and a nod. Aizawa's attention from Izaru shifted when he felt Kayama inch a little closer to him out of nowhere-_

 _Speaking of; Nemuri Kayama. An even more odd personality that seemed to have latched on to him where he didn't want it- and recently too. She wasn't as loud as Yamada, and she wasn't as much mystery as Izaru seemed to be, but she was a bit perverted, and incredibly clingy, as well as flirtatious- which was annoying in itself. And made even more annoying by the fact that she wasn't even in this class- she was a year ahead of them, and yet she seemed insistent on being here and not in her own class... oh, and her Hero Costume? She's wasn't wearing hardly anything at all... which didn't bother him too much, but it was another annoyance._

 _"Mmmm, does she help out the other Departments often?" Kayama asked him lowly, "She made it sound like they actually asked for her help, isn't she in General Studies though?"_

 _"She was admitted into UA without a Quirk, and solely based on her academic skill." Was the short reply, he saw the surprise dawn on Kayama's face. His hand lift from his pocket as he pushed his hair out of his face with a small sigh. "... She helps out the other Departments because she has extra time on her hands, and she's intelligent enough they like her opinions..."_

 _He never saw Izaru actually working on any of her own classwork, mind you, let alone in actual class. For awhile he couldn't imagine why she hadn't gotten in trouble yet, or why the teacher's seemed content to let her wander the school and bother them, and him at all hours of the day when she should have been in her own class. Her being out of her assigned classes and wandering the school had become a common occurrence since school started and he had met her, so considering she hadn't been expelled yet, she must really have been keeping up with her schoolwork fairly well- and been doing an excellent job at it to be earning what leniency she seemed to have._

 _So with all that 'extra time' on her hands, she lent her head and her ideas to the other Departments when she wasn't hanging around the Heroics classes. The Management classes seemed to like bouncing ideas off of her, while he'd heard mention that Support Students often-times asked for her help with technical issues involving computers. (Apparently, she wasn't just smart in her general education, she was something of a computer whiz too...)_

 _All in all?_

 _Aneko Izaru was UA's definition of a model student, discounting the lack of a Quirk. All of the teacher's and staff seemed to like her, she was polite and kind- and seemed to work hard at getting along with everyone she could. She never got frustrated, she never got angry nor upset- she was always calm and pleasant- she kept ahead of her classmates and finished her work in record time, and always did it with exemplary marks. She was willing to lend a hand to anyone bothered to ask her for it, and she didn't seem to mind dividing her time between people... if anything, he thought maybe she did enjoy assisting the other Departments, at least a little._

 _But he'd noticed it from the start, the way she smiled, her calm and tranquility, even her excitement- it still looked a little forced. Not all the time no, but all of the times he saw her smile he swore... something wasn't quite right, it wasn't quite real._

 _It had been four months since the start of school at UA, and he wasn't sure he knew hardly anything about her- even with how much they did see of one another._

 _And the comment from his 'Truthteller' Teacher about a lie somewhere in her explanation for being here, that had his interest so easily._

 _"Ahh, so she's the one with the best grades in the whole school, then?" Kayama hummed, smirking. "A woman with such intelligence... mmm, it's kind of hot." He sweatdropped, his eyes dropping closed as he shook his head a little._

 _"Quit thinking perverted things."_

 _"Cooool~! You're gonna see some cool moves, oh yeah~!" Yamada smirked, Izaru smiled._

 _"I hope so, but I don't want you guys to be distracted though, alright? Pretend I'm not here and focus on training like you usually would."_

 _"You got it~!" Yamada grinned,_

 _"... fine." Aizawa muttered lowly._

 _"Will do." Kayama smiled,_

 _"Great."_

 _The Class went by as it normally would, and soon enough he did somewhat forget that Izaru was there. She'd moved herself off to the side and stood there, her eyes scanning the whole of the building and the people using their Quirks- jumping up and down the risen stone platforms, brawling, practicing, working on their aim, precision, defenses, whatnot. He never heard her say anything, and when class drew to an end and he spared a glance back over toward her- she was right where she was at the start, not looking at him, her eyes trailing the roof slowly, her hands hooked behind her neck._

 _"Good work today everyone~!" Mr. Keitaro called to the students, all of their eyes turning on him as they halted in the constant movement, most of them huffing and out of breath. "You can all change out of your costumes and meet back in Class! I'll be handing back your tests from yesterday- some of you did really well, the rest of you not so much! Leito! I do mean you! Oh... Forgive me, did I say your name out loud? My bad!"_

 _There's that bit of honesty without thinking..._

 _"Yes sir..."_

 _"R-right..."_

 _"Izaruuu~! What did ya think? Pretty cooooool, right ~?!" Yamada nearly sung the words as Izaru moved from her sideline watching post and over towards him as the class started to file toward the exit._

 _"So many of you have great Quirks, and your practical skills like hand-to-hand combat and agility are coming along well too." Izaru hummed, Aizawa halted beside Yamada in a semi-unconscious decision to wait for them both. "The raised mounds of stone and cement work well as physical tests, and also do well as serving as small little clearings for people to work on their own. If stealth is your thing you can practice hiding between them, and if pure physical force is your track- they work just as well as using them as expendable punching bags..." She mused, no doubt the 'research' she intended to do while here. Her eyes moved passed Yamada toward said mounds again,_

 _Whatever the lie had been, it must not have been about taking notes._

 _"... this sort of facility works well as a general training ground for most any type of Quirk. It's probably pretty low-cost too... Though maybe lacking on being a controlled environment. The more it's used the less safe it is, and more messy..." Her hands moved up to hook behind her neck, "... I'm thinking it might be better in future to have someone on hand with a Quirk that can stabilize the bits that have been messed with...And... Knocked... Loose..."_

 _Izaru's voice faded into nothing mid-sentence, her shoulders tensing up and her calm expression fading into a seriousness and panic he hadn't ever seen in her before. It was such a foreign thing to see from her, for a minute he just stared-_

 _She ran straight passed them, both him and Yamada- and she did it in an instant. They were only just starting to turn after her when they heard her yell;_

 _"Watch it!"_

 _"Hmm? Wha-eh?!"_

 _Izaru launched herself straight into Kayama, throwing her weight against the other (half-naked) girl as her arms wrapped tightly around her- and they were both sent stumbling backwards into the ground hard enough to knock the breath from them._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _The space between Aizawa and Yamada, and where Izaru and and Kayama hit the ground in a tangle of limbs was suddenly slammed into by a massive slab of concrete. The ground shook violently from the impact, caving in under the weight and sending up a thick cloud of dust- Izaru and Kayama seemed to miss being crushed by a few inches- and only because the former had jumped to throw them out of the way._

 _What... The...?_

 _"E-EH?!" Yamada practically screamed beside him, looking about as panicked and confused as a child- clearly struggling for words as Aizawa remained fixed in his spot, his mind having a hard time making sense of what happened._

 _How did she know something was falling? Did she see it, and react? His back had been turned to that direction, but he would have heard a slab of cement of that size come loose, surely?_

 _What few people that had been filtering out the building and hadn't made it outside yet all halted, whipping around at the sudden wash of noise and eyes wide as they stared at the cloud of dust that sprung up._

 _Aizawa's eyes darted away from the slab of concrete sitting in the crater over toward the figures of Izaru and Kayama, his ears catching sound of one of them groaning a little- Izaru, who was holding the back of her head as she sat on the ground near a stunned Kayama. Who was glancing feverishly between the other girl, and the massive weight that would have crushed her if-_

 _"... tch... oww..." Izaru hissed under her breath, eyes scrunched closed as she held her head in her hands- she must have smacked it against the ground when both she and Kayama had hit the floor._

 _"Are you okay?!" Yamada snapped, his voice making the floor shake a little and earning a hiss of pain from Aizawa, some of the other students were moving back inside hastily with Mr. Keitaro at the forefront._

 _"What happened?" The Teacher asked instantly, Yamada whipped around in his direction, still panicking slightly and his exaggerated manner all the more exaggerated for it._

 _"THEY ALMOST GOT CRUSHED!" Yamada shrilled, his hands bobbing back and forth in finger-guns. "BUT IZARU SAVED KAYAMA~! OH YEAH~!"_

 _"Tch, pipe down!" Aizawa snapped lowly, his feet instinctively bringing him forward toward Izaru and Kayama as Mr. Keitaro moved over toward them too._

 _"That thing is huge..!"_

 _"Did she see it falling..?!"_

 _"Woah!"_

 _"T-that's crazy...!"_

 _A few of the students had backtracked into the building to crowd around and stare, hushed words and murmurs passing among them as Aizawa pulled up behind his Teacher, Yamada was struggling to get over his shock and follow._

 _"Are you two alright?" Mr. Keitaro asked quickly, bending down on one knee beside both girls and eyes trailing over them both looking for injuries. Kayama seemed to be snapped out of a sort of daze at the question, her eyes moving toward their teacher as she nodded._

 _"Yeah.." She mumbled, Aizawa's eyes locked on to Izaru as her hands fell from holding her head slowly._

 _He hadn't heard the cement nor the stone crack, he hadn't heard the slab break off and start to fall... How did she know? How did she know quick enough to react as fast as she had? Even if she had seen it break off, there couldn't have been enough time for her to get over to Kayama and get them both out of the way like that... No one had reactions that fast, especially not someone with no Quirk-_

 _\- ...Not unless she knew something wasn't right, before ever seeing the danger itself. She..._ _ **Did**_ _she somehow know there was something wrong, before the slab even fell? And reacted to that feeling, before reacting to the actual falling cement?_

 _"... I'm good too, though I knocked my head a bit." Izaru mumbled, shooting the teacher a somewhat pained smile. "It's nothing bad though, really. We both managed to avoid the real danger all around, thankfully."_

 _"... Yes... You just saved me." Kayama murmured, her eyes flashing as she clapped her hands in front of her, and dipped her head. "Thank you, Izaru!"_

 _"You don't need to thank me..." Izaru intoned, looking a little embarrassed at the gesture from the older girl._

 _Modesty again..._

 _"Nonsense! You did a fine thing, I thank you for keeping Kayama safe. Even if it was a little reckless to rush forward like that, no matter!" Mr. Keitaro smiled, "I am glad to see you both got away without any serious injuries, so you get an A+ in Heroics today, Izaru!" He gave her a thumbs up and a grin as she blinked at it. Mr. Keitaro climbed to his feet again and offered Kayama a hand up, she took it easily and turned to give Izaru a hand. "You must have some pretty quick reaction times to have noticed Kayama in danger and be able to get both of you out of the way." Mr. Keitaro mused, Izaru took Kayama's hand as she got pulled to her feet._

 _She gave the teacher a small, calm smile that was, for the first time- so forced he was sure something else hid behind it._

 _"I suppose I do, I saw the slab break away and noticed she was a bit close to it. I wasn't sure if she was close enough to get hurt at first, but I figured better safe than sorry." Izaru answered easily, Mr. Keitaro nodded with a small smile in return- though not before his grin faded, just for a small second, when she answered the question._

 _Aizawa noticed it, the small little tell- the tap of Mr. Keitaro's index finger against his leg- a tell he had picked up on since starting school, and what it meant?_

 _She told a lie_

 _"A good plan, and quick thinking! That's almost exactly the sort of thing a Hero would have running through their heads in such a situation." Mr. Keitaro told her lightly, nothing else about his person nor his voice telling to the notice of a fib._

 _"Brave too, I'd have thought you'd be a bit more wary of jumping into danger since you don't have a Quirk." Kayama smiled, "Your courage is a bit of a turn on, ya know~"_

 _"You were super cool~!" Yamada grinned, "Don't ya think so too, Shotaaa~?"_

 _Her pale blue eyes matched with Aizawa's, and she blinked._

 _"... I suppose." he mumbled lowly, his eyes narrowing- he saw something like nervousness light up in her eyes, just for a small second before he broke their eyeline._

 _She knew... Somehow she knew something wasn't right... That's the only way. But how? And what is she lying about?_

 _Why did Mr. Keitaro never call her out on it either?_


	5. Chapter 5- Bloody Knuckles

**Chapter 5**  
 **Bloody Knuckles**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _I could try_

 **.:+:.**

 _"You were pretty impressive out there, Shota."_

 _His eyes moved lazily up toward the familiar face, a small smile on her lips as she hooked her hands behind her back._ _"I bet ya got a lot of admirers stopping you on the way to school this morning, huh?" Izaru hummed lightly, he blinked. "The crowds were definitely real loud when you were on during the Festival, anyhow~"_

 _"I had dozens of people stopping me~! Oh Yeah~!" Yamada trilled as he popped up on Aizawa's left side, Izaru chuckled at him. "I'm even more of a celebrity than I was last year after the Sports Festival~! Mhmm~!"_

 _"Well, you've both settled into your Hero Roles pretty nicely." She mused, "You've gotten a lot stronger than you were last year, I can tell you've both been working really hard, and the people watching the Sports Festival could tell too."_

 _"Thank you for your praises, they are greatly welcomed~! Oh Yeah~!" Yamada smirked, his hands turning into finger guns as he pointed them toward her- Izaru just smiled, looking amused and unsurprised._

 _Yamada had grown even more exaggerated over the last year of school, and continued to get more so as the second year ticked by. It was still annoying, but at this point Aizawa had learned to just live with it- while Izaru had never really seemed bothered by his demeanor in the slightest._ _How he ended up 'friends' with the biggest loud-mouth in the whole of UA, and the smartest (but also oddest) girl out of the General Studies Course (and maybe even a perverted girl with an inappropriate and racy sense of humor...)- he'd never know. And why they'd stayed this long around him was another mystery to add atop it..._

 _Regardless, a year and then some had seen him and Yamada through their first year of the Hero Course, (with _Kayama finishing her second)_ learning the ropes and honing their skills into something suitable for true Pros. Back and forth with the Support Department had given them tools and costumes that they'd whittled down into exactly what they needed, and more time to work on using their skills as best they could. They were getting better, they were a force of their own and they each had their own talents and fighting types- and they were settling into their 'Hero Roles' as she put it. __They'd all had internships after the Sports Festival last year and gotten their feet wet in the ways of the world, and earned experience they needed for the long-run that paired with the skills they earned in classes already._

 _Izaru on the other hand was in a different department, and thus had different classes and responsibilities- though she seemed to have little, in all honesty. With the amount of time she spent bothering him and not in actual class- he had a hard time believing she really was still top in her class... Especially so with how much she still seemed willing to help the other Department students._

 _A year had gone by and he knew the other students and those three who had elected themselves as his 'friends' (though Kayama was missing from the current picture at the moment... for once probably off in her own class and not bothering the lower classmen) better than he ever wanted to know them. So long being around them had earned him a higher tolerance for Yamada's loudness and Kayama's perverted and flirtatious demeanor- as well as a good understanding of who they were as people and what motivated them... Izaru though?_

 _There was a lot of things he still wasn't sure about with her._

 _He'd been more interested in learning more since the event of Izaru saving Kayama in the Training Grounds last year- and that event that made it clear something wasn't right. Little things that he had noticed before that time- like casually moving out of the way of people in the hall to avoid getting bumped into, pulling Yamada by the sleeve and out of the path of someone who might have knocked over his lunch if he hadn't moved- even her small little words of caution to people going down the stairs. Inconsequential things, really- but he'd noted them anyway- and more so after the Training Grounds incident._

 _More and more so he was convinced she did somehow have a sense of things- whether it could be called being extra observant, or perceptive... Maybe even just sensitivity that ranged a bit out of the normal scope. There was something else about her he didn't understand, and it kept nagging him._

 _Izaru was around their class often enough to talk with Mr. Keitaro more than a few times- and he noticed his teacher and his tell for someone telling a lie a few more times. Odd more so- because Mr. Keitaro usually didn't shy from saying someone lied out loud and confronting them immediately about it, but even though Aizawa was sure the man had picked up on Izaru telling a lie more than once, he never said anything. Not once._

 _Where did she live?_

 _Kyoto, which meant she left home early everyday for the two and a half hour bullet train ride to get to UA. And the same time back once school was done._

 _Her Grades?_

 _Still excellent, still top of her class and the school- and still with the leniency to move about the other classes and departments that seemed odd._

 _What did she do other than school?_

 _Not a clue_

 _Her family life?_

 _Nothing_

 _Why her smiles sometimes seemed forced?_

 _He still hadn't any clue_

 _What she had to lie about?_

 _No idea_

 _... She was still one big mystery, and he hated it- but he was getting fixated on it. He usually would have cast it off and ignored it, since it wasn't really his business and he didn't care to get worked up over it- but he wouldn't ignore this. Somehow he couldn't find a way to make himself give up on it either. He wasn't sure why it bothered him as much as it did, and figured it was probably just because he was around her so often, so it kept popping up into the forefront of his thoughts when she was around._

 _And his suspicions and questions about her just got renewed a bit more recently too- with the UA Sports Festival._

 _All Classes participated in the Sports Festival (barring the Management Classes...), so even the Support and General Studies Students did their best in the events- though all of them got out-shadowed by the Hero Course kids. The first year, Izaru skipped out on the the Sports Festival, given her 'Quirkless' Status- which wasn't much a surprise in the long run of things. He'd seen her hanging out with the students from the Management Classes during the events, discussing something fervently it seemed- though he had no clue what._

 _And he gave it little mind, at the time- even with it having been after the Training Grounds incident._

 _But this year she'd given the Sports Festival a shot, and what mystery she still remained to be- it was suddenly very clear that booksmarts and technical skills were not her only talent._

 _For someone without a Quirk, and little to no combat training or fighting experience, she seemed incredibly good at both._

 _This year's first event had been a free-for-all brawl, with the objective of knocking the other opponents out of the ring. Once there was only 50 students left in the ring, the event was over and they went on to the next one. In a competition between 160 people, of which 40 were all Hero Students with exceptional skills and prior training in combat- the number of other course students making the cut was very low, and many of them hadn't the training nor the skills to stay in that long, or even the right kinds of Quirks._

 _So it came as something of a shock when the only Quirkless student in all of UA stayed inside that circle of 50, and did it with what looked like ease._

 _It looked liked she was three steps ahead of everyone, her reaction time to the people who moved to throw her out of the ring were incredibly fast- just as fast, if not faster than her reaction time to save Kayama at the Training Grounds last year. She easily evaded the attacks and people coming toward her, stepping in and our between the throngs of moving bodies and thrown debris, powers, and all else. Once or twice she'd gotten hit by things, but she'd managed to guard herself well enough to avoid serious injury and still stay in the ring. By the time it was over, she was one of only four other General Studies students still in the running- with the last six made up of Support kids._

 _And in the next event they'd all been placed in teams to play a version of capture the flag- only the space of the game, and the flags, were all placed in a massive 'jungle-gym' sort of place composed of narrow beans and walkways all suspended high up off the ground. It was difficult to maneuver and keep your balance to get to the flags, as well as avoid the other teams that were trying to knock you off into the net below and make you be disqualified. Most Hero Course students had balance and agility enough to be fairly fine, with some the Support students doing alright because of the tools they'd brought in. Everyone else has been pretty shaky though, and could scarcely move because they were trying to hang on so desperately._

 _Izaru again had some uncanny sense of balance and agility that he hadn't been expecting from her. Balancing and moving about the center hadn't seemed like a problem for her at all, and again she avoided being knocked off with ridiculous accuracy._

 _She'd been placed on a different team than him, though they'd never come to blows since her team's flag had been placed on near the opposite end of the center from his- but he saw her across the way and still found himself a bit confused- everyone else was the same way._

 _How was the one 'Quirkless' student in the whole of UA doing so well where some of the people with actual Quirks and Training were having a bit of a harder go? The announcer for the event seemed to have shied away from talking about Izaru because he wasn't sure how to explain how well she was doing._

 _Of course the hype about it was shattered when she ended up getting knocked into the net and disqualified- which she'd been thrown into when the section of the gym she was on collapsed due to someone's Quirk. She and about six other people in the area had tried to save themselves but there was little to be done, and they were out._

 _"BUT! Allow me to throw praises your way, Izaruuu~!" Yamada grinned, "You did a rockin' job too! I had no idea you were so good! You got some hardcore skills, oh yeah~!"_

 _Izaru smiled a bit less, but smiled still. "Ah, well thank you..."_

 _"It begs the question why you did so well at all." Aizawa mumbled lowly, "Especially for someone without a Quirk... and doesn't take any classes to learn how to fight and move like you did." Their eyes matched for half a second again, her smile faded entirely in that second- before it was back and she broke the eye contact herself this time._

 _"Oh, that's not that surprising." She hummed, "I train with my dad almost everyday, and have been since I was about six or seven. He works at a Pro Hero Training Center over in Kyoto; it's a place where Pro Heroes who's agency's aren't big enough to afford their own Training Grounds can come and work on their skills, or just keep in shape when they're off duty. My dad's a really big buff about keeping fit and having the skills to protect, and keep yourself safe if something bad ever happens." she smiled a bit more, "So it's not like I got really good out of nowhere or anything. I've been working and training alongside someone who works with Pros on a regular basis for most of my life... It's just my classes don't really focus anything like that, so no one really knew about it."_

 _"Cooool~! I didn't know your dad worked with Pros! Does he not have a Quirk too?" Yamada grinned, inching closer in his intrigue as his hand landed on her shoulder, Izaru jumped just slightly at the contact, though not enough Yamada noticed it._

 _"Oh, no he has a Quirk actually. It's nothing really flashy, he's just super strong compared to most people." Izaru explained easily, Aizawa's eyes narrowed at her._

 _"And you didn't inherit his Quirk?" He asked lowly,_

 _"No, I'm stronger than your average girl- but the tests I took made it pretty clear it was from hard work, not a Quirk." She replied easily,_

 _"So your mom was Quirkless too, I gotta guess?!" Yamada hummed,_

 _Her smile went away entirely this time, and for longer than a split second. She glanced away and toward the side, her shoulders tensing as she forced a small, nervous smile and shook her head._ _"Oh... I don't know actually, she died before I ever turned a year old." Izaru murmured softly, Yamada went rigid as his expression fell blank, his hand snapping off her shoulder as if he'd gotten bit. "My dad doesn't like to talk about her, so I don't know if she ever did have a Quirk or not for sure... But it's possible I suppose, that I got it from her..."_

 _"... U..uh... Yea... I uh... I totally stepped in that one, huh...?" Yamada mumbled uncertainly, "... Sorry about that, Izaru..."_

 _She shook her head a bit, "It's fine. You didn't know, so no hard feelings." She sat down on the edge of the seat across from Aizawa, her hands switched quickly from behind her back to her jacket pockets._

 _"Anyway though, speaking of Quirks!" She hummed lightly, her usual calm and kind coming back. "Did you hear about the first years? The one with the 'Black Hole' Quirk and the one that can manipulate cement? I'm planning to drop by the first-year classes in the next few days~"_

 _Aizawa said little, which was normal between them. His eyes hardly left Izaru as she became invested in her conversation with Yamada, sitting on the edge of her seat and talking away._ _She never sat back against the back of the chair, nor did she move her hands from lap or her coat pockets- not the entire time she started the conversation about the first years._

 _Eventually they moved to go to lunch, and as usual she tagged along. She walked side by side with Aizawa, following Yamada's lead as Kayama popped back into the picture and took over the conversation making portion for her. Their group of four moved in between the other students filing through the hall toward the cafeteria, sticking close together as they maneuvered through the people._ _His eyes shifted sideways toward her as she quickly separated from his shoulder to go around someone else, before her steps diverted, and she moved to walk beside him again._

 _His eyes dropped closed, not caring to watch her anymore._

 _"- did you hear about that Warning from Danger Is Near yesterday?"_

 _"Yeah! This guy got jumped by a Villain over on that corner, and the police nabbed him pretty quick cause they were in the area!"_

 _"Man, you'd think the Villains would start avoiding the places Danger Is Near posts about-!"_

 _There was the sound of feet shuffling and stumbling slightly as someone behind them let out an annoyed hiss, Aizawa's eyes opened to the noise in time to see someone stumble into Izaru from behind, their shoulder connecting briefly with hers as they pushed past a little roughly and off balance- Izaru immediately struggled to keep her own balance from the seemingly unexpected contact. She ended up stumbling into Aizawa, her hands moving up instinctively to catch his arm and keep herself upright as the boy that ran into her smiled apologetically and muttered a small apology before continuing on his way again._

 _Aizawa had slowed up a little in his walking as Izaru grabbed onto him, her shoulder bumping onto his. He didn't necessarily mind she'd run into, nor grabbed on to him- but he was immediately interested as he saw her eyes snap shut a moment at the contact- like it... Hurt?_

 _His eyes flicked down toward her hands on his jacket, blinking once as he saw the flesh across her knuckles was bruised and scraped pretty badly- and had probably been bleeding awhile when she earned them._

 _She stepped sideways stiffly, putting distance between them again as she took her hands back and smiled, and this time it was definitely forced._ _"Sorry..." she murmured quickly, her bruised hands falling into her jacket pockets. "... I guess I wasn't paying attention.."_

 _His expression never changed from neutrality, not even as he noticed her hands, and the way she seemed stiffen- her back growing almost completely straight and her walking beside him a bit less fluid too. Like walking was a bit uncomfortable now, after being jostled that little bit._

 _He simply held her pale blue eyes a few more fleeting seconds, her expression near as unreadable as his- before he looked ahead again with a silent sigh._

 _"It's fine."_

 **.:+:.**

 _"... Shota..?"_

 _His eyes opened at the sound of her voice, his back pressed against the gate as he waited patiently at the school's boundary. He stepped away from the wall and out into the path in front of her, his arms in his pants pockets and expression neutral as she watched him move himself in front of her._

 _He'd resigned himself into silence on the subject of the state of her hands, not bothering to press her about it or even make it clear he'd noticed it at all- and she said nothing about it either. He'd expected her silence on the matter though, given how quick she was to hide her hands away and ignore it all together, as well as throw herself into talking with Kayama and Yamada afterward... That was why he'd decided it was better to catch her alone._

 _He may not know as much about her as he likely should have after this long, but he did know she stayed after school to help with Support Students on projects- and that meant she left UA when most people had already gone home hours ago, and the sun was nearly set behind the horizon as she reached the gate now. He'd have usually gone home himself already- as she well knew, which explained the surprise and the faint tension that worked its way into her expression when she saw him there._

 _"... Were you... Waiting for me...?" She asked slowly, her hands at her sides and shoulders tensing a little. He stepped forward the few paces between them and stopped right in front of her, her blue eyes narrowing at him._

 _"Clearly." Was the flat reply._

 _"... Why...?" She mumbled, his hands moved from his pockets as he easily snatched on of hers lightly in his- his head tilting toward the bruises and scrapes running raw and tender across the back of her hand and her knuckles. She stiffened at the action, her hand immediately pulling back though he didn't let go right away- and she didn't really try to get him to let go either._ _She already knew he had seen them, so trying to keep on hiding them wasn't really an option- as he was sure she realized._

 _"These are fresh." he commented lowly, his eyes scanning the wounds as Izaru's eyes dropped away from him. "And pretty sore still, right?" He asked, though he didn't expect any answer. He let her hand go and she hooked her hands together lightly, grimacing._

 _His hand waved at her shoulder nonchalantly as he stuck the free hand back in his pocket. The same shoulder that had bumped into him earlier and he'd seen her tense up at the contact._

 _"Is that a bruise, or is that one a cut?" He asked, her eyes flashed slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek. She frowned a little, her usual and somewhat forced placid and polite demeanor gone now in lieu of stubbornness and the beginnings of pure agitation he wasn't used to seeing from her at all._

 _"... None of your business." She grumbled, her feet bringing her forward as she started to try and move passed him. He sighed silently, his eyes following her as her back came into view- and his hand moved forward._ _The back of his hand bumped very lightly against the small of her back, but the reaction was immediate as her steps halted and she flinched, her back arching under the contact as he heard her suck in a sharp breath of air. She turned very slightly after a moment, her eyes narrowed in pain and annoyance at him. He simply blinked at her, and held the stare with ease._

 _"You can quit with the tough act." He grumbled, "Those aren't injuries from the Sports Festival, so what happened?"_

 _She looked away from him with a huff, her body relaxing a little again from tensing up when he bumped his hand against her back (which he'd figured there was some sort of injury there, given she hadn't let her back rest against any chair or wherever- and for how stiffly she started walking after stumbling...)._

 _Given her hands, her shoulder, and her back seemed painful- he figured there was likely more he couldn't see._

 _It was a bit interesting to see how defensive she got though, she was usually much less argumentative about things, and never outrightly annoyed... He was pretty sure this was the first time he had ever really seen her drop her usual placid attitude._

 _"... Tch... Fine, if you must know;" she grumbled lowly, turning to him completely as he stood in silence with his hands back in his pockets. "... On my way home yesterday after the Sports Festival... These five guys from another high school bumped into me. They weren't in the best of moods for whatever reason, and they recognized me from watching the Festival- I think they got pissed at me for something like... 'Getting into UA without a Quirk and robbing other people of a place in this school', or something like that." She grumbled, letting out a low breath as she shook her head a bit. "I tried to just ignore them, but they were pretty fucking persistent and it just ended up getting escalated into an all-out fight."_ _Aizawa blinked, his eyes narrowing as his lips pulled into a faintly tight line._

 _"To say nothing of being outnumbered, I was trying to stay out of a fight and tried to just get away from them- and ended up getting pinned for my efforts. I chased them off not long into it, but they hit me a few times too..." Izaru mumbled lowly, looking agitated more at the thought of it. "They were just a bunch of assholes looking to make a point... And they fully got what they deserved too." She huffed, he quirked a brow._

 _So she beat up five students from another school, after being confronted about being Quirkless... Given what he had seen of her fighting skills in the Sports Festival, he hadn't a hard time believing she could fend them off. But he also knew that, even if it was subconsciously- everyone in their year knew she didn't have a Quirk, and had probably gone a bit easier in her for it during the events._ _But this group of boys had been annoyed at that fact as she explained it, and had clearly been looking to hurt her- so it also wasn't much of a shock to him she'd ended up with a few bumps and bruises._

 _"That was it, it's not a big deal either. I can handle a bit of pain, and I'm honestly just more upset that they even landed any hits at all." She grumbled lowly, "That's what I get for trying to stay out of trouble I guess... Damn it."_

 _"... You have a pretty foul mouth, don't you?" He asked flatly, she blinked a little, looking a bit taken aback by the question. "I've never heard you swear once before now."_

 _She sweatdropped, glancing away. "... I guess I do... I don't usually get worked up like this though..."_

 _He had noticed_

 _"I take it you don't plan to tell the teachers, or the police about it." he murmured,_

 _"Why? They learned their lesson, trust me." she replied quickly, he sighed silently._

 _Somehow he didn't doubt those boys would ever try something against her again. What mystery she was, and what difference in personality she seemed to have now when angry and they were alone... He supposed maybe in the back of his mind he had had the sense she wasn't someone to mess with lightly. She'd never seemed the sort of person to back down, or be pushed around by anyone- even before he found out she could fight._

 _"Fine then, whatever..." He sighed, he started forward toward the gate, pausing at her shoulder but not looking at her. "I'll walk you to the train station, so I can keep an eye on you for at least a little while, and make sure you don't get into any more pointless fights." He muttered dryly, almost bored. He paused only a small smidgen of a second more, before continuing walking forward._

 _He heard her feet start to move a few seconds later, though he never glanced back to see her._

 _Still a mystery... But maybe a little less so now that he'd seen a part of her that was usually kept hidden._

 _"Alright..."_ _She murmured quietly behind him._

 **.:+:.**

"... Come on, wake up, Eraser!"

The low roar and rumble of thousands of voices sitting in the stands of the arena filtered into the forefront of his mind as he was pulled from dozing- the light tap of someone's hand on his shoulder earning his eyes to crack open.

Right... He'd told Present Mic he'd comment on the Festival.

Said blonde smiled softly from his seat, though the smile wasn't as bright and childish as usual- he leaned in toward Aizawa and away from the microphone.

"You good there, Shota~?" He asked lightly. Aizawa leaned forward a bit and nodded slightly as he turned his attention on the arena below.

 _... my thoughts are still wandering toward her when I sleep... How annoying_.

"I'm fine."


	6. Chapter 6- Tension

**Chapter 6**  
 **Tension**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... I don't... What... What was I doing...?_

 **.:+:.**

 _"Izaru."_

 _Her head lift quickly as her eyes darted away from the paper on the table in front of her. Their eyes met as he stopped in front of her, his expression neutral as always as she tilted her head in question._ _"... Yes?" She asked cautiously, she was on edge. She'd been that way for weeks._

 _That side of her that he'd seen when he confronted her about her bloodied knuckles- that side had been a bit more frequent since then. She kept up her face of being calm and polite all the time a little less around him, now- allowing herself to show she was annoyed, or unhappy more often. It was more natural, less forced... But the forceful smiles were still there. Just a little less often, it felt more real._

 _Halfway through their second year and a month and a half after she'd told him about the group of boys from the other school- he felt he'd unwrapped that mystery around her a little bit more. It had become common practice for him to walk her to the train station a few times a week, common more for him to actually talk to her- where usually he stayed fairly quiet, or she was the one to start the conversation... But something else had happened, something else had changed and he didn't know what it was._

 _That face? The calm and polite one with the smiles? It was_ _ **much**_ _more forced now when she put it on, like it was difficult to just_ _ **pretend.**_ _She seemed on edge all the time now, like she was just... Waiting for something._

 _School hadn't changed, the classes were as they were the first year- she was still dodging around the school and the other departments, she was still popping into his class with frequency... But a little less._ _She didn't talk so much any more, she'd started to let Yamada carry the conversations more often. She didn't spend as much time in their class anymore (or in any class he was fairly sure..), and she'd even skimped out on lunch a few times getting more frequent._

 _Her entire self seemed to be changing slowly, and he hadn't a clue why. He had been trying to figure it out himself, but with little luck he decided it might just be better to ask straight off._

 _"Is something the matter?" He asked flatly, she blinked._

 _"... No." She murmured after a moment, his brow quirked slightly- he didn't believe the answer and she seemed to realize he didn't because her eyes fell from him. "... Fine, I'm just tense is all. I know this guy... He's sort of a friend, and he's starting his Hero Career and all... But I'm worried something is going to happen to him." She mumbled, her hand falling on the back of her neck in nervousness. "I don't know... It's just... I've started to get a bad feeling lately."_ _He blinked, his gaze level on her as she trailed off._

 _Somehow he had the feeling that wasn't all of what was bothering her, just a part of it. But his interest immediately peaked at those last words;_

 _'I've started to get a bad feeling lately'_

 _The same sort of bad feeling that pushed her to move and save Kayama at the Training Grounds? The same feeling that earned her a reaction time to most things that was insane? That made it possible that she could pull Yamada out of harms way with a tug on the sleeve, that had her telling people 'careful' as they moved to go down the stairs?_

 _It hadn't stopped nagging him since the Training Grounds, it got worse when he saw the way she moved at the Sports Festival- and was only solidified by how uncertain and even nervous she got when talking about the fact that she was 'Quirkless'._

 _"... Its probably stupid to be worried... He can handle himself..." she mumbled almost to herself, he blinked. "... I warned him to be careful... I just hope nothing does happen... I hope I'm wrong..."_

 _"... So what's your take on this mess about that kid that died, and Danger Is Near?"_

 _"Hmm? What about it?"_

 _"Do you think he had something to do with the kid ending up dead?"_

 _Izaru's attention diverted from him toward the duo of students that walked passed her seat, her eyes following them quietly as they stopped at a pair of desks not far from them._

 _"Mm... I don't know. It's always been a little sketchy how accurate the Warnings are, but they were helping people right? This is the first time someone has died... I want to think it was some sort of accident..."_

 _"Seriously? There was no way that was an accident! That kid got attacked, he was murdered! You don't think it's suspicious that Danger Is Near never says anything? No comments about the things that happen? The dude won't even say sorry or give any sort of condolences for it! And to add atop it, he won't even come clean about who he is!"_

 _"Why does he have to tell people who he is?"_

 _"Why keep hiding it if he's done nothing wrong?"_

 _Izaru's eyes trailed away from the conversation and Aizawa glanced back toward her again, her chin falling into her hand as she seemed to sigh silently. He quirked a brow at that,_

 _"... Are you not a fan of 'Danger Is Near' anymore?" He asked lowly, she never looked up at him again. "You didn't have anything against him when the site first got popular, as I recall."_

 _"... I don't know..." Was the soft reply, she shook her head a bit. She stood up from her seat and gathered her papers in her hands and storing them away, her feet taking her around the desk as she paused._ _Her hands moved up hook behind her neck as her head tilted back a bit, he heard her let out a small sigh._ _Her pale blue eyes caught his just briefly before she walked away._

 _"... Sorry Shota... But I need to study for my Exams... Uhm... Good luck with yours... And be careful too... Alright...?"_

 _She left the classroom and left him with watch her go in silence._

 **.:+:.**

Aizawa let out a silent sigh, silently cursing himself for letting his thoughts wander when he should have been focusing on the Exam instead. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki should be coming into his sights fairly soon, he had to focus-

 _... Which would be much easier if she didn't keep popping up in my head... I thought I put all that away a long time ago... I guess not._

The month trailing after that conversation had turned to one where he barely saw her at all... If it was because she was avoiding him specifically or because she simply wanted to keep to herself- he still wasn't sure.

It mattered very little now

He let out a soft, slow breath as his hand reached around to rest on his belt pouch, his hair and scarf shifting in the wind as he remained on his perch- watching like some sort of bird of prey. He saw movement a few streets over and sighed,

 _'Be careful'_


	7. Chapter 7- Quirkless

**Chapter 7**  
 **Quirkless**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... Right... I was supposed to..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"You're not worried, are ya, Shotaaa~?" Yamada trilled in his usual exaggerated (and annoying) sing-song voice as he poked Aizawa in the shoulder lightly, jesting but serious at the same time._ _Aizawa glanced over toward him slowly, the question and contact breaking him from near sleep as he had been dozing for a little while now- the sound of the students murmuring among themselves and the patter of rain that had been falling since early morning a pleasant lull- that got shattered by Yamada's voice._

 _"About the Warning from 'Danger Is Near'?" He asked lowly, his tone nothing but boredom as he let his chin fall in his hand and his eyes drop closed again._

 _"Yessir! It's located directly at the school, and the Staff are all tense and tense can be!" Yamada hummed,_

 _"I don't really put much stock in that website."_

 _"Ah? And why not~? Regardless of all the hullabaloo and the controversy- those Warnings do tell of risky stuff to happen ya know~! 9 times out of 10 something does go down where the Warnings talk about~" He sighed,_

 _"I am well aware, but I don't really care to have any sort of opinion on the matter... It's too much of a bother." He grumbled,_

 _"You have to have an opinion, oh yeah~! No way ya don't, Shota!" He persisted and Aizawa grumbled,_

 _"... Fine, no I am not worried." he grumbled lowly, "This is a school full of trained Heroes and Students who are on their way to being that- UA is also locked up tight. If something does happen, it cannot possibly be enough to worry about... And its pointless obsessing over the words of some anonymous poster on the internet." Yamada grinned, looking amused._

 _"For someone with 'no opinion', your tone says otherwise! Oh yea~!" He commented, Aizawa shook his head a bit and just fell silent._

 _"And what about you, Izaru~?" Yamada turned on the girl instead, Aizawa glanced sideways toward her from the corner of his eye as he saw the discomfort appear on her face at the question for a split few seconds._

 _"... Ah... I don't know. I hope nothing happens, at least.." She mumbled, smiling a bit wryly as Yamada nodded at the answer- oblivious as ever it seemed. Izaru's hands moved to hook behind her neck as she leaned back in her seat a bit, letting out a small sigh. "... I mean the police are all over the place, right? And like Shota said... The Teachers all know how to handle themselves, and most of the students do too..."_

 _"Everything will be just fine, don't you worry!"_

 _Their conversation got interrupted by Mr. Keitaro (homeroom teacher to Yamada and Aizawa...) and whose class they were sitting in at the moment. He seemed to have listened in on the conversation and gave Izaru a reassuring smile as he stopped beside them._ _"All of the staff are prepared to handle any sort of threat, and with the extra aid of the police- everything will be taken care of, and taken care of smoothly." Mr. Keitaro hummed lightly, "And remember there is no guarantee something will happen either, this may just be one of Danger Is Near's false Warnings- they do happen from time to time." Izaru nodded a little,_

 _"Right... thank you, I'm sure everything will be alright." She smiled at the Teacher, Mr. Keitaro nodded at her with a pleasant smile._

 _Aizawa's eyes narrowed when he saw Mr. Keitaro's fingers tap lightly against the side of his leg again- his Homeroom Teacher's 'tell'- the little subtle action Aizawa had become familiar with when Keitaro heard someone_ ** _lie_** _to him._

 _"Of course," he smiled, before moving away again._

 _"Don't you worry~! Even without a Quirk, you still kick ass, you'll be fine~!" Yamada hummed brightly as he waved a hand at her, Izaru's eyes dropped closed, her hands hooked behind her neck still as she let her head tilt back toward the ceiling._

 _"... Right, of course..." She mumbled softly, her thoughts seeming to trail away for a minute, Aizawa blinked._

 _In his watching of her a bit more closely, the intrigue sparked in her quick reaction times, her forced behavior, her fighting skill he hadn't expected... All of it, he'd noticed something else about her too._ _Like Mr. Keitaro- Izaru had a 'tell' of her own. A tell about what, he still wasn't completely sure- but it was the same every time, and every time she did it- it was like she grew tense and hyper aware, almost like she was watching,_ _ **waiting**_ _for something to come._

 _Paranoia seemed close... but maybe not so close._

 _The way she hooked her hands behind her neck, let her eyes close as her chin tilted up- it was reminiscent of listening intently, getting lost in her own thoughts. It was this little set of actions he had seen often enough to notice them, and what came with it;_

 _Yamada turned to strike up a conversation with someone else a few feet away, leaving Izaru in her seat and Aizawa one desk over from her, watching her silently from the corner of his eye. She didn't say any further, she just sat there in that peculiar position, silent and still so stiff-shouldered._

 _"What do you think, Shota?!" Yamada asked out of nowhere, clearly expecting that Aizawa had been paying attention to their conversation- which was a no. He glanced away from Izaru toward the blonde,_

 _"Mmmm... I think you're too damned loud." He grumbled,_

 _"Come on, come on! This whole mess goin' on with Danger Is Near, I know ya gotta have somethin' to say about the whole keeping hidden thing!"_

 _"...tch... whoever the hell it is, whatever their original plan was- it's backfired. Warning people of possibly dangerous situations has its benefits, and it's a fairly noble intention... but it's not a wonder the public image has turned sour. Not when they decided to keep hidden after all the bad things, and the outcry." Shota grumbled, Yamada nodded._

 _"Mhmmm! Very true! And what about you-?!"_

 _"What if they thought it was better that way?" Izaru interrupted quickly, her eyes snapping toward Aizawa who blinked at the question._

 _"... how is any of this better? Half of Japan hates the guy and thinks he's some sort of Villain, and the other half are quickly starting to go down that road. The minute he decided to keep everything a secret and not give anyone even any hint of who he is, or even what kind of Quirk he has- he screwed up. If this guy really does have some sort of precognition Quirk, he'd have been better off staying away from anonymous postings on the internet- and better served joining a school and learning to become a Hero, or even a Police Officer. The secretive, 'lone wolf' behavior borders on Vigilantism- even if he's not out there getting into fights or getting his hands dirty. A Quirk like that is more useful in the real world, not hiding behind a name on the internet."_

 _She grimaced slightly at the words, her eyes flashing as she looked away without saying anything more. Her eyes seemed to fall closed in thought again, like she was letting the words sink in... He let out a silent breath, and looked away, what small tension appeared when she questioned in dying as quickly as it came._

 _Izaru hadn't ever really gotten involved with the discussions sweeping about the school concerning Danger Is Near. He assumed she wasn't interested to bother with arguing about it like him- but the sudden cut into the conversation was a little odd. More so the... Was that uncertainty that appeared on her face when he said his piece?_

 _When it was clear she wasn't going to garner a reply he resigned himself to silence too, though his eyes still stayed on her._ _After ten minutes of nothing but quiet, her eyes opened upward toward the roof, narrowing to slits as she seemed to bite the inside of her cheek. Her hands unhooked from behind her neck as she leaned forward again, suddenly high alert as she grabbed her phone off the tabletop and quickly moved it and set it down on_ ** _his_** _desk without a word._

 _Aizawa blinked, eyebrow quirking as he watched the action and unsure why-_

 _He jumped slightly, eyes widening and head (and body) snapping around in her direction completely as water suddenly fell from the roof overhead. The roof tiles crumbling and soaked, landing on top of the desk and on her shoulders and lap, accompanied by a few gallons of water that cascaded down on top of her from the new hole in the roof- she was soaked in an instant, the floor and desk around her glistening in the wet as Izaru let out a small sigh._

 _"...lovely..." She muttered under her breath, Aizawa blinked a few times in surprise and confusion._

 _People all over the classroom were snapped away from their conversations and their own work, interested and taken aback by the water and the new hole in the roof- of which was giving off a steady dribble of water still, bits and pieces of the pipes and insulation sticking through- and all of it that was clearly water damaged, probably from the rain._

 _"...woah!"_

 _"Ah man, that sucks..."_

 _"Glad it wasn't me.."_

 _Izaru grumbled under her breath a few choice curses that were so quiet only Aizawa could hear them- a smidgen of the vulgar mouth that she had and kept at bay most of the time. She got to her feet slowly, cautiously so she didn't slip as she brushed off as much of the pieces of wall and insulation that had fallen overtop of her- though it did little good. Water dripped from her clothes and from her hair, sticking close against her body as she pushed some of the trailing strands of her silvery, lavender-hued hair from her eyes and face._

 _"You good there, Izaru~?" Yamada asked quickly, she nodded and he gave her a small, sympathetic smile. "What rotten luck~! You're totally soaked, mhmm~!"_

 _"... Yeah... Unfortunately..." She grumbled,_

 _"Are you sure you're alright?" Kayama had broken away from the conversation she had been involved in on the other side of the room and walked up. Izaru managed a small smile toward the older girl this time around, nodding._

 _"Yeah I'm sure. A little water isn't a problem." She hummed, Aizawa's eyes narrowed to slits at her._

 _"No, but it would have been for your phone." He commented lowly, offhandedly almost as her eyes shifted over toward him, her smile breaking the tiniest bit. "Good thing you moved it."_

 _She sweatdropped at that, a small, forced smile appearing on her face as she nodded._ _"Yeah, lucky I did." She replied lightly, giving absolutely no hint of what he had clearly been hinting at-_

 _She knew. She knew the roof was gonna sink in, the water with it. She knew it would damage her phone and she moved it a few seconds before it happened._

 _ **She knew.**_

 _"Hmm? Oh my... What a mess." Mr. Keitaro had backtracked into the classroom again after having moved to the hallway to talk with one of the other teachers. He paused at the edge of the puddle, his eyes tracing the damage as he let them rest on Izaru, who smiled softly at him. "You're quite a mess too, though its good it didn't do any real harm..." He sighed as his hands landed on his hips, "Ah well, I'll have some of the Worker-Bots come in and clean it up, you probably ought to get changed into some dry clothes though, Izaru."_

 _"Probably." She hummed, nodding a bit as Kayama offered a hand to the girl- holding it as Izaru stepped out of and away from the puddle of water. "... thank you, Kayama." She told the older girl, who smirked and nodded._

 _"You got it!"_

 _Izaru glanced back toward Aizawa as he lift her phone up in his hand, face ever neutral and giving nothing away to what he was thinking- that same, usual bored and tired air about him coming back and falling so perfectly into place again. Her eyes flashed as she took it from him with a small nod,_

 _"Thanks."_

 _She knew... And she knew he had seen her move to save her phone. Save it, seconds before that water fell on top of her. Out of the whole class, he was the only one who saw her react- and react before anything happened._

 _She knew, and she knew_ ** _he_** _knew something wasn't right about it- how could she have known to move her phone like that?_

 _There was only one thing that made sense_

 **.:+:.**

 _Aizawa's eyes trailed up from scanning the small stone he held in his hand, his ten minutes of waiting, perched on the edge of the wall and silent- coming to a close as he saw her walk out of the Building at last. Her shadow cast out as a long line in front of her from the sun setting overhead, the distant sound of police sirens on the other side of the school near the main entrance- sticking around still for those very few students left on the grounds and still waiting for if the Warning from Danger Is Near was going to come true or not. The sky was overcast still from the rain, the puddles and cement glittering slightly._

 _She was in the gym uniform, she'd changed into it in lieu of her soaked uniform earlier- and she walked toward the back gate and passed where he was perched a few dozens yards away, her eyes locked on the ground- alone._

 _It had been awhile since he'd waited after school like this, but this was the first time he did it with the intent of catching her completely unaware._ _Crude maybe, but he had a hunch- and he planned to test it._

 _His hand flicked forward with the rock in it, launching it straight through the air on a beeline for the direct back of Izaru's head._

 _It was small enough it would sting a bit if she got hit (but not seriously injure), but he was fairly sure the rock wouldn't ever make contact._

 _He watched in silence as the rock drew near enough to her to be a few inches away, her walking faltering slightly as she grew rigid, tense-_

 _She dropped down on into a crouch in the course of a few seconds, the rock whisking by a centimeter over her head and bouncing along the ground a few feet in front of her as it lost its momentum._

 _Unless she had eyes in the back of her head, there was no reasonable explanation for how she knew to avoid it. She had no idea he was there, she couldn't have had any idea that he threw anything at her, no one's reaction times were that fast, not unless-_

 _He pushed himself off the top of the wall, landing back on the ground with ease as Izaru turned, still settled on the balls of her feet and looking a bit annoyed as she saw him standing there. He walked forward to clear the few yards between himself and her, his hands falling into his pockets and eyes neutral._

 _"Did you really just throw a goddamn rock at me..?" She grumbled hotly, standing straight again as she turned to him._

 _"You have a Quirk." He said simply, his voice level but low as she blinked, immediately nervous at the assertion- though she didn't look all that surprised he'd said it._ _She tensed up, her feet and hands moving into a sort of stance that was somewhat defensive. When she didn't say anything he sighed,_ _"So you aren't going to deny it." her mumbled, she huffed._

 _"... Are you kidding me?" She grumbled, "Shota, you've been watching me like a hawk since last year at the Training Grounds with Kayama. I'm honestly surprised it's taken you_ ** _this_** _long to just come out and ask me about it." He blinked,_

 _"So why keep under the guise of being Quirkless?" He asked, she sweatdropped._

 _"... Its easier." She mumbled, "... People don't really believe me about my Quirk, its not easy to explain it... Or how it works... And..."_ _Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes falling from him as she seemed to bite the inside of her cheek._ _"... I'm not really fond of it either... People used to say a lot of things about when I did try and explain it to them... And they weren't pleasant things." She mumbled quietly, his brow quirked at that._

 _"And what is your Quirk?"_

 _"... I assume you already have a guess." She mumbled, he nodded faintly._

 _"You react to things before they happen, your reflexes are incredibly fast... At a 'guess', your Quirk enhances your speed and reaction time, but that is just a bare minimum assumption." He murmured, she glanced at the ground._

 _"... I suppose... It does sort of do that... But it's more like I feel things... I have some sort of internal sense of when bad things are going to happen around me. Kinda like a... 'Sixth Sense' I guess... there's no logical reason that I know something bad is coming, I just do." Izaru mumbled, he blinked._

 _Sixth Sense..?_

 _"... And it's not always clear or anything why I feel it... I can usually tell if its gonna be something really bad or just some small thing... and sometimes I can guess what the feeling is about when I run the most likely possibilities through my head... I try warning people, nudging them in a different direction, small words of caution... But so many people used to... They just started to think_ ** _I_** _was the reason bad things were happening, like my Quirk was to bring disasters wherever I went... I don't think it actually does that, but it's always just..." she broke off as she shook her head at herself._

 _"... I live in a constant state of dread. I can't turn it off, I am always tense... And I hate it." She hissed, "... I can just tell when people are gonna get hurt, when I'm about to get hurt... It's like walking through a world where every possible bad thing that can even happen, and will happen... You_ ** _feel_** _it. You just instinctively know that you're a few seconds away from hurting, that someone's probably about to trip down the stairs and break an ankle... That the roof is gonna cave in overtop of you... And even if nothing ever happens, there is always the possibility... You're waiting for it and it usually comes, but sometimes it doesn't... It's... Exhausting..." Her voice broke at the end, her hands unhooking and moving to hold the back of her neck._

 _"... I honestly don't think there's ever been an instant of my life where I've been relaxed or at ease... I'm always on edge, waiting for the bad to hit... I do try my best to try and keep it from getting to me so much... But I really don't think I can... I've been living with it so long I've just gotten used to... Reacting quickly, guessing where the feeling stems from, moving to avoid or counter it... I guess it's useful in that regard... more so... Since I think a part of it has made me... Extra perceptive... I guess... but..." her eyes flashed as she swallowed._

 _"... so often... I really wish I was actually Quirkless."_

 _He didn't show it outwardly, but his heart twisted a little at the pain that appeared in her face and bled into her voice as she said those words._

 _He'd always known that the calm and upbeat personality she had wasn't always genuine, he had realized it from the start. Lately that side of her had disappeared, and only shown itself when she was talking to other people, probably her attempt at trying to seem... 'Ok'._

 _But it had always seemed so forced to him because it_ ** _was_** _, it had to be. If her life was spent knowing, feeling so much bad all the time- he could understand being any semblance of happy or even just content was probably an impossibility... And 'exhausting' was probably putting it lightly, she seemed to be trying to hold herself together- but her voice was shaking and he heard it, he saw the pain and the suffering start to appear in her eyes where she had been keeping it back for so long- all of that? Constantly waiting for something bad? For herself or someone else to end up hurt?_

 _It was probably maddening... and maybe 'paranoia' hadn't been so far off._

 _'Sixth Sense'... The ability to instinctively feel moments of harm and danger, be it with herself or someone else. An increase in perceptive abilities to a degree that was supernatural, even in a world dominated by Quirks and the 'impossible'._

 _He'd never heard of nor come across anyone with a Quirk like it before- in basis it sounded to him like an incredibly useful Quirk, and one that could be used to do so much... But he didn't say it out loud just then. Not when it suddenly became clear that her Quirk was such a bother to her, such a pain._ _She had been struggling to stay above the foreboding that hung over every second of her life for so long, struggling to stay calm and kind with other people- to not let it all just... Consume her._

 _And for the first time he really saw it._ _She'd truly rather be Quirkless, than live with the Quirk she had... And he realized he didn't blame her._

 _"... I don't like it... Knowing people get hurt... Knowing it before it happens... I want to do something... Avoid it... But... I just can't... I can't do anything to keep all the bad from..." Her voice was quivering so much now, her shoulders hunching as her face fell from view- and his heart twisted a bit more._

 _The girl hampered by a whole life of bad feelings, of having her skin crawl and her nerves fry because she felt danger coming... Someone suffering under the admittedly awful side-effects of their Quirk that would have driven any sane person mad by now. Eaten away at them, stripped all life and light from them... What sort of person could hold on to kindness and compassion, when all their world was just bad?_

 _"... that's why I try and warn people... But warning them doesn't always... Help... shit..."_

 _What kind of person could feel all of that because of their Quirk, and still wish they could use it to spare other people from pain?_

 _"... Damn it... Now you got me talking... And I can't... I don't want to let it get to me this much... If I let it eat at me..." Izaru hissed, her head bowed now and face hidden by her hair._

 _For someone to be that genuinely concerned with human life, about people's feelings... The same person who helped the other students, regardless of department... who had done everything she could to help them on homework, projects, or even just advice... Helpful and kind, persistent in trying to make something good out of so much bad... Under all that_ ** _strain._**

 _... She's a much better person than anyone gives her credit for... With an almost iron will to match..._

 _He deflated a bit, his shoulders sinking and his eyes softening as he saw the specks of moisture fall at her feet, her body trembling with it._

 _... Almost iron will... But it still gets to her anyway, all of that bad... I'm not surprised._

 _"... I just don't want to... Let it all... drive me... Crazy... Or... Let it consume me... Either... I don't want to be so tense... I don't want to get turned into someone who just can't..._ ** _care_** _about anything anymore... I don't want to be driven to the point that I can't take it anymore..." She sniffed, her hands unhooking from behind her neck as she rubbed at her face._

 _"... Damn it... I don't wanna end up like my mom... She... She couldn't take it... having this Quirk... she couldn't handle living like this so she... she made it_ ** _stop_** _... forever..."_

 _His heart skipped a beat at that, his eyes flashing._

 _Stop... forever...?_

 _His eyes fell closed as his throat tightened a little despite himself,_

 **.:+:.**

 _"Oh... I don't know actually, she died before I ever turned a year old." Izaru murmured softly, Yamada went rigid as his expression fell blank. "My dad doesn't like to talk about her, so I don't know if she ever did have a Quirk or not for sure... But it's possible I suppose, that I got it from her..."_

 **.:+:.**

 _... to be driven to... to suicide...? Because of your own Quirk...?_

 _Izaru's body shook as she took in a shaky breath of air, trying to calm herself down but it was honestly doing little good- he knew that._

 _He'd never seen her cry, and he couldn't honestly say he wanted to either... especially not when he was the one to spur this conversation._

 _He wasn't really the most comfortable with dealing with people, he kept to himself as much as he possibly could and he'd had little reason ever to be around someone who was in front of him and sobbing... and sobbing because of so many awful things. He wasn't even sure why she was dumping so much on him all at once, it was like she couldn't stop herself... and maybe she just needed to tell someone? He couldn't imagine she had told this to anyone else in UA lightly, not even the Teachers..._

 _He honestly wasn't sure what to do, was he supposed to garner a reply? What reply? What could he honestly say to her to try and make her feel better?_

 _He swallowed slightly, hesitating a moment, before he moved a little closer and his hand fell softly on top of her head. She stiffened a little under the contact, and he sweatdropped._

 _"... you won't end up like that." He told her quietly, "... Even though it's clearly been hard for you to keep yourself together, you've done it. Your Quirk may keep you constantly on edge, but the bad things you feel with your Quirk don't define you as a person. If they did, you wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be making friends with anyone... let alone going out of your way to help people, whether it's warning them or simply offering a hand in school, or rushing in to push someone out of the way of a falling object." Her shaking shoulders stilled as she lift her head a bit, their eyes matching as his hand remained on top of her head a little while longer._

 _"I'm pretty sure most people would have fallen apart a long time ago, and they surely wouldn't be genuinely interested in trying to help people... they would probably just want it all to stop, but you're not like that. You're still looking for ways to keep going, to help people, and be happy somehow. You've had sixteen years of life to fall apart and you are still around, you'll be alright... I know that, because even with all the controversy and all the awful things that have happened, you're still doing your best to help people in the way you can... Aneko." Her eyes widened at that, and he smiled slightly, almost in embarrassment for a few seconds._

 _He'd never once called her by her first name, not even though she'd been calling him 'Shota' for so long now._

 _"... I'm sorry about your mom." he added gently, she nodded as his hand moved from her head and back to rub the back of his neck a bit nervously. "... And... Sorry... About what I said earlier about Danger Is Near... About you. It was a little harsh, since I'm sure you had good intentions to start with..."_ _Her eyes widened a bit more at that, her face falling a bit as she sweatdropped, and a small, nervous smile appeared on her face._

 _"... Damm... Nothing gets passed you easily, does it?" She mumbled, he shrugged._

 _"Well given the nature of your Quirk and your own habits, it's not much of a stretch to realize you're actually 'Danger Is Near'... Even if all of Japan is under the assumption that you are a man." He murmured lowly, she chuckled quietly._

 _".. Yeah..." She mumbled, he was only slightly surprised she didn't try and deny it- only slightly._

 _"I was serious though." He added, she tilted her head. "Even if you don't like your Quirk, or it's hard on you- you still clearly want to make something good of it. In that case you would be better off staying away from being Danger Is Near. Tell the Staff about your Quirk, explain it to them- learn to become a Hero, or even a Police Officer- make something of what you can do to help other people. A Quirk like yours is more useful in the real world, not hiding behind a name on the internet."_ _She fell quiet, he could tell the words made her uneasy, her feet shifted a little as her arms crossed over her chest and she bit the inside of her cheek._

 _"The Principal already told the school that you won't be in trouble if you come clean." He went on, "I'm sure they'll scold you some for waiting this long, and the ruse of being Quirkless- but I expect they'll be much happier to be able to sort out this whole situation."_

 _"... You're probably right..." She mumbled, of course he was. He didn't say anything nor make any decisions without being rational about it._ _"... I didn't plan for any of the things that happened... I just wanted to be able to give people a heads up... This whole thing about that kid... All I do is just post about the places I pass by and get a particularly bad feeling about... I don't know what's gonna happen or when... I didn't really think anyone would end up dead though."_

 _"All the more reason to explain it to the teachers." He murmured, she nodded a bit._

 _"...I'll tell them when we get back from the weekend... You were right... I screwed up."_

 **.:+:.**

The last post ever made by Danger Is Near, the last Warning... It was put up that night, the only Warning of it's kind with a 'Deadly' rating.

He had wished... Maybe _still_ wished, that he had realized it wasn't another False Warning. That it hadn't been swept aside because the previous Warning for UA never had anything come to fruition.

Wished that maybe he hadn't just let her drop it when she told him she had made a mistake about it.

 **.:+:.**

 _Danger is Near_

 _Warning Danger Levels:_

 _Wary_  
 _Risky_  
 _Beware_  
 _Perilous_  
 _Deadly_

 _Most Recent Warning:_

 _Posted_ : _8:34 pm, 12 years ago_  
 _Level: Deadly_  
 _Location: South Kyoto, Uneii St. + Joene Ave._  
 _-Avoid the back street crossing between Uneii & Joene. The alley is hiding something, stay out.-_


	8. Chapter 8- One Week

**Chapter** **8**  
 **One** **Week**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... These people..._

 **.:+:.**

 _He didn't see Izaru again for nearly two days come Monday- at all, which was incredibly uncommon. He didn't bother to ask around, but he did listen- and it sounded like she'd been wrapped up with moving in and out of the Principal's office, with a score of Police and Detectives being seen around the school in contest with it._

 _Not surprising, if she really made good on her plan to tell to the UA staff about her not so Quirkless background- as well as being the now infamous Danger Is Near. She was likely in a bit of trouble, regardless of the promise that whoever DIN was (if they were a UA student...) would earn no formal punishment. What punishment she was getting would likely be mostly spurred by continuously lying about not having a Quirk for a year and a half now._

 _The Principal made no formal statement about it though, and neither did the police._

 _On that Tuesday afternoon, Izaru made an appearance again. She seemed more tense than she had been before- apparently getting the weight of her two secrets of her shoulders was not as lightening as he thought it would be._

 _She shuffled into the classroom during their lunch period (an empty room beside Yamada and Aizawa sitting in it), smiling nervously at Yamada as he yelled her name and grinned, immediately asking a slew of questions about what rumors had started to go off about her amongst most of the school._

 _'She's in real big trouble for some reason, huh?'_

 _'Did you see those cops? They were talking with Izaru..'_

 _'Wonder what she did... She's like a goody-two-shoes isn't she? What did she do?'_

 _'Man, it's always the quiet ones...'_

 _... and other such nonsense. Nothing definite, but chatter had a way of running rampant._

 _"What's up?! You alright, are ya in some kind of trouble, huh~?!" Yamada asked in quick succession, his voice growing louder with each word._

 _"Pipe down." Aizawa grumbled lowly, Yamada didn't pay him hardly any mind._

 _"Oh, well I'm not in..._ ** _big_** _trouble or anything, I've been going through some logistical things with the Teachers and the Principle..." Izaru murmured, "... they've been testing me a lot, trying to get a scope on what I can do... because... the thing is, ah... I actually have a Quirk..? Hehe..."_

 _"WHAAATTTT?!"_

 _The word would have been excruciating on their ears, courtesy of Yamada- if Aizawa had not anticipated an incredibly overzealous and audible reaction, and already moved to Erase his Quirk._

 _How annoying_

 _"... ah... yeah... I kinda... know when bad things are gonna happen." She mumbled, looking more nervous and flustered by the second. "... it's a bit hard to wrap your head around the logistics of it... but I have a higher sense to things, like a sixth sense that animals have when something is dangerous or not right..."_

 _"That's freakin' cooooool~!"_

 _Izaru sweatdropped a bit more at that, she'd probably never thought of her Quirk as 'cool' in her life. She didn't have a chance to dwell on it as Yamada started to gesture and point at her with his finger guns and exaggerated, childish manner. Aizawa let his eyes fall closed and his Quirk to fade, fairly sure Yamada had gotten over himself enough to keep his voice to a non-blow your eardrums level._

 _"Is that why you're so good at dodging people?! And what ya did, savin' Kayama the first year! You totally reacted to that rock fallin' before anybody even had a clue~!" Yamada grinned, "And the way ya always know when people are about to trip?!"_

 _"Yeah.."_

 _"Hehe, that's a mighty useful Quirk, Izaruuuu~!"_

 _... and a hard one to have._

 _Aizawa left Izaru to deal with explaining herself to Yamada, standing nearby in total silence as the excited blonde blurted his questions out- and never once asked why she'd never said she had one before. Maybe it was naivety on the part of Yamada, or maybe that loud-mouth realized she must have had a reason for hiding it- if she did._

 _Izaru explained it with grace- all while avoiding topics of the police and Danger Is Near altogether, which caught his attention in an instant. He hadn't a chance to ask about it then though._

 _A weekend and two days he'd known about this 'Sixth Sense' Quirk, and the more he pondered on it, the more it really hit him how awful that Quirk could be._

 _People could feel it when they were in danger, not usually before it happened- but in the middle of it, yeah. And when people were in danger, they got stressed- their muscles went stiff, their blood and heart started to pound, breathing got uneasy- your blood pressure tends to skyrocket and your system gets flooded with adrenaline as that 'fight-or-flight' state kicks in._

 _But most people didn't live every moment of their life in a state like that- the danger passes and you calm down, you relax... but imagine being in a fight-or-flight mode all hours of the day, every day, every second._

 _Exhausting, maddening... physically and mentally, the state Izaru was put in because she could sense danger of all shapes and kinds all around- it was awful. Sixteen odd years or so with a Quirk like that, living like that... and he thought dry-eye was a pain._

 _It was something of a wonder she was as healthy and as well put-together mentally as she was... and maybe not a wonder her mother cracked under the same Quirk._ _It begged the question of how she managed to keep on trying to be some semblance of bright and friendly- how she pushed through how tired she probably felt all the time, how strung out._

 _Quirks all came with some sort of drawback or limitation, and usually the drawbacks were never really anything bad- but there were some Quirks that were hell. Not many, but there were certainly some, and she was landed with one like that._

 _Izaru caught him alone later in the day, on purpose- not that he was surprised. He actually meant to ask her about the lack of mention about the Danger Is Near situation, and she was already ahead of him._

 _"Hey, Shota... I didn't mention it to the Police or the Principle, cause I didn't think you were gonna go spreading it around- but they want to keep the whole... me being Danger Is Near thing under wraps." She started quietly, hardly giving him a moments pause as she tugged his sleeve and drew him inside an empty classroom, and shut the door._ _He blinked once, face neutral and hands in his pockets._

 _"... they weren't... They were like super fucking pissed, by the way." she sighed, grimacing at the memory._

 _And there's the foul mouth..._

 _"... I mean they said they weren't gonna punish anyone if they came forward, right? Well unsurprisingly they were fucking livid, it probably didn't help I applied to UA under the pretense of being Quirkless, but it wasn't like I was planning on using my Quirk to hurt people... But that being put out in the open on top of saying 'oh by the way, you know that guy everyone thinks is a Villain? That's me!' just... They like_ ** _lost_** _it. I mean not literally, they didn't scream at me or anything but they weren't particularly pleased either." she hooked her hands behind her neck as she was pacing back and forth passed him now, "I know I screwed up with how I handled all of this... But I really didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just wanted to give people fair warning where I could... I didn't want it linked back to me, I didn't want to justify how my Quirk works, or argue that I wasn't the one making all the bad things happen... which means the decision to keep the public or any of the other students from knowing about DIN being me isn't bad... It is sort of what I wanted... Oi...!"_

 _She halted with her back turned to him, he heard her force herself a sigh- maybe to try and settle herself down- he didn't think it worked._

 _"... They've been asking so many questions! They wanted to know everything, every little detail about how I know, about how my Quirk works and how I've kept the website untraceable- the latter two I could only give them my own guesses on the knitty gritty details, biochemistry and other semantics- and then the tech-guys with the police were just so damned flabbergasted that a high schooler could manage to bounce the IP Address off towers along the American and Canadian coasts- they wouldn't leave it alone! I had to explain the process about seven times and they still didn't look like they believed it!" She growled, "I mean I'm not an expert or anything, but I do know what I'm doing and talking about most of the time- just because I'm a 'kid' does not mean I am incompetent! What I told them I figured went into how my Quirk works was pretty goddamn close to what their Tests said about it- but would they take my word for it to start with? Of course not! And then they dragged my dad into it and he already knew about my Quirk, and apparently the DIN thing too- but I didn't know that! He never said anything about it! And now they've been dragging me through test after test after interrogation and more tests! I am literally more stressed_ ** _now_** _than I have been through all the murder and Villain rumors going on! I'm so goddamn stressed I posted a false Deadly Warning! I don't_ ** _ever_** _classify anything as Deadly unless I feel like someone is going to actually going to_ ** _die_** _! I've gotten so wound up about all of this I can't tell what's serious and what isn't anymore!"_

 _She was pacing back and forth between the desks now, her voice hushed enough not to draw attention to the room, but no less fervent in her sudden ranting._

 _Speaking of that Deadly Warning though-_

 _"Yes, about that-" he murmured,_

 _"-I think they've managed to wrap their heads around my Quirk working like I said it did, and in part with that; decided I'm not actually some criminal mastermind-" she went on, clearly never hearing him say anything._

 _He sighed_

 _"-but they're still trying to figure out what to do with me. Mr. Keitaro- by the way- has always been aware of the fact that I was_ ** _hiding_** _something- but he never said anything! Just like my goddamn father, and I can't decide if their silence is because they actually trust me not to do anything illegal, or if they were just waiting for me to fuck up somewhere along the way. The Principal doesn't wanna just get rid of me since I was always such a good student, and both he, the police and several of the other Teacher's think that my Quirk can be useful if I learn to use it well- but at the same time they all collectively agree the DIN thing went too far. They want me to stop doing the site, which is fine- but after that? I'm running so many goddamn possibilities through my head, the tenseness isn't going away- its just slowly getting worse and I cannot tell_ ** _why!_** _I'm strung out in all these different directions... I'm losing my freakin' mind!"_ _Her steps faltered as she stiffened, her hands grabbing at the back of her neck a bit tighter- and so tight it was probably a bit painful._

 _"... I am losing my mind!" She snapped lowly, he blinked._

 _"Are you done?" He asked flatly, she jumped at the question, her eyes glittering as she wilted a little, her hands falling slightly._

 _"... I didn't mean to rant, if I'm bothering you, tell me-" she murmured quickly, he shook his head once with a small frown._

 _"You are not bothering me." He replied simply, her eyes widened slightly at the answer. "Though grant you, ignoring my question is a bit annoying- I'll let it slide." She stiffened a bit at that. "If ranting helps get rid of some of the tenseness, its not bad to vent. But you do need to take a minute and try to calm down now, at least what little you can- you are working yourself up more than you need to."_ _She nodded slightly, swallowing as he let out a breath, his eyes dropping closed._

 _"I would Erase your Quirk to try and get rid of the uneasiness, if only for a little while... If that is my Quirk even can Erase yours." He murmured, he needn't see her face to know there was a frown that appeared on her lips. "... But I won't try, since I am fairly sure you'll just crash, once all the adrenaline quits. If you're body is in a constant state of defensiveness and panic; a sudden lack of 'danger' will hit you like a train once you have a chance to actually calm down and relax. I'd rather avoid that, so that being said- you need to find a way to calm down on your own, before you manage to stress yourself out more than you can actually handle."_

 _"... right..." She mumbled, her words falling into silence as he heard the sound of her taking in a few low, soft breaths._ _"... You.. ah... Asked me a question...?" she asked cautiously after a minute or two, his eyes opened again._

 _He looked her over carefully in silence, searching to see if she had relaxed- even just a smidgen... She seemed to._

 _"The Deadly Post." He murmured, "You're sure it was just a side affect of being worked up about all of this? And not something real?" She seemed to bite the inside of her cheek._

 _"... Well... Nothing did happen... And my nerves are on an all-time high right now." She mumbled, "... I was thinking about telling the teachers about everything on my way home, and it was worrying me... And I just felt so much... Dread, just out of nowhere- when I passed that alleyway. It was like I could feel bloodlust on the air, sheer, utter evil... Like it was waiting to pounce, to hurt, to... Murder."_

 _His eyes narrowed as he watched her eyes fall to the floor, her shoulders hunching as she shuddered at the memory._

 _"The only reason I even posted anything is because just felt so so_ ** _bad_** _. The police said they went and checked it out, but it was just an empty alleyway... So it really must have been nothing. Even if... it hasn't gone away, I think the feeling is just because I'm so worked up." Izaru mumbled, shaking her head at herself. "... I don't think I have ever been this one edge in my life... Grant you I've never had to out myself as lying about being Quirkless and being one of the most notorious people in Japan to the Police either..." Her shoulders sagged as she let her eyes drop closed._ _She let out a long sigh as she glanced back up again, smiling a ghost of a small, tiny smile. "... But anyway, thank you for suffering through my ranting, Shota." She hummed lightly, "I suppose the moral of... All of that, was don't mention me being Danger Is Near to anyone, please."_

 _"I wasn't planning to."_

 _"... Thank you... Hopefully all of this will pass and I can relax a little again... Well, at least as much is humanly possible." She chuckled, a bit ruefully, her hand rubbing the back of her neck a bit as she broke off to yawn. "... I'm more tired than usual..." He quirked a brow at that,_

 _"When is the last time you slept?" He grumbled lowly, she smiled nervously._

 _"... uh... since like... Saturday...?"_

 _Idiot_

 _Wednesday and Thursday went by with her getting even more worked up, and more time she spent 'ranting' to him- not that he particularly cared, mind you. It was interesting to hear what the situation was turning into, how the Police were handling all of it- what not._

 _"I think they're talking about transferring me over into the Hero Course, actually..."_

 _She seemed nervous at the prospect, but excited too. After all, most people in the world had dreams to become Pro Heroes as they grew up- few ever made it there... fewer ever had to work around the fear of their own Quirk to start to reach, tentatively, for that hope._

 _She apologized a few times over for talking his ear off (like Yamada had a habit of doing...), and every time he gave her the same answer._

 _"You are not bothering me."_

 _In one week, she came back to being a frequent part of his everyday life._

 _In one week she'd talked to him and he'd learned more about her in days than he ever had in near two years of school. In one week he saw more of her true self than he'd ever thought possible... and in one week he talked to her too. Odd thing coming from him, but he did participate in conversations when he wanted to- and he didn't mind talking with her. Small things at first, and then a bit more personal- nothing too intent, not like she'd let him know- but enough... enough that the word friend fit better now than it ever had._

 _Come Friday she'd parted ways with him for the weekend again, pausing at the entrance to the train station- the light of the setting sun shimmering slightly off her silvery, lavender-hued hair. She turned back toward him, her blue eyes shinning as she gave him a smile- a genuine, soft, thankful little smile- the first_ _ **real**_ _smile he had ever seen from her, ever._

 _"Thank you for talking with me, it's nice to have someone who gets it." She told him gently, nodding a bit as her eyes shone. "You're a great friend, you know that? You care more than you let on, and you're ridiculously patient too- and even with that stony exterior you put up, you're incredibly kind."_

 _His heart felt like it skipped a beat, his stomach squirming slightly in a sudden rush of emotion he didn't get- and that same sudden pang in him he hadn't ever felt since._

 _She smiled a bit more at him, he wasn't sure if she did it just on her own- or because of something his face did, if it did anything. She laughed a bit, a small, soft little laugh as she turned away again and waved her hand over her shoulder._

 _"I'll see you on Monday, Shota."_

 _He'd stayed standing there for a little while after she left, his mind a blur and silent._

 _What was that?_

 _He put it to the back of his mind, like he did most things... and come Monday?_

 _"Shota, please report to the Principal's office." Mr. Keitaro told him softly, the older man halting at his desk-side and his entire countenance... uneasy. For someone who was always at ease and smiling, his Homeroom teacher seemed especially tense- and he hadn't a clue why._

 _He picked his way through the desks with the curious eyes of the other students on his back, Yamada's eyes especially as he left._

 _Aizawa never gets in trouble, what does the Principle want with him?_

 _Aizawa gave it little thought though, and made his way toward the office without a word- knocking once on the door before a call directed him inside._ _The Principal was there, along with the Homeroom Teacher for Class 2-C, as well as a group of police officers and a detective he'd seen the last week- and one other man, who he didn't recognize at all._

 _"Ah, Shota... thank you for coming, I apologize for the unexpected summons but something important has come up." The Principle told him softly, his hands wringing together in front of him and looking just as uneasy as Mr. Keitaro... everyone in that room looked uneasy._

 _"... this is about your classmate, I've heard you are friends with her... the situation is tricky, but as it is... she's missing." The Principle murmured softly, Aizawa felt his shoulders stiffen involuntarily._

 _Missing_

 _"... it's not unlike her to disappear for a few hours, but she always comes home for the night." The man he didn't recognize said quietly, his eyes tired and face so worn... his hair was a silvery hue that was so, so familiar._

 _That's her... father...?_

 _"But she hasn't been home since Friday... and we can't find her. She's been missing for over 72 hours now..."_

 _Aneko_

 _In one week... she was just..._

 _Gone_

 **.:+:.**

He growled under his breath, hating- absolutely _hating_ \- the way his heart ached at the memory of it. He liked being rational, and level-headed... the way this felt was much more emotional than he liked. All of it was, every scrap of recollection- every moment of his past and his days as a student in the school he now taught at. Every second of his first two years involving her he had tried so hard to just... forget.

For so long he _had_ forgotten her, blocked it all out- kept it locked up... but the beating at the USJ broke the lock and now he couldn't keep the thoughts away, and he _tried_.

Humans are such weak little things, irrational things... and even though he'd tailored his mind on the basis of rationality- it was still apt to betray him, and to drudge up the things that had his body and his heart aching. Hurting.

He never wanted to get personal, get close to people... he kept himself apart from people and put up a wall because it was better that way. Personal relations and feelings about people made you think irrationally, it made you do irrational things- and that was how people ended up hurt, or dead. A Pro can't have his priorities torn between people or... feelings. Ever.

But still try as he might, his body and his mind still betrayed him. He knew it, he was human... he had to be at least relatable, he had to work with people, he saved people... and he did care, he cared for his students and the safety of the people he knew, but he never let it show easily. He never said it out loud... he never let himself get close.

Always at a distance... because the one time he'd ever started to let himself get closer? Close enough to be more than just an ally, and actually be a friend?

In one week she became that thing he let in, and in one week- she wasn't there anymore, and the way it happened had managed to break him, chip away a piece of him- and he never wanted it to happen again.

His hand pushed his hair back from his face as he paused outside the door to Class 1-A, he could hear the sound of the students talking inside already- the day about to begin, him about to tell them what became of their Exam results... about the plan.

The class he pushed as hard as he did, so... What happened with Izaru wouldn't happen again.

Not to them.

His shoulders sagged slightly as he waited a few more seconds outside the door.

"... damn it Aneko..."


	9. Chapter 9- Unwise

**Chapter** **9**  
 **Unwise**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... They are criminals..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"... What unpleasantness... Keep an eye on that little brat, Seer."_

 _"... Yes sir."_

 **.:+:.**

The rabble and mix of voices inside the class was louder than usual, spurred entirely by the despair of the students of Class 1-A who failed their Exams against their teachers- and who subsequently would be unallowed to go to the summer training camp. But the sound of the door being slammed open cut the clamor off- all eyes snapping toward the (usual) washed-out and frazzled form of Mr. Aizawa- his hand having slid the door open with more force than was needed- and a small frown on his face.

Izuku flinched a little, a bead of sweat falling down his face in sheer nervousness.

 _I..is Mr. Aizawa in a bad mood today...?_

"The bell rang, you should already be in your seats." He snapped lowly, his words were followed by the huddle of feet and chairs as everyone scrambled into their seats. He let out a low breath and moved inside, his hands falling in his pockets and eyes scanning them slowly from under his tangled mess of hair. His earlier, brief moment of annoyance seemed to fade as quickly as it came, "Morning... Now, about your end of term exams." He muttered, the shoulders of Kirishima, Sato, Mina, Kaminari and Sero all went rigid in their seats, awaiting their punishment-

"I hate to say it, but some of you failed." Mr. Aizawa grumbled, their eyes fell as most of the rest of the class shot them sympathetic glances. "So, when it comes to the Training Camp in the woods..." Mr. Aizawa continued on, oblivious to the looks- which all turned to ones of sheer confusion as a wry grin spread across their teacher's face.

"Everyone is going."

"HUH?!"

"What?!"

"S-seriously?!"

"Yeah." Mr. Aizawa grumbled, his grin falling blank as his usual stoic demeanor flared again. "The good news is no one bombed the Written Exam, but five failed the Practical- badly. Two teams of course, and then Sero failed as well."

Sero stiffened, his head falling in his hand as he grumbled in embarrassment. "..tch... I knew it... Mineta made it to the gate, but I didn't do near enough to pass..." Izuku sweatdropped, his hand moving up on instinct to reach for the other boy, smiling nervously.

"Allow me to explain why." Mr. Aizawa grumbled, "For the Practical Battles, the Teachers made sure to leave a way for the students to win- otherwise you never would have stood a chance. We were interested in observing how you each worked together to approach the task at hand,"

".. but didn't you tell us that the Teacher's wouldn't be holding back..?" Ojiro asked from his seat at the front of the class, Mr. Aizawa glanced down toward him.

"That was just to put you on edge. The Training Camp is intended to build on your strength, those who failed need those lessons the most, we were never going to separate you." That wry grin made an appearance again on their teacher's face as the whole class stared, some of them their jaws dropping.

"That was just a logical deception we used."

"Ah...?!"

"You gotta be...!"

"Yesss..!"

"L-logical deception...?" Iida hissed, his teeth grinding down on one another. "I should have expected this...!" He stood straight up in his seat, arm raised and trembling slightly as he raised his voice above the excited cheers among the failed students. "Mr. Aizawa this is the second time you've lied to us! Aren't you concerned we'll lose faith in you?!" Ururaka beside him shot the dark-haired boy a nervous look,

"That was a little blunt, Iida..."

"That's a good point." Mr. Aizawa murmured, none at all bothered by the question at all. "And I will consider it, but I wasn't lying to you about everything;" His eyes moved from the overseas Class President toward the group in the midst of their celebrating. "Failure is Failure."

Mina, Sero, Sato, Kaminari and Kirishima all drew to a dead halt at that

"We've prepared extra lessons for the five of you, and frankly; they'll be far tougher than what you would have been put through if you stayed on campus for the summer."

"... yay..."

"... oh man..."

"Now, I'm going to hand you the Training Camp Guides- pass them back."

 **.:+:.**

"This is gonna be great, I'm glad we all get to go together." Ojiro smiled, the class filing up out of their seats and into small groups as school came to a close.

"It looks like we'll be at the Training Camp a full week." Iida murmured in slight surprise, his eyes tracing along the blue-bound guide they'd all been handed earlier. Izuku leaned in on the taller boy's shoulder as Kaminari stopped beside them,

"Really? I'm gonna have to find a bigger suitcase then.." Izuku murmured,

"Yeah, I don't even have a bathing suit or anything." Kaminari hummed, "I guess I'm gonna need to buy some stuff."

"Guys! Since we're off tomorrow and we finally finished exams, how about we all go shopping together for the Training Camp?!" Hakagure nearly squealed the words, practically beaming (and likely grinning, though Invisibility and all...). The words were met with smiles and excited faces from near everyone in the class,

"Heck yeah! We've never all hung out as a class before!" Kaminari smirked, Ururaka nodded eagerly.

"Bakugou~! We'll see ya there, right?" Kirishima smirked,

"I can't think of anything more annoying." The blonde growled lowly, Izuku smiled slightly at the not all surprising answer. His eyes moved over toward Todoroki as he broke off from Iida, smiling at the red-and-white haired boy.

"Will you come, Todoroki?" He asked brightly,

"No, I visit my mom on days off." Todoroki answered softly, Izuku smiled, nodding a bit.

"I understand-"

"Party-poopers!" Mineta snapped, cutting Izuku off. "Don't you guys ever get tired of being so serious all the time..?!"

 **.:+:.**

 _This place is loud..._

 **.:+:.**

"Oh man do I love this place!" Mina hummed, "It's got a ton of different stores to shop at, and they're all super cool and hip!" Her fists raised in air with vigor as Izuku beamed at the mall around them in the same bright, astonished mood.

"The Kyashi Ward shopping mall!"

"They carry designs for all body types, and have a range of gear for everyone from teens to seniors, the logistics of all of these stores carrying enough inventory to suit the needs of so many..." Izuku mumbled, glancing around hastily and muttering to himself as the thoughts and ideas began to race through his head.

"You are going to scare the children, stop." Tokoyami grumbled behind him, sighing in exasperation. Izuku stiffened, smiling nervously at the words and nodding as he cut himself off with a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, his eyes trailing from Tokoyami and back to his survey the mall and the bustling crowds again. He'd never been to this mall before, and it was huge. There were so many people and stores here, it was insane- there were whole department stores and smaller ones, food courts and vending machines and fountains spread around the place. His eyes landed with intrigue on one of those fountains- a small smile pulling at his lips as he watched a small boy run around along the low wall of the basin, grinning from ear to ear and having the time of his life as his mother watched him go around with a soft smile.

There were people all around all sides of the fountain, bunched into small groups of friends and talking to one another- a lot of them smiling in amusement to the kid too- the only one who didn't seem to be with anyone in particular was someone on the opposite end with a phone in hand and typing away on it diligently, unaware or uncaring of the little boy going round and round- Izuku paid it little mind as he watched the boy a few more moments.

He stiffened though, his smile fading as the little boy came around the far bend and tripped over his own feet, stumbling as he tilted dangerously in toward the water bottom- only to be halted when that same figure with their attention fixed on their phone reached their free hand forward and grabbed hold of the back of the child's shirt in the course of a few seconds, stopping his fall and yet never looking up from their typing. They pulled the kid back on to his feet, Izuku couldn't see their face and wasn't sure they said anything- they turned their back on the fountain and headed into the crowd, still focused on the phone.

 _Huh.._

"Woah?! Aren't those UA Students...?!"

"It's Class 1-A!"

"I saw them on TV!"

Izuku jumped a little as his attention caught on to three boys a bit away from him and his group- all three of them beaming with excitement as they landed eyes on the UA students.

"The Sports Festival was so good!" They cheered, Ururaka smiled in embarrassment.

"I can't believe they still remember that..." She mumbled, Izuku chuckled a bit nervously under his breath.

"Well, I guess I gotta by some outdoor shoes." Kaminari hummed,

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea! Me too!" Hakagure echoed,

"But the Guide said your shoes should already be broken in!" Iida intoned quickly (and a bit too enthusiastically...), his sudden voice made Hakagure, Kaminari, Ururaka and Izuku all jump. Iida halted though, his hand falling to his chin in thought. "But wait, perhaps it's a mistake not to factor utility into the equation..." Izuku smiled wearily,

 _I think he might be reading into the Guide a bit too seriously..._

"Hey, it sounds like everyone's got their own things to look into!" Kirishima called brightly, earning the eyes of their group in an instant. "How about we all split up and meet back here when we're done?"

"Great idea~!" Mina smiled,

"Perfect, let's say we're all back around 3?"

 _Three? That gives us about two hours..._

"Sounds good!" Was the collective reply, before Izuku had a chance to move- everyone was already gone, leaving himself and Ururaka standing stiffly in the middle of the street.

 _They all left really quickly..._

"... uhm... it looks like it's just you and me left." Izuku mumbled aloud,

"Yeah..." Ururaka murmured, Izuku smiled faintly and turned to her.

"So, what are you gonna shop for today?" He asked lightly, her eyes trailed over toward him. "I wanna find a few heavier wrist-weights so I can up my training." She blinked,

"Oh, I mostly just need bug spray." She murmured, her eyes flashing as Izuku watched her face redden slightly out of nowhere- his head tilting a bit as she suddenly whipped around and headed off without him. "Yep! Gotta keep those pests away...!" She called back, Izuku's jaw dropped slightly,

"W-wait, do you mean me..?!" He asked nervously, but she was already gone and he was left alone and quite confused.

 _What... was that about...?_

"Oh, it's someone from UA! Nice...!" Izuku jumped slightly at the new voice, sweatdropping a bit at the question- someone in a hoodie came up beside him out of nowhere and slung their arm around his shoulders with ease. "I want an autograph, you're the one that got beat to hell at the Sports Festival, right?" Izuku chuckled nervously under his breath, rigid at the unwanted and unexpected contact-

 _... we're still so popular..._

"... uhm, yeah... right, that was me..." He replied,

"Aren't you one of the students who ran into the Hero Killer during the Hosu Incident too?" The guy asked easily, "You're practically famous."

"... you sure do know a lot." Izuku mumbled uncertainly,

"What can I say, I'm just a big fan of yours... I can't believe I'm running into you again."

Izuku felt his heart skip a beat, his muscles tightening on instinct at the words.

"It makes me think it might not be a coincidence.."

Izuku's eyes trailed slowly up from the floor, searching for the face under the hood and the mess of pale... blue... hair...

His breath came in a shaky gasp as a cold hand slid up from his shoulder, fingers curling around his throat firmly-

"No... it feels like destiny... oh right, but from your point of view we haven't seen each other since the attack on the USJ..."

 _No..._

His heart was beating madly in his chest as his eyes matched with the sunken, twisted grin under the hair.

"Why don't we spend some time catching up, Izuku Midoriya."

It felt like the world was falling into a chasm under his feet, his blood running cold at the low, dangerous words and tone- his breathing halting as he stood in utter stillness with a mind racing on one thought-

 _Tomura... Shigaraki...!_

 _N-No... he's...?! What do I-?!_

"Act natural, don't make a scene. We're just two old friends, and I ran into you at the mall." Tomura growled, "Calm down and wipe that look off your face, I think we should have a conversation is all. A friendly chat-"

Izuku swallowed, ever aware of the fingers on his throat, the last one hovering above his skin by a few inches twitching, menacing-

"Oh, and of course if you try to fight me or run in any way, well- it'll be fast, soon as all five of my fingers touch your neck, your throat will be the first thing that disintegrates. In a matter of seconds you'll be nothing more than dust and powdered bone~"

"... if you do that here... with so many people... A Hero will come and catch you in no time." Izuku stammered lowly, desperately clinging to what shred of calm he had left- panic was setting in but he refused to let it show. "You wouldn't be able to escape."

"Oh I don't doubt that." Tomura smiled wryly, his arm around Izuku's shoulders tightened as he was pulled in toward him a bit more, much too close for comfort. "But just look at these sheep, any one of them could use their Quirks and start a massacre whenever they wanted- and yet they're all here, smiling." Izuku shuddered, his eyes darting forward toward the crowd, the throngs of people, old and young, oblivious- unaware...

"They think laws and rules will protect them, because they assume everyone has their same morals. They're convinced nothing bad could ever happen to them... after you, I could kill twenty, or even thirty- maybe even more before a Pro showed up and managed to stop me."

Izuku's heart felt like it stopped, his eyes falling to the ground as an icy chill fell over him, his fist at his side shaking... before he forced his fingers to unclench.

 _He's... right... I can't..._

"... alright... I get it." He mumbled, forcing his face to wipe away the panic running rampant through his blood. "... let's talk.."

The laugh that Tomura let out made Izuku shiver under him, the Villain pulling him a bit closer under his arm as if they really were old pals-

".. this is nice, a real moment... let's get comfortable and have that chat, shall we?"

 **.:+:.**

 _... what a brat..._

 **.:+:.**

"When it comes down to it, I hate basically everything. But there is one thing that's really been pissing me off lately, the Hero Killer." Tomura grumbled, the both of he and Izuku seated on a bench, inconspicuous as the crowds passed by still unaware anything was wrong- Izuku with his nerves on high and blood roaring in his ears, stomach knotted. His eyes trailed sideways toward the voice, but he never adjusted his head- not with that hand on his throat.

"... isn't he one of your guys?" He asked lowly,

"Tch... not technically, but that's what the media made it look like- and that's what my problem is, it's like suddenly everyone is obsessed with that stupid Hero Killer. The attack on UA, the Nomus I released on Hosu- he upstaged all of it." Tomaru grumbled lowly, "No one's even giving me a second thought, why is that...? Despite what he claims to believe, all he really did is try to get rid of things he didn't like... What do you think the difference between us is, Midoriya?"

 _Difference...? Is this... this is really what he wanted to talk about...?_

"What's the difference?" Izuku echoed lowly, a bead of sweat falling down his face. "... I don't understand you, your goals.. and you're _Villains._ I don't agree with anything you do." Izuku grumbled, "... And I don't agree with the Hero Killer either, but I can understand him... at least sort of... Because the Hero Killer and I have something in common."

 _According to the news, and what he said about his motivations..._

"... We're inspired by All Might... that night, he even saved me from the flying Nomu." Izuku mumbled, "He's a maniac, but he doesn't destroy things just because it sounds fun. And when things were looking bad for him, he didn't abandon his mission like you did." An edge appeared in his voice where he wasn't expecting it to, his nerves steeling a moment as he took in a small breath. "Even if the way he acted was wrong... He held true to his beliefs." Izuku's eyes shift sideways toward the face he had been keeping himself from staring into,

"That's the difference."

Those eyes that met him were cold and dark, glowing red in a face so sunken- so evil, his heart stopped altogether. It was like the maliciousness in his heart seeped into the air, snatching it away- Izuku couldn't move.

"Ahh... that's like a weight off my chest." Tomura hissed, "I see it now, all the dots connected... why he makes me so angry, why you irritate me so much, everything makes sense... it's _him_ ,"

He sucked in a shaky breath, his eyes widening and shaking from head to foot as he watched the sick, twisted grin spread across that face- lips dry and cracking, eyes red, thin cheeks- an utterly, insanely malicious smile that shot fear through every inch of him.

"The problem is All Might."

 _N-no... wait..._

"Yeah, _yeah~!_ That's the most rational explanation, hehe~! I didn't see it even though it was right in front of me the whole time, what was I worrying about so much, it's simple! He's the reason these morons are able to smile so thoughtlessly-"

Izuku went deathly still, Tomura's hand around his throat growing tight enough to cut off his airway, his skin bruising-

"They feel so safe because that garbage Pro is smiling thoughtlessly too- as if there's no one in the world he can't save~!" Tomura's head lowered a bit, smiling still- Izuku's hands were starting to lift on instinct to try and release the pressure on his airway. "Oh I'm glad we had this chat, I can't thank you enough Midoriya, I don't need to change my ways after all~!" Izuku's fingers brushed against the hand choking him, "Oh, don't struggle now unless you want to die~! Do you want all these people to crumble as well?" His panic was getting worse, his will to listen and do as he said getting thinner by the minute- even despite the fact that acting out would end up with people dead, him too-

 _I.. I can't... breathe...!_

It all slammed to a halt as someone stopped beside them, their hands in their coat pockets and face hidden by the shadow of their hood- Izuku's eyes snapping sideways toward them as they stopped a few inches from his seat, unnerved and unbothered by what was going on just beside them- Tomura stiffened beside him, his head tilting up toward the unexpected figure and growling.

"I hope you are done with your soul-searching, Tomura." Came the low, utterly emotionless voice. Izuku's eyes shot up to try and see who it was, but their face was hidden under their hood, he could see long black hair poking out from the clothing- a woman, but that was all he could manage.

 _W..who is...?!_

"... tch... it's one of you assholes." Tomura grumbled, "Did your Master send you to spy on me?"

"Under the request of your own Master, yes." Was the flat answer, there was no tone, nothing- her voice was so neutral it was like... she wasn't even _human_. Tomura growled at the answer, Izuku's heart skipped a beat.

 _All... For One...?!_

"I needn't tell you it would be unwise to kill this boy." She went on, "Even if you knock him unconscious with that grip of yours, any unruly attention will make your capture a certainty. If you do not quit your action now, you will not make it out of this Mall- with or without my help."

"... I didn't ask for your help." Tomura hissed,

"I did not offer." Was the simple reply, "... your chances of escaping without a fuss are about to drop drastically, however."

 _W..what does she...?!_

"...Deku...?"

Izuku's eyes snapped away from the woman and ahead, his heart plummeting into his feet as he saw Ururaka standing a few feet from them, paused and looking more uneasy by the second as she spotted them.

 _O-oh no... Ururaka...!_

He could only stare at her, watching as her countenance grew rigid. "Is that a friend...?" She mumbled, her voice dropping away. "... no.. that can't be..."

"Tell your friend to stay where she is, and that everything is fine. If she starts a commotion- both of you will most assuredly end up dead, Midoriya." The woman murmured lowly, low enough only Tomura and Izuku could hear her. "It would be best to avoid a deadly situation..."

"Everything is fine, don't worry! This is nothing, just stay there-!" Izuku stammered hoarsely, feeling Tomura shift and immediately fearing the words hadn't been enough-

"Oh you're with a friend? I didn't realize, so sorry!"

Tomura's arm and hand left Izuku in an instant, a faux smile on his face as he addressed Ururaka- Izuku sucked in air sharp enough to end up coughing.

"If you try following me, I will get angry." Tomura growled into Izuku's ear, before climbing to his feet and moving to head passed Ururaka- leaving Izuku sputtering behind him as the woman followed Tomura without a word.

Ururaka faltered though, her eyes following Tomura uncertainly as her hand moved toward him- intent on stopping him,

Ururaka flinched a little, her head snapping up and around toward the woman following Tomura- her hand suddenly clapping down on Ururaka's and halting her movement with ease, firm but gentle enough not to harm.

"That would be unwise." The woman murmured, her voice sending a shiver down Ururaka's spine as her eyes flashed. The woman let go of her hand soon after, and followed the few paces Tomura had put between them again. Ururaka halted a second longer, before darting over to Izuku- still sicking in air and sputtering.

"Deku...!" She murmured, Izuku's eyes never found her and instead locked on to Tomura.

"Hold on a second... Shiguraki...!" Izuku coughed, Ururaka stiffened.

"S-Shiguraki...?"

Tomura drew to a halt, his head tilting back as the woman stopped beside him, her hands in her pockets still and utterly silent.

"I have a question too... what is All For One after...?" Izuku growled,

The woman's head twitched a little at that, almost like she was going to look back at him- she never did.

"... who knows really." Tomura grumbled, looking ahead again. "But here's a little word of advice, _friend_."

"Be careful, the next time we meet I'll likely have to kill you."

Tomura started forward again into the crowd, the woman following him closely as her hand shifted- pulling a phone out of her pocket and tapping the screen once.

Their line of sight of Tomura and the strange woman was broken off by someone passing by- and then they were gone.

Ururaka reported the incident, and the Mall got shut down temporarily. The Police and Heroes all canvased the area, but there was no sign of Shiguraki or the woman who followed him out. The Police hoped that the Mall's security cameras would have helped to give some clue to what way they went- but all the video feeds in the whole of the mall went down from the instant that woman's finger tapped her phone screen- wiped clean, unusable.

Izuku was taken to the police station for questioning following the incident, and he did his best to detail to Tsukauchi what Tomura looked like, what their conversation was about- and what little he could tell him about the woman who stepped in too.

Tsukauchi sighed, leaning back in his seat across a paper filled table from Midoriya, a clipboard in hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

"...well... from what I'm hearing it, it sounds like they're not a monolithic organization... and it sounds like his desire to destroy All Might hasn't changed a bit." Tsukauchi mumbled, Izuku blinked, his eyes locked on the table and the papers- but not reading them. "... and this woman that popped into the picture, with little else but a description of her being at least older than Shiguraki with black hair... there isn't much to go on with her, or who she is either. We'll look into how the security camera's were tampered with, and maybe that'll give us a lead..." Izuku nodded slightly,

"...uhm... Detective..?" He murmured after a minute,

"Hmm?"

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but that woman? I didn't recognize her for sure... but there was this kid playing around one of the fountains earlier on, and he tripped- he was about to fall into the water but someone stopped him from falling before he did. And... well, I think it was the same person..." Izuku murmured quietly, Tsukauchi blinked. "... I'm not sure that helps or anything, it just seems a little odd to me that she could be working with Shiguraki and still take time to save a little kid from falling. It wouldn't have hurt him to fall in the water or anything, but she still saved him from it... I guess... and when she was talking, her voice was so emotionless... but she didn't give the same sort of vibe that Shiguraki does... not a bad one, but not really a good one either... it was like she wasn't even there, like she was... hollow, I guess." Izuku shook his head at himself, sighing a little as Tsukauchi tilted his head at the words.

 _Hollow... huh..._

"Alright, thank you for telling me- and thank you for the report. All of it helps." Tsukauchi smiled lightly at the young boy, who looked up and nodded a bit.

"Ah, yeah, sure." Izuku murmured, his eyes downcast again. "I just wish there was some way I could have detained him.."

Tsukauchi smiled a bit more, leaning in as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you did great holding it together when so many lives were on the line. Most people would have panicked and lost their cool in that situation," he hummed.

"No one got hurt today because you were able to remain calm."


	10. Chapter 10- Wire

**Chapter** **10**  
 **Wire**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... Such overwhelming... Dread..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"... hey, All Might?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you ever have times... when you can't save all the people that you want to?"_

 _"... yes I do... and often. Someone could be injured and calling out for my help anywhere in the world right now, and I would never know about it. I know it's frustrating, but we're only human... there are always going to people beyond our reach that we can't protect..."_

 _... Sometimes you lose people, even when you try your hardest to save them..._

 _"But that's all the more reason to stand tall and smile, so that the symbol of justice is always there, even when I can't be. A flicker in people's hearts, whether they be a Hero or a Villain..."_

 _A Symbol of Peace... But not even the Symbol of Peace can save everyone._

 **.:+:.**

 _"So what's the deal with her? She doesn't talk much~!"_

 _"... She's on loan from her... Employer. She is to assist you and the rest of the team that is being sent to apprehend the students. She will do everything that is asked of her without question, and she will get her part of the assignment done in a timely manner. Once you head into action, another associate of hers will join you as well. They are a formidable pair, and obedient."_

 _"Mmmm? Obedient? You make them sound like slaves~! Hehe~~!"_

 _"... More like a doll. Have you talked to her? There's nothing there but an empty shell."_

 _"... The specifics are unimportant, she will do her job as told and that is all that matters."_

 **.:+:.**

"... As it is clear our enemies are still moving against us, the location of the Training Camp has been changed- and the new location will not be revealed until the day we leave."

With the incident at the Mall, security regarding the Training Cap skyrocketed. The Teachers and Staff kicked safety into full gear and the whole trip was kept utterly secret until day they left- as the day to leave came around, both Class 1-A and 1-B piled into buses to head out to the forest. Mr. Aizawa's attempt at explaining the trip went unheard from the get-go, and he didn't bother to try and call their attention back anyway- they'd still end up in a twist about the... Well, _twist_ \- about how they would actually be getting to the camp itself.

He was pushing them harder than he would, a Class of their year... But he had to. Too much had happened to let them have a 'normal' class life...

And so abnormal is what they earned- their first 'rest-stop' being nothing more than a clever way to get them off the bus, and promptly launch them straight into the woods with Pixie-Bob on their tales. Told nothing more than to avoid her earth creatures, and make it to the camp in three hours or less. (12:30 to be exact...)

It wasn't a surprise though that they didn't stumble in till 5:20- and missed their lunch because of it.

So they nursed their bruised feelings (and feet) and dug into dinner, taking full advantage of the one night of rest they would have before the Training Camp kicked into full gear the next morning- and it was assuredly going to be brutal. They stuffed their faces and took their time in the baths, (barring trouble from a purple-haired little perv named Mineta) the night went by pleasantly enough for most of the students... Izuku learned what had happened to turn a young boy named Kouta into someone who could hate Heroes so fervently, his heart aching for a child who's parents had been lost to him at such a young age.

The Training Camp was designed with strengthening everyone's Quirks physically- while they had all grown in their first year of UA, mentally and technically- for most the physical side of themselves hadn't come quite so far.

Which is exactly why the training was brutal, in every sense of the word. Every single student was pushed to the edge of their limits, and then passed it- pushing further, fighting harder, anything to get better.

Mr. Aizawa's wry grin came to mind with his words;

"Try not to kick the bucket on me, alright?"

The Pussycat's were well suited with their Quirks and skills to to contend with wide arranged of Quirks between the students from both Class A and B- even if the four of them were greatly outnumbered by 40 odd students. The first day came and went in a flash, the students struggling to keep up with everything- and groaning as they prepared their own dinners for the night, but ate every last scrap.

Kouta often hid away at his 'secret base' when the classes banded together for dinner, avoiding everyone and keeping up that stony exterior- his hatred and disgust for Heroes never faltering, not even when Izuku tried to talk to him.

The third day went as the second had, started off with intense training and followed by dinner- to be followed up with an exercise in 'Courage' as Pixie-Bob put it. It was meant to be participated on by both classes, where pairs followed a long, round path through the trees and the dark- and another pair did their best to scare them- both classes equally parts wary of the contest, as well as excited.

Though those who hadn't actually passed their tests were dragged off (quite literally) by Mr. Aizawa to suffer through another class of remedial lessons.

All of them so very, very unaware of what looming shadow had fallen across those woods.

 **.:+:.**

 _"... Hmm...? What are you typing there on that phone of yours?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hellloooo? Anybody in there?"_

 _"Leave her be, psycho."_

 _"How rude! Can't we just have some friendly chattiness, huh, huh?"_

 _"... Ain't really anybody there to talk to. She's just a puppet."_

 _"Hmm? I don't see any strings though- I betcha if I cut her she'd bleed right? Ooooh, I wanna see~!"_

 _"... That course of action is unwise."_

 _"She talks!"_

 _"I'm gonna do more than chat with you if you try anything with that knife of yours~ mhm, don't ya doubt it."_

 _"Oh my god! The other one talks too?! I wanna see, I wanna see! Try your best~!"_

 _"Lemme rip your heart out, hmm? That'd be fun~ Or tear your head off... You like blood, don't ya Blondie?"_

 _"Oooh! I wanna see yours~!"_

 _"... Enough, all three of you... Geez, why are all the chicks crazy?"_

 **.:+:.**

"... Man, I was really looking forward to the Courage Test..." Kirishima sighed,

"Yeah..."

Aizawa payed their groaning little mind as he ushered them into the classroom, Sekijiro Kan (or as his class knows him, Vlad, Vlad King...) and his student; Neto Monoma- the only one in Class 1-B that failed in his exams (despite his constant bolstering).

Speaking of-

"Oohh? What's this?! Five students from Class 1-A failed their exams?! Despite supposedly being the the best of the best?!" Monoma shrilled, Aizawa's students grimaced.

"He failed too though?"

"Honestly I don't understand this guy..."

"For this supplementary lesson, we'll be going over how to handle yourselves in a crisis situation." Aizawa grumbled, leaving them behind slightly as he moved to the head of the classroom. "You'll be of no use to anyone if you get in other people's ways, and are unaware of how your actions affect everything going on around you.." He stopped beside Vlad, hands in his pockets. "I want them to do some actual exercises today, instead of bookwork." He murmured, Vlad nodded.

"I'm one step ahead of you, I was already planning on it." He murmured, Aizawa nodded. His attention diverted briefly as his phone buzzed in his pocket- an odd thing to happen, considering they were so far out and there were few people to be contacting him at all (or even had his number..).

 _New Message from: Hizashi Yamada_  
 _(Image enclosed)_

Aizawa blinked, grimacing slightly.

 _What does that idiot want at this hour...?_

He unlocked his phone and pulled the message up;

 _'Shotaaaaa check it out, someone hacked into the DIN website and posted something! Loooooook!'_

Aizawa stiffened involuntarily, his eyes narrowing to slits as he quickly skimmed over the message and toward the image (a screenshot, from the look of it...).

 **.:+:.**

 _Danger is Near_

 _Warning Danger Levels:_

 _Wary_  
 _Risky_  
 _Beware_  
 _Perilous_  
 _Deadly_

 _Most Recent Warning:_

 _-CAUTION THE FOLLOWING POST WAS MADE WITHOUT ADMIN RIGHTS-_

 _Posted: 8:56 pm, 10 minutes ago_  
 _Level: Catastrophic_  
 _-INVALID LEVEL SETTING-_  
 _Location: Kamino Ward_  
 _-(This post contains no content)-_

 **.:+:.**

Aizawa grumbled under his breath, turning the screen off with a small huff and stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

 _... Of course that website pops back up now..._

 _"Everyone!"_

Aizawa went rigid, the sound of Mandalay's voice invading his thoughts via her Telepathy Quirk- but it was the sound of sheer urgency that had his skin crawling in an instant.

 _"Two Villains have invaded the area! It is possible there are more lurking in the shadows! Those who are able, go back to Camp! If you come across any enemies, do not engage! I repeat do not engage! Continue your retreat!"_

"Huh?!"

"How are there Villains here...?!"

Aizawa was already moving to the door, every part of him on high alert and mind racing.

"Vlad! Stay here and keep an eye on everyone, I'm going to help the students still out in the woods! Protect them!" Aizawa ordered sharply, his feet bringing him quickly out of the room and speeding down the hallway, his hand snapping down on the end of his scarf on instinct as he ran.

 _They weren't supposed to be able to find this place! How the hell did they-?!_

No, it didn't matter, not right now- not with 30 odd students out there in the dark, with who the hell knows how many Villains hiding in the shadows.

 _If this is a full-scale attack like back at the USJ..._

His steps halted as he burst through the front doors, the smell of smoke hitting his nose as he saw the dark, thick mass of smoke rising from the forest.

"...tch... This is bad..." He hissed under his breath.

"Your worrying has made you sloppy, bad move Eraserhead."

His heart dropped into his feet, his world slamming into a wall as panic hit him straight on- the voice not a few inches to his left and dread filling him- _danger._

His head began to turn, his eyes snapping in that direction- ready, ready to Cancel whatever Quirk was headed his way.

"Vlad-!"

The world got swallowed up in brilliant, furious azure blue- the air rumbling with the sheer force of the hungry flames.

"You and your Pro Friend need to stay out of our way... You're not who we're here for."

 **.:+:.**

 _"Is that the one we're here for, hmm, hmm?"_

 _"... No, not that one... That is the one that Brat wants..."_

 _"Hmm? Shouldn't we nab 'im then? Huh, Seer? Ain't we supposed to be playin' along with the rest of 'um?"_

 _"... Simon's Orders come first... Let them do their best to capture their target... We focus on ours, above all else."_

 _"Mmhmm, righ'! Ah'm supposed to listen to Simon, then Seer, then everyone else...! Mmmm... Wonder why I forgot for a little there?"_

 _"... Here he is..."_

 _"Hmm? Where's he off to in such a hurry, eh, Seer?"_

 _"... Follow, but stay out of sight for now."_

 _"Gotcha~!"_

 **.:+:.**

All hell was breaking loose

In the matter of seconds, Pixie-Bob was down, they were surrounded by Villains, the forest burning- both Class 1-A and 1-B scattered.

Outnumbered, taken by storm... Trapped

 _But how did they find us?!_

Mandalay and Tiger were the only Pros near to them, Pixie-Bob down for the count and staring down two Villains following the Hero Killer Stain's Ideology. Mandalay's Telepathic Message to retreat went out around everyone in the classes and her team- and Izuku Midoriya's heart dropped, because in an instant the danger was clear, his thoughts went to just one thing.

"-Midoriya! We have to retreat!" Iida snapped, Izuku stayed rooted in place.

"... Go on without me you guys!" He called back,

"Don't be stupid-!" Mandalay and Iida snapped, but Izuku cut them off.

"Mandalay! I know where Kouta is!"

 **.:+:.**

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Seer! That muscle-dude is totally tryin' to kill our kid!"_

 _"... I am well aware."_

 _"Heh? You ain't gonna step in?"_

 _"... We will... When I think he's about to die. Before then... Capturing will be easier if he's injured."_

 _"Mm! He only needs to be alive, yeah? A few bumps an' bruises ain't a problem!"_

 _"... Yes sir, he will be alive."_

 _"You got it Mr. Simon sir!"_

 _"... Per... ilous..."_

 _"Hmm? You say somethin', Seer?"_

 _"... No..."_

 **.:+:.**

 _This guy... He's insanely strong!_

 _It doesn't matter... I have to save Kouta, no matter what!_

"Don't worry Kouta... I'm going to save you, no matter what."

His arm was broken in one hit, pain throbbing through his enough to be blinding- Full Cowl doing little, even when he was trying to dodge.

"Where is that Bakugou kid, hmm?"

 _They're after Kacchan? Why..?!_

"I take your silence as you don't know, very well then!"

Izuku coughed, his body thrown away and slamming into the ground with a responding _smack_. Blood splattered the stone around him,

 _..shit... I can't worry about Kacchan now with an enemy right in front of me..._

"Blood! Oh now we are talking!" The Villain laughed, "What did you say before? 'I'll save you no matter what'? Where's that big-talk getting you now?!"

"Smash!"

Izuku had leapt to his feet in an instant, energy surging through him- his fist swinging forward in a quick, powerful blow.

It stopped, slamming against an arm made up of muscle so thick it was like steel- no effect.

"Huh? This supposed to be your Quirk? It's got some speed to it... But..." The Villain's lips twisted in a grin, his arm moving under Izuku as he stiffened.

"It doesn't pack enough punch!"

In one swift movement Izuku was thrown back, the Villain's arm smacking into him hard enough to break bone- Izuku hit the ground, sliding back across the stone and leaving a scarlet smear in his quake.

Kouta watched, rigid in terror as tears pecked at the corners of his eyes.

"My Quirk is Muscle Augmentation! It grants me a max boost to speed and strength, what do you have to say about that, huh?! Nothing- you're just an inferior version of me! Seeing you squirm like this is laughable!" The Villain boomed, still so very very amused at what pain he was causing. Izuku couldn't hardly move, he was trying to push himself back up.

"You'll save him no matter what?! And how exactly?! Don't go spouting off words just because they sound right! Especially when you can't back them up!" He shifted, his arm and fist raising above his head as he looked over Izuku. "You should worry about how you're going to keep yourself alive!"

There was the soft sound of a stone knocking against the back of his head, before clattering to the ground again.

Izuku's eyes snapped passed the Villain, locking on to Kouta and the boy's shaking form, his hand still outstretched from throwing the stone.

"W-water Hose... My Mom and Dad... Did you torment them like that before you killed them too..?" Kouta stammered, his eyes watering as the conflict came to a brief standstill. The Villain turned toward the boy, blinking as he hummed.

"Hmm? You're those guys' kid?" He hummed, before smirking. His heavy footsteps shook the ground as he started toward Kouta. "Wow, this must be fate!" The Villain grinned, "Water Hose... those two were the ones who gave me this artificial eye."

Kouta's eyes widened, his fists clenching at his sides. "It's all your fault! It's because of people like you that things always turn out like this!" Kouta snapped, his tears spilling over. The Villain huffed,

"Little snot-nosed brats like you, always looking to pass the blame... that's no good." He smirked, "For example; I'm not holding any grudges over this eye. I simply want 'to kill'. Nothing more."

Kouta gulped, backing up from the huge monstrosity stalking toward him.

"And those two? They wanted to stop me... our desires intersected and what happened with them was simply the result of that. The ones at fault are the ones who act even when they won't be able to have an affect."

He stepped forward with a sudden burst of speed, his fist swinging back as his entire countenance bled a sudden ignited sense of dread and maliciousness.

"THAT PRETTY MUCH SUMS UP YOUR PATHETIC MOM AND DAD!"

His smile twisted more, his attention snapping backward.

"Isn't that right, you raggedy punching bag?!"

Izuku had launched himself forward, pushing himself off the ground and toward the man, despite the pain, despite the agony-

"The fault is _yours!"_ Izuku snapped,

 _I fall behind him in speed... and I can't inflict the slightest bit of damage on him! He is out of my league.. and I can't rely on help to come!_

 _So in that case... I need a way to keep him in range!_

Izuku's broken arm struck forward, his hand lodging between the muscle fibers and pinning him to the man- he couldn't move without taking Izuku with him.

"Now what?! You gonna hit me with your weak, inferior little arm of yours?!" The Villain roared,

"It's not a matter of what you can or can't do, for a Hero, Risking our Lives...!" Izuku hissed, his arm reeling back in his motion,

 _One For All..._

"... And walking the walk, that is our Job!"

 _100%!_

"SMASH!"

The world got lost in a sudden, powerful burst of force and air- rubble flying and a cloud of dust rising in its quake. Kouta yelped, his feet leaving the ground as he was thrown- headed straight over the cliff side and bound for the forest below.

"AHHHHHH?!"

His freefall halted in a sudden jerk, his neck and shoulders dug into by his shirt as something caught the back of it. His body bounced painfully against the cliffside, his eyes snapped backward, blurred and stinging in his tears still.

"W-wha...?"

"Tch... sowee... ah dhin't mhea... to shend you fhying..!" Izuku mumbled around the shirt he held clenched between his teeth, his arms useless and dead around him as he lay on the ground. He groaned, pushing himself back and pulling Kouta up over the edge, huffing and panting as he let the shirt go once they were away from the edge again.

"T..that..." Kouta stammered, shaking from head to foot.

"Let's get back to camp, it's not too far from..." Izuku panted, his head turning back toward the cliffside behind them as a cold chill fell down his back.

"... here..."

The smoke cleared enough to see... _no.._

"No way... you... even at 100%...?!" Izuku stammered,

"Hehe... startin' off with a little jab..?"

 _He can't be..._

He went rigid, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour as panic set in heavier.

"Not half-bad... Midoriya..!"

 _He took that hit, and he's still standing?!_

"S-Stay Back!" Izuku ordered, his steps immediately taking him to put himself in front of Kouta.

"Now, now that'd be no fun. You're mine." The Villain smirked, stepping away from the crater he'd been thrown into like it was nothing.

 _Shit... what do I do...?! There's no time to come up with a plan..!_

"Wh-why are you doing this..!? What does the League of Villains want from us..?!" Izuku stammered, a ploy to buy time- learn,

"Hell if I know, I just tear shit apart." He chuckled, "As long as I can let loose with my Quirk, I really don't care why. Did you forget already? It's all just a game, and we're playin! I said it right?!" His mirth faded slightly, ".. but we're done with that, play-time's over. You're stronger than I thought, so now it's time for..."

His hand lift, his fingers pushing apart what deep, dark hole his eye used to be. Izuku gulped, stepping back toward Kouta again and mind racing, muscles locking-

"My serious face."

"Kouta, grab on!" Izuku ordered sharply, Kouta faltered, before he jumped forward and hooked his arms around Izuku's neck, holding on with all his will as Full Cowl activated and Izuku took off- avoiding the hit by barely an inch. The sheer force that ricocheted off the hit was massive- the whole world seemed to rumble and his feet weren't even touching the ground, the Villain came after them again before they ever did. Izuku barely managed to avoid the hit, and ended up getting rammed into by falling debris- Kouta's hold around his neck and shoulders failed as they both smacked into the ground.

 _Crap..!_

Izuku hissed, his teeth gritting.

 _... his power is nothing like it was moments ago... it's like he really was playing with us...!_

 _..tch... Mr. Aizawa should be back at Camp, if we can just get there.. all he'd have to do is Erase this guy's Quirk... but can we even make it all the way back without this guy catching us...?!_

 _No... no I can't, and I can't waste time thinking about it... I have to fight, here and now! And I have to win!_

He pushed himself up on to his feet, his body shaking badly.

 _Don't forget... why you became a Hero..!_

"Kouta... get back. Not too far, or he'll target you... about seven steps should do it. When I clash with him, you run back to Camp with everything you have." Izuku huffed, Kouta stiffened.

"W-wait, you're not gonna take him on are you..?!" Kouta stammered, "It's pointless, your attacks haven't done anything to him... and.. your arms! They're both broken..."

"I'm ok." Izuku cut him off, his lips pulling into a pained smile. He pushed himself forward, his arm reeling back-

"Detroit Smash!"

His fist collided with the Villain, locking them together as they strained.

"Huh?! What's wrong, this is even weaker than before!"

Tears spilled at the pain as Izuku pushed back harder, willing himself not to get backed up even an inch.

"I'm... I'm okay! It's okay, there is no way he's getting passed me!" Izuku hissed, his attention not diverting for an instant. "So... run! Run Away, Kouta..!"

"You little shit..!" The Villain growled, Izuku stifled the cry rising in his throat as he got knocked back, his body slamming into the ground, his arm tearing up.

"This is so much fun!"

He was losing, his body being torn apart, his blood spurting- crushed back into the ground and buried under incredible weight... pain unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"BLOOD! I WANT BLOOD!"

 _I... I'm sorry Mom... All Might..._

"DIE ALREADY!"

 _I'm..._

Water splashed against his face, splattering across the Villain and over the ground- mixing in with his blood and the debris as the beating came to a sudden standstill.

 _What...?_

"...St... Stop it!" Kouta's shaky voice reached his ears, his eyes moving over to see the boy standing there, water dripping from his palms and terrified.

 _Water... his... Quirk...?_

"Hehe~! No need to rush, you're next! Right after I deal with this idiot, I'll smash your face in too-!"

Izuku's jaw snapped shut, energy coursing through him, his eyes glittering.

 _Kouta...!_

"Tch... LIKE I'D EVER LET YOU..!" Izuku roared, his body pushing up against the Villain, lifting them both.

 _One For All..._

"KILL HIM!"

 _1,000,000%!_

Air rushed out on all sides, debris flying, the air shaking- the Villain launched upward in a sudden wash of sheer, unrelenting force like no other- the air _boomed._

The Villain slammed backward into the clifface, the rock splintering and falling in a sudden avalanche of destruction- blood spurted upward from Izuku's arm, he hunched over in agony, his skin purple, the bones and tendons obliterated in both arms.

Kouta sat there transfixed, tears streaming from his eyes, shaking like a lead.

 _'They may have left you behind, but... with their sacrifice, they were able to protect the lives of others.'_

"You... you don't know a thing about me...!" Kouta stammered,

 _'One day, a time will come when you face the same thing... and then you'll understand...'_

"Why...?! Why would you go this far... when you don't even know me...?!" Kouta stumbled, his gaze blurring from the tears.

 _'I'll risk my life to save you, so that you can call me...'_

 _My..._

"Why... why would you go this far...?"

 _... My Hero._

Izuku tilted forward, his balance tipping suddenly as Kouta jumped.

"H-Hey..?!"

Izuku caught himself at the last second, panting and covered in sweat, blood, dirt... his arms lifeless at his sides. Kouta jumped to his feet, rushing over toward the older boy.

"I'm fine..!" Izuku reassured him quickly, "I still have more to do..."

"But you're totally messed up! What are you even gonna be able to do..?!"

"I knew... I had to protect you... that's why I fought him... with that in mind, I thought I could handle him... but he was way stronger than expected..." Izuku panted. "If all the other Villains attacking us are as strong as this one.. then everyone is in danger... on top of that, they might be targeting students... I need to let Mr. Aizawa and the Pussycats know..." He swallowed, standing a little straighter. "As long as I can move, I can save them. I have to try."

Izuku shook his head slightly, "... but above all that, I have to protect you. You can do something no one else can." Kouta's head tilted slightly,

"Huh..?"

Izuku dropped to sit on his heels with a hiss, ".. with the fires spreading, all the ways out will get blocked. Do you understand...? We need your Quirk, Kouta." He smiled slightly, "I may have saved you just now... but we all need you to save us. Alright?"

Kouta took in a small breath, nodding slightly. "R-right.."

"Grab on alright? And hold on tight too." Izuku ordered softly, turning his back toward Kouta so the boy could hook his arms around his shoulders again.

"Can you really move with these injuries...?" Kouta asked tentatively.

"Yeah, that's what I saved my legs for..." Izuku mumbled,

"...not so... Fast...!"

Both Izuku and Kouta went rigid, their hearts plummeting to their feet at the voice, the sound of rubble moving, the sheer and utter dread that hit them full force as a shadow loomed over them.

"N-no way...!"

 _Even though I hit him at 1,000,000% this guy can still move...?!_

The Villain was inches from them, his body beaten and bruised to all hell- but not enough he hadn't gotten back to his feet and was now nearly on top of them, a murderous glint in his eye.

 _I don't have enough time to react...!_

Izuku blinked, his eyes widening slightly as something flashed- some sort of light glittering in midair and accompanied by the sound of... Wire pulling?

The Villain halted in his movement- that same glittering light shinning again along a thin line in air- silver, glittering wire suddenly visible as it wrapped around his swinging fist and pulled taught- immediately sinking into the flesh and muscle and cutting straight through in a well of scarlet like he was nothing but butter.

There was somebody suddenly in front of Izuku, their back to him and their arms outstretched, woven between their fingers was the wire attached to two metal pods. Their hands flicked, their arms crossing over one another and pulling the wires tighter in one fluid, split-second motion- what length was wrapped around the Villain's arm sunk deeper into the muscle and earned a scarlet spray as sections of woven strands of steely muscle were suddenly cut clean off and clattered to the ground. Kouta yelped, his face burying itself in Izuku's shoulder as the Villain yelled in pain.

"What the hell are you doing...?!" The Villain roared,

"Scarlet." Came the one word in a voice so void of any and all emotion it was chilling- Izuku felt the breath catch in his throat.

 _That sounds like...!?_

"Hell yea~!"

Izuku blanched, his eyes going wide and his stomach flipping as something suddenly ran straight through the Villain's body- ripping clean through his chest in five neatly shaped holes of gore about the size of a fist. His blood splattered across everything in a wave, a wash of it splattering against the figure in front of Izuku- and they hardly moved. They didn't even _flinch-_

 _What... What just happened..?!_

The things responsible for tearing holes through the Villain retracted back to their origin, his eyes following them as the Villain tilted forward and fell motionless in a pile of his own blood. There was a woman there, sitting in a crouch at the top of a pile of rubble- her russet red hair cut short and pulled into a small bun on the side of her head, her hand lift lazily as the cone shaped weapons shrunk back into her hand... No, not weapons- they were her _fingers_ , they'd elongated and grown.

 _They... Her fingers did that... What kind of Quirk would make it so her fingers could drill holes through someone like that...?!_

Her fingers returned to normal as her dull grey gaze latched on him, and he flinched at the look.

"Ya look like crap, Kiddo." She hummed, her voice oddly emotionless but not as much as the other. And her accent was strange, like she wasn't from Japan. "Well we're here to rescue you~!"

Izuku gulped, his feet sliding back as the figure a few feet in front of him shifted- their hands moved as the wire length loosened, before he heard a button click and all of the wire retracted back into either side of the metal tubes they held in both hands.

"Well-" the redhead kept on, "-rescuin' was just to keep ya alive..."

The figure in front of him turned, their dark clothes stained in crimson from the blood, her hair a dim black hue and eyes just as dull grey as her compatriot. She was wearing black jeans and combat boots, her shirt sleeves long and stretching across her hands and fingers- with a belt at her waist and a mask covering her mouth and chin that attached to her shirt and also hid her neck.

"Enough, Scarlet." She muttered, no tone, no emotion- but he recognized it anyway.

"... You're the one that was with Shiguraki at the mall...!" He stammered lowly, ".. You're with the League, why would you..?!"

He broke off, his body growing rigid as her hand flicked forward and the wire went with it- he barely managed to dodge out of the way, a loop of the wire length tightening around a piece of his shirt and cutting it clean off-

 _Shit.. I can't let that stuff touch me, it'll just cut straight through me...!_

"We ain't here to rescue ya out of the goodness of our hearts." Scarlet hummed, he gulped. Her hand reached forward, her fingers elongated and stretched out toward him with insane speed as he landed back down again.

"... Perilous..." He heard the dark-haired woman mutter, he didn't turn his head to see her though.

Scarlet's fingers missed him by an inch as Full Cowl activated again, boosting his speed- her fingers struck hard into the stony ground and shattered it, drilling through like it was soft sand. He felt Kouta's grip tighten to keep himself on,

"You're out real target here, Kiddo!" Scarlet hissed, "Gotta keep the merchandize alive!"

 _M..me...?! But that other guy said he'd been ordered to kill me...! What are these two...? Are they betraying the League...?!_

His head snapped left, his heart skipping a beat when he heard that wire pull again- the other woman had moved to put herself right where he'd landed again, and he panicked. His leg swung around, slamming straight into her crossed arms as she raised them to block herself- and did, but the sheer force behind the kick sent her skidding back across the ground.

"C-crap...!" Izuku hissed, he felt the wire snap tight around his leg before he noticed it with his eyes, pain flashing through him as it cut through his pants and dug into his skin and muscle. He stumbled, struggling to stay upright on one leg and nearly toppling over when she tugged them harder, he yelped at the pain.

The wires loosened in the next second, slackening enough he could shake them off- he didn't bother to stop and wonder why they'd let up, he had to get out of here.

 _I can't take these two on... I have to run...!_

"Hold on Kouta!" He ordered, pushing himself forward as he took off down the cliff- headed straight for Camp.

"Seer?! Why the hell did you let him go?!"

"... The wire slipped..."


	11. Chapter 11- Traitor

**Chapter** **1** **1**  
 **Traitor**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... Everything... Its mixed... Why... Why did I do that..._ _?_

 **.:+:.**

 _Did she let me go on purpose...? I don't think the wire would have slackened on accident like that.._

He huffed, his lungs on fire and his body feeling the same- his feet carrying him through the trees, dodging in and out of them as Kouta held on for dear life on his back.

 _... But why...? These two... They're supposed to be working with the League? And they attacked one of their members... Was he even alive...?_

He swallowed, remembering the blood. The way that woman 'Seer' apparently, she didn't even react when she got drenched in the scarlet spray. It really was like she was hollow-

 _It hardly matters... They're still-_

His forward pace faltered as he twisted his feet, pushing himself sideways and avoiding the fingers that stretched out of the shadows behind him- and promptly obliterated a few trees.

"You're fast kiddo, I will give ya that!" Scarlet called behind him, her voice ringing in the trees.

 _We have to be almost there... But is it safe to lead these people right to the center of Camp...?_

He jumped sideways again, hissing as one of her fingers grazed his side he threw his weight around to get Kouta out of the way, and her finger left an angry red rip through his side, he yelled.

 _... Shit... I have to get Kouta out of here... They're after me...! I could lead them away-_

Kouta's head snapped up a bit, his eyes widening as he saw something appear at the corner of his eye. "W-watch out..!"

The familiar glint of light off the wire came in tangent with the whistling sound it made as it moved. In the course of a second the wire was wrapped around both of his arms, tight enough to sting but not enough to cut him as he came to a standstill- he saw Seer standing there a few feet to his left, her hands holding to the end and grey eyes locked on him.

"Moving is unwise." She murmured lowly, her voice still so so neutral. "I do not wish to injure you further, Midoriya. But know that if you resist you will get hurt, _badly_." His jaw clenched, shaking a little as they all came to a halt- he heard Kouta sniff, still crying, still scared.

 _What do I do...?!_

Seer's attention left him, Izuku blinking as he saw her body stiffen up, growing tense as she hissed- one moment she was standing there and the next she was jumping backwards, her feet sliding back across the grass and the tubes attached to the wire ripped out of her hands by a scarf that was oh so familiar- the other end of it barely missing catching Seer. The wire slackened around his arms and dropped the ground, his eyes glittering as he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Mr. Aizawa!" He breathed, his eyes landing on his Teacher as Aizawa landed beside him, his face immediately falling as he set eyes on Izuku and the state he was in.

 _This damn kid..._

"You're here, I'm so glad-" Izuku started instantly, "I need you to take Kouta and get out of here! These Villains are after me, if I leave I can draw them away from you!"

"Wait a minute-"

"I'm gonna have to find Mandalay, I don't have time to explain everything to you-" Izuku kept on, his eyes snapping away from his teacher.

"Hold on-" Aizawa grumbled,

"Kouta has a Water Quirk, he can put the fires out-"

"Enough!" Aizawa snapped, Izuku jumped. "You went and did it again didn't you?" Izuku sweatdropped slightly,

"Ah... Yeah.. But..." He mumbled, Aizawa growled.

"Tch... Fine. Leave it alone right now." Aizawa snapped, his eyes moving away from Izuku and moving himself in front of him and Koata. His eyes landed on the woman that has evaded his scarf in time not to be captured.

"There are two of them, Mr. Aizawa..." Izuku murmured quickly, "I don't know what kind of Quirk she has, but the other one can stretch her fingers really far, and destroy things with them really easily..!" he grimaced, "You need to take Kouta away from here, they are after me...!"

"Be quiet." Aizawa grumbled. "... If they are after you, I am not letting you run off alone. I'll finish this right here and now, you two stay back, understood?" Izuku grimaced slightly, but Mr. Aizawa didn't give him a chance to agree nor disagree.

He rushed forward in an instant, his hand clamped on to his scarf as he moved straight across toward the dark-haired woman that had (somehow) avoided capture straight off the bat- her grey eyes locked on him and narrowed as he moved. She tensed as he came toward her, her hands falling into the pouches attached to her belt and pulling out a small cylindrical tube, clicking the end as it shot out on either end and became a staff.

She easily stepped out of the way of his fist as he swung out toward her. He struck out again, the both them moving in and out of one another as she dodged and matched his moves with ease- parrying blows and swiping out at him, avoiding him, endlessly- no matter what he did or how fast he moved.

 _Hmph... She's faring better than the one from earlier..._

He stiffened as she slammed the end of the staff down and used it as a pole to vault over his head, their eyes meeting as she arced over him.

"Mr. Aizawa watch out!"

His attention snapped away from her, his eyes moving back in the direction she had previously been standing. He heard it, the sound of something moving through air at incredible speed- his eyes locking to the long, thick fingers reaching toward him from a nearby tree- whoever it was was hidden by the leaves so he couldn't see them, and thereby couldn't Erase their Quirk.

 _Damn it_

His scarf swept out, catching around a low hanging branch as he pulled himself out of the way and up onto the wood- eyes still trained to where the attack came from and locking with the dull grey ones of the second Villain, a redhead this time. His hair stood on end as her fingers were forced back to normal, Canceling her Quirk in the same instant he ran forward toward her, jumping between branches with the acrobatic ability owed to a true Pro.

"Eh?! Seer! He Canceled my Quirk!" The redhead snapped hotly, backing up along the branch as Aizawa drew nearer. Aizawa's eyes snapped back briefly toward the other woman- Seer, apparently- to see her standing where he had left her, motionless, rigid. She made absolutely no move to come after him, her eyes had locked on to him, unseeing, unfocused- what?

 _Is she... Hesitating...?_

The dazed look passed after a moment, her head shaking as her feet started moving her across the ground as she snatched up her wire again, the silver lengths streaming forward as she flicked her hands- Aizawa let up only slightly, his eyes flicking toward her action as he saw the wire come closer toward him.

It was sloppy-

He hadn't a chance to keep watching her, the other woman had moved toward him from her perch in the trees the instant he looked away- and he barely avoided the punch she threw his way.

He blinked

 _Damn it...!_

There was no time to activate his Quirk, he was too close to her, he had to get away- put distance between the both of them. Her fingers were already stretching, cutting through the air toward him with incredible speed and uncaring of what damage she would inflict with them. He used his scarf to hook onto a different tree and swing himself out of her line of destruction, a line of trees toppling and the ground uplifting as her fingers pierced straight through them. Aizawa hissed, his heart sinking when he heard Izuku let out a small yelp of pain- and seeing that both he and Kouta had been separated by the insane backlash of the trees and ground uprooting. Izuku had done as he asked and put distance between himself and Mr. Aizawa as he took on the two Villains- but not enough, the sheer range of just one of that redheaded woman's attacks was more than he or Aizawa had anticipated.

The trees were still tilting and groaning as Izuku pushed himself up again, coughing at the cloud of dust and debris. "... Kouta...?" He mumbled, his head snapping around to try and pinpoint the boy again,

"Distracted, Eraser..?!" The redhead hissed, Aizawa jumped to avoid the next hit, his hair sticking up as his eyes flashed red and her Quirk Canceled again. She jumped at him, fast as all hell still and clearly unafraid of fighting even without a Quirk. "You keep lookin' at those kids!" She told him, expertly spinning out of the way of his scarf as he tried to catch her up in it, they both kept moving in and out between the branches and trees. There was the loud crack of a tree splintering at the base, he didn't see where though as his arm moved up to guard himself from a swift jab... he didn't see it, but he heard the wire from Seer move-

"Oooh, and maybe ya should! One of 'um's about to be jelly!" The redhead hummed as they came to a sudden standstill, he stiffened. He dared break his eye contact on the redhead, her Quirk still out of commission (but not a good idea still considering they were locked in such close combat..), quickly searching for the source of what she was talking about, for Izuku, and then-

 _Shit!_

"Kouta!" Izuku gasped, his legs tensing as he prepared to launch himself across the field of destruction and toward the boy- who looked dazed from getting thrown from Izuku before, and was in the direct shadow of a tree that was falling. In the two seconds that both Izuku and Aizawa managed to pinpoint Kouta in the cloud of dust and debris, one more second as he would be crushed- there was no time to move, he was too close, they hadn't locked eyes on him fast enough to be able to react...!

Kouta held his head in his arms as he let out a terrified yell, the tree slamming into the ground and ripping the boy from all view.

"Kouta!" Izuku yelled, his voice breaking.

"Eyes on me, Eraser!" The redhead growled, Aizawa hissed, ducking under her hit and ramming his shoulder up into her stomach and sending her flying off the branch and down to the ground with a cough. He blinked, his head snapping around, searching-

"H-huh...?" Was the small, terrified and confused squeak of _Kouta's_ voice that reached his ears, his eyes darting toward it's location as he went rigid, his heart skipping a beat.

 _... What...?_

Kouta stared, eyes wide and crying as he looked up into the dull grey eyes of the person who's arms he was wrapped up in- who'd moved to pick him up and get him out of the way of the tree before anyone else even realized he was in trouble. He was shaking, his breathing hitching painfully as he blinked, "W...why...?" He stammered, his eyes flashing as she blinked at him, her face so... So _blank_.

"... Why... Why did I...?" She mumbled, and she sounded more unsure than he did.

Aizawa hissed, his Quirk flaring again as his eyes locked on to her- _Seer_ \- holding on to Kouta. He didn't understand why she would have rushed in to save the boy, he didn't have time to wonder it either- she was still the enemy, and she had her hands on Kouta. Whatever Quirk she had, it had to go- and he needed her away from Kouta. Her hold around Kouta ceased, she let him stumble back on to the ground and on to his feet as Aizawa saw her eyes snap closed, her teeth gritting together as her hands moved to hold her head- like she was in pain the instant he Canceled her Quirk.

"Why did ya do that, Seer?!" The redhead asked quickly, picking herself up from having been thrown and her attention on trying to kill him getting sidetracked. Seer stumbled back a few steps, suddenly looking off balance, her hands still holding her head and shaking now- badly. It looked like all the color had suddenly drained from her face, and Aizawa's eyes narrowed.

 _... Something's not right.._

"Oi?! Seer?! What's wrong with ya?!" The redhead kept on, sounding more agitated now than neutral- she never got an answer.

"Get away from him!" Izuku snapped, his feet pushing him forward and landing right in front of Seer- his leg swinging up as her hands slowly left her head, those dull grey eyes landing on his as he moved to hit her- and so very _dazed_.

Izuku's knee collided with her stomach and sent her flying backwards, and she made absolutely no attempt to move nor dodge it either. That same woman who had been going toe to toe with Aizawa and never taken a hit had been thrown by a hit that she should have seen coming for _miles_.

Seer hit the ground, sliding back through the dirt and destruction- leaving her covered in mud as well as blood now. She rolled over, struggling to her feet and shaking so badly her knees looked ready to give out- her breathing ragged (and more so than with what would be warranted from getting hit..), her skin pale... She looked sick suddenly, incredibly, terribly sick and disoriented- blinking rapidly and a dozen times over as if she was trying to just focus. She hissed, shaking her head a bit- staggering sideways but staying in her feet- all will to fight was lost and Izuku, Kouta and Aizawa didn't know what to make of it.

 _Is she reacting like that because I Canceled her Quirk?_

"Seer! You saw that coming what is goin' on?!" The redhead snapped, Seer shook her head, groaning as she hunched a bit, her hands holding her head again and trembling from head to foot.

"...n...no..." She growled, "... Catch... No... Why...?"

"Simon! Seer's not actin' right!" The redhead said, earning a confused look from Aizawa at the new name.

 _Who is Simon..?_

"You heard him Seer, you have to catch the kid!" She went on, stepping forward in the direction of her compatriot and completely ignoring Aizawa behind her. "Catch the kid alive, kill Eraser, and get rid of anyone else in the way, Simon Says!"

Aizawa pulled his scarf, his momentary distraction slamming into a wall as he moved to catch the redhead below him while she was busy... With whatever the hell was going on. He blinked,

"...smoke bombs, Simon says smoke bombs!"

He moved to Cancel the redhead's Quirk, catching her eyes briefly as she turned around- but the area suddenly erupted in smoke so thick he coughed, his eyes watering and snapping shut again despite himself.

"Eraser can't erase what he can't see!"

He sweatdropped, his hand moving under his nose to block some of the smoke- Seer must have thrown the smoke bombs when he was focused on the redhead, a momentary lapse back to her original purpose before it got broken apart by whatever happened- whatever it was that had her looking ready to pass out and like she had no real clue what was going on.

 _Psychotic break? But why did she react like that when I Erased her Quirk?_ _What the hell even **is** her Quirk...? And who the hell is Simon...?_

There was way too much going on.

He twisted, barely missing the sudden stab of the others fingers from the inside of the smoke- he jumped down from the tree he was in and back onto the forest floor. He heard that tree splinter behind him, a few dozen branches thudding to the ground. He couldn't see her, or anyone else for that matter. He hoped Midoriya had the sense to take himself and Kouta further away than last time, especially with the soon to be wanton destruction-

He jumped again, barely avoiding her fingers again as he heard something else crack behind him.

 _That was too close..._

He started forward further into the smoke, eyes narrowed to slits and intent on Canceling her Quirk again.

 _This has gone on long enough_

He faltered though, as he came to the place she should have been- and ended up at the edge of the smoke cloud, confused.

 _... did I get turned around that quickly...?_

He stiffened, hearing the whistle of the wire in air and immediately on high alert for it- his body whipping around as he saw Seer coming toward him from behind. In a split second he Canceled her Quirk again, his body twisting to meet her and ready to defend himself- and in a split second she was right in front of him... with her back to him?

He saw the light shimmer off the wire and realized it was coming at him from the smoke cloud- his eyes flashing and jaw dropping slightly as Seer's feet planted into the ground and her hands clamped down on the wire lengths that had been about to go over his head and twist around his neck- and now wrapped tightly around her hands instead. Blood immediately welled up under the wire that cut through her skin with ease, her body shaking as the wire tightened- sinking deeper into flesh and muscle both as she hissed.

Saving a child was one thing... But to deliberately save _him?_

Seer was shaking still, not two feet in front of him, her skin pale and covered in muck and gore- gasping for air and swaying even as she did her best to hold tight to the wire cutting her hands apart by the second. He blinked, and he heard her groan a bit- her shoulders tightening as her head started to snap around to him,

"Move!" She ordered sharply, her feet pushing her to the left as he instinctively separated, moving off to the right and realizing the next instant why she had told him to do so.

The redhead's fingers struck out, hard and fast from somewhere in the smoke cloud- missing him by hardly a millimeter and cutting a straight line through the very top of Seer's shoulder, grazing her, but it was deep enough. Her blood sprung up into the air in it's quake, and she yelped. Aizawa stared, his mind racing and completely confused as time slowed in on that single second-

What is going through her head? She'd done a complete 180, first she was fighting him and now she'd turned on her ally? Gone so far as to help _him?_

Her feet stumbled as she caught herself, her lips pulled into a pained line and biting down on her tongue- clearly trying to steady her breathing and herself again as her hands and shoulder continued to drip scarlet.

"Simon Said _stop!_ Not help Eraser!" The redhead's voice shrilled, the wire around Seer's hands jerked forward roughly and she stumbled, staggering and uneven as she hissed.

"Why aren't you listening?!"

"...w..why... Why..." Seer hissed under her breath, shaking her head feverishly as her sudden attention on helping him and the situation seemed to fade again- she looked dazed again, _lost_.

Her eyes snapped shut as the wire pulled again, digging further into her hands as she stumbled and fell to her knees this time. "... N..no...d...damn it... Stop... Listening..." She growled, shaking her head furiously as if she was trying to shake something loose-

"You can't disobey!" The redhead snapped, her eyes narrowed to slits and face twisted in disbelief as well as confusion- "T-that... But Simon _Said_..!"

The redhead's head snapped sideways, her eyes widening as Aizawa swept up next to her, his scarf wrapping tightly around the wire she held to and ripping the ends from her hands, his leg swinging up in tandem to collide with her stomach- _hard_. She yelled, coughing and sputtering as she stumbled backwards, her hands swiping forward- but he'd already Erased her Quirk.

She hissed, pushing backwards and flipping over- landing on her hands as she put distance between them again. "Seer is defective... Yes Simon...!" She hissed, her hand falling into her pockets as she tilted back over on to her feet again. Aizawa growled, his hands moving as his scarf moved out toward her in an instant- her hand flicked down as the area got swallowed in another grey haze, and his scarf met empty air as she moved again. His eyes searched the cloud where he quickly couldn't see her- nothing outside of a shadow for a few seconds, her arm lifting- he heard something click.

 _Is that a gun...?!_

He reflexively jumped sideways to avoid the shot, but he realized almost immediately it wasn't aimed at him, and he sent his scarf shooting forward before he even thought about it.

Villain or not-

 _ **BAM**_

His scarf wound tightly around Seer, trapping her arms at her sides as he quickly (and maybe a bit roughly) jerked his hand back and pulled her with it. She slammed into the ground as the bullet lodged itself in the earth just behind where she had previously been. Aizawa's head snapped around toward the redhead, the smoke clearing already- and finding her nowhere in sight. He stiffened, still with his scarf around Seer and scanning the area carefully- but everything was quite now, she was long gone and the conflict apparently over.

He sighed slightly, grimacing as he stood still where he was a few moments longer, listening- before he let his eyes drop closed and his hair fell in its usual mess about his face. He felt his scarf shift in his hands, his eyes moving over to see Seer pick herself up a bit to sit on her heels, her arms still bound to her sides, her hands still bleeding and her shoulder too, but she said nothing, and otherwise just fell silent and motionless- no attempt to move or get out of his binding. His eyes narrowed to slits as he started toward her, slowly.

What just happened? All of it was just too... Off. Was her sudden rush to save Kouta and help him a momentary lapse in judgment? Or was being on the Villains side in the first place the lapse?

The way she reacted when he Erased her Quirk... Like she was in pain, like she couldn't think straight- that was incredibly odd, and he didn't quite understand why that would have happened at all. The way she seemed in those few minutes of fighting her, before he Erased the other one's Quirk- her face... Everything about her had just been so... Dead, hollow.

That changed though, something else had stirred in her after that- when she hesitated the first time, when she got Kouta out of the way of that tree... It was almost like she wasn't sure of what she was doing at all, like her own actions were foreign to her. But there was suddenly someone, _something_ there. Some semblance of a human being that couldn't be seen in the emotionlessness of her voice and her expressions. There was somebody there when she got in front of him, grabbed hold of the wire, warned him to move-

He stopped in front of her, his hands still holding on to the ends of his scarf and grimacing slightly as he looked down at her.

 _\- that person is gone again..._

Her expression was nothing but blank, her body still, her eyes locked straight ahead- dull, and unseeing. She didn't even react to him being there, didn't care nor even seem aware of the state her hands were in, or her shoulder... Or even what mess she was. She just sat there, her breathing low but uneven, unseeing, lost... Hollow again.

 _What is going on with this woman?_

Psychotic break was starting to seem a bit more likely

Seer, right? He was unfamiliar with the name, so she likely wasn't a high profile Villain- but she couldn't be new. She wasn't a teenager fresh into the game, she had skills, she knew what she was doing... So why?

Midoriya said she was here to capture him, but she apparently turned from that aim- and he still didn't know why. He knew nothing, not about her, or her companion, why she seemed to be... Fighting with herself.

 _"You can't disobey! T-that... But Simon Said..!"_

 _"Seer is defective... Yes Simon...!"_

 _... Who is Simon...? The way the other one was talking... Its like these two are just pawns._

 _... And one of those pawns has turned traitor now... Why though is the question._

"Mr. Aizawa!" Midoriya's voice broke into his thoughts as the beaten (and severely injured) student stopped beside him, Kouta at his side. His eyes flashed as he saw the woman sitting there, "... You caught her... But Scarlet ran? After trying to shoot her..." He trailed off a minute, his eyes flashing. "... I don't get it... Both of them turned on the Villain I fought earlier, they were trying to catch me even though that wasn't part of the League's orders... And she saved Kouta, just like that kid at the mall..." Izuku mumbled, Aizawa blinked.

"... This is the woman that was with Shiguraki that day?" He grumbled lowly, Midoriya nodded, his eyes searching the woman who was so so silent. "And you said she and the other one, they turned on the League?"

"Yeah, they attacked that other guy, and I think... Scarlet might have..." Midoriya grimaced, his words trailing away- Aizawa got the picture. His eyes locked on her at his feet, pulling the scarf a bit tighter around her body.

 _"Seer_. How many of you are there? What is your aim?" He growled lowly, she never even twitched and he frowned, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek.

"... She's...?" Izuku mumbled, looking a little unnerved. "... She... She helped you, right? Why would she turn on the League and her Partner like that...?" His eyes were looking at the woman, searching for some sort of reaction to the questions- and still nothing.

 _This isn't normal_

"... Mr. Aizawa, can I leave Kouta with you?" Izuku asked, his gears switching momentarily as Aizawa blinked at him. "I need to go, I have to tell Mandalay that he's safe- and I have to help everyone else!" He didn't want to let the kid go, not when he was injured like that- not with a Villain out there who was looking for him.

"... Twelve..."

All of them stiffened, jumping slightly at the low, breathy answer out of nowhere- their heads snapping down toward Seer, her eyes still staring ahead on nothing, but there enough to have heard the questions... And manage some small answer.

"Twelve...?" Aizawa grumbled, the number making his heart drop instantly.

"... Twelve... One Nomu... two of... Us... Now none... Scarlet... Simon said... Leave..." Her words were soft and fractured by long pauses, "... Simon... Said..." Her voice died entirely,

"... There are still nine Villains and a Nomu...?!" Izuku hissed, panic rising- Aizawa felt his panic rise too, though he didn't let it show.

 _This is bad... We don't have enough Pros to deal with that many..._

"...tch..." Aizawa hissed under his breath, a lump in his throat as he turned toward Midoriya. "... Go, find Mandalay." He grumbled, Izuku blinked.

 _Damn it... I don't have a choice_

"And when you find her... Tell her this;"

* * *

 **Double Update for ya'll since I'm sitting at my desk with my face in so much pain, since I got my wisdom teeth removed... kill me, please**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapters!**

 **Please, Follow, Fav and Review if you can! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12- Fragments

**Chapter** **1** **2**  
 **Fragments**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _..._ _So much is just... Strewn everywhere.._

 **.:+:.**

 _"Students of Class A and B. I, Professional Hero; Eraserhead- hereby authorize you for combat!"_

 _You have to defend yourselves... But don't get yourselves killed..._!

 **.:+:.**

He bent down on to his knee, heart pounding and a weight like a stone in the pits of his stomach- _worry_.

He didn't have a choice... But that didn't make it easier.

Midoriya was already gone, speeding off the second his message was done- leaving Aizawa with Kouta and the very quiet form of Seer. He was aware of Kouta standing there, shaking, sniffing, but staying back from the woman (who, albeit- _had_ saved his life...) who was as much a Villain as the one who killed his parents, and now looked so... Empty.

Blood dripped in a constant, slow stream from her hands and the wire still wound tightly there, dug into her flesh. The wound on her shoulder stilled in its bleeding but it was no less serious. His Capturing Device was still wrapped around her, preventing her trying to run, not that he thought she would, but he left it there anyway for the time being. He knew well he couldn't take her with him, he had Kouta to keep an eye on, but he wasn't about to just let her go anyway. Not in case she gained her senses again and fell back into her role to cause chaos. He stiffened, pausing for a second as he growled.

 _I forgot to tell Midoriya to come back immediately... Damn it, I can't believe I dropped the ball like that..._

He knew why he had though, there was just too much going on- too much running through his head.

His eyes fell to the wire and her hands, sighing internally as he slowly, carefully picked up the sharp lines and started to unwind them, loosening them from around her hands and pulling it away from digging into her flesh- it was probably painful, but she didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. He paused a few seconds about halfway through, his body stiffening involuntarily as his eyes narrowed at her fingers- it was unnoticeable unless you were close enough to her, but the flesh across her fingertips was... scarred, from being burned.

 _... she burned off her own fingerprints...?_

When he was done he tossed the wire away and paused once more, his eyes searching her expression, peering into her face and those utterly dull grey eyes behind the strands of ebony black hair falling around her face and shoulders- covered in blood and muck and whatnot- but she looked as unaware as a doll.

He couldn't take her with him, he'd have to leave her here... And he had to take his Capturing Device.

He dug in one of the pouches on his belt, pulling out a pair of handcuffs he had for one such occasion, and tightening them around her wrists, his scarf loosening as he pulled it back up and around his neck again. "... Are you planning on running?" He grumbled as he stood back up again,

There was no answer and he sighed, shaking his head and turning to Kouta. He easily picked the boy up in his arms, casting Seer one last look- before he headed off into the trees.

Seer was left sitting there, motionless, quite, uncaring and unaware of the smoke over the trees or the destruction, or even the slow drip of her own blood... she didn't feel the pain.

"... Perilous..."

 **.:+:.**

 _Why did my feet move me? Why did my body move... I didn't want it to..._

 _... Why did I save that boy...?_

 _Why... Why did I save Eraser... When Simon said kill...?_

 _...Why..._

 _... Why is nothing... Where it should be...?_

 **.:+:.**

 _Bakugou is gone_

Reinforcements and police arrived, but they were _fifteen minutes_ too late to keep the Villains from their true aim- capture Katsuki Bakugou.

Of the 40 students, 15 had lost consciousness.

11 had injuries, ranging from minor to severe... 13 were uninjured.

1 had gone missing

Of 6 Professional Heroes, 1 had a head injury and was in critical condition- and 1 more had vanished at the end of a trail of blood.

On the Villains end, 4 were immediately captured and arrested- 1 of them with critical injuries, the rest moderately so.

And the other Villains vanished without a trace.

Seer was right where she'd been left, motionless, unaware... Lost in her own head. She didn't react to the Police as they came near, didn't move a single inch as they addressed her- she never even blinked. She stared straight ahead, limp as they hoisted her on to her feet and she followed their lead as they grabbed either arm.

 _Hollow_

There was an immediate backlash from the media. While the staff and police jumped into handling the damage and gathering all information. The cries and voices of outrage from the common people and authorities all over turned their angry eyes on UA.

 _How could this have happened?!_

 _So many students injured- their lives put in danger!_

 _This is the third time Villains have attacked these students!_

 _How are we supposed to trust our children to you when their lives are put on the line time after time..?!_

They were not wrong to be angry. With Bakugou gone, the Training Camp laid siege to so wholly... They had failed, _badly_.

The police were hard at work filing their reports, interviewing witnesses, victims and Villains alike- all hands on deck to find the missing boy and bring an end to the madness of the League of Villains.

 _Get Bakugou home safe_

"... what do you know of the Villains who appeared?" Vlad murmured, the questions coming to a lull as he sat in the room beside Aizawa, with Tsukauchi across from them. Tsukauchi sighed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned back in his seat a bit.

"We're pulling all of our resources to learn as much about all of them as we can, the ones we're familiar with like Muscular, Moonfish and Magne aren't hard to pull information up on-but most of the other Villains that were encountered, we know very little about." Tsukauchi mumbled, "They're either new to the game, or have thus far managed to keep their exploits out of the limelight... there has been a rash of new Villains since Stain's philosophy started to circulate- and clearly some of those following the Hero Killer's lead are now turning to the League, like Spinner."

Tsukauchi shook his head a bit, "... We are familiar with the work of 'Mr. Compress' and think he is likely using his intellect to assist the League... Toga is suspect for several murders involving the draining of people's blood, though we don't have any definitive evidence of her being the one responsible... this 'Dabi' character you ran into is more mystery than any of them, though. We've been digging into every lead we could and we've still found nothing on him." His hand moved to stack a few papers in front of him, almost absentmindedly as Vlad nodded. "... the same goes for the woman who was called 'Scarlet', given what you've said about her and the accent she had, it's likely she's not originally from Japan. We've called departments in the European Countries trying to find a trace of her, and who she really is- but nothing's come up yet. We've been trying to interrogate the Villains we brought in, but they aren't really looking to talk."

Aizawa's eyes dropped closed at the words, his arms crossed over his chest as he let out a silent breath.

"... Muscular is still in critical condition, though they expect he will recover from his injuries. There was little we could get out of Midoriya before he was taken to the hospital himself, but what he mentioned of Scarlet turning against him- and the rest of the League along with Seer- is concerning. And the way you've explained her actions is something to wonder about too.." Aizawa blinked, his eyes falling on Tsukauchi again as he tilted his head.

"And what do you know about her?" He asked lowly,

"... She's a D-Class Villain who's been linked to a series of security breaches and hacking incidents over the last few years. She's incredibly skilled with computers, and there hasn't been a firewall or security matrix she hasn't been able to bypass- and she's untraceable, and unstoppable, so far. Her crimes have been limited to robbery, blackmail, identity theft, malware, cyber warfare... all serious and high-profile crimes in themselves, but not in the same league as most Villains nowadays. But nothing so far that's been outwardly violent, and certainly nothing involving physical confrontation. We've had no reports of anyone ever coming face to face with her, she's been content to staying on the other side of her computer... so to have her joining up with the League of Villains for a full frontal assault is extremely far from her usual M-O." Tsukauchi murmured, "And to add to already off behavior, her sudden switch in allegiances is unprecedented... and whoever this Simon is you mentioned, it sounds like he was supposed to be the one in charge, but now she's disobeyed his orders, as well as the League's... and to capture Midoriya, which is even more odd since she would have had a perfect opportunity at the Mall and didn't take it..." Tsukauchi trailed off as he shook his head at himself.

"... There is so much about the situation we still don't understand. We don't know anything about Seer, not her real name, where she came from, who she works for... we don't even know what sort of Quirk she has;" He glanced up toward Aizawa, "And you said she definitely has a Quirk, right?"

"Right, I know I Erased it- whatever it is. And when I did it seemed to hit her pretty hard, so bets are its some sort of Physical Augmentation." Aizawa grumbled, "Has she not said anything?" Tsukauchi smiled wearily, shaking his head.

"Not a word since we picked her up." He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "She doesn't even really seem aware of where she is, or what she's going on. Midoriya mentioned something when I interviewed him after the Mall, and I thought it odd at the time... but I think if fits pretty well seeing her myself. 'Hollow'... it's like she's an empty shell." Aizawa grimaced slightly, his eyes falling away from Tsukauchi for a moment as he glanced toward the door.

"We'll keep her in the interrogation room for now, hopefully we'll be able to get Bakugou back safely- with the information we do have because of that tip Sansa found, I think we can locate their base and stage a rescue mission." Tsukauchi hummed, getting to his feet with a small smile. "Excuse me a moment." Vlad nodded a bit and Aizawa sighed, his eyes falling closed again.

"Empty shell, huh?" Vlad mumbled beside him, Aizawa grimaced more, shaking his head.

"... something wasn't right, that's the most certain thing about her."

 **.:+:.**

 _"... Twelve..."_

 _All of them stiffened, jumping slightly at the low, breathy answer out of nowhere- their heads snapping down toward Seer, her eyes still staring ahead on nothing, but there enough to have heard the questions... And manage some small answer._

 _"Twelve...?" Aizawa grumbled, the number making his heart drop instantly._

 _"... Twelve... One Nomu... two of... Us... Now none... Scarlet... Simon said... Leave..." Her words were soft and fractured by long pauses, "... Simon... Said..." Her voice died entirely,_

 **.:+:.**

 _... Simon Said..._

 **.:+:.**

 _I... why did I...?_

 _... I hesitated... I'm not supposed to hes... Why did I...?_

 _... It... Had to be... What was that... Erasure... That... Did that do it...?_

 _... No... I... I moved before he... With that boy..._

 _... Midori... No... Not that one... Before... I..._

 _... I can't... All of..._

 _...w...when... Was that...?_

 _Simon... Said... What... What did... Simon say...?_

 _..I... Why did I..._

 **.:+:.**

"... sir."

Tsukauchi turned at the sound of Sansa's voice behind him- his eyes landing on the lieutenant and breaking away from the television, and the conference about UA (to which Eraserhead, Vlad and Principal Nezu were addressing the outcries...). The Police station was abuzz, people everywhere moving and mobilizing- all on high alert and the gears grinding away as they worked to get ready. The hour drawing near to when they would be moving to storm both known Hideouts in Kamino Ward belonging to the League, rescue Bakugou... And if things went the way he thought?

 _All For One_

"Ah, Sansa. Have the Pros all gathered?" He asked, Sansa nodded firmly.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Another thing, sir." Sansa murmured, his voice lowering slightly as Tsukauchi blinked.

"Hmm?"

"It's about the prisoner, Seer, sir." Tsukauchi's eyes widened,

"Has she said something?"

Sansa nodded, "Just one thing, sir. She's said nothing else, but the one thing;" Sansa murmured,

" 'Warning' ."

Tsukauchi's head tilted just faintly as his eyes narrowed at the word.

 _A little over 48 hours of complete silence... And she only says one word?_

"Warning...?" He mumbled, Sansa nodded.

"She still seems fairly unaware of where she is, and she didn't respond to any question that was asked. She simply said it, almost randomly." Sansa explained, "Officer Lux has been assigned to keep watch over her for the last hour now, and he reports that she has been showing signs of pain, here and there. Lux is unsure if it is her injuries, or something related to how Eraserhead mentioned her head seemed to pain her during their confrontation." Tsukauchi nodded once, his hands falling in his pants pockets.

"... Hmm... She is a mess still." He mumbled, "... Tell Lux to keep a close eye on her. If he thinks it necessary, he can call a medic for her, but tell him to be careful still. Even if she's yet to resist or fight, there is still a chance she may try and harm someone." Sansa's hand lift in a salute.

"Yes sir."

 **.:+:.**

 _... I do... I know this... At... Least..._

 _... So much..._

 _... So much just..._ _Twisted_ _... Fractured..._

 _... I..._

 _...h...how... Lo...ng...?_

 **.:+:.**

It was eerily quite

The police station was near empty, most everyone gone- out there, contending with the raid on the Villain Hideout, the _disaster._

The phones were ringing nonstop, most unanswered- there weren't enough people left to answer all of them, and those that did were constantly filtering the calls through to other stations. It was all hands on deck and most hands were already outside in the eye of the storm, in Kamimo Ward where the rescue mission had not gone quite as according to plan. Officer Heike Lux stood stiff just around the small corner of the locker room, his phone in hand and on edge, though he wasn't looking at the device with his utmost attention.

48 hours had come and gone since the attack on the Forest Camp, 48 hours the Villain Seer had been in custody and only uttered one single word. She'd come in with injuries, her hands shredded and a deep laceration running through her shoulder, she'd been given emergency treatment in the field, but she was still covered in blood and dirt.

Lux had been assigned as her guard while the rest of everyone else turned their attention on dealing with the League and the missing UA student- and he'd been instructed to keep his distance, leave her handcuffed and restrained in one of the interrogation rooms. After all, she was a criminal, and they still had no clue what her Quirk was. He'd been sitting on the other end of the glass, watching her in silence for a long while, and even as hell broke loose in Kamino Ward... She was so quiet, she didn't move. She just sat there, stiff as a board, her eyes unseeing- until she _winced_.

She winced often, her eyes snapping shut and her head lowering as she growled- she was in pain, and it showed through every few minutes or so, without end. He tried his best to figure out the cause, but it wasn't clear enough... but it was concerning, in its own way.

Name: Unknown  
Alias: Seer  
Classification: D-Class  
Sex: Female  
Age: Unknown, suspected early 30s  
Quirk: Unknown, suspected Physical Augmentation Type  
Physical Characteristics:  
Long black hair, grey eyes, burned fingertips,

... A true mystery made even more an enigma with her complete and utter silence.

Even despite word for caution, he'd elected to move her and let her wash up a bit- change her clothes, do away with the blood and gore. He couldn't honestly see a reason she would try anything unseemly, the way she followed his instruction was so anatomic, she listened without words or sign of protest.

The decision was probably more stemmed from his need to... _Do_ something, more than it was kindness (or even rationality). He was keeping an eye on her, sparingly of course- his back mostly turned to her and only catching glimpses of her head over the low walls surrounding the showers, some small amount of privacy was still owed even if she was a criminal.

The steam rose up from the water as she stepped into it, the blood and dirt falling away into the drain in an ugly wash of brown- uncaring of the way her own fingers moved over the stitching that had pulled the skin together on her shoulder, one of the wounds she had earned and had been closed haphazardly. Angry red lines ran along her hands from the wire she had grabbed hold of, bleeding anew as she moved her fingers and scrubbed the gore off from her face.

Lux blinked, his eyes widening slightly as she turned, her back bare and facing him- and he swallowed at the large, gnarled patch of skin between her shoulder blades. A scar, almost like a gunshot, and probably from something... _Massive_.

His eyes darted away and to his phone, every notification system and app all blasting in with one thing- one fight.

 _'All Might in a fight to the death with incredible Super Villain!'_

 _'All Might's Battle seems to be leaning towards a defeat... For All Might...?!'_

All Might looked like he was getting his ass beat. The area around him a warzone, buildings and entire sections of streets- gone in one move from that Villain, All Might looked like he was barely holding his own... their Symbol Of Peace cracking under a Villain, it was unfathomable... _terrifying._

Lux bit the inside of his cheek, shaking his head at himself and swallowing the lump in his throat. There were so many people in that area, and with the destruction reigning... he could only imagine how many were trapped, injured- _dead._

He spared a glance back to Seer, and halted.

The water was running... _black._

 **.:+:.**

 _... I tried..._

 **.:+:.**

She could hear the phones going off, the sound of the TV, sirens wailing, the chanting of people... The world was sinking in through the shroud of shattered, fragmented thoughts that would not end... it was coming back to her, slowly- _painfully_.

She didn't care, not about the eyes of the officer, not the searching look as she stepped around the corner again- not the surprise and intrigue as she stopped there in front of him- not about the fact that the shirt she'd been given to wear was too big. She didn't care about the sting of throbbing pain in her hands or her shoulder, she didn't care how his eyes landed on her arms and trailed over the scars painting her skin- or her neck. She didn't care about the well of blood coming back from being washed off- she didn't care that her body and her head felt like she'd gotten hit by a train.

She followed him back to the interrogation room in that same silence, same compliance... she didn't care if she got locked up, if she got snapped at, she didn't care about the handcuffs he put back on. Her eyes locked straight ahead on the floor as they moved in a pair back across the main floor-

She _stopped_

"... it's like a bad dream! The Kamino Ward has been leveled as All Might battles with the ring-leader of the League of Villains- who seems to be on equal terms with him! B-but... huh..?! What's happened, All Might... he... he seems to be withering away, what's happened to him...?!"

Her feet halted without her meaning them too, the drone of the tv and the phones ringing in the back of her mind suddenly sharp as ever- the officer in front of her faltered, looking confused for a minute as she paused without warning.

"... i... is All Might going to... lose...?!"

"Who can win against that...?!"

"N...no...!"

 _Fear... terror... so much..._

What little people were left in the station and struggling to hold the situation down had all halted too, all eyes turned on the tv screen, all hearts dropping... the whole world, everyone... watching. Lux watched her eyes move up from the floor for the first time, those dull grey eyes moving as her head turned slowly to the tv too- expressionless, quiet...

Hell on earth, the buildings leveled, the Symbol of Peace broken, bloody, small- a skeleton. A skeleton looking down a Villain more monster than man... she blinked, the camera recording the fight from above blurred as it zoomed in- but enough to see that Villain lift his hands, his fingers pressing against his cheeks...

 _... that..._

"No... it can't...?"

"... but he..."

".. All M.. Might...?!"

The world paralyzed, terrified... _hurting._... but the voices were getting louder.

"N-no... even if he looks like that, he's still All Might, right...?!"

"He's won time and time again...! He'll win..!"

"You have to win! All Might!"

Voices rising in tandem, hearts straining, people all over, in every street, every home, every station... this one, all of them calling out... for their...

 _... Symbol of Peace..._

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"ALL MIGHT!"

 _The world is... calling... every single person..._

It felt like her head split in two, but her eyes never left the screen, she never made a sound, never moved.

 _I... its... it is... there... I..._

"... I'm sorry..."

Lux jumped, his ears ringing on the words as he heard Seer say them, so low they were hardly words- his head snapped around toward her and he stiffened. Her face was the same as ever, dazed, emotionless- barren, her posture the same, more doll than person... but there were _tears_ falling silently from those dull grey eyes.

She was... _crying...?_

"... catastrophic... so many people..."


	13. Chapter 13- I'm Sorry

**Chapter** **1** **3**  
 **I'm Sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... Death..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"-The true form of our No. 1 Hero; All Might, has not only Japan, but even the Hero Headquarters in America in an uproar! In an even more shocking uproar- the Symbol of Peace has announced his definitive retirement!"_

 _"In addition, Best Jeanest- the No. 4 Hero who barely escaped death is taking a rest from his Hero Duties for an extended period of time!"_

 _"On top of that, Ragdoll- the No. 32 Hero and a member of the Pussy Cats has undergone some unusual trauma that has rendered her Quirk unfit for use! Thus suspending her Hero Career indefinitely!"_

 _"In a single night many heroes have suffered severe injuries and losses, this is truly a Nightmare! What will become of Japan and her Heroes?!"_

 **.:+:.**

There was a cat sitting outside the police station when he got there, just sitting- uncaring and unbothered by the scores of people constantly moving in and out of the doors. It was there, settled just beside the doorway, it's tail wrapped neatly around it's paws, black fur shinning in the sunlight and yellow eyes watching him in silence as he approached. He paused slightly, his hands in his pockets as his eyes matched with it- the both of them very still, very attentive, his head tilting at the unusually calm attitude- especially for a cat with so much going on all around.

It had a silver collar around it's neck, but not tags, nothing... it just looked up at him as he looked back at it. He wasn't particularly sure why he stopped, but the way it kept it's eyes on him... it was eerie, in a way.

Insane- but... he got the feeling that cat knew who he was.

The cat's ear twitched, their eye contact broken as it turned its head toward the door, ears on high alert, watching the line of people filter passed and out. He paused a few seconds longer, his brow quirking at the odd behavior- but thinking little more of it as he shook his head, and headed inside without a word.

"Eraser! You're here too, huh..?!"

Aizawa grumbled under his breath, sweatdropping slightly at the (abrasive) familiar voice behind him, easily heard even with all the clamor, calls and phones ringing. The Police Station was crowded, and filled with people, officers and Heroes, everyone scrambling to do what they could about the mess and the devastating death and injured toll following All Might's confrontation with All For One.

The repercussions of everything that happened were severe too of course, the school and the staff were scrambling just as much as society- enough they had moved quickly into the 'Mandatory Dorm' proposal straight away... Which admittedly, had been met with much less disapproval and fervor than he had expected when he met with the student's parents. (Some of them didn't even hesitate...)

Present Mic grinned, waving his hand at Aizawa as he stopped in front of him, peering from behind his tinted glasses. "You done talking to the Kid's parents~?"

"Yes." He mumbled,

"So why are ya here, huh~? Still giving reports ~?"

"Tsukauchi called to ask a few more questions about the Villain I captured, since he's heard Midoriya's side of the story." He mumbled, "Why are you here?"

"I'm fillin' in missing person's reports, since the whole Big-Boss Battle." He hummed, smiling wearily. "I got called in on Search and Rescue, and now I'm here to fill out the documents on the people we did find... And didn't." Aizawa grimaced slightly. "Gotta lend a hand while the Dorms are gettin' ready to go up, oh yeah~"

"... Right."

"So this Villain, is it that 'Seer' one ya mentioned?" Mic switched gears with ease, "The one who saved your ass?"

"... She did not-"

"But you said she jumped in to stop your neck gettin' cut~! And then rushed in to save that kid too ~" Mic cut him off with ease, "Weird thing for a Villain to do, she having second thoughts? Crazy?"

"... I don't know." Aizawa sighed, "She wasn't very keen on sharing her motives."

"Mr. Present Mic!"

Both of them turned to the call, seeing Sansa waving a hand over toward them-

"Ah, time for me to go, oh yeah~! I'll catch ya later, Eraser ~!" Mic grinned before he headed off. He left Aizawa standing there among the shuffling people in silence, his hands in his pockets and tired eyes watching the blonde move away with Sansa to one of the free offices near the interrogation rooms.

"Ah, Eraser, thank you for coming."

Aizawa turned back around at the sound of Tsukauchi's voice, spotting the man as he picked his way through the people and over toward him- smiling slightly as usual, but he looked as tired as anyone else with everything going on.

"Sorry about the crowd, we're still trying to handle all the accident and missing person's reports coming in." Tsukauchi murmured,

"Its not an issue." Aizawa murmured, "You said you had a few more questions about Seer?"

"Yes, I realize it'll probably feel like we're going over the same things again, but the line of questions surrounding her behavior and actions was a little rushed before- given rescuing Bakugou was our first priority." Tsukauchi hummed, "The entire situation involving trying to Capture Midoriya is still bothering me, and even now with all that's going on- I want to look into it as thoroughly as I can, especially before she gets sent off to a prison." Aizawa nodded,

"I understand." He murmured, "... I take it she still hasn't said anything?" Tsukauchi paused, smiling a bit wearily for half a second.

"... Not particularly." He murmured, Aizawa quirked a brow, Tsukauchi let out a small breath. "She's said nothing more than an odd word here and there. Before I left Sansa reported that she'd blurted out 'Warning', just once."

 _Warning?_

"The Officer I had watching her while we were all out decided it was probably a good idea to let her wash up, considering she was something of a mess. Given the lack of resistance, and violent behavior since arriving, he thought it wouldn't hurt anything- and it turns out he was able to fill in the physical description on file a bit more accurately for it." Tsukauchi explained, turning slightly as he picked up a stack of folders from the desk beside him. He motioned for Aizawa to follow him as they began to pick their way slowly through the room and toward Tsukauchi's own little corner and desk,

"As it turns out, her hair color is not naturally black. She had some temporary dye in it that washed out when she took a shower, and we've also been able to document a few other distinguishing features. In particular, a number of scars- one of which is pretty large, and on the center of her back." Aizawa blinked, "Considering we can't get any information off her fingerprints, and DNA hasn't turned up anything- we'll have to rely on a physical description when going through records, so any little detail might help... especially so since I still don't quite understand what's going through her head. The Officer who was watching her said they paused to watch the news coverage of All Might's fight against One For All... he wasn't sure why, but while she was watching she said 'I'm sorry'... and cried, though not for very long apparently, and not really crying either... just silent tears." Tsukauchi shook his head slightly in exasperation as Aizawa blinked.

 _Silent tears... because of All Might? And what the hell does she have to be sorry for...?_

"She said something after that, but it was so low Lux only heard the word 'catastrophic'." Tsukauchi finished, Aizawa's eyes widened slightly- Tsukauchi noticed the reaction and tilted his head slightly. "... Does that strike a chord for some reason?"

"... Seer is a hacker, right?" He mumbled lowly, Tsukauchi nodded a bit. Aizawa sighed slightly as his hand fell into his pocket, digging his phone out and scrolling through his messages until he found what he was looking for, and turning the phone around so Tsukauchi could see the screen. "Mic sent this to me, the night the Training Camp got attacked. It's a bit too coincidental having her say that, and have the skills to pull this off... and with what actually happened..."

 _'Shotaaaaa check it out, someone hacked into the DIN website and posted something! Loooooook!'_

 **.:+:.**

 _Danger is Near_

 _Warning Danger Levels:_

 _Wary_  
 _Risky_  
 _Beware_  
 _Perilous_  
 _Deadly_

 _Most Recent Warning:_

 _-CAUTION THE FOLLOWING POST WAS MADE WITHOUT ADMIN RIGHTS-_

 _Posted: 8:56 pm, 10 minutes ago_  
 _Level: Catastrophic_  
 _-INVALID LEVEL SETTING-_  
 _Location: Kamino Ward_  
 _-(This post contains no content)-_

 **.:+:.**

Tsukauchi eyes widened,

"Danger Is Near...? That site's been dead for over ten years... but... you're right... that's very coincidental..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowing slightly. "... do you think it's likely she knew of what All For One was planning? If she did hack into this website and post this, that's the only reason she would have known the conflict would happen in Kamino Ward... but why? I'm not really familiar with Danger Is Near, since it's popularity died out when I started the job, but it's supposed to warn people right? Why try and warn anyone..." Tsukauchi trailed off, "... why would she do any of it... her motives don't make any sense." He sighed, shaking his head a bit.

Tsukauchi set the folders down on his desk, his eyes dropping closed in weariness for a moment, his lips pulling in a tight line.

"... it would beg the question... if All For One... wanted Midoriya..." He mumbled lowly, Aizawa sweatdropped.

 _An unpleasant thought_

"... All Might should be here soon, I'm sure he'll want to hear about anything we find." Tsukauchi murmured, Aizawa nodded. "For now, let's go over-"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

The entire station went quiet, heads snapping around and jumping to their feet at the sudden shout out of nowhere- the very, very _loud_ shout, and the voice that Aizawa recognized in an instant- _he's two decibels away from blowing ears out, that idiot..!_

He locked eyes with Tsukauchi for only a split second before the both of them headed straight off toward the back of the station, Tsukauchi paused only half a second more to assure everyone there was no serious danger- Aizawa was already marching toward the source, the monitoring room connected with one of the interrogation rooms- to which Sansa was standing outside looking quiet confused (also while holding his ears).

"Mr. Present Mic, please-" Sansa mumbled as Aizawa moved passed him and into the room.

Aizawa's steps faltered, drawing up short as Mic immediately whipped around toward him and stopped in front of him- the blonde shaking and nearly teary-eyed. He looked panicked, as well as terrified and a slight bit disturbed- the perfect combination of emotions to set his exited mannerisms off with absolutely no filter-

"SHOTAAAAA!" He yelled, his hands clapping tightly around Aizawa's shoulders as he started shaking the other man back and forth, eyes wild and completely off the rails- Aizawa faltered at the action, unsure of what to do for a moment.

"I'M SEEIN' GHOSTS, OH YEAH~~! HAVE I GONE CRAZY? TELL ME YOU SEE IT TOO!" Mic shrilled, his voice loud enough to make the floor shake and send a sharp stab of pain through Aizawa's eardrums, he scowled- thoroughly unimpressed with the volume and the fact that he was being shaken back and forth by the blonde.

"Damn it get a hold of yourself!" Aizawa snapped, forcing himself back out of the blonde's grasp and shaking his head. "What is the matter with you..?!"

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOK~~~!" Mic shrilled grabbing Aizawa- again- and whipping them both around toward the window looking into the interrogation room, one hand releasing and gesturing toward said window with ferocity while his other hand remained gripped so tightly around Aizawa's elbow it was painful- like the blonde was holding on for dear life.

 _Why is he... shaking...?_

"THAT CAN'T BE WHAT I THINK IT IS, RIGHT?!"

Aizawa blinked, his eyes slowly moving from Mic toward the window he was so violently gesturing toward- what the hell could he possibly be freaking out about like this-?

Aizawa halted, his body going stiff as a board and his eyes wide- he felt his heart drop all the way into his feet, he felt it _stop._

The world shuttered to a halt around him, the pain of Mic's grip on his arm, the station, the window, the glass between them- every single sound, all of it- _gone._

He felt like he forgot to breathe, his mind racing and yet it too crashed down on that one single instant- and he felt himself start to shake too, just faintly as some unfounded, unfamiliar pain hit him square in the chest- and his stomach flipped.

 _T-that..._

 _... that's...not possible...!_

 **.:+:.**

 _"- people all over the city with powerful Quirks have started to go missing. The number of missing person's has raised dramatically, and the number of those we have found as bodies has gotten larger too. So far the general public are unaware of the trend, but we've recently become aware most of the disappearances are owed to an illegal fight club."_

 _"We've been able to dig up little on the inner workings, but we know they stalk sidestreets and take note to watch people who demonstrate useful, or unusual Quirks. They will follow their marks for a few days, learning their habits and finding the best time to catch them alone and kidnap them. The unsuspecting Victims are then forced into pit fights where onlookers bet money on the winners, and the fights are usually held to to the death. The Victims have no choice but to fight for their lives once captured."_

 _"Most victims are members of the general populace, middle class, no Hero or Police background and are unwilling participants in the Pit Fighting... But we do suspect that a few are willing and looking to cause harm, and in fact revel in the fights- and these are likely the participants that stay alive the longest upon capture."_

 _"The bodies we have found have cropped up usually a month to two months later after first disappearing, meaning this Fight Club has the means and the resources to keep powerful Quirk users subdued, and imprisoned for an extended period of time. We have thus far been unable to locate where the Victims are being held, or where the Pit Fights are staged- membership to watch the fights is incredibly exclusive, and the Pit Leaders have expended no small amount of time as well as money to keep themselves hidden from Authorities and Heroes alike."_

 _"Two days ago, a child from middle school has gone missing too- and we think he's been snatched by these people. We've run out of options, and we cannot allow more people to be forced into fighting for their lives- these criminals need to be captured. It will be our goal to save as many of the victims as we can, but we must also ensure that the people responsible for these heinous acts are stopped, and pay their dues."_

 _"You have your full license and are in all respects- truly a full_ _fledged_ _Pro, but you are fresh out of UA and you have thus far kept yourself out of the media. We need someone who is able to handle themselves with calm and rational thought in a dangerous, highstakes and even life-threatening situation. We have been unable to locate their base of operations, so our last play is to send someone to them- it will be your job to allow yourself be captured, and taken to their facilities. You need to stay away from any and all conflict as you can, do not engage these people- you will be alone and severely outmatched."_

 _"This tracking device has been designed to be untraceable and transmit it's location through any dampening, or jamming technology- and it's range remain intact even at great distances. We will be tracking your location diligently throughout the entire operation, and we will use it to finally gain a bead on where their facilities are. With you on the inside, we will have their location and be able to stage a rescue and assault."_

 _"But you need to be aware that you will be prisoner and at their mercy for an extended period of hours, and possibly even days. We do not want to rush things and give them chance to go underground again, we will take every precaution needed and make sure we are as thoroughly prepared as we can be before starting conflict."_

 _"This is why we need you to remain calm and stay undercover, no matter what. They cannot know you are a spy, or that you will be giving up their location- act ignorant, be patient, and be cautious. We will make every attempt to return you safely, but you need to be aware of the risks none the less."_

 _"All that being said, are you willing and ready to fulfill this assignment? And do you understand all that is needed of you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Very well. We have identified a section of Kyoto that has a high rate of abductions. You will blend into the populace and act the part of unsuspecting person- one of our informants will nudge the Villains involved in collecting Fighters in your direction. Play the part and resist, but allow yourself to be captured. Do not incite too much violence, and keep yourself as safe as possible. We will be close behind."_

 _"... understood."_

 _"Good luck."_

 **.:+:.**

 _It had only taken four days of 'playing the part' for him to enter a sidestreet and know near instantly that he was being watched. His senses and instincts had been sharpened to a fine tee over the last two years of his time at UA and he knew immediately he was in danger- but he did nothing about it. He had to remain unsuspecting and unaware, he was supposed to be some random, regular guy with no friends, little human contact- but a powerful Quirk._

 _There was probably little chance that these people didn't know he came from UA, the police had made that clear- but it didn't matter. This syndicate had grown more bold in the last few months and turned to snatching more high profile victims- where originally it had stemmed from poor and homeless (all people no one would miss easily), it had now grown out of that social class- Quirks is what mattered now. Quirks and Abilities that would make for an interesting fight, and he fit the bill- more so when it became clear he could be an easy target._

 _So why him?_

 _In essence, even out of UA he wasn't popular with the public nor the media (as was his choice, mind you. He never cared for the attention and he wasn't about to start even as he left school behind). He was a known lone wolf character, and had the tendency to stick to himself- that meant there was less fuss that would stir when he ended up missing. To add atop that, he had proven himself incredibly levelheaded even during crisis situations, and there was little doubt he wouldn't be able to keep his cool even when he was trapped and alone. He'd stay focused and never reveal the real reason he had ever let himself be taken, his true purpose of being an 'In' to their base of operations would never be revealed- at least not lightly, not with him- he was far too good at keeping his mouth shut and information to himself._

 _And his Quirk could cancel others, so if he found himself in the situation where he had to defend himself? He was plenty capable of holding his own, and his Quirk would come in handy in a situation where he was sure to be facing flashy, powerful, and interesting Quirks he didn't know anything about going in._

 _He was an obvious choice, he was capable, and he was willing... Though maybe this was a bit unusual of a job for someone barely two weeks out of UA. And certainly an unusual job to start a Hero Career off with._

 _He didn't mind though_

 _So when they came out of the shadows and leapt at him, he reacted as any sane person would- he retaliated, resisted (punched one guy hard enough to send him sprawling too), but he held himself back- growled when a fist swung up and connected with his stomach hard enough to drive the air from him- but held back still. He couldn't give full effort and escape, he couldn't fight back enough to make them give up their prey- but he fought enough to earn himself a few bumps and bruises, and to make it clear he was a force to be reckoned with (which made adding him to their Fighters Pool all the more alluring...)._

 _He didn't have his gear with him, his goggles or his capturing weapon- nothing else. It was just him and his Quirk, and that would be enough-_

 _"Blind."_

 _That voice was owed to someone he never saw, but the minute the words left their lips- his world went dark and he felt panic rise through his without wanting it._

 _He knew he'd be going into the situation blind- but not literally. His Quirk was useless like that, the situation more dangerous if they had someone with a Quirk to take away his sight- but he didn't have long to worry about it either._

 _Unfortunate... But perfect too, he didn't have to pretend that time- he really was reeling, just for a few seconds- and it was enough someone grabbed his head and slammed into a wall._

 _He didn't remember anything after that, the next time he came too he was being hosted up roughly to his feet- head throbbing, but nothing all that bad- and he had his sight back too. Two large, burly men stood on either side of him, their hands twisting his arms around behind him painfully- he couldn't move out of their grip even if he tried, and he did. They smirked, laughing as they dragged him, fidgeting and resisting down a dim, grey colored hallway- the air chill and damp, and the floor under his feet covered in no small array of littered, random rusty colored stains and other bits of gore and bodily fluid. The air shook with coughing, hushed words and murmurs, shuffling feet- but most of all, the rumble and roar of some great amount of noise going on from somewhere overhead. It sounded like some sort of event going on, people whistling and calling out, the muffled noise of some announcer- and the sound of pounding, banging... screaming._

 _The Pit used for fighting... all of this underground most likely... and from the sound of it there was a fight going on at that very moment._

 _There were cages lining both sides of the walkway they were hauling him down, the first few solid steel and heavy bolted doors, with just one small, dirty window to look through to the inside- the next ones nothing but shimmering, flickering fields of electricity and energy produced by a line of piping along the roof and floor... a familiar enough sight, they were Anti-Quirk fields often used in prisons._

 _The last cages at the end of the run were just heavy bars, the most basic of cages- but of course not every person had to be kept in a special cage- only the ones with Quirks they could use to try and escape or even do harm through the bars._

 _All of them were hardly 8x8 feet in size, with nothing in them but one small dividing wall at the back with a toilet. No beds, no sign of food or water- they probably didn't have anyone who lasted long enough to be worth feeding... there were dozens of them in here, bunched up two or three to a cell, thin, gaunt faces, broken bones and open wounds- bruises, broken beaten woman and men, young and old- all types._

 _Aizawa heard people move behind the doors and the bars and the fields, many of them shot him curious looks, he was after all new- many averted their eyes again, hunching in on themselves, sniffling, muttering, sobbing... some of them smirked, whistling as he was dragged passed them._

 _"Fresh meat!"_

 _"What a scrawny guy! He won't last a day~!"_

 _"Welcome to hell sweetheart!"_

 _"Hehe~!"_

 _"Oi! What's this one then?!" A man in one of the cages surrounded by Anti-Quirk fields came straight up, smirking as his eyes found the guards. "Oooh, looks like ya roughed him up a bit huh?! Gave you a bit of fight, huh?!"_

 _"This one's a Special Treat!" One of the guards hummed, "One of those snot-nosed brats out of UA!"_

 _"UA?" The Man smiled wickedly, "Oh then you have to last longer than a day! Don't disappoint me in the ring, boy~! I wanna have a bit of fun with ya before they throw yer body in the gutter!"_

 _"You might get the chance, Junou- if he can last against Kine." The guard replied with a small, malicious little smile. "Sounds like our pretty little Kitten might not make it out this time. We'll need to replace her with someone else~" The man in the cage smiled at the words,_

 _"Oh she's definitely done for~!" He laughed, Aizawa's eyes narrowed at the words, before his eyes snapped overhead toward the sound of the thrumming, pounding, screaming-_

 _... tch..._

 _"You hear that, brat?!" Junou snapped, his fists slamming against the field in front of him and earning a wash of sparks- Aizawa looked back to him but Junou wasn't looking at him, no._

 _Junou's attention had shifted toward some slumped, curled up figure in the barred cage lined up on his immediate right. Aizawa caught a fleeting look of who it was before his entire person was thrown around, the door to the cage opposite being jerked open- and the guards tossing him inside roughly. He stumbled, growling as he stayed on his feet and his back hit the dividing wall roughly- the door slammed shut behind him, the guards still grinning, though they paid him little mind as they listened to what Junou had to say._

 _Aizawa's eyes found who they were paying attention to, his lips pulled into a tight line and silent still._

 _In the cage opposite him was that curled up figure- a_ ** _boy_** \- _probably only about about 7 or 8 and his cheeks flushed, hollow, streaked in tears and utterly terrified. His eyes darted toward Junou as the man slammed his fists against the Energy Barrier again,_

 _"You hear that?!" He smiled, "The way she's screaming?! Kine is probably shredding her to fucking pieces right now! You know how long it's been goin' on, huh?! She's lasted fifty times longer than you ever would have!" He boomed, his body shaking as he laughed- loudly._

 _"Her and her damn mercy! You should feel fucking lucky she insisted on taking your place in the match today! You wouldn't have lasted ten seconds against that monster! You'd be FUCKING DEAD!"_

 _The boy sucked in a sharp breath of air, shaking like a leaf as he did his best to keep the tears at bay- Junou smiled wickedly._

 _"You know that's why she does it right?! All you sniveling little fools, weak! She knows you'll end up dead so she goes in your place! How fucking adorable- and_ ** _stupid!_** _" He laughed some more, clearly riling himself up as there came a chorus of laughing and whimpers from the other prisoners at the words. The boy just kept crying in silence, his frail little body shaking as he held his head in his arms, trying to block out the noise and the words clearly meant to scare him more than he already was._

 _He realized in an instant that that boy was the middle schooler who had gone missing two days ago. He was still alive, at least... And looked uninjured._

 _"What an idiot!"_

 _"She's payin' for it now!"_

 _"She's finally gonna kick the bucket!"_

 _Aizawa grumbled, straightening up a bit as he took his eyes away from the scene- though internally he felt the urge to slam his fist against Junou's jaw._

 _Scaring the boy for the simple sake of being cruel... what an asshole._

 _He blinked, his hand moving up toward his temple, he could feel a small, thin trail of blood plastered to his skin from having his head smashed into the wall- it was tender to the touch, but not bad._

 _And so starts his time as a prisoner... waiting..._

 _"You got somethin' to say, UA?!" Junou snapped hotly, Aizawa never looked to him, never said a thing._

 _It wouldn't do to start trouble, he was supposed to stay as safe as he possibly could (you know, barring the whole imprisonment and very likely possibility he could be forced into a fight to the death...). He had to avoid being tossed into one of the Pit Fights will he was here, which meant inciting conflict was unwise. If he was forced into it, he'd have to keep himself alive... though that might be hard when the matches are supposed to end with a death. He wasn't looking to die, but he wasn't looking to kill anyone either._

 _The first part of his assignment was done and over with- he was here, right in the center of their operations... which meant that Tracking Device he had tucked under the skin of his inner upper arm (under the skin so he wouldn't have lost it when they searched his pockets, whatnot... it was as small incision and wouldn't leave any sort of trace of ever being there once all of this was over..) would by now have stopped moving, and the police and other Pros would have a location._ _This location._

 _Of course that being said they had made it clear they would not rush in to save him straight off, they wanted all their bases cleared- so they would leave him there until they were absolutely ready, and there was no telling how long that would be._

 _Patience is key... patience and rational thinking._

 _The Guards shuffled off down the corridor, moving out of sight as Junou continued his baiting a few minutes more- before he gave up too. The rumble of voices overhead and the muffled screaming was still going on, he did his best to ignore it as he settled himself into sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the dividing wall._

 _... how long has that fight been going on...?_

 _After a few minutes the cheering got louder, but the screams died out and the sound of things pounding and breaking ceased too... silence apart from the raving, thrumming crowd of onlookers to what was probably a gruesome event._

 _... the fight is over..._

 _"Your turn, pretty lady~"_

 _One of the Guards had moved back down the hallway, Aizawa hardly saw his figure stop in front of one of the other cages further down, his eyes narrowed to slits as he heard someone let out a strangled, terrified gasp from inside the bars._

 _"N-no...!"_

 _"Oh come on now! Kine's ready to see ya~!" The Guard laughed, opening the door roughly as another man moved to help him._

 _"Mmmm?! So Miss Mercy finally bit it, huh...?!" Junou laughed, people joined him- but Aizawa heard more hisses and sobs than anything._

 _"... i... if she... no... we're..."_

 _"... we'll never make... it..."_

 _The corridor filled with screams and gasps, a woman being dragged out by her hair as she kicked and struggled desperately against the fingers dragging her across the floor- around her neck snapped a collar meant to nullify Quirks. She was thin, ragged- but not covered in blood, he assumed she hadn't had to fight yet._ _"P-please...! Let me go... let me out of here..! I don't want to f...fight...!" She shrilled, her voice cracking painfully._

 _"There's only one way out of here Bitch!" The Guard laughed, "Don't you realize that by now?!"_

 _Die_

 _Aizawa's shoulders stiffened despite himself, growling inwardly as he crossed his arms more tightly about his chest- his fingers digging into his arms as he willed the anger to go away._ _Even as cold and neutral as he aspired to seem, he had decided to become a Hero for a reason. He wanted to help people, be of use- and the sound of that woman's screams as she was dragged away fighting fruitlessly...the sound of people laughing and others sobbing, the cheering and anticipation of the crowds somewhere overhead... It was sickening._

 _Being patient here would be more difficult than he'd originally anticipated... But he'd keep himself in check anyway._

 _A day or two... A day or two and all of this stops._

 _Patience_

 _So even though the fire that erupted in his core was painful to quell, he did it. He ignored it... He hated it though._ _He took to repeating the words the police chief had told to him, the warnings, the instructions- he focused on that instead of letting his attention wander to his surroundings._

 _Do your job... That's the only way any of this will ever end._

 _He didn't hardly care nor take notice of the two Guards that started down the corridor again, he hardly cared about the bundle of limp limbs being dragged between them- he didn't care until Junou's loud voice shattered his thoughts entirely._

 _"Huh?! What's the deal, why ain't she dead?!"_

 _Aizawa opened his eyes at that, his attention earned more so by the confused and terrified words that rippled out among the cages. His eyes slowly moved down the corridor to pick them out, he could still hear things thumping and pounding overhead- there was still a fight going on, so the bundle of blood and broken bones the Guards held between them was not the same woman they had dragged out ten minutes earlier._

 _"... Seriously?! Why is she still breathing?! Don't tell me Kine let her live?!" Junou snapped, clearly getting more agitated by the second as the Guards drew closer._ _Aizawa stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowing as he frowned- breathing?_

 _He could hear the breaths, rattling and wheezy- and painful to hear, let alone what they must have felt like. She wasn't walking on her own, her body was slumped between those two men, her head hanging limply- her arms, her legs, every part of her- covered in gashes, cuts and bruises. She was leaving a thin trail of blood on the floor as they carried her, her hair a dirty, tangled mess of rust and red hues, her knuckles so torn and bloody you couldn't see the skin. She wasn't moving, she didn't look awake- she hardly looked **alive** , and he figured she was fairly close to not being anymore... That Kine guy, he did that..?_

 _"Some fancy asshole convinced the Boss to stop the fight before Kine finished her off." One of the Guards grumbled, Aizawa blinked as they halted in front of the Cage he was in. That same Guard dropped the arm he was holding to and her hand smacked the floor painfully- he heard her hiss weakly._ _"Try anything and you die, UA." The Guard growled, Aizawa just held his eyes steady, silent, not moving a muscle._

 _He watched in stiff silence as the door swung open and the second guard tossed the woman inside without a care, her body slamming against the floor three feet from Aizawa- the impact earned a sharp gasp of air and strangled yelp, her body curling in on itself as she coughed. The coughing made her breathing more wheezy, more fractured... Wet and rattling._

 _The door to the cage slammed shut as Aizawa let his eyes fall from the Guards and toward the shuddering, wheezing woman._ _  
_

 _"Was it worth it, Kitten?" The Guard smirked, "Risking your hide for that weak little kid? Was it worth getting yourself killed? After all this time?"_

 _Her blood smeared over the floor as she struggled to push herself up again, lying on her side and her arms shaking badly as she tried to push herself onto her elbows. Trying just made her breathing worse, her hands clenching into fists,_ _"...f... Fuck... Y..ou..." She hissed, Aizawa blinked at the sheer amount of ire in her voice, surprised she even had the strength to be that hateful._

 _"That foul mouth of yours..." The Guard grumbled, "Do you really think it's made a difference? None of it's ever mattered, all those people you tried to 'save'- they are all dead. You've saved no one... And now you've just killed yourself." He hummed, his head turning to the cage opposite them and finding the boy still hunched there in the corner._

 _"... Don't... Touch.. Him...!" The woman snapped, her voice cracking painfully as she suddenly forced her upper half off the floor. Her hands smeared her blood across the concrete as she slipped, but kept herself up anyway- propping herself up only barely and shaking badly... It must have been agonizing._

 _"Tch... You always know-" the Guard hissed, "I'm gonna miss having you around Kitten, it'll be sad to have to drag your corpse out of that cell- but I'm gonna prove my point before you go."_

 _"Don't!" She snapped, moving again but her arms gave out and she slammed against the floor again with an agonizing thud. "G-gah...!"_

 _The Guard's hand lift, his fingertips glowing red as he pointed them in the direction the boy- who let out a yelp of pure, sheer terror, stumbling and trying to back up- but he was already in the corner._

 _"All of them die, no matter what you do."_

 _He'd acted before he had a chance to remind himself-_ _ **patience**_ _._

 _His eyes flashed red, his hair sticking up on end as the Guard came to a dead halt, the glow from his fingers gone in an instant and brow furrowing in confusion. He paused, his head turned back around as the boy whimpered, deflating on himself and dazed as the man's attention shifted, and found Aizawa._

 _"... that's right, that Quirk of yours. I almost forgot." The Guard grumbled lowly, his eyes darkening as Aizawa held the stare, unflinching. "What was it you call yourself, wannabe Hero...? Hmmm... 'Eraserhead', was it?"_

 _Aizawa's eyes narrowed slightly, still keeping his mouth shut and resigning himself to simply holding the dark gaze. The woman sucked in a sharp breath of air and ended up coughing, curling in on herself again as she struggled to breathe- and still he didn't move his eyes._ _They were in a deadlock, their eyes never wavering for a few long minutes, the man's teeth gritting down on one another- until he finally broke the contact, huffing._

 _"Fine then, have it your way." He growled, "The brat'll be thrown into the Pit eventually, anyway. Pity you didn't let me kill him now, though." He turned his back, gesturing for his companion to walk ahead of him._ _"I'd have killed him quickly, there are plenty here who like taking their time."_

 _The Guards walked away and the corridor fell into uneasy quiet again, the boy across the way still whimpering and crying, though he was trying not to make too much noise. Aizawa let his eyes fall closed, he could feel the eyes of some of the other prisoners turn on that cell, their eyes falling on the woman who was still heaving, trying desperately to quell her coughing._

 _That was impulsive of him, and he knew it... it hardly mattered now_

 _His eyes opened again, landing on the woman as her coughing ceased- hardly- but her breathing remained as ragged and shallow as ever, maybe even getting worse. He stiffened slightly, a bead of sweat falling down his face in tension as she moved, her hands shaking, her arms following suit- struggling and still forcing herself up off the floor again. He heard the winces and whimpers being crushed in her throat almost fruitlessly. He paused half a second, unsure of what to do or if he should do anything- she managed to push herself on to her knees, her body hunching and shuddering with the movement, her face hidden by her hair and blood specking against the floor from the countless wounds, mixing with the smear she had already left across the cement._

 _"...tch... y...you're... an... i...diot..." Her voice was so low he hardly heard her, but he did and he blinked at the scolding. She groaned, forcing herself on to her feet and swaying so badly she about hit the floor again- he shifted, but her shaking grip on the bars to the cage kept her upright as her knees threatened to give out underneath her, and he hesitated again. "... you ju...st... screwed... your...sel..f...t..tch..."_

 _She tilted forward, taking a few jolting, uneven steps toward the other wall, her hands slipping a little along the metal bars and leaving drips of scarlet in her quake. She halted, her shoulders hunching as she faced away from him, leaning against the grills for support as she bent over a bit, her head hanging and breathing making her sway._ _Aizawa moved this time, pulling his feet under him and slowly starting to stand, his eyes narrowed as he watched her closely- she was in terrible shape._

 _"...tc...s...shit... yo..u... shoul...dn...t..." She hissed, her voice twisting as he saw her shoulders hunch further, he felt his stomach clench as he saw her suck in a sharp, shuddering gasp of air- and then she convulsed, her feet slipping slightly as she struggled to stay upright, coughing harshly- and coughing that soon turned into vomiting._ _Sticky pools of blood splattered against the floor at her feet, and his heart skipped a beat as panic hit him in sheer unconscious reaction._

 _He was on his feet in the next instant, clearing the small distance between the two of them and his hands moving to steady her as her body continued to arch underneath his hold, the pool on the floor getting larger as she continued to throw up the metallic liquid in terrifying quantity._

 _This is_ _bad_

 _It continued that way for three more minutes, his hold under her shoulder and on her waist getting firmer as she lost what little strength she had had to push herself onto her feet in the first place. One of her hands fell from holding the bars, her arm curling in front of her as she swallowed- hard, and wiped away the blood that had spilled down her chin, smearing the red but the stain was still there. She sucked in a breath that was meant to calm herself down, but it caught painfully in her throat and she moaned, Aizawa's muscles tightened as he felt her weight fall into him nearly entirely, her legs buckling underneath her as he caught her in his arms without a second of hesitation._ _He backed up, easing her into his arms as she gasped and panted in rough, shallow, and uneven breaths- the hiss of pain she let slip as he moved her made him bite down on his cheek, but still he said nothing._

 _He didn't know her, no... but she was hurt, and badly so- and he was there. Even if he could do little, he might as well... no one else was going to do anything._

 _He set her down, letting her back fall against the dividing wall as he took a knee in front of her, his hands moving and eyes scanning the injuries- no small amount of broken bones, probably a dozen broken ribs with the way she was struggling to breathe, gashes and cuts everywhere... he hesitated only slightly to shift away the tattered fabric of her shirt to get a look at her stomach, and a lump formed in his throat._

 _Her skin was black and blue and bleeding from the sheer force of the impact of getting hit... which was bad, really bad- but he can't say he hadn't expected it either, not with the amount of blood she just spent five minutes vomiting up._ _Internal bleeding, the organs so beaten and put under such incredible stress... she was in very, very bad shape. Shape enough he was fairly sure she wouldn't last another night, maybe not even another few hours with the way he could hear her breathing getting, her skin paling._

 _... shit..._

 _Her head bobbed, and his hand reached up to steady her before she tilted over again. He wasn't even sure she was awake anymore, her eyes had dropped closed. He grimaced, pausing a few seconds more before he let out a long sigh._

 _It would probably earn him some unwanted attention if they noticed him being concerned over the state she was in... but it didn't matter, he couldn't help her, but damned if he was just gonna let her- anyone- stay alone like that, uncomfortable, gasping for air..._

 _... the side of him that cared more than he ever wanted people to see._

 _He moved, placing himself and his back against the wall, slowly, gently easing her down as she fell into him, her head falling into his lap and groaning as she turned over on to her side a bit, her breaths rattling and shaking still, fidgeting- it wasn't all the comfortable he was sure, but it was something at least._

 _"... try and steady your breathing." He instructed quietly, his hand falling lightly on her shoulder as he looked down at her, but her face was hidden mostly now as she shifted, her forehead brushing against his stomach, trembling. "... calm down if you can..."_ _His eyes dropped closed as he listened to her breathing slow down again, but never even out. She was still heaving, breathing was clearly painful, her body was probably complete agony- every little movement, torture._

 _He wasn't going to bother giving her any words of assurance, that wasn't like him and he wasn't looking to lie to her either... besides, he had a feeling it wouldn't make her feel better anyway._

 _Patience... he'd anticipated some gruesome things coming in, he'd figured he'd see people die... but he supposed it hadn't crossed his mind he'd be in the same cell as someone who was assuredly going to slip away, and there was nothing he could do._ _In hindsight, this probably was not the right sort of job for someone fresh out of UA... it was places like this you'd see the worst of humanity, the suffering, the pain... anything and everything that would scar people, and he'd known that. Hell, he'd seen some pretty awful things too... there were always people getting hurt, some of his internships had put him in the middle of violence and people getting injured- he'd seen it... but not like this._

 _It felt a bit different being in the thick of so much of it all at once... he did still feel things, no matter how hard he tried to not let it get to him. It still hit him, even though the reality of the world had never been hidden from him._

 _One of her hands moved, her fingers curling weakly around his back and into the fabric of his shirt- her body stiffening against him as her breathing halted for a minute against the pain, before she let it back out again, wheezing._

 _"... t..ch... look...at you..." His eyes opened at the sound of her voice, her words broken apart as she struggled for air and tried her best not to wince. "... tryin..g... to... comfort... a com...plete... stranger..." Her body shook as she laughed, painfully, and ended up coughing a few times. Her hand holding to his shirt tightened a bit, her body curling in toward him a little more as she fought to settle her breathing again, he sighed silently._

 _"... would you prefer I leave you alone?" He asked dryly,_

 _"... no... " Was the quick, almost uneasy answer, "... I... i just... i'm... sur...prised... you were ne..ver... this... qui...ck... to show... y...ou care... especially with... s...someone... new..." He blinked, his eyes narrowing at the words as he halted. "... I know... thou...gh... I said... i...it...even... wi...th that s...stony... exter...ior you p...ut up... you're... incredibly kind..."_

 _He felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widening as his world started to grind to a sudden halt, mind racing. She tilted her head, her blood stained hair fell on either side of her face, and for the first time her eyes moved up to meet his- her tired, hazy, exhausted... pale... blue... eyes..._

 _No... no that..._

 **.:+:.**

 _Come Friday she'd parted ways with him for the weekend again, pausing at the entrance to the train station- the light of the setting sun shimmering slightly off her silvery, lavender-hued hair. She turned back toward him, her blue eyes shinning as she gave him a smile- a genuine, soft, thankful little smile- the first_ ** _real_** _smile he had ever seen from her, ever._

 _"Thank you for talking with me, it's nice to have someone who gets it." She told him gently, nodding a bit as her eyes shone. "You're a great friend, you know that? You care more than you let on, and you're ridiculously patient too- and even with that stony exterior you put up, you're incredibly kind."_

 _His heart felt like it skipped a beat, his stomach squirming slightly in a sudden rush of emotion he didn't get- and that same sudden pang in him he hadn't ever felt since._

 _She smiled a bit more at him, he wasn't sure if she did it just on her own- or because of something his face did, if it did anything. She laughed a bit, a small, soft little laugh as she turned away again and waved her hand over her shoulder._

 _"I'll see you on Monday, Shota."_

 **.:+:.**

 _He wasn't breathing, he forgot how to as his mind slammed into a sudden standstill. He just stared, their eyes locked even as she clearly struggled to keep hers open and on him, a thin trail of blood dripping anew from the edge of her mouth as her hot breath washed up into his face. His hold on her shoulder got a bit firmer without him meaning for it too- everything was spinning, his mind fighting with him, yelling, arguing-_ ** _no..._**

 _n... no that... how could that possibly...?_

 _"... it's b... been... a long time... Shota..." She breathed, breaking off at the end as her eyes snapped shut and broke away from his, her entire body going rigid against him._

 _Long time...?_

 _It had been_ ** _two years._** _Two years ago when she just... she dropped off the face of the planet, vanished- with no clue, no trace, no word and no one ever found anything. Not a single- one minute she was there and the next she... she didn't exist._

 _And they had looked, they looked for months, her father, the police- they looked into every single lead they could find but there was nothing. There was no way of knowing where she was right before she disappeared, there was nothing that suggested foul play, or kidnapping- there was_ ** _nothing!_** _For months the police searched for her and they never found a thing, the school, the teachers- everyone had been reeling._ _It made no sense, there was no reason she would have just gone away- there wasn't one_ ** _he_** _had ever thought of._

 _Rumors around the school went wild, everyone coming up with some crazy theory, some ludicrous idea that she was in some sort of trouble- the days leading up to her vanishing being filled with police interrogations didn't help anything._

 _Missing People didn't go missing for more than a few days, and have the police expect to find them alive. A week gone? You don't expect to find those people if they have been gone that long, and you don't usually hope to find them alive..._

 _He... he'd thought about it. He thought about it constantly those months after it, because why? Had the pressure of being found out for being DIN and not being Quirkless been too much? Did she run away from the constant tension? The weight of feeling so on edge before then? Had her Quirk finally put so much strain on her emotions that she cracked underneath it...?_

 _She'd been scared, she'd been uneasy about the whole thing- she told him that, several times. He'd been able to see it, how jumpy she was, how paranoid- she hadn't hardly been sleeping, she'd been fidgety- but he didn't... he never ever believed she'd disappeared because she was running away from her mistakes. Not once._ _He hadn't ever been able to imagine a world where she had run away, or disappeared voluntarily... because she was scared and uneasy, but she had been willing to try. She told him the Teacher's had thought about moving her to the Hero Course, she told him he was right about using her Quirk for good... she had wanted to try, he could see it. She wanted to use her Quirk for something good, she was going to stay and work to do it- she wouldn't have just... left..._

 _He sucked in a shuddering breath, looking stricken and feeling like his world tipped out of nowhere- and why not?_ _How could he have ever, ever expected or even thought he'd find her again after two years? And she was here...?!_

 _"... Aneko...?" Her name on his tongue felt out of place, he hadn't said it, he hadn't **thought** it in so long- her eyes cracked open again wearily, her bruised and split lips pulling so slightly at the edges._

 _"... s... sorry... I prob...ably... don't really... l...ook... like you...r...remember...huh...?" She panted, his eyes flashed._

 _No- not at all, otherwise he wouldn't have needed her to tell him who she was like that. She was older of course, both of them were- but she was thinner than the last time, her entire person covered in muck and gore. Her hair, it used to be long, and now it barely reached her chin... and it was so cached in blood he could scarcely see what silvery, pale lavender hue it should have been._ _She was so pale, her features gaunt, heavy lines running under her eyes, what small sections of her person that were not bearing some injury- he saw scars poking through, saw the way the bones of her fingers had grown crooked, healed from being broken over and over again and healed not as straight as they should have._

 _She... she looked like death, and she..._

 _His lips pulled into a tight line, willing his sudden flurry of unknown emotions and twisting in his gut to go away- and it didn't, but he was determined not to let his sudden... sudden_ ** _distress_** _be made clear._

 _"... Izaru... how the hell...?" He mumbled, her eyes dropped closed as she let out a small sigh, he hated the raspy, wet sound of it. Her head tilted to the side again, her forehead brushing against his stomach as she gave up trying to keep her head turned to look up at him,_

 _"...i...its... been... About... two years... right...? I... i've been... tryi..ng... to... kee...p...track..." Her voice dropped a few decibels lower, and he heard her swallow, hard. "... do... y... you reme...mber... how... te...tense... I was...? R...right before...?" He stiffened, his heart sinking._ _"...a...appar...ently... that... that last... war...ning... was...n't... false... t...they saw... me... st...started... stal...king... m..e..."_

 ** _.:+:._**

 _"The Deadly Post." He murmured, "You're sure it was just a side affect of being worked up about all of this? And not something real?" She seemed to bite the inside of her cheek._

 _"... Well... Nothing did happen... And my nerves are on an all-time high right now." She mumbled, "... I was thinking about telling the teachers about everything on my way home, and it was worrying me... And I just felt so much... Dread, just out of nowhere- when I passed that alleyway. It was like I could feel bloodlust on the air, sheer, utter evil... Like it was waiting to pounce, to hurt, to... Murder."_

 _His eyes narrowed as he watched her eyes fall to the floor, her shoulders hunching as she shuddered at the memory._

 _"The only reason I even posted anything is because just felt so so_ _ **bad**_ _. The police said they went and checked it out, but it was just an empty alleyway... So it really must have been nothing. Even if... it hasn't gone away, I think the feeling is just because I'm so worked up." Izaru mumbled, shaking her head at herself. "... I don't think I have ever been this one edge in my life... Grant you I've never had to out myself as lying about being Quirkless and being one of the most notorious people in Japan to the Police either..." Her shoulders sagged as she let her eyes drop closed._

 ** _.:+:._**

 _Damn... damn it... he... he should have... should have known... but his stomach flipped as he felt his blood run cold._

 _I should have known-_

 _"...th...they... snatched... me... an... and... since... I've... be... been..." She broke off, this time her whimper failing to be bitten back. She went stiff, her breathing halting again for a few seconds that had his heart racing- when she sucked in air again it was agony to just hear it._

 _"... you've been here... for two years...?" He hissed, a bead of sweat dripping down his face. Her voice didn't answer him, but she nodded, barely, and he felt her grip on his shirt start to shake more._

 _...two years... fighting... to stay alive...?_

 _His eyes slowly lift from her, his mind moving sluggishly as he looked across toward the cage adjacent, to that boy that had curled up at the very back._

 _... she'd... she'd been fighting in the place of other people when she didn't have to... putting her life on the line... because...?_

 _... she_ ** _knew,_** _of course she knew... she'd always know. She could feel it... she could feel it when people were going to die... and she..._

 _"... t..tch... I... I'm sorry... Shota..." His eyes snapped back down to her again, his throat suddenly incredibly dry. "... y... you... shouldn't be... here... I...i'm... sorry... you...'re... he...re...and I..." His shoulders hunched despite himself, grimacing._

 _"Don't." He ordered sharply, his tone suddenly harsh as he fought to gain control of his... his emotions._

 _She coughed, and this time her whole body spasmed painfully, her hand releasing his shirt as she covered her mouth out of instinct. His hand fell from her shoulder to her back as she shook against him, uncaring of her blood that spattered against his clothes, his eyes glittering as he waited for the coughing to die down again- her already pale face growing paler, he could practically feel her ribs splintered and moving painfully under his hand._

 _"... s...orr...y..." Her voice was fading, and so was she._

 _"Hey, Izaru, try and stay awake." He ordered lowly, she never gave any indication of hearing him say it, her hand fell from her mouth and to the floor, the inside plastered in sticky crimson._

 _Panic hit him like a train... terror it's unwelcome, volatile conductor._

 _Don't say it_

 _"... I... i...m... pre...tty s...sure... I...m... gonna... g... gon...na... die..."_

 _She was out, he knew she'd fallen away into oblivion and still he said her name again, one last time, his voice almost hoarse._

 _"...Izaru...!"_

 _It didn't do anything, he didn't expect it to... It was something of a damned miracle she had been awake as long as she had, been able to talk to him, make it so he knew..._

 _Patience seemed impossible now, cruel... Cruel because he had no way of telling the police and the Heroes to hurry the hell up. No way of getting out, and no way of getting her help-_

 _Shit_

 _He could have run a million different worst case scenarios through his head- and he_ ** _had_** _\- but this? This hadn't been one of them... And somehow it was worse than anything else he ever imagined._ _The whole situation had changed, in the course of a few minutes... And his soul burned. Burned unlike anything he had ever felt before._

 _The roaring of the crowds and the screams, the sound of destruction overhead- it faded into nothing, the woman from before never came back, and the already dim lights went out as the day's 'work' came to a chilly close. The only light afforded in what would have been pitch black was the pale, white-blue light shed from the Anti-Quirk Energy Fields further up the corridor._

 _Aizawa sat there, stiff as a board and one hand resting on her shoulder while the other found the top of her head, his fingers twining with her hair and hardly daring to breath. He didn't move, he didn't hardly think- he didn't know what to do... he just sat there, her head in his lap, her body shaking and twitching without end, her chest rising and falling in quick, uneven, painful breaths. Wheezing, raspy, wet breaths that were so, so shallow... that continued to grow softer, more rapid, more uneven as the hours ticked by in agonizing slowness._ _There were times she started coughing again, that thin stream of blood at the edge of her lips thickening with each occurrence, dribbling against his leg and on to the floor- but even though her body shook and strained under the coughing, she never woke up again, but he heard the wincing, the moans, the whimpers of pain- even with her mind so far away from the waking world, she was hurting, so, so badly._

 _What was he supposed to do?_

 _As her breathing grew worse, her body shaking more violently- her temperature skyrocketed. Fever setting in deeply, from the pain, the shock, infection, or the internal bleeding... maybe all of it, he wasn't sure. But the fever made her breathing more_ _frantic_ _, her trembling more rapid, her muscles and her body twitching involuntarily and making the pain worse._

 _There was nothing he could do_

 _His world got consumed in the sound of her breathing, the sound of it constantly getting worse, shallower... slower..._

 _He knew... the minute those assholes threw her into that cell with him. He knew._

 _Time got lost for him, the world fading into the background. His life, his existence- all of it starting to seem so surreal, blurry... he had no idea how long he sat there without moving a muscle._

 _He knew... she knew it too._

 _Two years..._

 _The next day came, and somehow she was still breathing, though only just. The dim lights flipped on again and the Pit Fighting regime fell back into motion._ _His eyes never raised from the floor as the Guards started picking people off, dragging them away- their words on the other side of the bars never reached his ears as they saw him sitting there, Izaru lying with her head in his lap, nearly..._

 _... two years... and in one day... one day... the one day..._

 _"Time's up for you, Eraser."_

 _The slow-motion of the world shattered, his eyes finally moving up and realizing for the first time- the cage door was open and the Guard from yesterday stood before him, eyes dark, expression nothing but cold._ _"Kine's waiting on you." He growled, Aizawa's lips pulled into a frown as his eyes darted down toward Izaru._

 _"Both of you."_

 _The words had little time to sink in before Aizawa was hoisted up roughly, Izaru's head falling from his lap and thudding against the floor- it earned a weak and pained gasp, but she didn't wake up even then. Aizawa's muscles tensed instinctively, ready to fight like hell- his body moving before he had a chance to even fully think of what he was doing._

 _Patience be damned_

 _"Blind."_

 _He hissed, the world lost to black from the same voice from the day before, the same Quirk user that rendered his own Quirk useless- but he still struggled. It was harder, not being able to see anything, and he hissed as someone's rough hands tightened around his arms and drew them behind his back far enough he thought his bones might snap._

 _"Mmm, our Kitten's not looking too good." The first Guard hummed, Aizawa's jaw clenched. "The Boss wants a rematch, and a chance for Kine to finish the job- and since you're both brats out of UA, he thinks pitting you both will be an interesting match."_

 _"Do not touch her!" Aizawa snapped lowly, his voice barely muffled venom. He didn't need to see the man to know he had moved toward Izaru, and the idea of him even laying a finger on her while she lay there, unmoving, unaware-_

 _"You've gotten unusually attached, haven't you Eraser?" The man hummed lowly, "Fine then, that'll make the fight more interesting too... I wonder, are you willing to lay your life down just like Kitten's made a habit of doing?"_

 _He never waited for an answer_

 _"Sensry, give our Kitten here a little pick me up, will you? We need her at least standing... so jolt her awake enough to get the adrenaline going, then dull the pain sensors down so she can't feel how broken she is, hmm?"_

 _"Yes sir." Was the breathy reply from that same person to steal away his sight. "Pain, triple."_

 _He could hear Izaru's shallow breathing suddenly hitch, a sharp hiss escaping her throat, her body sliding across the concrete as she suddenly shifted- and then she started to yell. Her voice cracking and fractured as Aizawa felt his own heart chip at the sheer agony in her voice. He struggled again to get himself out from being pinned, his arms aching as he got pushed further against the cement._

 _Every neuron and nerve in Izaru's body was ignited, pain racing through her like fire and shocking her out of her near-death slumber in the most cruel, blood-curdling way. Her voice rang around everything, shrill and loud and Aizawa hissed, his blood boiling._

 _"Pain, nullify."_

 _He heard her, heaving and sputtering as her screams died off in the course of an instant, he could hear the blood splatter against the floor as she coughed and threw it up, hear her fingers and palms slide roughly across the cement as she moved- dazed, panicked, unaware of what was happening- **confused.** The pain was gone, but that didn't make the shock or the trauma go away- it didn't make breathing easier, but she did take in deeper breaths without realizing how painful it really was, or damaging- she was just numb._

 _"...w...what the fuck...!?" Izaru's voice was so rough, so uneven, Aizawa felt a vein prick on his forehead when she let out a startled yelp, and he heard her get hoisted up just as roughly as he had been._

 _"Better hurry up to the fight, even without feeling the pain, your heart will give out sooner rather than later, Kitten." The first Guard hummed, Aizawa was jerked upward and half walked, half dragged forward, still unable to see a damn thing._ _But he could still hear Izaur's frantic, wheezing breaths behind him- the coos and calls of those Prisoners inclined to the violence following them out as he was lead through a world of black and closer to the rumble of a crowd looking to see blood spill._

 _"...s..shit...shit...!" Izaru hissed, her footsteps stumbling and Aizawa still struggling, he was overpowered and he knew it._ _Aizawa stumbled forward, the man who was holding on to him shoving him ahead and slamming his foot into the center of his back. He hissed, hitting the ground as the cheering and whistles of voices all around suddenly became deafening- but he heard Izaru hit the ground beside him with a series of vulgar, panting curses._

 _"We have a special treat for you tonight, ladies and gentleman." The announcer that had only ever been muffled noise was suddenly, blaringly clear. "Many of you recognize our familiar face, Izaru! Once upon a time UA student and true master of prediction! Her battle against our champion was long lived- but cut short! Today you will witness the thrilling rematch, and at her side you ask? Another soul fresh from UA, with the Quirk to Cancel other Quirks! What a rare and interesting matchup, how will they fair against the devastation of Kine?!"_

 _The world came back into view in Aizawa's eyes without warning, the bright, intense lights overhead making him blink rapidly, his eyes scanning his surroundings quickly- a large, circular Arena sunken inward, surrounded by ten feet of sheer rock and then topped by Anti-Quirk barriers- and all around people wearing masks and wearing the most fanciful of clothes were watching, intent, excited._ _His eyes quickly found Izaru and his heart dropped again,_

 _There was blood dripping passed her lips and nose in constant stream, her skin the color of a white sheet where not covered in bruising or blood- her body shaking more violently than before and almost enough to be breaking what bones had been cracked. Her breathing was rapid and uneven, gasping and heaving and yet fully aware- for now... that asshole was right, even if her pain had been negated, she was still hurt, hurt to no end and this rush, the moving, the fighting- her heart was probably beating so fast it was apt to just fail._

 _Her eyes snapped toward him, red and bloodshot now as he saw the panic stretch across her face, her shoulders tensing- and he knew what it meant._

 _"Let the match begin!"_

 _"Move!"_

 _He knew_

 _They split apart, Izaru rolling one way while he rolled the other- the place they had previously been in suddenly sunken in by a giant crater, the cement cracking with a deafening boom._ _Aizawa's head snapped around, searching for the one responsible, ready to snatch away the Quirk that had been used to put Izaru-_

 _Kine was huge, even by normal standards. His body nothing but a collection of scars that crossed over more scars, his skin marred and features near unable to make out._

 _In one look he Erased his Quirk, but hesitated- at a loss of what to do next as his mind raced._ _He had no weapons, only his fists- if he wanted to win he had to this quickly, extending the fight for any long period of time spelled disaster._

 _He rushed forward, fighting with all he had, struggling to keep his head clear and emotions in check- he gave it everything he had, ever aware of Izaru. She fought too and he wished she wouldn't, but he wouldn't stop her either... That was pointless._ _She warned him, helped him- told him when to dodge, where to strike. She'd had this fight before of course and her Quirk- even though her strength was clearly waning, even though something in his ached so badly when he saw her... He listened, learning to move the instant she told him to, to follow her advice._

 _In another world, in another time.. And another life... They would have made quite the duo._

 _But he knew-_

 _Kine's Quirk was insane. Aizawa did everything he could to make sure it was always Erased, but he couldn't always keep it that way._ _The specifics he didn't know- but he could guess, and from what he saw he could manipulate pure kinetic force. He used it to make his hits five times as crippling, to push himself across the floor at insane speeds- to shatter stone and concentrate it into tiny blasts that could rip right through rock. This Quirk that he had used to turn Izaru's organs into mush, bleeding and drowning from the inside- she was faltering the longer things went on, deteriorating. Eventually she could hardly keep up, she could hardly breath- her body failing her as she hunched, retching up pools of blood._

 _It was maybe a small mercy her pain had been nullified completely._

 _Aizawa was losing ground, his Quirk straining, his body on fire as he started to get battered and beaten._

 _How had Izaru ever managed to last so long alone, against this monster?_

 _The plan was out the window, he was fighting for his life with all he had... He was probably not going to make it out either._

 _Izaru was fading fast, her body slamming against the ground as she got thrown, and this time she didn't get up. Her body left a red smear behind her as she drew to a halt, her figure shaking and shuddering, her eyes dull and with little to no light left in them._

 _The crowds were loving it, in all their sick, twisted excitement and revelry._

 _His eyes snapped over toward where Izaru tried to get up, but her arms failed her and she just lay there._

 _And he_ ** _knew_** _-_

 _He yelled, his back slamming into the wall as a kinetic blast went off in a wide area in front of him. His ears rung, his world spinning and his eyes snapping shut as he coughed._

 _This was so bad_

 _He hissed, pushing himself back to his feet even though his body hated him for it._

 _All of it... Everything had just plummeted downhill, from bad to worse to..._

 _... Deadly_

 _He felt the floor shake, the crowds faltering in their cheering as the hot, on high tempers and voices died a little bit- his eyes dared to break away from Kine when he heard the rumbling, the boom._

 _What...?_

 _"-evacuate the premises, now-!"_

 _The roof overhead trembled, a hole suddenly blasting through it with incredible force, bodies thumping against the higher sections of the stands as hell broke loose- orders barked, people rushing to retaliate- and Aizawa's eyes locked to the massive figure standing in the center of the new hole._

 _"Fear not dear people, these Villains will be dealt with forthwith!" Was the loud, clear and near exaggerated call._

 _"For I Am Here!"_

 _Aizawa paused, his thoughts clicking together- he recognized the mantra more than he did the voice. It belonged to the Pro Hero who had made his debut in America a few years prior, and had quickly been climbing the ranks, his visage shinning as he grew in power and prestige- the large, blonde with the infallible smile... The would be No. 1 Hero and self proclaimed 'Symbol of Peace'._

 _All Might_

 _Aizawa's stomach flipped though, realizing in near the next instant he had made a huge mistake- his eyes leaving Kine._

 _Time slowed down as he saw the air shimmer, felt the pressure rise, pale white shinning as Kine raised his hand in his direction- the Quirk already firing off a small, high-pitched, wailing blast that was headed straight for him._

 _Damn it... His hopes lift in that single instant seeing All Might, but still..._ _He still fucking knew-_

 _His heart plummeted into his feet, his stomach knotted and doing a complete flip as he saw her suddenly there in front of him, their eyes locking for a brief, fleeting instant. She'd moved, rushed to step in front of him- she did it because she felt the bad coming, the bad and the danger and she knew he was in trouble, and she didn't hesitate._

 _He was frozen, his world suddenly tipping on its head and eyes wide as terror passed over his face. True, utter terror._

 _He saw the blood rise up around her, heard her skin, muscle and bone snap with a sickening, wet crunch as Kine's Quirk made contact with the center of her back, blasting a hole into her body with ease._ _She was so quiet, she never made a sound- mercy or luck or whatever, she couldn't feel pain._

 _He stood there, riveted, and in that instant- he felt something in him just... Break._

 _He_ ** _knew_** _..._

 _... He knew that there was no way Aneko Izaru would ever make it out of that hellhole alive._

 _He knew because she did... She knew she was going to die, and he knew she was right._

 _But he never knew it would happen like that_

 _He nearly fell, rushing forward as he struggled to catch her limp form up in his arms before she hit the floor._ _There was a rush of air passed him as All Might made it to them in the arena not a second after, his fist swinging back and voice ringing all around as he slammed it into Kine._

 _"Texas Smash!"_

 _It took one hit, and that monster was done with- other Heroes and Police were storming the stands, fighting going on all around as the notorious Pit Fighting came to a close._

 _Aizawa held her, motionless, hardly breathing- All Might was at his side in the next second, his infallible smile shattered as he saw the broken woman held in Eraserhead's arms._

 _He and All Might really hadn't ever been on good terms, that was clear the instant the No. 1 Hero became a Teacher at UA- and the easiest explanation had always been their contrasting views on the media. While that explanation held weight to it, the real reason they had never gotten along?_

 _The very first time Aizawa and All Might had ever met one another face to face- it was that instant, as Aizawa held her in his arms, the No. 1 Hero a few seconds too late- Eraserhead a day late, a day earlier and none of it..._

 _"... Aneko..." Her name came passed his lips, shaking and trembling- more broken and more vulnerable in that single instant than he had ever been again._

 _All Might's face fell entirely as he heard that dark-haired man utter the name below him. His intention of giving the younger man some words of reassurance, apology- whatever his persona needed- that never came. His ears rung when he heard the name, his eyes snapping down toward the woman and his own heart breaking too._

 _He recognized her, as soon as Aizawa uttered her name- and the aspiring to be No. 1 Hero wasn't able to stop himself as he blurted the next word out, his voice truly, genuinely_ ** _pained_** _._

 _".. Izaru...?!"_

 _That had been the worst way to find out that All Might had once upon a time, unbeknownst to Aizawa- been one of her friends too._

 _Spiteful of him maybe, but that day left him so, so bitter... And some of it latched on to disapproval of All Might- and probably unfairly too._ _Because he knew they were both bitter about it, in their own ways- both of them hurt, probably more deeply than either of them would ever admit to, nor acknowledge._

 _She had been gone for so long... And in one day, she was there. And then... Gone_

 _And this time for good_

 **.:+:.**

He felt something inside of him break again

His mind was whirling, the ache of Hizashi's death-grip on his elbow not feeling like anything any more. His heart was racing, his pulse picking up, blood roaring- energy and panic and sheer denial coursing through him in the same instant confusion, pain and _anger_ did.

 _'_ _As it turns out, her hair color is not naturally black. She had some temporary dye in it that washed out when she took a shower, and we've also been able to document a few other distinguishing features. In particular, a number of scars- one of which is pretty large, and on the center of her back.'_

He didn't hear what Tsukauchi said, he didn't hear Hizashi's stammering and near squealing as the Voice Hero fought to find his voice again. All he heard was the pounding of his own heart in his ears, his eyes locked ahead as he watched the Villain lift her hands, her wrists still bound by handcuffs. Her shoulders went stiff, her hands hooking behind her neck as her head tilted back and toward the ceiling.

 _'... Before I left Sansa reported that she'd blurted out 'Warning', just once.'_

Rationality, level-headedness, calm, professionalism- all fled from him and he didn't _give a damn._

 _ _Most Recent Warning:__

 _ _-CAUTION THE FOLLOWING POST WAS MADE WITHOUT ADMIN RIGHTS-__

 _ _Posted: 8:56 pm, 10 minutes ago__  
 _ _Level: Catastrophic__  
 _ _-INVALID LEVEL SETTING-__  
 _ _Location: Kamino Ward__  
 _ _-(This post contains no content)-__

 _'...Catastrophic..'_

He whipped around on his heel, his arm ripped from Hizashi's grasp as he shouldered his way straight passed Sansa and Tsukauchi, ignoring them as they faintly tried to call him back.

 _'... but why? I'm not really familiar with Danger is Near, since it's popularity died out when I started the job, but it's supposed to warn people right? Why try and warn anyone...'_

He strode down the hallway and around the corner, his eyes locked on the door he neared- and then promptly threw it open, crossing the threshold and slamming it behind him as he halted in front of the table. Her hands lift from behind her neck, her expression still emotionless as before- but he saw the way her eyes flashed, the fluorescent light overhead bouncing off her long, now silvery, lavender-hued hair.

A vein ticked on his forehead, his breathing elevated slightly as he locked eyes with her, his lips pulled into such a deepset frown. His hands balled into fists at his sides as he held her in that icy stare, his entire countenance rigid.

It made _no_ sense-

He was more pissed than he thought possible- and in his whirling thoughts and suddenly aching soul, it was all he could do to just latch on to that rage.

 _'... they paused to watch the news coverage of All Might's fight against One For All... he wasn't sure why, but while she was watching she said 'I'm sorry'... and cried, though not for very long apparently, and not really crying either... just silent tears.'_

It could _not_ be possible- and yet there she was, suddenly there, popped back up and fallen into his life as quickly as the first time. He was never more sure of anything in his life than he was in that moment, and his teeth grit so firmly they threatened to crack.

"How in the _hell_ are you alive?!"


	14. Chapter 14- Silence

**Chapter** **14**  
 **Silence**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... I can't..._

 **.:+:.**

She didn't even move, she just blinked, once, holding his glittering gaze in utter silence as he growled. He wasn't acting like he normally would, he usually kept his emotions in much better check than this- but right now?

All the spinning, twisting hurt and turmoil he'd kept locked up as tightly as he tried to keep his memories- was rising to the surface. Frothing and churning in a huge wave of things he hadn't ever wanted to touch, and things he _ignored,_ but now it turned into a great big wave and was rushing over his head in all it's fervor.

It had to be impossible. There was absolutely no way- and yet even as he tried to tell himself that, he didn't believe it. He wanted to deny what he was seeing, and yet he absolutely could _not._

The Villain named Seer had been an enigma and a mystery, her actions and her motives unfounded and unable to straighten out and understand. Of course it all bothered him, from the start- she had been working with Tomura Shuguraki, the League of Villains. She targeted Midoriya, fought against him- and then switched sides, without warning, or reason. She stepped in front of him and that wire that now had her hands wrapped up in bandages, she warned him out of the way of Scarlet's fingers, she stopped fighting- she saved Kouta in a matter of a few seconds, reacting far faster than he or anyone else should have ever been able to.

And when he Erased her Quirk? The way it affected her, made her look ready to pass out?

 **.:+:.**

 _Aizawa hissed, his Quirk flaring again as his eyes locked on to her- Seer- holding on to Kouta. He didn't understand why she would have rushed in to save the boy, he didn't have time to wonder it either- she was still the enemy, and she had her hands on Kouta. Whatever Quirk she had, it had to go- and he needed her away from Kouta. Her hold around Kouta ceased, she let him stumble back on to the ground and on to his feet as Aizawa saw her eyes snap closed, her teeth gritting together as her hands moved to hold her head- like she was in pain the instant he Canceled her Quirk._

 _"Why did ya do that, Seer?!" The redhead asked quickly, picking herself up from having been thrown and her attention on trying to kill him getting sidetracked. Seer stumbled back a few steps, suddenly looking off balance, her hands still holding her head and shaking now- badly. It looked like all the color had suddenly drained from her face, and Aizawa's eyes narrowed._

 _... Something's not right.._

 _"Oi?! Seer?! What's wrong with ya?!" The redhead kept on, sounding more agitated now than neutral- she never got an answer._

 _"Get away from him!" Izuku snapped, his feet pushing him forward and landing right in front of Seer- his leg swinging up as her hands slowly left her head, those dull grey eyes landing on his as he moved to hit her- and so very dazed._

 _Izuku's knee collided with her stomach and sent her flying backwards, and she made absolutely no attempt to move nor dodge it either. That same woman who had been going toe to toe with Aizawa and never taken a hit had been thrown by a hit that she should have seen coming for miles._

 _Seer hit the ground, sliding back through the dirt and destruction- leaving her covered in mud as well as blood now. She rolled over, struggling to her feet and shaking so badly her knees looked ready to give out- her breathing ragged (and more so than with what would be warranted from getting hit..), her skin pale... She looked sick suddenly, incredibly, terribly sick and disoriented- blinking rapidly and a dozen times over as if she was trying to just focus. She hissed, shaking her head a bit- staggering sideways but staying in her feet- all will to fight was lost and Izuku, Kouta and Aizawa didn't know what to make of it._

 _Is she reacting like that because I Canceled her Quirk?_

 **.:+:.**

It made _sense_ now, why his Quirk did that to her- because he knew what her Quirk was. He'd pondered on it and spent hours on his own musing how it worked, and in that instant he Erased it- the unending heaviness that was on her shoulders, keeping her forever in the flight or fight mode, it _shattered._

This was borderline _insanity_ \- he never even put the pieces together, and why the hell would he?

She'd been covered in mud and blood when they ran into each other at the Training Camp. Her hair had been dyed black, her face half-hidden by a mask, her eyes were so dead the color had drained from what should have been blue- and were now grey. She was older now, his age, much older than when he'd been there, seen her, and held her as she-

His eyes were tracing over every inch of her, to the bare skin and along the few scars cutting across her forearms, to the black ink of the tattoo in the form of thin lines like notepaper drawn across her lower right arm- up to her neck and the scar plastered across the flesh of her throat, her jawline, the slope of her shoulders, everything.

Tsukauchi's words rung in his head;

 _'In particular, a number of scars- one of which is pretty large, and on the center of her back.'_

The center of her back, where Kine's Quirk had ripped through her, where it _killed_ her-

He saw it now and he hissed, his teeth grinding together harder as the silence continued on. "Are you going to say anything, Aneko?" He hissed lowly, his voice nothing but a growl. No reaction, no surprise, no move to deny it-

Her mouth twitched, falling open as if she was going to garner some response- but the words never came and she halted, her eyes falling from him and narrowing. She _winced_ , her head twitching left in reaction to what stab of pain must have earned the hiss. He heard her let out a small sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly as she shook her head a bit, her eyes dropped closed as she linked her hands together on the table.

"... I think I'm supposed to tell you to kill me." Was the low answer, his back went stiff as his eye twitched. "... or maybe I'm supposed to kill myself... I might have switched it around..."

"... _what?"_ He growled, her head twitched again as her eyes scrunched closed in another show of pain with no rhyme nor reason, though this time she stayed quiet.

"... since when do you call me by my first name..?" Was her question after a few moments, her eyes moving up toward him again as he stiffened.

"THAT'S REALLY HER?!"

The supposedly sound proof room didn't stand a chance against the loudness of Hizashi's voice behind the glass, making it rattle as Aizawa 's teeth clenched, Aneko's eyes shifted behind him toward it almost curiously. "... Hizashi..." She mumbled under her breath, her eyes flashing as he watched the small, faint flicker of recognition pass across her expression that was otherwise emotionless.

Aizawa growled, shaking his head a bit as he turned to the window with a steely glare- his reflection staring back at him but practically able to see the blonde on the other end. "Be quiet." he ordered sharply, not pausing to see if he was obeyed as he looked back toward her. "Answer the question. How are you alive?" He growled lowly, her eyes moved from the window to him again as his lips pulled into a tight line. She blinked, seeming to bite the inside of her cheek as she let out a low breath.

"... how did you know it was me?" She mumbled, he growled inwardly.

"Why are you avoiding the damn question?" He replied shortly, she blinked once.

"... how do you know I'm not someone with a Shapeshifting Quirk?" She questioned instead, he was starting to get more annoyed.

"I Canceled your Quirk at the Training Camp, if you were Shapeshifter you would have reverted back to your true form." He hissed, "I'll Cancel it again to prove my point, if you're so intent on avoiding the question." She winced a little, her eyes fluttering closed again as she shook her head- and then her eyes opened to settle on him, suddenly so... _firm._

"...D.. do it.." She hissed, her voice quivering as he faltered at the answer, his annoyance faltering with it as his face fell slightly in shock and confusion.

"... why would you want that...?" He mumbled slowly, her eyes never wavering and he saw the unease flicker across her face, the discomfort. His eyes narrowed at her, "... Canceling your Quirk makes your adrenaline plummet, the sudden drop in hyper-awareness and being on edge out of nowhere is enough to send you spiraling. You looked ready to keel over in the middle of a battle, if I Cancel it now with you so calm... you'll pass out the instant I do it, and probably send your health spiraling with it too..." She seemed to swallow, her eyes flashing as he watched her carefully. "... you know that, so why tell me to do it...?" He grumbled.

Why was she being... why wasn't she answering any question? No answers, nothing... the only semblance of a straight answer she'd given was telling him to Cancel her Quirk. He'd thought it before, and the thought struck him again as his rage started to quell slightly.

 _Something's not right_

"... you're getting worked up." Was the soft reply, her lips pulling into a tight line. "... that's not like you, Aizawa." His eyes flashed,

"... since when do you call me _Aizawa?"_ He replied lowly, this time she was the one that faltered, her eyes widening a little as the reply seemed to take her aback. "... even after you were missing, and hadn't seen me for two years, you never turned around to calling me Aizawa again, not once." Her eyes fell from him, her jaw clenching as she stared at the table.

The emotionless husk was chipping away, slowly- the cold, hollow persona of Seer was still there, but it was breaking... but barely. She was getting worked up, but she seemed to be forcing herself away from letting that happen, like... she couldn't.

Even calling him that, it was so formal, more formal- more impersonal- than it should have been, than it ever would have been in _Izaru_. And when she winced again under her breath, he swallowed.

"... you remember me, and you remember Hizashi too." He grumbled, his words coming slowly as his mind turned over the situation without end. "... you remember who you are... do you remember what happened at the Pit?" His voice dropped without wanting it to, but the simple memory of that place made his throat tighten.

"...tch... y... yes..." Was the low reply, it sounded hard for her to just say it.

"And do you know how long it has been since then?" Her shoulders hunched, her eyes snapping shut as he heard her breathing pick up just a little bit.

"... i... i don't... know..." Was the slightly shaky answer, he saw her hands clasp together more tightly. "... s...shit... it's... I'm... not... nothing... is in... t... the order... it should... be.." She trailed away, her eyes glittering as she stared at the table, and he saw the same thing he saw at the Training Camp suddenly dawn on her face again- confusion, the look of someone dazed, and lost in their own head.

And then she snapped back again, growling under her breath as she shook her head furiously as if to clear it of some haze- and he just watched her quietly, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"It's been ten years." He growled lowly, how the hell could she not know that?

There was the smallest, faintest flash of shock in her eyes- before it was gone again.

"... fucking... are you frustrated...?" She hissed, asking him the question lowly as he blinked.

"Yes." He muttered, his eyes flashing as her lips curled in pain or... _... frustration...?_

"And so are you, right?" He asked lowly.

He didn't get an answer, but he didn't expect to earn one.

When it came down to it? Back at the Training Camp- she might have rushed in to save Kouta, and maybe that made sense... he was kid, and maybe somewhere in that hollow shell of a body, some semblance of her old self was still there. But the exact moment her demeanor flipped completely? It was the instant he Canceled her Quirk, and that was when this had started- the struggling to get the words out, the hisses of pain, like she was just trying (and failing) to get her thoughts in order. What cracks had started to spread across herself and unwittingly push her to save Kouta, those cracks became fractures and the pieces started to fall apart when he Canceled her Quirk.

His thoughts at the time had jumped to psychotic break, her behavior was reminiscent of that. The way her allegiances had shifted, the muttering to herself, the struggle she seemed to be having with her own mind and thoughts, the constant asking of 'why' in the middle of the fight... like she didn't know. The erratic way in which she would snap from looking so lost- to being clear enough, and focused enough to jump in front of him and that wire- to order him to move as Scarlet attacked them... and then was gone again, hollow.

 _"Why aren't you listening?!"_

 _"... N..no...d...damn it... Stop... Listening..." She growled, shaking her head furiously as if she was trying to shake something loose-_

The way she murmured Hizashi's name in one moment, and then flipped around and called him Aizawa instead of 'Shota'.

He'd had his suspicions before, given what Scarlet had said- who she'd mentioned, been talking to- like someone he couldn't hear himself. The way the redhead had reacted, how dumbfounded and unbelieving she had been when 'Seer' started to disobey orders, almost like she couldn't wrap her head around the notion. The _assertion_ that Scarlet had fled and would _not_ be coming back, because...

He swore Izaru could see the gears grinding in his head, his thoughts churning and clicking together- her eyes remained locked on him, almost willing him to get it.

She wouldn't answer questions... and it seemed painful for her to answer what little she actually did, but not about the thing he really wanted to know.

"Who wanted you to capture Midoriya?" He asked lowly, she grimaced, her mouth falling open in reaction to reply- she _wanted_ to, but the words never formed and in the next instant their eyes separated, and she winced, _harshly_ \- her head lowering a bit and her body rigid.

His shoulders sagged a little, his anger now gone entirely and his level-headedness returning as he let the pieces fall into place. In all due respect, Aizawa was a fairly intelligent person- and she knew that, he was fairly sure now that she wanted him to figure it out for himself, what was wrong.

"... you can't tell me, can you?" He murmured, the question purely rhetorical and his voice level now. He heard her hiss again, her body stiff, shaking faintly- she couldn't even find the will to just nod or shake her head. His regular flat expression had come back now, calm and not a shred of his earlier wanton emotions, rational again and his voice so steady and low.

"Simon Said you aren't allowed to."

 _"You can't disobey! T-that... But Simon Said..!"_

 _"Seer is defective... Yes Simon...!"_

 _Simon Says_

His hands fell in his pockets as he sighed internally, Izaru's body hunching as she moved her hands up and held her head in them, her breathing a bit more harsh now- her head pounding. She wanted him to use his Quirk again, even if it would harm her, because for whatever reason, she was able to think for herself again when he did it. Erasing her Quirk had set off the chain reaction to free thought, the thing that spurred her into helping him, surrendering.

Her head tilted up, her eyes catching his as she grimaced, he could tell she was in pain, more so now, and her voice was shaking badly as she said the next thing;

"... tc...h... I... I'm... sorry..."

His heart twisted at that, though he didn't react outwardly to it.

He looked away when he heard a knock on the window behind him, he understood what it meant and he let his eyes fall closed. Without another word he left the interrogation room, not bothering another glance back toward the woman who was taking in deep breaths, trying to calm down and let the pain in her head subside again...

... the woman who was supposed to dead.

 **.:+:.**

"... to clarify, you know who that woman is?" Tsukauchi murmured lowly, his eyes finding the still stammering and very off-put form of Present Mic who had just (nearly) shouted loud enough to break the glass, and been ordered swiftly by Eraserhead in the other room to quiet down. Sansa grumbled, his hands over his ears and looking less than pleased- Tsukauchi stepped inside the observation room farther,

"Y-yeah... she was in the same year at UA with Eraser and me... I mean, she's not supposed to... ya know..." Mic stammered, his eyes locked on the room as Tsukauchi blinked. The blonde's voice dropped so low, so unbelieving, "... she's supposed to be dead... she... she _was_ dead..." The detective tilted his head at the words, it was clearly a notion that Eraserhead shared- given that was the first thing he asked as he stalked his way in to see 'Aneko'.

"... are you sure about that?" Tsukauchi asked slowly, Mic stiffened at it, but he had to ask the question. _Dead_ people didn't just show up-

"... yes." Mic murmured, his shakiness suddenly halting as his voice grew a bit firm out of nowhere. He saw the pain work it's way into Mic's features and he blinked, "... Eraser... he was there, when she died. He was with her, and we both... we saw her body, she was gone. There was a funeral, a casket, everything... she _was_ dead." Tsukauchi believed him, but he grimaced a bit anyway.

Hizashi's gut twisted at the memory of it, though. He'd been there when the Pit got raided, when All Might, the Police and all the other Pros stormed in- he'd known about Shota being taken as a 'Prisoner' and he hadn't liked it. He'd made it clear what his position was on the plan- but of course Shota went ahead with it anyway. He remembered being there in the thick of things, he remembered looking around, searching for the dark-haired man, his best friend- hoping he was fine, that nothing had happened to him.

And then he found him, motionless, standing there and almost... dazed. And he was covered in blood, and Hizashi had thought it was his- he'd freaked out about it immediately, scanning for injuries. But Aizawa simply muttered that it wasn't his blood- it was Izaru's. Hizashi hadn't really been sure what he meant by that, what did he mean _Izaru?_

Aizawa told him what happened, his eyes never leaving the floor, his voice so... so _dead_ , he'd never heard the man sound so utterly defeated, never seen him look as broken as he did that night. His heart still ached at the memory of the both of them arriving at the hospital, walking in almost lethargically and being met by the sight of an older, silver-haired man they had met before; Hideki Izaru, her father.

That large, bulky man saw them move up the hallway from the corner of his eye and turned, his face worn and eyes tired- a line of tears running from eyes that were such an achingly familiar blue hue. In one look they knew, he didn't even have to say anything to them. They'd known since Aizawa told him what happened, since he said that the blood was Izaru's.

 _'... She was dead before the ambulance ever got here.'_

They saw her body lying cold on the slab in the morgue as they passed the window by, nothing but her head available to be seen under the sheet. They went to that funeral, they saw the casket, saw the tomb set up.

There was no doubt she was dead, and seeing her now... Hizashi was not surprised Shota had reacted like he did, stalking into that room, slamming the door. The Erasure Hero was shaking, though he was sure Shota didn't realize it.

He watched her die, he was with her as she fell closer and closer toward it... He was the person that Izaru had jumped in front of to save, to spare him the final blow that killed her. She died saving _Shota,_ and something in that man had broken because of what happened at the Pit- he never talked about it, he couldn't... Hizashi's heart twisted just trying to imagine what it would have felt like to be in Shota's shoes those two days.

Tsukauchi saw the discomfort work its way into Mic's expression, his hand moving up to cover his mouth and press against the underside of his nose, his attention fixed on Eraser as he stood in that room, stiff backed.

"... What's her full name?" Tsukauchi asked, Mic jumped slightly.

"Oh, ah... Aneko Izaru... There should be a Missing Persons report in your system from about... 12 years ago... And a... Murder...report... A little after..." Mic murmured, Tsukauchi blinked, pausing a moment before turning to Sansa- who nodded and headed away.

"... how do you know I'm not someone with a Shapeshifting Quirk?"

"I Canceled your Quirk at the Training Camp, if you were Shapeshifter you would have reverted back to your true form." Shota hissed, Hizashi saw his fists clench tighter at his sides. "I'll Cancel it again to prove my point, if you're so intent on avoiding the question."

Hizashi blinked, his eyes widening as he saw her wince a little, her eyes fluttering closed again as she shook her head- and then her eyes opened to settle on Shota, suddenly so... _firm_.

"...D.. do it.." She hissed, her voice quivering slightly.

"... why would you want that...?" Shota mumbled slowly, "... Canceling your Quirk makes your adrenaline plummet, the sudden drop in hyper-awareness and being on edge out of nowhere is enough to send you spiraling. You looked ready to keel over in the middle of a battle, if I Cancel it now with you so calm... you'll pass out the instant I do it, and probably send your health spiraling with it too... you know that, so why tell me to do it...?"

Hizashi's mouth fell open in confusion at that though, his head tilting- Tsukauchi looked just about as confused at what Shota said too. They of course remembered Shota telling them that she'd gotten a little shaky after he Canceled her Quirk, but they didn't know the specifics...

"... And what is her Quirk?" Tsukauchi murmured,

"... I don't know much about it. I never knew about it until right before she was..." he shook his head slightly, "She called it 'Sixth Sense', and in essence she knows when bad things are going to happen. When people or herself are about to get hurt, she feels it ahead of time... But I guess she can't really turn it off... Which would mean she's constantly on edge..." He bit the inside of his cheek. "... Kind of a killjoy for a Quirk..."

"... you're getting worked up." Aneko murmured. "... that's not like you, Aizawa."

"... since when do you call me _Aizawa?"_ Shota replied lowly, "... even after you were missing, and hadn't see me for two years, you never turned around to calling me Aizawa again, not once." Her eyes fell from him, her jaw clenching as she stared at the table.

"... you remember me, and you remember Hizashi too." Shota grumbled, earning the blonde's renewed attention at mention of his name. "... you remember who you are... do you remember what happened at the Pit?"

Hizashi bit both cheeks, a chill falling down his spine.

"...tch... y... yes..." Was the low reply, it sounded hard for her to just _say_ it.

"And do you know how long it has been since then?" Her shoulders hunched, her eyes snapping shut as he heard her breathing quicken.

"... i... i don't... know..." Was the slightly shaky answer, "... s...shit... it's... I'm... not... nothing... is in... t... the order... it should... be.."

 _What does she...?_

"It's been ten years." Shota growled lowly, his tone borderline harsh, Hizashi swallowed.

"... fucking... are you frustrated...?" She hissed,

"Yes." Shota muttered, his eyes narrowing to slits. "And so are you, right?" Shota asked lowly, Hizashi swallowed, _hard_.

"Who wanted you to capture Midoriya?" Shota questioned further, and she grimaced, her mouth falling open in reaction to reply- but the next instant she winced, _harshly_ \- her head lowering a bit and her body rigid. Hizashi stiffened, taking a small step forward in unconscious reaction to the sudden show of pain, eyes glittering.

Tsukauchi beside him watched carefully, his arms crossed and intent, taking in every detail. There were a few moments of silence in the room as Shota just stood there, Hizashi constantly glancing between the man and Aneko- their countenances and body posture now switched from the beginning. Where Shota had walked in shaking and Aneko calm as hell, the man was now utterly still and calm now with Izura looking so very, very uncomfortable.

"... you can't tell me, can you?" Shota murmured, his voice so level. Again Aneko never said anything, but it seemed painful for her to stay quiet. "Simon Said you aren't allowed to." Shota said simply, earning blinks of surprise and question from Hizashi and Tsukauchi both.

Izaru's body hunched as she moved her hands up and held her head in them, her breathing a bit more harsh now- her voice was shaking badly as she said the next thing;

"... tc...h... I... i'm... sorry..."

Tsukauchi's eyes narrowed as he heard the words, the song soft, barely hearable words- in his mind and his body igniting a feeling he was familiar with, but hadn't really been expecting to feel. He _believed_ her when she said that; _'I'm sorry'_

"... I think we need to talk." Tsukauchi murmured, his hand lifting as he tapped his knuckles against the glass to call Shota's attention. "... I think I'm following where Eraser's thoughts have gone, but there's a lot of things I need to understand about your relationship with this woman... And what happened to her."

Hizashi nodded in understanding, his eyes breaking off to see Shota leave the room without another word, and Aneko bend over the table, her elbows propping her up as she sat there, stiff, quiet.

His stomach was so... _twisted..._

There was a part of him that was overjoyed to know she was alive- confused and shocked as hell, yeah... but they were friends. Even after so long, he still felt he couldn't be too happy, not right now, not seeing this- knowing that she'd turned into a criminal, and seeing as she seemed to have turned into... someone he hardly recognized, really.

Ten years... she was supposed to be dead, and yet wasn't. Those scars he saw? The dull, near lifeless color of her eyes? Her behavior?

 _What happened to you, Aneko...?_

"... whose Simon?" He asked, turning to Tsukauchi as they waited for Shota to walk back. Tsukauchi blinked, looking a little unsure as well as exasperated as he sighed.

"From what Eraser and Midoriya told me, Simon is likely the person that See... that Izaru was working for, ahead of the League." The man told him softly, "While she and the other woman- Scarlet- entered the Training Camp with the League, they ended up turning on them. And it looked like both Izaru and Scarlet were earning orders from someone named Simon... but what I understand from what Eraser just said, he thinks that Simon was more than an Employer... and more like a Master. Like they were just pawns... and with little choice but to listen." Hizashi's eyes widened, Tsukauchi's eyes finding Izaru again as he shook his head a little. "... it wouldn't be unfounded, for either of you to want to jump on to the idea that she wasn't acting of her own accord, since you know one another personally... but I will admit, the way she's been acting... she's clearly uncomfortable, and not out of nervousness or even guilt... she's in pain, like it hurts her to try and tell us anything." The detective crossed his arms over his chest, watching Izaru quietly.

"... not to mention how people have described her behavior thus far... hollow, doll... pawn..." The next words Tsukauchi nearly muttered to himself, "... it's not impossible... but... it's... rare..." Hizashi's head tilted at that, not quite following the topic or what he meant. He turned away from Tsukauchi though as Shota walked in, his hands in his pockets and expression back to tired neutrality again- though his shoulders seemed the slightest bit tense still.

"While Sansa is looking for those old reports, would you care to fill me in on the details?" Tsukauchi asked, "You said there would be a Missing Persons report as well as one for Murder?"

"During our second year at UA, Izaru went missing, without a word, with no hint of foul play or any other clue to where she went, or why." Shota grumbled lowly, "At the time the police suspected she ran away voluntarily, considering she was under a lot of pressure. They thought she ran off to get away from the scrutiny and investigation held on her for lying about not having a Quirk, as well as the exceptional amount of backlash she earned because of the Danger Is Near handle- and the search got left at that after a few months and no leads. Two years later, I found out she'd been snatched by an underground organization hosting pit battles of people with powerful quirks in fights to the death, for entertainment." Tsukauchi's eyes widened a little,

"I do remember that." He murmured, "All Might got involved on taking down those Pit fights early in his career, that happened not long after I met him, though I was never assigned to the case..."

"H-Hold up Shota, _what_..?" Mic stammered, "Did I hear you right..? About Danger Is Near...?" Shota blinked once, his expression never changing.

"Yes, Izaru is... or I suppose _was_ Danger Is Near." He murmured, Hizashi's jaw dropped. "I was asked not to tell anyone, the police wanted to keep her identity a secret since outing her to the public with all the turmoil would have just painted a target on her back." He shook his head a little, "... she was ordered to give up posting to the site, and she did."

"B-but you never told me...?!" He stammered,

"It didn't matter." Shota grumbled, his voice growing lower for a moment. "... there was no reason to think being Danger Is Near played any part in why she'd gone- nothing outside of feeling guilty and running... there was no reason to see a connection with DIN to why she disappeared... even though in the end, that damn site was the biggest clue available."

"... what do you mean..?" Hizashi breathed, his eyes glittering.

"... the last thing she ever posted to Danger Is Near, and the only Warning that ever had a Deadly rating- she posted it because she felt someone watching her. She didn't know it at the time, she ignored it and dropped it the days after it... but that post was the bad feeling that came with the Pit. She was being stalked by the people who worked it, and they eventually snatched her... and that is how she ended up in the Pit Fights for the next two years." Hizashi visibly blanched at that, eyes wide and staring as his words failed him again.

Shota had never... he _never_ told him that part, not once...!

Shota's eyes fell closed as his shoulders sank, letting out a long sigh. "... I should never have let her drop it." He grumbled, "She told me the feeling hadn't gone away, and that it had just gotten worse. She reasoned it was just her being stressed about the whole situation, and I accepted it- and _left_ it at that. I shouldn't have." He shook his head at himself and Hizashi swallowed,

"-Two years later I was contacted by the Police Chief to handle the situation of the Pit Fighting. I was sent undercover, and made to allow myself be captured, having a tracking device hidden on me that would allow the police to learn the exact location of the Pit fighting, and stage a raid. I was to be sent in alone and with no aid, I was supposed to stay out of trouble and not draw attention to myself- and be patient while the police and the Pros moved to take the Villains down all at once." Shota went on, his eyes never opening again. "I found Izaru then, she'd been pitted against a Villain earlier that same day and suffered serious injuries... enough that it was clear she wouldn't live through it."

This time it was Tsukauchi's turn to swallow, his eyes flashing- and he and Hizashi both felt their stomachs turn, both at the information, yes... but more so the way Aizawa said it, all of it.

His voice was so emotionless, flat... _dead._

"It was then she told me what had happened to her, but little else before she fell unconscious. The next day, we both got thrown into a fight and she died, following being hit with a high pressure blast to the center of her back... Right as the police and other Pros arrived." Shota finished off lowly, Tsukauchi nodded slightly.

"All Might tried to get her to the medics, but it was too late." The detective murmured, Shota didn't say anything. "... I remember him mentioning it to me... but I hadn't any clue it was Izaru... just that someone he knew hadn't made it out." Tsukauchi sighed a little, his hand moving up to comb through his hair in thought. "... so now the real question is how is she alive? And what is her true connection to the League...?" He paused, "I hate to ask this of you, but I need to." Tsukauchi murmured, "As unbiased as you can possibly be, do you honestly believe that Izaru wouldn't ever willingly turn to being a criminal? Ignoring how it is she's even alive- she must have gone through an incredible amount of trauma if she was in that Pit Fighting Organization for two years. Trauma enough it could convince someone to turn into a Villain all on their own accord."

This time Shota glanced up, and Hizashi stiffened.

"I understand where your reasoning's have lead you, Eraser- but we can't rule out the possibility she chose on her own to become a Villain. Or even the possibility that trauma has affected her ability to make rational decisions either." Tsukauchi murmured, Shota nodded.

"You're right, it's not impossible she chose this." Shota murmured lowly. Hizashi rounded on him, completely taken aback by the response- and a little miffed! How could he doubt her so quickly, after all this time...?!

Shota never paused, nor even seemed to notice the reaction, "I'm not telling you to rule it out, but if you want the rational answer; the way she's acting can't be ignored. The mention of Simon is something that needs looking into regardless of anything else, and it could be possible she's playing a part... But there is little doubt that something is wrong. She is in pain, and she is struggling- for whatever reason. That part at least, is clearly not an act. That is genuine." Tsukauchi grimaced faintly, but it was something he had already noticed himself. "Izaru was a model student with exemplary grades and the trust and care of nearly all of UA's staff and the other students. Despite her decisions to keep her Quirk and Danger Is Near a secret- there was never any evidence or time where she was out-rightly violent, or looking to cause harm. In her time spent at the Pit, she continuously fought in the place of other people she knew would die if they were forced into conflict- sparing them a little longer and saving more than a few."

Hizashi stared, eyes wide and watching in fixed silence while Tsukauchi seemed to falter a little bit.

"To add atop that, whatever her reasons- she did step in to save Kouta and myself from harm with no ulterior motive that makes sense. And did so even when it made her a target and her own 'companion' was ordered to kill her." Shota shook his head, "The honest answer is, I don't think she would ever willingly choose to become a Villain, even if there is a considerable gap in time that we know nothing of what she's done or what happened precisely."

Tsukauchi let out a heavy sigh, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck almost wearily. Eraser said all of that with the utmost calm and professional tone... but he honestly hadn't ever expected him to give (albeit very hidden) praise to anyone like that.

And again, he believed everything single word

"... Alright... But you do know that the likelihood she's under the influence of someone with a 'Brainwashing' type Quirk, and has done all of this unwillingly, is incredibly low." Tsukauchi murmured, Hizashi jumped a little.

 _W-wait, whaaaaat...?!_

"Those types of Quirks are incredibly rare as it is, and I've never known one to last more than 48 hours being away from the controller. She's been in custody here well over that, usually a Quirk like that would have worn off completely by now." Tsukauchi went on, "... And even if she is, we have no way of proving it..." Tsukauchi trailed off though, his eyes moving toward the door behind Shota as he hummed under his breath, blinking. "... actually... I might have an idea, but before that- it'll be better to take a minute and realign everyone." Tsukauchi murmured firmly, "... All Might will probably be here soon, I'm sure this will be a shock for him too. For now let's be patient, and I'll see if Sansa found those files, alright?"

Shota nodded just once, and Hizashi did too- though he hesitated a bit, still reeling himself. Tsukauchi nodded to them both before sliding passed Shota out of the door and leaving both men alone in the observation room. Hizashi glanced toward Shota warily, "... So let me get this straight... You think Aneko's being controlled by some dude?" He asked straight off. "And that's why she did all that? Working with the League, goin' after Midoriya..?" Shota just nodded silently, his eyes already having moved away to the window. Hizashi swallowed at that, "... But that... when she said nothing's 'in the order it should be', and acting like she's got a killer headache... Woah woah, Simon Says, Shota..?! Like as in the game, _Simon Says_...?!"

"They were being given orders by someone named Simon, and the woman with Izaru said it as of it were some sort of mantra. When Izaru switched sides and started to help me, the other one looked like she couldn't fathom the idea that she would be disobeying orders- like it _should_ have been impossible." Shota replied lowly, "To add atop it, Scarlet called Izaru 'defective' when it happened, as if she was some sort of puppet... One that had to be put down when it was clear she was no longer listening." He sighed a bit, "... Simon is more than likely not his real name but a front, and it was probably meant to be clever if he really can use some sort of Brainwashing Quirk. Hence, _Simon Says_. A bit on the nose maybe, but Villains aren't usually shy about giving themselves names like that."

Hizashi nodded, fidgeting the slightest bit as he shot furtive looks back and forth between Shota and the floor for a few tense seconds.

"... are you... really sure, that _is_ her... Shota...?" He asked the question he hated to ask, his voice much less loud and softer than maybe it had ever been. "... I have to ask, you and I both know... she was dead, people don't just come back from that..." Shota hummed under his breath, his eyes still trained on Aneko as he watched her hands move up to rest on the back of her neck again, her shoulders hunching as she tilted her head up toward the ceiling. Hizashi's eyes diverted from Shota, and he watched her do it in slight intrigue-

His shoulder lit up bright in pain as Shota's fist lift and rammed straight into him with incredible (unnecessary!) force, causing the blonde to stumble sideways and yelp.

"What the hell was that for, Shotaa~!?" He snapped, his hand moving to his shoulder as he held it gingerly, eyes glittering.

"I'm quite sure that's her." Shota replied simply, his eyes shifting slowly toward Hizashi and unbothered by his actions nor the reaction he earned. His head tilted toward the window, "It'd be hard for a fake to know to show her 'tell' when they can't see us in here." Hizashi blinked, "...She could sense you were about to get hit, before I did it- and without being able to see you. She might not know why, or what was going to happen precisely, but she felt it regardless, that little bit of danger about to befall you- because of her Quirk."

"... Tell...?" Hizashi murmured,

"She holds the back of her neck when she feels something bad about to happen." Shota replied, "I doubt she realizes she does it, but she usually always does when her Quirk kicks in for something large... Or even just when she's quiet."

Hizashi's lips twitched slightly at the corners but never moved into anything, his eyes softening a little at the dark haired man. "Mhmm, and when did you figure that out? Eh, Shota~?" Hizashi hummed softly, "I had no idea you were paying so much attention to her back then..." Shota grimaced, shaking his head a bit and giving Hizashi the low, short reply.

"Simply because _you_ are oblivious to the world around you, does not mean I was paying any extra amount of attention."


	15. Chapter 15- Toshinori

**Chapter** **1** **5**  
 **Toshinori**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _The man before the symbol_

 **.:+:.**

He grumbled to himself as he dodged his way in and out of the throngs of people, hyper-conscious of the eyes that spotted him among the crowd. Curious murmurs and wide eyes that followed him everywhere he went nowadays- and was not at all used to it. He used to be able to move around the streets with the odd glance or words here and there, but most people tried their best to to pay him little mind... now everyone was staring, and not being subtle about it either.

Since the world had seen his true form he was more of an odd one out, and he was having a hard time getting used to the attention at all hours of the day... he was probably going to miss not being able to slip away.

Toshinori sighed slightly, stiffening as his shoulder bumped into someone and earned a sharp stab of pain rushing through him.

Recovery Girl had done her best, and there was no doubt he was in the best shape he could be after what happened with All For One... but he was still hurt, and it would be awhile before he was back to... somewhat normal.

He ducked around a few more people as the Police Station entrance came into view a few steps ahead, ready to dodge inside but slowing for a small second as his eyes met the yellow gaze of a cat sitting to the side of the entrance. Their eyes locked for the few seconds as Toshinori continued his motion inside the door and they lost sight of one another. His attention turned on watching where he was going as he headed further in, on high alert for the familiar sight of Tsukauchi.

"Ah, All Might, over here." Said man called from somewhere to his left. Toshinori turned, spotting Tsukauchi standing beside Sansa with a bundle of files in hand. He started over toward him as Sansa nodded, passing a few soft words between them before Sansa moved away (probably to combat with some other section of the bustle inside the station).

"Hey, Tsukauchi." Toshinori murmured, "Sorry I'm late, I took a few side streets on the way here..." Tsukauchi shook his head a bit, smiling slightly.

"Not a problem. It's actually a little better since we had a few things to settle down and... try to put in order." Tsukauchi hummed, smiling wearily as Toshinori blinked. "We've had an unexpected development with the woman that Eraser fought with at the Training Camp."

"Hmm? How so?" Toshinori murmured, Tsukauchi tilted his head to the left as he waved his hand in a gesture for the No. 1 to follow. They started across the floor and between the desks, heading toward the back of the station, "You said she had no fingerprints right? Did DNA kick back anything useful?" The (former) No. 1 asked,

"No, not at first, but that's another issue entirely." Tsukauchi hummed, Toshinori tilted his head. "Do you remember a woman named Aneko Izaru?"

Toshinori's steps faltered a little at the name, his eyes widening as his breath caught in his throat a moment, before he grimaced slightly, a bead of sweat falling down his face.

 _Izaru...?_

His free hand clenched into a fist at his side, his gut twisting as the sensation of warmth smearing against his hands suddenly hit him, the heaviness in his arms, the deadweight-

He shook himself off, discarding the memory as quickly as he could. "... yeah, of course." He murmured lowly, "... why do you ask, Tsukauchi?"

The both of them drew up as Tsukauchi paused outside one of the observation room doors. "You hardly mentioned her, and I understand why... How did you two meet one another?" Toshinori blinked,

"... I ran into her when I was..." he trailed off, his expression suddenly a bit nervous, before he hid it away again. "... On a walk, and we started up a conversation. I was just getting into being a Pro after leaving UA, and she mentioned her dad ran a Training Facility for Pros..." His free hand found the back of his neck as he rubbed it a bit uncertainly, shrugging. "... I don't know, we just got started talking and after that we kept in touch. She was younger than I was, but she was still pretty relatable- she knew a lot about what goes into being a Pro, and gave me a few suggestions as I was still training under Gran Torino and..." He trailed off again, hating the way he couldn't find a way to say the name, even after all this time.

"... She was enjoyable to be around, and we talked a lot about UA too, when she got in. She was a sweet girl, friendly, smart... It's awful how it all ended." He sighed, running his hand through his bangs as he shook his head. "Now seriously Tsukauchi, why are you asking about Izaru?" He mumbled, Tsukauchi seemed to deflate a little.

"This is probably gonna be hard to wrap your head around." Tsukauchi murmured, his hand falling on the doorknob as he pushed it open easily, and ushered him in. Toshinori paused a moment, before slowly walking inside- and finding Aizawa and Present Mic in the room already.

"... Ah, Eraser... Mic... What are you two doing here...?" Toshinori asked out of instinct, his head still trying to wrap around what was going on- because _something_ clearly was. He heard the door click as Tsukauchi shut it behind them.

"Try to keep your voice down," Aizawa muttered dryly. Mic beside him smiled nervously, the order clearly aimed as a thinly veiled jibe at the Voice Hero.

"The first time I ran the DNA, nothing came back. Considering how easily she's proven she can hack into computer systems and alter files, I had Sansa dig up the original hardcopies and evidence box from ten years ago- and run another DNA sequence on those contents instead of relying on the digital copy." Tsukauchi announced quietly, his fingers tapping against the stack of musty yellow folders and the paper set on top. He smiled warily, "Impossible as it is... That is definitely Aneko Izaru." he murmured, his head tilting toward the window as Toshinori went stiff.

His eyes snapped passed the both of Aizawa and Mic, finding for the first time the woman sitting in the interrogation room, eyes closed and quiet- her silvery, pale lavender hair falling loosely about her shoulders. His jaw fell, shaking slightly as his world slammed to a half-halt, riveted.

"... W...what...?" Toshinori stammered, his voice less words than just a shallow breath.

"She must have hacked into our system at some point and replaced the DNA sequence we had on file for her with something else." Tsukauchi hummed, Toshinori hardly heard him. "Luckily we still had some blood left in the evidence box from ten years ago."

"...s...she's... Alive...?!" Toshinori stammered, "... But... That's not possible... It can't be... When I took her to the medics she wasn't...!"

 _She wasn't breathing... There... There was so much blood..._

 **.:+:.**

 _ _ _Aizawa held her, motionless, hardly breathing- All Might was at his side in the next second, his infallible smile shattered as he saw the broken woman held in Eraserhead's arms.___ _The whole thing was a rush, the fighting, bursting in- the panic that hit him when he realized he hadn't moved fast enough before that woman had a hole blown through her back._

 _Damn it, if he'd moved faster-_

 _"... Aneko..." The name came passed the dark-haired man's lips, shaking and trembling- more broken and more vulnerable in that single instant than he had ever been again._

 _Toshinori's face fell entirely as he heard the name below him. His intention of giving the younger man some words of reassurance, apology- whatever his persona needed- that never came. His ears rung when he heard the name, his eyes snapping down toward the woman and his own heart breaking too._

 _He_ _ **recognized**_ _her, as soon as Aizawa uttered her name- and the aspiring to be No. 1 Hero wasn't able to stop himself as he blurted the next word out, his voice truly, genuinely_ _ **pained**_ _._

 _"... Izaru...?!"_

 _His mind was racing, his composure shattered in a single instant, unbelieving._ _Two years earlier he had left Japan for America, and in doing so- left behind Gran Torino, everyone he knew... And her too. That young girl he had run into, and never seemed to lose touch with. He'd been in a bad place when he left, he hadn't thought about her until his head was on straight again- and as soon as he was back in Japan, he looked her up. By then she should have been out of UA, probably working with a Hero Agency, directing management- anything really. She was so smart there probably wasn't a job she couldn't do._

 _But what he found waiting for him was that she'd gone missing, and not long after he left. Nothing to be found, no clue to where she was... Just gone._

 _And then suddenly she was there, soaked in her own blood, silent, lifeless._

 _It took everything in him to keep his composure then, flinching when he saw Aizawa's shoulders tighten, his eyes breaking away from her toward him with question. It took_ ** _everything_** _in him to keep his voice steady as he quickly ordered Aizawa to let him take her, get her out of that pit and out to the medics and ambulances waiting outside- he was faster, he'd be there and back in moments, it made sense... but maybe not that much sense, they both had the feeling it was useless, too late._

 _But Aizawa must have been dazed still, because he said not a single word and simply nodded. So Toshinori stooped down and picked up her limp, lifeless form in his arms, her blood immediately smearing across his hands and his person._

 _She was nothing but dead weight, no breaths stirred in her chest, nothing._

 _He knew it was too late but he still took off without a second's hesitation, desperately trying to quell the trembling in his shoulders._

 _He couldn't find himself looking down into her face, it just... no._

 _His life had been littered with countless failures, countless people he'd known and had lost, and most of them he took personally- blamed himself even... she was one of those._

 **.:+:.**

 _Toshinori let out a shaky sigh, grimacing to himself as he peered cautiously around the corner- searching the park for any sign of his 'Tutor' Gran Torino... that man was trying to kill him, he swore._

 _He thought Nana pushed him hard... he shuddered to himself as the image of Gran Torino appeared in his mind, followed by the painful (and admittedly, familiar) sensation of having the man slam his fist into his stomach._ _He might have been just a bit afraid of him... and he really wasn't looking to run into him, he'd had enough for one day, enough bumps and bruises and he just wanted to go home for the night. The sun was already setting, shedding an orange glow over the empty park around him._

 _"You running from someone?"_

 _He jumped, scuttling backward and whipping around at the voice that sounded from behind him. He stumbled, tripping over his feet in his haste and landed on his ass- he growled to himself as his eyes lift again to find who it was that startled him._

 _"Are you ok...?" Came the next thing, hardly hiding her amusement as he locked eyes with a young girl standing a few paces in front of where he was now on the ground. She was smiling softly, her blue eyes glittering in amusement as she leaned over a bit, her hands falling on her knees and silvery hair braided over her shoulder. She looked like she was in one of her years of middle school, and she looked utterly calm even despite his reaction._ _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She hummed brightly, "I just couldn't help but wonder, you were peering around that corner like you thought someone was gonna pounce at you."_

 _"... oh, ah... N-no!" Toshinori stammered quickly, "I wasn't running from anyone, I was just... just taking a break, yeah..!"_

 _"You're kinda bad at lying." She chuckled, he sweatdropped. "You're full of bumps and bruises, did you get into a fight?" He deflated at the question, his posture failing him._

 _"No... well, yes, but not in that sense." He sighed, she tilted her head._

 _"Training?" She hummed, he blinked in surprise at the question._

 _"... yeah, how'd you guess...?" He mumbled, and she smiled a bit more._

 _"I'm used to seeing young, new to the game Heroes. You have the vibe about you." She replied easily, her hand extending toward him as he blinked at it. "Wanna hand up?" He faltered a moment, looking a little taken aback by the question, before he smirked,_

 _"Thanks, but I don't think you could pull me up." He hummed, she shook her head at him._

 _"How rude." She murmured, though she clearly took no offense to the statement._

 _"I've easily got 100 pounds on you." He chuckled, she shook her head again and stepped forward, her hand grasping about his forearm tightly. Her heels dug into the ground as she leaned back and started to pull him up onto his feet- with a little difficulty, but she managed it and he laughed.  
_

 _"Well, color me impressed then." He smiled, her hand letting him go as he dusted his clothes off._

 _"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I'm a lot weaker, you know." She smiled,_

 _"I suppose that's right, what with Quirks around." He smiled, "I take it your Quirk makes you stronger, then?" He asked, she smirked, shaking her head as her hands fell on her hips._

 _"Nope." She hummed brightly, "I don't have a Quirk, actually. But I am super buff, I will have you know~" She curled her arms in a mock 'strongman' pose, laughing lightly as he chuckled._

 _"I can tell." He replied, his own arms moving up to mimic the pose as his Quirk flared and he suddenly shot up about three feet, his muscles bulging as he shot her an amused smile when her eyes shone. "I still think I have you beat, at least by a little~"_

 _"Hmph, showoff." She teased, he sighed as he let his arms drop, his suddenly looming stature dulling down again- he was still tall, still big and bulky and covered in muscle like iron even in his regular form._ _It was his young years, after all- and his true body was in it's true prime, his Muscle Form_ ** _incredible._**

 _He held out a hand to her, still smiling warmly. "I'm Toshinori Yagi, by the way." She smiled, nodding a bit as she took his hand and hers and shook once._

 _"Aneko Izaru." She replied brightly, "I do recognize you, you were one of the big up and comers out of UA. Are you still focused on training now even though you're out of school?"_

 _"Indeed I am! Gotta be in tip top shape if I'm gonna be the best Hero." He smiled,_

 _"You'd probably already be pretty popular if you got involved in more high profile crimes." She mused, he sighed a little._

 _"You're probably right, but I'm still in training under my Mentor, so for now I'll stick with what she wants." He replied easily, she nodded in understanding, their hands breaking apart._

 _"Is she the one you're hiding from?" She hummed, he sweatdropped._

 _"Huh, no. I'm avoiding a friend of hers, someone who's she asked to help train me." He explained, "His methods are..." He sweatdropped a bit more and she tilted her head, "... eh... extreme."_

 _"...hmm... but in the end that just makes you stronger." She mused softly, he blinked at that. "Sometimes tough teaching is the best way to improve, ya know."_

 _"... you sound like you know from experience." He replied, she nodded._

 _"My dad pushes me as hard as he does his clients." She replied easily, "And all of them are Pros, so I'm not unaccustomed to hard work... but it does make a difference. If you don't push the limits you never get better."_

 _"Sounds like he's training you to be a Pro." Toshinori hummed, before pausing. "... you said you didn't have a Quirk?" She paused, before shaking her head._

 _"Being a Pro would be interesting, but I doubt it's a track I'll ever be able to take." She told him, his heart twisted a little at the familiar line of thought, but he didn't show it outwardly. "I think I'll set my hopes on Management, or maybe even Support... though it might be a little too early to decide what I wanna do with my whole life." She chuckled, and he smiled._

 _"You're in Middle School, right?" He asked, she nodded._

 _"Just started my third year." She smiled, he nodded a bit._

 _"You've got your whole life ahead of you then, have fun with it." He told her, her eyes glittered at that, her face softening though he wasn't sure why. "... you said your dad works with Pros? And he trains you too?"_

 _"Yeah, he owns a Training Facility here in Kyoto for Pros to use and train at." Izaru explained, "He's always helping them work on their Quirks and skills, and he's been pretty adamant on making sure I know how to handle myself too. I've been training with him since I was six or so."_

 _"Well that's smart thinking." Toshinori mused, "Everyone should be able to defend themselves, even if there are Pro Heroes all around nowadays." She nodded a bit, "If he's been training you since you were that young, you must be a pretty decent fighter yourself, hmm?"_

 _"Of course." She chuckled,_

 _"You're confident." He grinned,_

 _"Well, I try to be." She mused, shrugging slightly._

 _It was almost uncanny, how easily they fell into talking with one another on that one meeting. What started as a chance encounter- soon turned into friendly chit-chat, and then bloomed into full on conversations on all manner of things outside the realm of simple conversation._ _He was a friendly person by nature, if a bit shy- he usually didn't talk to strangers for extended periods of time, but with her... it was just easy, it was odd, and they made an odd pair to be sure. He was quite a bit older than her, and usually that age gap made it hard to hold in depth conversations- but with Izaru it was always easy. She was incredibly intelligent, he learned that early- and she had this... air, about her. It was hard not to get along with her, and things between them had always been so content even from that very first day._

 _She had a teasing side to her, and a bit of a childish one too, that she grew out of a little more as time drew by. But she was still fun to be around, and they poked fun at one another with ease- he honestly, truly, enjoyed knowing her. And he was genuinely happy for her when she told him that she'd been accepted into UA even without having a Quirk, and she was never hesitant to lend him a hand (small things, little things...) if she could, or throw a suggestion his way. They talked about the things she'd seen other Pros do at her father's Training Facility, talked about what he taught her- listened as he recanted what Gran Torino and Nana put him through (always, always barring telling her about One For All of course...)._

 _While he knew her, he did want to tell her that he knew what it was like- wanting to be useful, but not having a Quirk. He'd been there, a long while ago before he met Nana- he knew how lonely it could be, and how impossible things could seem without a Quirk. A hard truth, but your world was limited if you didn't have some sort of Quirk- and he knew that all too well._ _But Izaru seemed to take being Quirkless so, so well. It was impressive._

 _They didn't really see one another all that often, in the grand scheme of things- but they knew each other well regardless. They usually ended up running into each other in that same park they had met at, bumping into each other on walks, they exchanged numbers and there would be the occasional, short burst of conversation between them- small, but things were familiar between them anyway._ _Fast friends, despite being on different tracks, and in some ways- living in completely different worlds. A lot of the time though, Toshinori found himself forgetting that Izaru was so much younger than he was, on different social levels even- she always seemed so mature and so knowledgeable about the world, about Pros, all of it._

 _He really did enjoy what little time he spent around her, and he did miss it when it grew to near nonexistence. He'd noticed it, her second year at UA- the change, the way her usual friendly, bright personality just faded... that was the side of her he saw last, when came the day she warned him, and Nana..._

 _"... hey, Toshinori." Izaru's soft, low voice fell on his ears as he blinked, a little surprised to hear her, but smiling on reaction as he turned toward her. He'd seen her a few days ago, and there was usually a longer span of time between meetings- so having her pop up without warning was a little out of the ordinary.  
_

 _"Hmm? Ah, I didn't see you there!" He smiled, her eyes flashing as she glanced up at him, her hands in her jacket pockets and... subdued. "You're pretty far from home, did you come all the way here just to find me? Was there something you needed-?" She seemed to bite the inside of her cheek, her eyes shifting away from him and almost... nervous._

 _"... just... be careful." She murmured quietly, his smile faltered a little._

 _"Hmm?" He mumbled, before smiling a bit more. "I'm always careful~!" She grimaced slightly, shaking her head at him and his clear attempt to lighten the mood- which usually she would have welcomed, but apparently not at that moment._

 _Something was off..._

 _"No... I mean it." She told him lowly, "There's... there's something bad that's gonna happen, I don't know what... but it will." Her eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze locked with his, and this time his smile faded all the way, immediately picking up on the mood- though not sure why it was there._ _"And I think it's gonna happen around you." He felt a cold drop of sweat fall down his spine at that,_

 _"... why would you think that?" He asked slowly, her eyes darted away from him, and he saw fear light up in her expression where he had never seen it before, not once._

 _"... I can feel it..." Was the soft answer, and he hadn't known what to make of it- how would she know?_

 _But regardless, that conversation, that warning?_

 _That was the day before Nana died._

 _And then after that, he just... He wasn't in a good place and he didn't stop to think. He hardly thought about anyone let alone Izaru when he went off to America, and he hated himself for losing touch... Especially given she had gone missing while he was away, and forced into fighting for her life for two years... And he ended up being two seconds too late to save her before she jumped in front of Aizawa, saved him- but ended up dead for her efforts._

 _So when he picked her up and rushed off to the ambulance, ignoring the fighting and holding her limp, bloody, broken body to him... He'd kept from looking at her, his throat tight and gut twisting so hard it was agonizing._

 _But he did say one thing, one thing in the middle of a few seconds of being alone between leaving the underground and getting outside, his voice cracking;_

 _"...I'm... I'm so sorry, Izaru..."_

 **.:+:.**

"... There's no way she can be..." He was still stumbling for words even as the memories faded from the forefront of his mind- the observation room coming into view again and still staring at the woman who... She was older, but even then?

Her face... He _knew_ that face, even after so long, but how in the hell-?

"We don't know how it's possible, but even so... There's no denying that she is Aneko Izaru." Tsukauchi murmured, his hand patting the paper (the DNA results, 2nd round, specifically). "I understand that the circumstances surrounding her death were unpleasant, and I believe you when you say she did really die... But there's no way of knowing how she's here now, not unless she tells us what happened. And even then we have to trust it as the actual truth." Tsukauchi went on, "Thus far though, answering questions hasn't come easily for her, and we're starting to think it might be because she's under orders from someone with a brainwashing type of Quirk."

Toshinori stiffened, his eyes breaking away from the window to land on Tsukauchi. "Eraser suggested it first, and I won't deny the thought hasn't crossed my mind from the way she's been acting- but we have no proof of that, and not a lot of options for proving it either."

"A brainwashing Quirk...?" Toshinori echoed, "... What made you think that in the first place?"

"She was being given orders by someone named Simon, and when she started to switch allegiances during our fight- the other woman with her kept on about how she 'shouldn't' have been able to disobey." Aizawa took over this time, earning the No. 1's eyes. "It looked like Scarlet couldn't fathom the idea, as if it wouldn't ever occur to her to have freewill- and when Izaru started going against orders, it was clearly difficult, and disorienting. Even now when I tried asking her anything, she's in pain just trying to reply. It's as if she physically can't, and I am pretty sure it's not just an act either."

"She's been fairly unaware and unresponsive up until now, as if she's been in some sort of daze- which could stem from the effects of such a Quirk." Tsukuachi added in, "Her behavior at the Training Camp, and having her talking now could indicate the Quirk is starting to wear off, though slowly- since I've never come across a Quirk that could withstand more than 48 hours or so. It's even possible that Eraser Canceling her Quirk at the Training Camp helped to weaken the compulsion too, somehow, and be why she asked him to Cancel it again." Aizawa nodded slightly in agreement, but Toshinori stared, looking taken aback and they all noticed it. "... Is something wrong, All Might..?" Tsukauchi asked slowly.

"... I... I thought she was Quirkless..." He mumbled, he earned looks of surprise from Tsukauchi and Mic both, Aizawa too though he hid it a bit better.

"We thought that too until our second year." Mic explained, his eyes shift toward Aizawa as the dark haired man crossed his arms about his chest, his eyes falling closed. "... She definitely has a Quirk though..."

"It's called 'Sixth Sense'." Aizawa murmured lowly. "Without going too far into the details, she knows ahead of time when people or herself are going to be hurt, or put in danger- or even simply that some site is set for some catastrophe or other." Toshinori felt his heart skip a beat at the explanation, his mind whirling slightly as it sank in- she knew when people were in danger? Before it happened?

 _She warned me... The day before... Nana..._

His hand moved up to comb through his bangs as he took in a small breath, attempting at trying to calm down the sudden beating of his heart in his chest, and maybe quelling what turmoil his thoughts were in now. It was just so much to take in at once, and to realize now that she'd... She'd tried to warn him, because she _did_ know?

 _If she'd told me about her Quirk..._

He shook his head a bit at himself,

"In the category of things you didn't know," Aizawa murmured, earning the No. 1's eyes again as he grimaced. "Izaru is also the one behind the website Danger Is Near, and two days ago a new posting was put up- listing the entirety of Kamino Ward under a 'Catastrophic' level."

"Which following your fight against All For One, has seen no small amount of catastrophe." Tsukauchi murmured softly, "The post was made without administrator rights, which seems odd considering she is the sole owner to the site- even ten years later the address is still functional and hasn't been able to be taken down, or hacked into before. To be able to know Kamino Ward would endure any amount of destruction two days before, and even prior to the assault on the Training Camp, her Quirk is the only reasonable explanation of knowing something like that in advance... But it begs the question of why she needed to hack into her own website, and what prompted her to do so at all."

Toshinori nodded slightly, looking a little stricken still as his hand fell from his head to his side again.

"I know this is a lot to process all at once." Tsukauchi murmured,

"Yeah." He mumbled, the more he was hearing, the more his thoughts were racing- unsurprisingly.

"What we do know as a certainty at the moment; her true purpose at the Training Camp differed from the League. She was there to get to Midoriya, and capture him." Tsukauchi went on, how voice dropping slightly as Toshinori stiffened a little. "Why she wanted him is still up in the air, and not a question she's likely to answer if we simply ask."

"... so what do we do?" Toshinori asked softly, "Do we just wait it out and hope the Brainwashing thing is true, and will wear off eventually?"

"If it hasn't worn off by now it likely won't for some time, and I'm not that comfortable with putting the issue about Midoriya on hold if we can help it." Tsukauchi murmured, "I have an idea, though I'm sure it will be a bit controversial- but this situation may just call for it. And it might answer more than just why she wanted Midoriya." That earned blinks of surprise and intrigue from everyone in the room, not quite sure what it was Tsukauchi had in mind or why it was 'controversial'.

"Sir, Judge Keitaro is here." Sansa's voice broke in before they had a chance to ask, the officer poking his head in the door as Tsukauchi turned his way. "I've already told him the basics, though he wishes to discuss it further with you."

"Thank you, go ahead and let him in, Sansa." Tsukauchi replied easily, Sansa nodded, the door opening all the way as he waved a hand for someone else to head in. Toshinori stepped sideways a few paces, bringing himself into the room a bit more and stopping beside Present Mic- casting the blonde and Aizawa beside him a curious look as they seemed to freeze.

"Hello boys, been awhile... Aizawa, you're still letting your hair stay a mess... and Yamada, still sticking your hair straight up I see." The newcomer (an older man, probably a few years older than Toshinori... though not quite as near in age to Gran Torino) murmured almost tiredly, a pair of glasses perched on the edge of a crooked nose (like it'd been broken a few times...). His hands rest in the pockets of his dress slacks as he moved in, long, black hair striped with silver and grey, and woven into a braid down his back. He paused beside Tsukauchi, his orange eyes trailing along the both of them and blinking, his tie around his neck loose and the collar slightly undone for his maroon colored dress-shirt, he hummed a bit as his lips twitched in a weary smile.

"I honestly thought you'd grow tired of being so unkempt all the time, Aizawa... or that maybe Yamada would eventually rub off on you. I suppose not, though." He hummed lightly, earning a slight frown from Aizawa while Mic smirked slightly, looking taken aback but a bit excited now none the less. "Though I suppose I can't really talk, I'm not exactly dressed for the part today... I've been busy handling the legal and financial side of the mess made out of Kamino." those orange eyes trailed toward Toshinori, who stiffened a little as he glanced away in slight shame. "Good evening, All Might. Pleasure to meet you." The man murmured lightly, "You don't need to look so embarrassed, I wasn't criticizing. I'm just a bit more blunt than most people,"

"... so you still have no filter." Aizawa grumbled, Mic chuckled.

"In essence, yes. Right to the point, as always.." The older man sighed, though he seemed amused by it.

"Been a long time, Prof." Mic hummed, much more friendly than his dark-haired counterpart to the new arrival. "You're looking old~!"

"I see you have no filter either." The man sighed, sweatdropping a little at the comment. "I'm not that old..."

"You're not so young either, though." Tsukauchi told him easily, the man grimaced.

"Tell your mother that and see what happens, I'm sure she'll be plenty pleased." Was the easy reply, one that Tsukauchi chuckled at. Toshinori blinked, glancing between the lot of them and quite frankly lost.

"... I'm sorry, but.. you all know each other..?" He asked hesitantly,

"Yeah~! Keitaro was our Homeroom Teacher back at UA~" Mic hummed, hooking his arm around Aizawa and earning a huff from the man.

"Ah, apologies, All Might." Tsukauchi smiled, gesturing toward the older man. "This is Judge Chimon Keitaro, he used to be a Pro Hero before becoming a Teacher, and now he works as a Judge in the judicial and criminal court." He smiled a bit nervously. "He's also my uncle, though most people don't know that."

Keitaro extended his hand toward All Might with a small, polite smile and a nod. "Sorry, that introduction should have come earlier I suppose." Toshinori took his hand as they shook them once,

"Don't worry about it, it's fine..." He replied quickly, his eyes flicking toward Tsukauchi who simply smiled apologetically. Their hands broke apart as Keitaro placed his hands back in his pockets, sighing slightly.

"You don't need me to know when someone is lying, Tsukauchi. Which means you only brought me here for one other reason... And I wouldn't even consider it if I didn't have some personal connection in this." Keitaro murmured, his tone suddenly dropping as his polite sort of persona disappeared. His orange eyes landed on the window and the woman still sitting in there quiet as can be, the conversation turning in a second as he got right to the issue at hand.

"... Legal issues aside, what you want can be dangerous, more so if Izaru really is being controlled by someone else's Quirk... I will not hesitate to admit that seeing her alive is a shock, and so is the fact that she seems to have turned into a Villain... But it's not impossible. And I'm not sure rushing to get answers is wise. While a threat on a student is worrying, it does not seem to be a _pressing_ concern at the moment either. Lest UA and the student's teachers don't think they can keep him close at hand..."

Aizawa, Yamada and Toshinori all grimaced slightly at the words that were so close to disapproval- not that it wasn't maybe uncalled for...

"Sansa said you've had her in custody for more than 72 hours now, I haven't known any 'Compulsion' or 'Brainwashing' Quirks to last longer than 48 hours when the controlled has been away from the master for all that time. If there is someone out there with a Quirk that can control people even despite distance and over a large amount of time... that Quirk is incredibly powerful, and the hold over the people they control is just as strong... And harder to work around." Keitaro went on, almost musing to himself. "... You already said she's been showing signs of pain when she's _willingly_ trying to talk to anyone, if its forced it will be even more unpleasant for her, maybe even truly harmful." he sighed, unaware of the way that Toshinori and Yamada's expressions fell at the words, even if the former had no clue of what Keitaro's Quirk was.

"I can rationalize using my Quirk under ensuring the safety of the student, but that is rather flimsy regardless... This will be akin to earning confession under duress, and I might not be able to justify it legally." Keitaro murmured, his eyes trailing toward Tsukauchi, "I am not very pleased with this idea, Tsukauchi."

"I know, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important." Tsukauchi replied,

"What are ya gonna do~?" Mic asked, breaking the conversation and asking the question Toshinori was wondering himself.

"You already know my Quirk let's me tell if people are lying or not." Keitaro replied, Toshinori blinked.

 _Like Tsukauchi... I guess it makes sense it runs in the family..._

"The other half of it though, let's me 'compel' people into telling the truth themselves. I never used it on any of you kids though, since that bit of my Quirk got a bit unstable following an injury when I was still a Pro." Keitaro went on, "The last time I did use it was... Well, a similar situation to this, though we had definitive proof of someone with a Quirk that controls people. It wasn't pleasant on the man who was under control, and following that there were a lot of social and ethical issues thrown into being allowed to use my Quirk and force answers... It got out of control, so I swore off using it on other people unless absolutely necessary, and under the right legal circumstances. I didn't mind much at the time, I wasn't exactly thrilled when I saw what became of forcing someone to talk against their will... And I'm still not particularly itching to do it again. Especially on such thin grounds."

"What happened to the last guy?" Yamada asked,

"Short of being in excruciating pain through the interrogation?" Kietaro hummed, "Nothing much else, thankfully, but like I said- the reaction will be different depending how strong the Brainwashing Quirk is. I suppose if the 'binds' were exceptionally strong, my Quirk might not even manage any truthful answers... And if it did, it would be like pulling teeth. But more like pulling out individual neurons and nerve endings one by one- or at least the equivalent pain." He paused, noticing the way Yamada and Toshinori's faces seemed to pale at that, "Sorry, a bit blunt that time too." He added softly,

"It sounds like you don't plan to give it a go." Tsukauchi murmured, though he did not sound surprised.

"I don't think it's a good idea, even if I were to just ignore the near illegality... I did know that girl, she was a wonderful student and kind one top of that. She was always hiding things, but as soon as she came clean about her Quirk and Danger Is Near- she never had any other reason to lie. I remember her fondly, and I really don't want to put her through unnecessary pain if it's not needed." Keitaro murmured.

Tsukauchi nodded slightly, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck with a soft sigh. "... Alright..." He murmured,

"Give her the choice."

The room fell into a quick, slightly taken back silence at the sudden interjection from Aizawa, all eyes turning on him, confused. Aizawa's expression was his usual flat one, calm as calm can be and looking just the slightest bit of annoyed- but he was firm too, and his eyes locked on his old Teacher, steady.

"Hmm?"

"Your own personal feelings aside, if you're worried about having the grounds to use your Quirk on her- then give her the option. Let her decide if she wants you to use your Quirk on her or not, if she's willing even after being made aware of what might happen- then so be it." Aizawa murmured lowly, "With her Quirk, I can guarantee that she knows exactly what magnitude of trouble she will be in if she decides to let you compel her, she'll have a better scope of the risks than any of us will- and she can decide to go through with it or not."

"... If she's been ordered to keep from revealing anything, she won't be able to say yes." Keitaro murmured,

"Compel her to answer truthfully, just for the consent- if she truly does not want it, then you can stop. A few seconds of compelling her will do no real harm. But if she's willing, she needs to be able to say so- even if it hurts." Aizawa murmured, "And I'm entirely certain she will say yes. She told me to Erase her Quirk knowing full well doing that would be unpleasant for her, but she was willing to risk it- and only on the fact that when I did it before, it weakened the Brainwashing, at least a little." His eyes narrowed slightly as his lips pulled into a tight line,

"She's not a stranger to pain, and she _will_ have an idea of just how much it will hurt. Let her choose."

There was a few seconds of silence then, Aizawa's eyes locked and level with Keitaro's, almost daring the older man to disagree. It was such a firm and deadset look, it was almost... Unlike him. Toshinori wasn't sure he'd ever seen Eraser looking so sure about anything than just then.

Tsukauchi and Keitaro exchanged glances, silent words passing between the both of them (somehow) before Keitaro sighed, his eyes falling closed.

"... Fine, you've made your point, Aizawa... Rational as ever..." He mumbled, "I can't really argue much if she does consent to it, though I still won't like it..." He shook his head a bit, "Give me a minute, Tsukauchi. I'll give Seino a call just in case, and you can have a minute to figure out what questions you want to ask first- I recommend the most important ones, I don't think it'll be a good idea to draw this out too long." Tsukauchi nodded,

"Alright."

Keitaro waved a hand and moved out of the observation room, his other hand falling in his pocket as he dug his phone out- the door shut and they lost sight of him.

"If she does consent, I hope this goes well." Tsukauchi murmured, smiling a little as if it was meant to be reassuring. "I'll focus on why she wanted Midoriya, and try and clear some of that mess up. And see if we can get her to explain how it is she is alive." All three of the other men nodded,

Toshinori called Tsukauchi back as he moved to leave the room, "Tsukuachi... Could I see that file?" He asked softly, Aizawa and Mic behind him now turned to the window, waiting. The No. 1 gestured toward the stack still in Tsukauchi's hands, "I take it the school did tests on Izaru's Quirk after she admitted to having one, right? I was hoping to... Understand it a bit more." Tsukauchi blinked at the explanation, before smiling, just a little.

"Of course." He murmured, handing the file over. "... I know this is a lot to take in, are you alright?" Toshinori swallowed, his eyes falling on the folder as he took it.

"... Yeah... I just... it's a little hard to be happy, knowing she's alive, given what's happened." Toshinori replied softly, "Everything that's been said, I almost feel like... Maybe I hardly knew her at all." Tsukauchi blinked at that,

"... I'm sure she had her reasons for keeping things to herself." Was the reassurance he earned, "We all have things we keep to ourselves, even from the people we care about most."

 _... She knew, though... And I didn't..._

"... Right..."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter ^w^**

 **I reworked a bit of All Might's history to fit in better with the story, haters gonna hate~! (Ahh, but as it is, hardly anything is known about All Might at current, so welp~)**

 **Please Follow, Fav and Review if ya can~!**


	16. Chapter 16- Truthteller

**Chapter** **1** **6**  
 **Truthteller**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... Ten years..._

 **.:+:.**

 _Her Quirk..._

Toshinori frowned, stiff backed and his breath halting as he read through the old file and skimmed all the tests, and graphs and data lines, the more he read the more his stomach (what little of it he had left...) started to twist and knot. He was standing a few paces behind where Aizawa and Present Mic were in front of the window, the observation room around them tense and quiet, his head bowed in his reading and heart picking up.

The more he read (and understood, some of it was a bit beyond him with all the technical jargon here and there), the more uneasy he got in reaction to it. To go from thinking she'd never had a Quirk, to knowing she did- and now seeing it broken down via tests and data...

 _... I'd think being Quirkless was a blessing compared to this..._

He swallowed slightly, his eyes flashing a bit.

 _... I understand know what Aizawa meant, when he said Canceling Izaru's Quirk was unpleasant for her... But I never imagined... How does anyone live like this...?_

 **.:+:.**

"Have you decided on what you want to ask?" Keitaro murmured as Tsukauchi paused beside him, the former having just gotten off the phone and replacing it back in his pocket.

"Yes, I think so." Tsuakauchi murmured, "... Thank you for giving this a chance, I know you don't like it." Keitaro frowned a little to himself and to the words,

"... I'm fairly certain no one is going to like it once we start." He grumbled,

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"You called Seino-"

"Only because if she finds out we're doing this and I didn't tell her, I will never hear the end of it." Keitaro cut him off, "I do have a question though, Tsukauchi. This student you're worried is being targeted, are you pushing the issue because he has something to do with All Might?" Tsukauchi stiffened slightly, Keitaro noticed and nodded a bit. "So Midoriya is his protege, then... I suppose I'm not surprised. Their Quirks are a bit too similar to be anything else." Tsukauchi fell quiet and Keitaro shook his head, "I don't intend to gossip on the issue with anyone else, but the talk about trouble spurring because of All Might being around those kids is not unfounded. All of this started when he became a teacher, and I doubt his retirement is going to make a difference... Those kids are targets because of him."

"... I know." Tsukauchi murmured, his voice dropping. "I've told him that he's putting them in danger by being there, he knows his presence is what's started all of this... But he doesn't want to give up teaching. He's not particularly good at it, but I think he likes being there... And I think he doesn't want to risk leaving them alone, even if he can do little now. He does want to protect them." Keitaro sighed, his hand lifting as he pushed his glasses a bit up his nose again.

"... Admirable as that is, sometimes protecting people means leaving them alone." He mumbled, nearly all to himself. "... Alright, away from that. I'm ready if you are, Tsukauchi." He earned a nod and both men started down toward the door to the interrogation room in silence.

Tsukauchi held the door open as Keitaro moved inside, his orange eyes falling level with the dull grey of Izaru sitting down at the table, her expression that was flat and neutral suddenly flashed across by surprise and familiarity, just faintly. He moved over to the opposite end of the table, Tsukauchi closing the door behind them and setting his folders and papers down in front of him. He waited for Keitaro to take the other chair, but the older man stayed standing where he was and he sighed internally.

"Hello Izaru." Keitaro murmured, she blinked. "It's been some time, though I'm sure if you still remember Aizawa and Yamada, you'll probably recall me, at least a little, hmm?"

She swallowed, "... Keitaro..." Came the soft, slightly shaky answer as he blinked.

"You have everyone convinced you're under the influence of someone with a Brainwashing Type Quirk." he said simply, his eyes narrowing at the immediate way in which she tensed, her lips pulling into a tight line. "I've been asked to use my Quirk to compel you into telling the truth, which should bypass whatever orders you've been given, if that is really the case. But it will be incredibly unpleasant for you, if you choose to allow me to use my Quirk on you." His hand lift as he picked his glasses up from his nose and let his eyes fall closed as his hand fell back to his side again. "I will stop compelling you if your answer is no, Izaru. But if you want to continue allowing me to use my Quirk, then so be it... Tsukauchi has plenty of things he'd like to ask of you."

He paused a moment, waiting to see if she would garner a response without having to force it- he gave up when he heard her wince and no answer came.

 _Apologies in advance..._

Both hands fell in his pants pockets as his eyes opened, the regular orange washed away by golden yellow suddenly as their eyes locked, her grey eyes mimicking the gold color for half a second before fading again. The reaction was immediate, her eyes snapping closed as her head lowered, her shoulders hunching as she sucked in a sharp breath of air, her hands moving up and pulling against the handcuffs as she held her head.

 _And that is exactly the reaction that I'd expect from someone being controlled_

"Do you wish for me to continue using my Quirk on you?" He asked steadily, she winced again under her breath, her hands falling, forcefully almost- her eyes trailing up toward him, her expression pained but resolute.

"..y..yes.." She hissed. He and Tsukauchi blinked, both of them knowing immediately that was a honest answer.

 _Aizawa was right it seems..._

Keitaro tipped his head toward Tsukauchi in motion for him to go ahead. Tsukauchi nodded a bit and settled his eyes on her, his stomach lurching when she winced a little again. "Is Simon the one who wanted you to capture Midoriya?" Tsukauchi asked, her eyes dropped from him as she growled.

"...y...yes..."

"Why? Is he working for All For One?"

"... He... Tch... He knows a...about... His... Q... Quirk... S...Simon likes... A... He... _L...likes_... his... Q...Quirk..." Aneko hissed, the words clearly difficult to form even with Keitaro's Quirk pushing for the truth- nagging and tugging away at the thoughts in her head, coercing them to the forefront, shoving them forward and forcing she say them- but whatever sort of Quirk Simon had, it was fighting back. The words made Tsukauchi stiffen, his eyes widening as his heart skipped a beat. He could practically tell that All Might had gone rigid behind the glass, both of their hearts plummeting.

 _He... What...?!_

"...t...tch... he... He told me to... Hack into... All F...for... One's... Systems... So he... C...could... kn... know more..." She hissed through gritted teeth, her entire body tensing up as she hooked her arms behind her neck, head bowed and trying her absolute best not to groan. "... S...simon... He... He _collects_... P...people... With... unique an... and powerful... Q...quirks... T..tch... T..the... Only reason... Simon... Said... Help the... League... Was... T...to get... To... All For... One's... System... And the...n... G..get to... Midoriya... g... get information... on more... p...people... with... with interest...ing... Quirks... p... _powerful_... Quirks... like... his..."

"... Collects people...?" Tsukauchi murmured, "You're one of the people he's 'collected', along with that Scarlet woman?"

"... Ye...s..."

"... And Simon does not work for All For One, you were... Were sent into the League as a spy?"

She nodded this time, or at least- it looked like it, she was starting to shake, her breathing picking up. "... Yes... Simon... Said... We... We were on... 'Loan'..." Her voice broke off in a sharp hiss of pain,

It felt like her head was about to split in two, and it got worse with every single second, ten times with every question-

"Does Shiguraki know about the data you-?" Tsukauchi asked quietly,

".. _No_." Aneko cut him off quickly, surprising him. "... O.. Only Simon... And I... Simon Said... Don't tell anyone... Else... he... he wanted... the information... A...All... For One... had... to... l...ook over... pote...ntial... t... targets... he... he... didn't want... S...shiguraki... to... s... steal... t...the ones... he... wan...ted..."

 _Small relief that Tomura may not know about that, but Simon does... and probably about some of the other students too..._

"... information about the school has been leaked to the League, was it you? Did you hack into their systems in order to find the location of the Training Camp?" Tsuakuchi murmured, Izaru winced.

"...n...no... they already knew..."

 _That means there's still a traitor we don't know about_

"... Do you know Simon's real name?" He asked next, "Where he is, what the actual scope of his Quirk is?"

His heart twisted slightly as he saw the woman suddenly hunch in on herself, her hands holding tightly to the back of her neck and _shaking,_ this time she couldn't bite back the groan, he felt Keitaro stiffen beside him.

"...g...gra...!" She growled, her voice fractured, "... F..fucking... D...damn... it... I... I... i... D...don't... K..know... I... Ca...n't... Nothing's... Where... It... It should be..." she let out a shaky breath like it was meant to calm her down, it did little good. "... I... I can't... Remember where... He... Simon never says...m...meet... Him... Where he... He lives... O...r... Keeps... The... Ot...tch...!" She shook her head roughly, shaking a little more.

"... He... He just... Talks... T...to... You... And you... Listen... A...a...nd... F...forget..."

Tsukauchi paused, his eyes level on her and his hands twining together on the table top as he swallowed. It would have all sounded a bit insane, and it still did... but he could tell she was telling the truth, he always knew. _Human Lie Detector_ , and there was not a _second_ he heard her and thought she was lying.

"Where were you meant to take Midoriya, if you did capture him?" Tsukauchi pressed after a moment, shifting gears away from what she clearly didn't know and toward something else that might fill in the pieces of who Simon was.

"... H..he... Didn't... He o...only would... Have... I..if..." She broke off again,

 _He didn't tell her? Clever I suppose... It eliminates the way to find him if one of his 'collections' got captured..._

"...s... Simon... H...he... A...always... W...waits... A... Alw...ays... Makes... Sure... He's ne...never... seen... Or... Or risks... Get...ting... c...caught... he... he makes... us... keep... comm...unication... devices... o..on... m...mine got... lost... when... I... i was fighting... w...with..." He bit the inside of his cheek, he'd have to send someone back to see if they could find it... probably not likely though.

"... When was the last time you saw Simon?" He murmured,

"... F... Four days... b...before... The.. The end... Of UA's... Term..." Came the shaky reply, his eyes widened, the action mimicked in Keitaro beside him.

That was nearly two weeks ago, and she was still under his control, even without being physically around him...? How could a Quirk last that...

"Where?" he asked quickly, she bit back the hiss rising up her throat.

"... O... Okoe Stat...ion... I...in... Ky...Kyoto..." Her voice was shaking so badly when she said it the words were hard to make out, he nodded and scribbled it down. "... T... There won't... B...be... Any... S..security footage... I... T...tch... S...sorry..."

"... You erased it, like you did at the mall with Shiguraki." He murmured, he didn't need the answer though, he knew that was what she meant. He shook his head though as a quick burst of frustration appeared in his core, "Do you have a physical description?"

"...n...no..." Izaru hissed, and he blinked at the answer- because it wasn't a 'no' like she wouldn't tell him. In reality it sounded more like... she didn't know?

"... S... Simon... Says... Forget... I... I... Can't... Re...member..." Her jaw snapped shut though, her breathing halting for a few moments as she simply sat there, stiff as a board and a groan in the back of her throat. He saw her face pale more than it already had, trembling like a leaf.

"... Don't push that question, Tsukauchi, not right now." Keitaro grumbled softly, breaking his silence suddenly. Their eyes met, both of them aware that the answer wasn't entirely genuine- but not because she wanted to lie about it... More like the answer was buried, way too deep down.

And trying to push at it was clearly _agonizing_.

"Alright, let's move to something different, then." Tsukauchi murmured, "... like how are you alive? There seems to be no shred of a doubt that you did die, there's a death certificate, murder report..."

"... I... I know..." Aneko hissed, her voice dropping a bit lower. She stiffened, "... I remember... Up until... Moving in front of..." she swallowed, _hard_. "... I don't know... H...how long... After... How long I... Was... Dead... I... I think Simon... Stopped the... Fight... He liked... My.. Quirk... So he... He took me... Replaced my body with... Someone else... And... And then... F...forced... Surge... To...t...o..." Her words faded into nothing as Tsukauchi's head tilted, a little lost and his eyes glittering when he saw her shudder, her already elevated breathing getting faster, more ragged... Panicky, almost.

Her body hunched over more than it already was, her forehead pressing against the table top as her elbows fell on her knees, and she started shaking- _violently_.

"... B...br...ing... Br...ing... M..me... B...ba...ck... S...sh...ock... M...my... he...art...i...into... Bea...ting... O...over... And... _Over_..." She sucked in a sharp breath of air, her knuckles white from holding on to the back of her neck softly tightly. "...I... H...e... S...sur...ge... could... F...force... my...m...my...body... al...ive... but... he... H...e... C...couldn't...f...fix...me...th...they...had t..to...w...wait...l...let... Me... Heal...tch... N...normally... A...and... I...if... I... Di...a...again... it...just... S...start...ed...over..."

Tsukauchi blanched despite himself, his heart dropping to the pits of his stomach as he simply stared, lost for words or proper thought.

To be wrenched back, to have someone _force_ your heart and your body back into functioning order- even with the injuries she must have had? To be forced into living with that pain, brought back from the dead, over and over, every time she succumbed to her injuries...?

 _How many times... Would her heart have given out... If they had to heal her by normal means...?_

There were few things in his job that had ever truly chilled him- and his blood was ice cold right now just _imagining_ that.

"... I...i... D...don't... Really... Re...remember a lot... Of... It... Or h...hardly anything after... Simon... Said... It... It's all so blurred... Fractured...n...Nothing is in... The right place... S...some... Of it is... Just... Dark... He's been... U...using me... Ordering me... B...but so much of... It... It's so... twisted, and jumbled...I... I'm... _Sorry_..."

She forced herself up from being doubled over, her grey eyes glittering and panting, her face white as a sheet and sweat dripping down from her skin- every part of her fighting with itself. The want to tell them, the orders from Simon holding her back- the wrenching pull brought on by Keitaro's Quirk- all of it mixing together, making her head feel ready to break apart. Waves of pain rushing through every nerve, every cell... And still she was pushing just as hard against the shackles left by Simon as Keitaro's Quirk was pulling at her.

"... I... I want to explain it... I wanted to... To answer your questions... Before... B..but... It... Took everything I had to just... _Stop_ myself... I've... I've been trying to... Put everything back in order, sift through ten years of... Of doing things... But not really... Thinking about it... Not really _being_ there... I... So much of its so... Mixed up... And...I... I feel like... I lived it... I have an... An idea of what... H...happened... B...but I haven't... B..been able to just... Put it all... Back in place... And... And focus...I...it..." She hissed, her eyes glittering in sheer pain. "I'm sorry... I... I c...can't tell you... Anything... Help...ful... I'm... I'm sorry I didn't... Tell you wh...ere the... League was... Or... A...about... k...Kamino Ward... I... I w...was... Bur...buried... Trying to... P...put the last... Ten... Years... Into... F...focus e...enough to just... _Function_..." Her eyes snapped closed and away from Tsukauchi as she hissed, the noise borderline a yelp as she flinched back a bit, her head twitching.

"...d...damn... It...e...even though... I... I think... Its been cracking... S...Simon's... Orders... E...eno...ugh... That... I... I unc...onsciously... P...posted to... DIN... A...and... Saved that... B...boy...hesitated... When... Shota..." She sucked in a breath of air quick enough she coughed it out, groaning as she panted. "... I...it... f...aded... M...more... When... he... Erased...i... I don't know... b...but I... I could... _Think_... And... I...i...could... S..start...D...doing... What i... Wanted... M...make... My body and my mind... Follow... What I... Want... E...even... If my v...voice... W...won't...w...willing...ly..."

Tsukauchi was quiet, his eyes flashing as he watched her, _reeling_. All of that? All of that information? She was telling him willingly, helped along by Keitaro's Quirk maybe- but she said it without being asked, and every single word of it was so genuine and honest, and all of it filled with pain and regret of a magnitude he hadn't ever heard of in one person. Let alone a 'Villain'...

And what she said? It was _awful_ , being forced back to life, forced into working for Simon- living under a Quirk, that as she described it- canceled free will and thought... Blurred everything until her mind couldn't make sense of it, or even hardly remember it. That Quirk had twisted thought and memory so badly she couldn't keep track of her actions or why she'd done them. It had kept her as a bystander in her own body... But she still felt it, the feelings, the pain... Regret.

That Quirk... It had in some way, deteriorated her mind and ability to focus, as well as keep track of things- and that part... That was why she'd been so emotionless, so empty... The person she was was buried in some dark corner of her mind and trapped. Leaving her that person that was _hollow_. That part he understood, because it was very, very clear that she'd been trapped, unawares...

"... You've been kept under Simon's Quirk... For ten years...?" He asked slowly, hardly able to fathom-

"... i... I didn't know... It had... Been... That... Long... B...but... Ma...ybe... Somewhere... I... I did..." She hissed, coughing again as her breathing just continued to get more ragged. "... It...it... Has...t...ten...years..."

What Quirk could do that... For _ten years...?_

She wasn't lying, she wasn't even altogether unsure either... She knew, that part she'd managed put together in her head.

She stiffened, her body shuddering as her head snapped up, still panting and covered in sweat, still in pain- but there was panic in her eyes now and he blinked.

"...stop...!" She said quickly, urgently. "... You have to stop...!"

Her eyes weren't locked on Tsukauchi though, they were on Keitaro and Tsukauchi felt his heart skip a beat, his attention snapping toward his uncle and seeing the slight confusion on the older man's face. That look shattered when the gold hue of his eyes flashed, breaking away back to their regular orange and Keitaro flinched, his hand moving up to press his palm against his temple, his other hand landing on the back of the chair to steady himself as he swayed- Aneko flinched, yelping as a sudden stab of pain raced through her head with more fire than ever before, making her hunch over on the table for support, trembling violently.

There was a line of scarlet suddenly dripping down from Keitaro's ear, Tsukauchi got to his feet quickly, reaching his hand out to rest on the older man's shoulder. "Chimon." he said quickly, the man shook his head, sighing slightly as he cast Tsukauchi a glance- his Quirk deactivated and eyes orange for good this time. His hand lift from his pocket, a handkerchief with it as he started to dab at the blood.

And with that, half an hour of struggling to answer questions came to a swift, and slamming _halt._

"... I'm fine." He mumbled, "... I deactivated my Quirk before it got too out of hand... I've never had that happen without being able to feel it coming on... Or that fast..." He sighed again, his eyes flicking toward Aneko as she stayed with her head in her arms on top of the table, shaking and heaving still though even as her mind ceased being pulled at. "... I suppose I'm not surprised, she warned me about it..." He murmured, Tsukauchi cast the woman a glance, she shuddered, her head tilting up in her arms as she cast them both a look. "Thank you." Keitaro murmured, she nodded, barely and just once.

"We're going to leave it at that for now." Tsukauchi murmured, "... Try and calm down a little, alright? I'll have Sansa bring you something to drink." She blinked, but didn't try and answer, she was panting too much still. He glanced back toward Keitaro. "That's enough using your Quirk." He murmured, "We're not going to risk it getting worse than that," he gestured toward the cloth stained in red as Keitaro wiped the blood away.

"... That's probably wise..." He mumbled, his eyes falling closed as he frowned faintly. "..Hmm.." He hummed, starting toward the door with Tsukauchi close behind, they left with the sound of Izaru's harsh breathing behind them, the door shutting as Tuskauchi kept a close eye on the other man.

"... The headache's starting up now." Keitaro mumbled, "... I haven't used that half of my Quirk in years... The symptoms are different... Backward... Delayed..." He paused outside the door, glancing back toward it as his eyes flashed a little. "... I wonder... If it was getting bad enough to earn this," he gestured toward the stain of blood on the cloth. "-and I didn't realize anything was wrong until now... She probably just saved me a world of hurt. A few minutes more of that and it might have deteriorated enough to do actual damage, to both of us."

"... you think so?" Tsukauchi murmured,

"... Most likely, she does know when things are wrong after all. And she clearly wasn't asking to stop for her sake either."

"... Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hmm, yes. I can handle a headache, and that last little bit there where my Quirk started to destabilize, I shut it off before it could do too much damage. I'm currently upright and keeping balance, so don't worry about it." Keitaro murmured, "I'm sure Seino will have a few firm words, but I am alright. Try not to look so concerned."

"It's hard not to be worried, I remember what happened the last time your Quirk destabilized all the way, uncle." Tsukauchi sighed, his face pulling slightly at the thought. Keitaro blinked,

"Hmm, that makes one of us." He said lightly, Tsukauchi grimaced at the answer. "Sorry, a bit blunt again..."

"Sir."

Both Keitaro and Tsukauchi looked around at Sansa's voice, the officer standing in front of them with a glass of water in hand. "Ms. Hisue is here, she's waiting in the side office." He tilted his head back the way he had come and they both nodded,

"Thank you, Sansa." Tsukauchi murmured, stepping aside to let him through toward the door back to the interrogation room.

"... All Might wants to speak with you, as well as Mr. Present Mic and Eraserhead." Sansa added over his shoulder,

 _I can't imagine hearing all of that was pleasant for any of them... seeing it, either._

"Right, I'll go see them now." He murmured, glancing toward Keitaro- who blinked. "I'll show you to Seino before I head there, alright?"

"Fine by me." Keitaro murmured, "... you do realize why I stopped that question earlier, right?" He mumbled, Tsukauchi nodded a bit.

"Yes, she was dishonest... but not because she wanted to be. She really does not remember, and there's no telling that if any of it will come back once Simon's Quirk wears off all the way... when or if it does." He replied softly, his uncle nodded. "... I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around that... the thought that someone's Quirk could last and keep control of someone like that for more than a few days is unbelievable, but ten years? Whoever this Simon man is, he's got an incredibly powerful Quirk... and there's no telling how many people he's controlled or 'collected'." His hands fell in his pockets as he deflated a little. "... knowing that I can widen the search for Scarlet from known Criminals to Missing Persons to try and get a hit... but with Izaru's technical abilities, she could have been ordered to destroy any digital trace there was of herself, Simon, and everyone else he's taken. And she's been under his direction for ten years, that's a lot of missing time and there's likely no way to get any of those files back... he's careful, and he's been doing this a long time, all while staying under the radar completely. He's more underground than most underground Villains... and probably on par with All For One if he really did have the capability to keep so many people and cover his tracks like he has."

"... there is one question we failed to ask." Keitaro murmured, Tsukauchi blinked. "Given it's pretty clear she's had no real control over her actions, what you know of her crimes has been limited to cyber-security, right? And those are only the ones you know of... Simon could have ordered her to do much more, and she would have done it... that includes murder." His eyes flashed as Tsukauchi's eyes fell. "I could feel how hard it was for her to answer honestly, Tsukauchi. Whatever Quirk this is, it's much stronger than the ones I've come across before... being under control for ten years means we were _splitting neurons_ in there, with every question, every disobeying of the order not to talk. She was in more pain than you realize, and probably would be in that much pain trying to resist on her own before now- if Simon asked her to kill someone, or many, she would have done it... even against her will, that cannot be forgiven."

"The laws have been altered for Quirks and that does include unwillful action under the direction of someone with a Brainwashing type Quirk. For the most part, with sufficient evidence that someone was indeed being controlled- crimes done while under the compulsion can be forgiven, or at least earn a reduced penalty. But that does not go for murder, even being controlled- people who are ordered to kill and truly do not wish to commit the crime, that will has been proven to break apart the control. Time and time again, the basic human instinct to keep from doing true, lethal harm- has outweighed the hold of any Quirk. Unfair perhaps, in this instance... since this Simon character clearly has a Quirk that outreaches the scope normally encountered, but I really doubt even that fact will change this law." Keitaro murmured lowly, "... when it comes to convicting her, and clearing her of the crimes she's done, I'm already persuaded she's had no real choice in anything. But she also made it clear that Simon's Quirk was weakening before now, that fact casts doubt on her inability to disobey... if its found she's killed anyone, even I wouldn't be able to keep her from being sent to Prison. I might try, but I'm already on the edge of being biased..." The older man sighed, "... she's clearly been through no small amount of trauma, and her ability to reason and focus seems to have been affected by Simon's Quirk already... an ending to this situation where she is not labeled a criminal seems unlikely to me. Even despite testimony to character, and resilience in that infernal Pit..." The older man pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"... the media is going to have a field day with all of this, if they catch wind. A formal trial might take months, even years... what a waste of time with a life that's already been stolen away for so long..."

Tsukauchi swallowed, "I read the report on the Pit, everyone captured, both Villains and Victims- they all contested that Izaru had been fighting for years... but she never killed anyone. She refused to do it, she won but she did so without causing lethal injury, and even despite what brutality she received from her opponents... if she could last two years in hell without killing a single soul, there is a chance she could have resisted an order to kill."

He saw his uncle deflate slightly, his orange eyes falling on the floor as his hand fell down his face and stopped over his mouth. "...Someone with a beyond iron will maybe... But after being jolted back alive, forced to endure what was probably months of dying under injuries, shocked alive, dying _again_...?" He murmured softly, "... That girl had to have a firm will to live with a Quirk like hers... But after so much... People _crack_..." Keitaro's hand fell and his eyes did too, smiling wryly and earning a confused look from the younger at the sudden face. "... Apologizing over and over... For not being more help... Telling us to stop not for her sake, even though she was in so much pain... But for mine... Even that damn Danger Is Near Warning..." He mumbled softly, his voice so low Tsukauchi barely heard him. "... I hope you're right, Tsukauchi... it's unfair her life was stolen away like that... Especially when she had the makings..." Keitaro mumbled, shaking his head a bit. "... She's suffered so much... But maybe..."

The older man shook himself slightly and tilted his head up the hallway, "Well, you might as well show me to where Seino's waiting- lest she find a reason to scold both of us." He smiled softly, his tone changing work quickly Tsukauchi faltered for a few seconds.

"... Right." He murmured, they started forward together. The younger bit the inside of his cheek, deciding maybe it was best to change the subject for now.

"... Are you ever going ask her, by the way?" He said casually, Chimon blinked.

"Who?"

"Seino."

"... Ask what?"

"To marry you."

He earned a sharp smack from the back of the man's hand on his shoulder, smiling even as Keitaro frowned.

"It is _my_ job to be that blunt, not yours."

* * *

 **Thank you to all of you who are reading, enjoying, and reviewing for this story! QwQ I'm so happy to see so many are enjoying it!**

 **Thank you for your continued support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Please Follow, Fav and Review if you can! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17- Burning

**Chapter 17**  
 **Burning**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... My body... My mind..._

 **.:+:.**

"I doubt any of that was... Easy, to find out.." Tsukauchi murmured quietly as he made his way into a very tense and quiet observation room- leaving his uncle to the care of Seino, who of course snapped his head off the moment she saw the blood.

 _"You fool, you shouldn't be using that damn Quirk like this! Take your damn pills and sit down!"_

 _"...hmph, you needn't yell... Seino..."_

She snapped at him, but only because she did care... And he was pretty sure Keitaro didn't mind being snapped at.

Mic was fidgeting, his lips pulled into small frown and looking incredibly uncomfortable- as well as a little sick, honestly. Tendrils of his hair had fallen from their stuck up pose and lines ran under his eyes as he held his hands together in front of him, his eyes darting back and forth between the floor, Izaru, the roof, Shota and just about everywhere in between.

All Might was stiff as a board, frowning deeply and standing still where he'd been before, the folder in his hand but no longer caring about it. His mind was racing and his stomach twisted into a knot with his heart, reeling more so than Mic- because _how_ could do much bad have happened to her? He was supposed to be the Symbol of Peace, crime had been nearly decimated since he became No. 1... And still she'd been trapped, forced to follow orders by someone, unable to even think for herself... In so much pain. It left him feeling cold, really really cold... More so when he found out that she knew about him, about Midoriya...

 _... One For All_

Aizawa was the calmest of the three of them, or at least he kept himself more composed to the outside world than everyone else. He was straight backed and standing still in front of the window with his arms crossed about his chest, and face neutral as he stayed quiet, his head turning slightly from watching Izaru and to Tsukauchi as he came in. The former of which was still sitting at the table and heaving, though she'd sat up and held her trembling hands around the cup of water Sansa brought in, coughing every once in awhile as she fought to calm back down again... and it was slow going.

His outward appearance gave no indication to how much his core was aching though.

The last half hour of watching that? Seeing how much pain it put her through, hearing her struggling to just get the words out, shaking and gasping- what she said? About what happened to her? And now they were left in their thoughts and their own minds just... Trying to _imagine_ what it must have been like the last _ten years._

"...that was awful." All Might muttered, his words earning nervous looks from Mic and Tsukauchi both at how utterly low his tone was, Aizawa frowned just slightly, his eyes falling to the floor. "To think any of that happened, that she's been trapped and being used for _years_..."

"... No one knew she was even alive." Tsukauchi reminded softly, "There was no way of knowing, this Simon character sounds smart, and he's clearly been being careful, and probably has resources to spare. The way it sounds, he's been active and 'collecting' people for a number of years without ever being caught on to. And to add on top of that, his Quirk is powerful... It's lasted ten years and nearly two weeks now without Izaru being near him. That sort of ability is unheard of."

"So is a Quirk that can force someone's body and heart back to life, several times over." Aizawa muttered quietly, "... but it should make sense to come across people with impossible Quirks like that, if Simon really does collect them solely based on rare, powerful or interesting Quirk Abilities. 'Scarlet' and Izaru certainly fit the bill for it too..."

"Tch... collecting people like they're objects." All Might grumbled, "... it's despicable." Mic nodded and Tsukauchi followed suit,

"But knowing that I can widen the search to people who have been reported missing." Tsuakuchi murmured, "When I started looking into who Izaru was and Scarlet both, I was running their physical descriptions through criminal databases, thinking they'd likely had records beforehand. But if Simon is taking people simply based on their Quirks, there's bound to be a number of people who have disappeared that could fit that category, and with any luck I might be able to pool them together and pinpoint his main base of operations, and eventually find out who he really is. If what Izaru said about Simon choosing her when he saw her at the Pit is true, looking into those records might bring up something too- since the Pit collected together people with powerful Quirks, the behaviors are similar. I'll also have someone go out to try and find the communication device she lost, as well as see if we can pull any leads from Okoe Station..." He trailed off, "... The point is, even if we have little, we do have some information to go off of now. Which is a start, and maybe in time, she can tell us more and we can find him, and stop him."

"You're not gonna have Keitaro do that to her again, are you?" Mic mumbled, clearly unnerved at the thought. "... I mean he is ok right...? Using his Quirk like that was... uh..." He broke off, his shoulders stiffening slightly and eyes snapping left when the sound of Izaru coughing in the other room broke in for a moment.

"No, we won't do that again." Tsukauchi murmured, "Keitaro's fine, I think Izaru warning him to stop came in time to avoid anything serious... and I don't really want to put her through something like that again if it can be helped. That... was hard enough, I think." His eyes flashed slightly as he heard Izaru cough again.

Aizawa glanced left, his eyes shifting to the interrogation room again and seeing Sansa standing by (nervously it seemed) the table, his hand on the back of the chair Izaru sat on. Her hands between her knees and fingers gripping the edge of the seat as she hunched over, her shoulders shaking and body shaking too as she continued to pant, her hair falling around her pale face and eyes closed as she continued to struggle to calm down. She'd scooted the chair back from the table a bit, the handcuffs pulling at her wrists but hardly caring, the cup of water Sansa had brought in half drunk but abandoned now. He could hear her breathing even from here, how harsh it was still...

He sweatdropped slightly, his eyes narrowing.

 _... Raspy..._

"... How long do you think it will take for Simon's Quirk to wear off all the way?" Mic mumbled,

"Hard to say, if it's been nearly two weeks already and it's still as strong as it is, it could be another two weeks... Or longer." Tsukauchi murmured, "We just don't know how this Quirk works, so we'll just have to wait and see."

"What's going to happen with her?" All Might murmured, "She's been controlled by someone and forced to do all of those crimes, she can't be held accountable for things she couldn't control, right?"

"Yeah, ain't there laws that keep people from being thrown in jail when they get controlled by a Villain like that..?" Mic mumbled,

"... This is a bit more complicated, given the scale and the amount of time she's been controlled. Cases like those are rare enough as it is, but this one is more so, given the intensity of Simon's Quirk. It'll have to be reviewed some more before there's any talk of clearing the charges or anything..." Tsukauchi murmured, "... It'll also have to be determined just what crimes she was forced to commit in full too."

"I thought it was just hacking and stuff?" Mic mumbled,

"... Those are just the ones we know about." He murmured softly, earning uneasy faces from All Might and Mic both.

Their attention on Tsukauchi failed when they heard the coughing start up again, their eyes moving toward the window and stiffening at the sound- Sansa's hand landing lightly on Izaru's shoulder as her hand moved from the chair, pulling at the handcuffs as one grabbed about the shirt over her chest and the other covered her mouth, sputtering and coughing as they grimaced.

Aizawa stiffened, a bead of sweat falling down his face as his stomach knotted tight- the sound of the coughing, rattling and raspy- dying out after a few seconds and leaving her gasping, sucking in shallow, uneven, strained breaths that sounded awful on his ears- and terrifyingly _familiar_.

"T..that doesn't sound too good..." Mic stammered quietly, his face pulling in concern as he lay eyes on Izaru again. Aizawa swallowed back at the biting pain in his core as the memory of that _damned day_ flashed to the forefront of his mind again without wanting it to.

"Something is wrong." He murmured lowly, his words earning uneasy glances from everyone else in the room. "She should have calmed down by now, but her breathing is just getting worse." He turned to settle a firm stare on Tsukauchi, who nodded.

"I'll ask Seino to check on her." He murmured quickly, turning in his heel and heading out of the room at a brisk pace. Mic audibly gulped beside Aizawa as All Might moved forward toward the window uneasily, all three men tense and watching in stiff silence- all their eyes locked on to Izaru and their stomach's knotting.

As if they could take another round of worry

"Are you alright...?" Sansa's tentative question reached them, Izaru didn't glance up at him, coughing again as she fought to garner a response.

"...j...just... Give... M...e...a...b...bit..." The reply was so low and so broken apart by her breathing it made them stiffen at the sound. It was almost agonizing, staying in that side of the glass- seeing and hearing, but not being able to...

 _... Izaru..._

 **.:+:.**

"Seino, I'm sorry but could you please come with me?" Tsukauchi was asking the question before he'd even opened the door to the office all the way, seeing the familiar form of Chimon sitting in a chair and the woman standing in front of him- her hands on her hips and dark brown hair pulled into a bun. She glanced around toward him as he came in, her blue eyes glittering in question, Keitaro's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Was his immediate question,

"I'm not sure, but Izaru hasn't calmed down. She's still breathing uneasily, and it seems to be getting worse." Tsukauchi murmured, Seino perked up immediately at that. Keitaro stiffened, his eyes flashing as he got to his feet, moving forward a few paces as Seino started toward the door.

"Show me." Was the woman's immediate response, not a second's hesitation in her steps as Tsukauchi turned and started toward the interrogation room. As to be expected of course, Seino was a nurse and she was used to handling emergencies- one of her often times patients being Keitaro after his injury when he was a Pro so, so long ago. "Don't stay on your feet too long, Chimon." She called back toward said man firmly, who grimaced a bit and waved a hand after her.

"Focus on Izaru." He grumbled, she never gave any indication of hearing him as they rounded the corner and headed straight toward the door- Seino not two feet behind Tsukauchi and blue eyes narrowed.

They heard another round of coughing come from inside before the door ever opened, Tsukauchi opening it but letting Seino go inside first as her eyes immediately landed on the shuddering and gasping form of Izaru, Sansa fidgeting and quite nervous beside her and lost on what to do- or even knowing what was really wrong. Sansa turned to see Seino and his expression flooded with relief, immediately moving himself away and to the other side of the table to give Seino space.

Seino swallowed, her lips pulling into a tight line and tense almost immediately as the harshness, and wheezing sound of the younger woman's breaths reached her ears. She instantly noted the paleness of her skin and sheen of sweat- her breaths hot and ragged and painful.

"Izaru, my name is Seino, I'm a nurse." She explained quickly, gently as she stopped beside the trembling younger. "I'm gonna try and figure out what's wrong and help you, alright?" Izaru nodded slightly after a pause, her breathing not warranting an actual answer.

Seino nodded a bit and let one hand rest on Izaru's shoulder and the other fall lightly on the chair as she tilted her head down and pressed her ear against Izaru's back, her eyes glittering as she listened for a few moments- unaware and uncaring of Sansa and Tsukauchi standing at the edge of the room in tense silence. The woman lift her head as she stepped around behind Izaru, grimacing to herself as she settled her hands on the woman's back and felt the heat coming off her skin even through her shirt.

 _...fever...?_

She slowly trailed her hands under the shirt so she could touch her directly, her hands cold against the unnatural warmth of the younger woman and feeling Izaru recoil slightly at the touch, but she said nothing about it. Seino's hands stalled as her fingers traced along the scar digging in a little to the right between the younger woman's shoulder blades, her skin feeling like a furnace as she shook and heaved under her touch. She lift the shirt a little higher to get a better look at it, her eyes flashing as she saw the mark across her flesh, large, the skin marred slightly around the edges... she could imagine the wound that caused it had snapped the muscle and obliterated the bone of her ribcage... probably shredded apart a multitude of organs, and probably her... lungs...

She swallowed back at the lump forming in her throat, both hands stretching out along the scar and her back as her eyes fell closed, letting out a small breath as Seino kept her hands where they were, moving up and down along with Izaru's trembling body as her focus faded from the room and down on her hands. Throbbing and moving outward into Izaru's body, following the heat, reaching down mentally as she sought out the pain, and the hurt coming from the younger woman. Bright hot, burning pain throbbing underneath her hands, a fire burning higher with every strained breath... every shallow breath that pulled at a tightness so, so agonizing in her core, pulling it tighter, making it harder for the breaths to come in.

 _... that's what it is then..._

"... Alright sweetheart, this might be a bit unpleasant to start with, but I'm sure it'll help pretty fast." Seino murmured, her blue eyes opening as her hands stayed where they were.

 _... that unpleasantness with Chimon's Quirk... that strain set it off, but..._

Seino took in a long, low breath, shifting slightly as her eyes narrowed in concentration as her hands glowed a faint orange, the heat from Izaru spreading backward into her hands instead. The younger woman stiffened a little at the stinging sensation that followed soon after, though she kept herself still and in her seat.

 _... this comes from something she had before... some injury that..._ _... left that large of a scar... I can't imagine how she would have survived something that large..._

Her eyes shifted sideways toward Tsukauchi, not catching his eye.

 _... or that any hospital or doctor would have left it like this..._

She hadn't a clue what Izaru had done, or why she was in custody here. Of course Chimon said nothing, it was confidential, and he had a habit of upholding the law- even if using his Quirk as he had was pushing it. And Seino wouldn't ask, nor push the topic... but she did wonder.

Her eyes moved away from Tsukauchi and back on what she was doing, a bead of sweat falling down her face as she felt her own body start to heat up uncomfortably.

It took a few minutes of feeling the energy move up into her own hands and away from Izaru, but the heat started to fade from it's burning intensity, slowly... until Izaru's skin felt cold against Seino's in comparison. The more she let her hands stay there she could feel Izaru trembling less, her breathing settling out a bit, no longer gasping and heaving as if she couldn't breathe- but still shallow and pained even as Seino drew her hands away at last, swallowing back the haziness that came with how hot she suddenly felt.

Izaru took in a deeper, slower breath, her face still pale and still hunched over- but she wasn't fighting to breathe anymore, even if those breaths remained uneven. She coughed, just once, swallowing back at it as she sighed slightly, her eyes opening and glancing back toward the other woman. Seino stepped out from behind her, her hands leaving her back and falling into her coat pockets as her hands found something and pulled them out- two glass balls filled with water that were the size of a grapefruit. Izaru blinked, her eyes narrowing at them as Seino smiled kindly,

"Give me a moment, just try and keep on breathing nice and easy like that, alright?" She told Izaru softly, who nodded. Seino let her eyes fall closed, her hands glowing orange again as the heat swirling through her body started to shift, the glass hazing over as the water inside slowly started to bubble, and then boil. Seino set the orbs down on the table and glanced back to Izaru, who was looking at the glass, her expression utterly neutral and eyes glinting as she continued to pant a little even still. "... alright, your temperatures spiked a bit, I can't get rid of it all the way but I'll take the edge off." Seino murmured, drawing herself in front of Izaru as her hands reached forward, the younger woman's grey eyes followed her movement almost warily.

"... you control heat flow." Izaru murmured softly, her voice still raspy, and earning a blink of surprise from Seino as her hands faltered. "... you can... transfer heat in any... direction through... physical contact... heating things up... or... moving the heat away... and cooling them down..."

"You pieced that together that quickly?" Seino hummed, one hand resting on Izaru's forehead, while the other landed lightly on her shoulder at the base of her neck (to which she saw the stitching and inflamed skin from a fresh wound on her shoulder..). "... smart girl..." She murmured, Izaru's eyes fell closed almost tiredly as Seino's hands absorbed the heat, Izaru's skin growing colder in comparison under her touch.

"... you can't dissipate it though... or just... release it into the air... so you transferred it into yourself... and then into the... glass... and water... to... cool off... again..." Izaru murmured, almost absentmindedly, her breathing evening out a bit more, but not all the way- she was still taking in quick, shallow breaths, her words quiet and broken apart by the panting... but it was better than not being able to breathe at all.

 _... very smart girl..._

"That's right..." Seino murmured, "... it comes in handy when treating fevers, or infections... or swelling..."

Useful as hell, but of course Seino would be injured if she tried to transfer heat from something of a very high temperature, or suffer side-effects from it- she could only transfer the heat to and from herself (or through herself), but it always entered her body and she had to be careful with what amount she took in at once. Transfer too much heat into her own body and she'd suffer from something akin to heatstroke, and that could be lethal in the right circumstances... And she ran the risk of getting burned too, of course.

"... I can also get a basic feel for injuries." She added softly, her eyes narrowing a little when Izaru seemed to stiffen. "... this is not the first time this has happened, is it? The way you were struggling to breathe, the sudden spike in temperature... the pain." Seino asked quietly,

"...no." Izaru replied softly, Seino seemed to swallow.

"... Does it happen often...?" She asked slowly,

"... A few times... A... Month... If... I'm... N...not careful..." This time the answer came uneasily, almost struggling.

"... How long does it last, before fading?"

"...a...about two hours... Or... Three... sometimes...m... more..." Seino frowned a bit at that, her hands pulling away as Izaru's eyes fell on her hands (her _bandaged_ hands, with small little flecks of blood welling up under the cloth here and there) in her lap, sighing a little as she continued to breathe unevenly, still pale and looking incredibly worn even as it faded again. "... I... I know... Why...it... I avoid... Doing... Things that... Set it off..." The younger woman told her quietly. "... Not the... Last few days... Though... But... Thank you..." she murmured, nodding a bit toward Seino, her blue eyes flashing as she seemed to bite the inside of her cheek.

"... You're welcome." She mumbled, "... Sit still and focus on breathing slow, small breaths for a little, alright? It should settle out again now." Izaru nodded but didn't say anything, her back falling against the back of the chair and eyes dropping closed as she did as she was told, fading into her own thoughts and focused on nothing else.

Seino picked the still uncomfortably warm glass water balls up from the table and stuck them in her pockets again, turning toward Tsukauchi and heading his way as she frowned at him a bit. "Let's have a small word, _Tsuakuchi_." she grumbled, he blinked, looking nervous now.

"... right..." he mumbled,

"Keep an eye on her a little longer Sansa, she should be fine once she calms down now." Seino ordered of the other, hardly casting him a glance and earning a nod.

"Yes ma'am."

Seino stepped through the door, uncaring of the sight of three unfamiliar men and Chimon a little further up from the door now, Tsukauchi closing the door behind her as she spun on her heel and settled him with a small glare.

"Tell me you that _honestly_ didn't know something like that would happen." She snapped quietly, making Tsukauchi stiffen a little. "You know what strain Chimon's Quirk can put people under, tell me you did not decide to go ahead with using it knowing what it could do to that poor girl."

"... Seino, I'm not sure what _did_ happen..." Tsukauchi murmured, "We knew it would be painful for her in the middle of it, but I honestly did not anticipate she'd earn some other lasting effect... you asked her if that had happened before and she said yes, but _I_ didn't know. And I certainly don't know what it is that _that_ was either." He gestured at the closed door, earning a small huff of annoyance from Seino. "If Izaru knew something like that might happen after having his Quirk used on her, she didn't say anything. _She_ agreed to continue with the interrogation, knowing better than any of us what might happen to her. She clearly knew that could happen, you heard her yourself... But she chose not to say anything about it, even when she was being compelled. We didn't know."

Seino shook her head hotly, "... If the police were not already shorthanded and struggling to contend with everything that has happened, I would be angrier with you- but in the future? You need to have the people you bring in given some sort of examination, scrounge up medical records, if there aren't any- get someone from the hospital with a Scan Quirk at the very least. Do that and you could avoid having emergencies and very _near_ emergencies like that. Any sort of Scan Quirk would have made it clear that putting her through that much stress might lead to a reaction like that. Don't rely on people to tell you what is really wrong all the time, most people won't."

"... What is wrong...?" Tsukauchi asked softly, calm and keeping his composure even under the very clearly agitated stare of that woman.

"Bare minimum I can figure out without a scan or x-ray, whatever wound left that scar on her back- it damaged her lungs, _badly_. They didn't heal right and put under enough stress or pain- they react. Like an allergic response, swelling up and tightening, lowering the amount of air she can take in and making it extremely difficult to breathe. Which in turn makes her body react to it, sending her temperature up, panic setting in, the lack of oxygen enough to start affecting the rest of her if it gets bad enough." Seino growled, "The amount of heat she was giving off isn't normal, she was starting to burn up... And even then, I don't think that was entirely what was wrong. That girl looked _exhausted_ -"

Seino cut herself off though, aware of course they had an audience and realizing in an instant she probably shouldn't have been saying it in their earshot. She forced herself a calming breath, "... She's probably been dealing with reactions like that for awhile, the wound isn't new. That's why I asked, and why I wasn't surprised she said yes. She's been living with that happening for a long time..." She sighed, "... Look, as soon as you can while you're dealing with whatever mess she's in- you need to get her seen by a doctor."

Tsukauchi nodded stiffly, "I will."

"... She's gonna be fine though, right..?"

Seino blinked, her head turning toward the slightly shaky voice she didn't recognize and catching the red eyes of a blonde man in shades. She sighed internally, recognizing worry and concern where she had seen it a thousand times- emotions present in the other (very thin..) blonde, Chimon, and even faintly in the dark haired man who looked like he was trying to remain as straight faced as possible.

The four of them had moved out of the observation room, hoping to catch Seino and hear for themselves just what had gone wrong- though maybe against their better judgment (it wasn't as if it was really any of their business, or even really their place...). But worry had them moving anyway,

 _Fine_ was not the word Seino would use, though she refrained from saying it out loud.

"... Yes, her breathing should even out again." She mumbled, her eyes falling on Tsukauchi again. "Do not put her through any more unnecessary stress, let her rest. She's been put through enough for one day."

"I understand. Thank you for your help, Seino." Tsukauchi told her, dipping his head to her.

 _Thank you_ , Toshinori, and Mic echoed silently. Aizawa swallowed at the lump that had taken a now permanent residence in his throat, his eyes falling closed and hands in his pockets.

Heaving and shuddering, hardly able to take a breath in, her lungs burning...

 _... whatever wound left that scar on her back- it damaged her lungs,_ _ ** _badly_**_ _. They didn't heal right and put under enough stress or pain- they react. Like an allergic response, swelling up and tightening, lowering the amount of air she can take in and making it extremely difficult to breathe. Which in turn makes her body react to it, sending her temperature up, panic setting in, the lack of oxygen enough to start affecting the rest of her if it gets bad enough. The amount of heat she was giving off isn't normal, she was starting to burn up..._

... _He sat there, stiff as a board and one hand resting on her shoulder while the other found the top of her head, his fingers twining with her hair and hardly daring to breath. He didn't move, he didn't hardly think- he didn't know what to do... he just sat there, her head in his lap, her body shaking and twitching without end, her chest rising and falling in quick, uneven, painful breaths. Wheezing, raspy, wet breaths that were so, so shallow... that continued to grow softer, more rapid, more uneven as the hours ticked by in agonizing slowness._

 _There were times she started coughing again, that thin stream of blood at the edge of her lips thickening with each occurrence, dribbling against his leg and on to the floor- but even though her body shook and strained under the coughing, she never woke up again, but he heard the wincing, the moans, the whimpers of pain- even with her mind so far away from the waking world._

 _What was he supposed to do?_

 _As her breathing grew worse, her body shaking more violently- her temperature skyrocketed. Fever setting in deeply, from the pain, the shock, infection, or the internal bleeding... maybe all of it, he wasn't sure- but the fever made her breathing more frantic, her trembling more rapid, her muscles and her body twitching involuntarily and making the pain worse._

 _There was nothing he could do_

Aizawa's hands clenched into fists in his pockets, his shoulders hunching, just faintly and despite him not wanting them to.

... _His heart plummeted into his feet, his stomach knotted and doing a complete flip as he saw her suddenly there in front of him, their eyes locking for a brief, fleeting instant. She'd moved, rushed to step in front of him- she did it because she felt the bad coming, the bad and the danger and she knew he was in trouble- and she didn't hesitate._

 _He was frozen, his world suddenly tipping on its head and eyes wide as terror passed over his face. True, utter terror._

 _He saw the blood rise up around her, heard her skin, muscle and bone snap with a sickening, wet crunch as Kine's Quirk made contact with the center of her back, blasting a hole through her body with ease._ _She was so quiet, she never made a sound- mercy or luck or whatever, she couldn't feel pain..._

The way his core twisted in the next instant was enough to make him feel nauseous. And despite himself, a shiver ran up his spine and he _hated_ it-

 _... She's been living like that..._

He turned around and started stalking back up the hallway, leaving everyone else behind as he growled.

 _... For ten years..._

"... Eraser...?" Mic called tentatively,

 _... Ten years since she..._

"I need some air." Was the short, low reply- his tone leaving no room for argument and clearly telling Hizashi to just _leave it._

Aizawa stalked back through the police station, eyes on the ground and utterly quiet.

 _... She's been living with not being able to breathe like that... She died... Dozens of times... and she was taken, put through hell... Forced, all these years... Losing her will... Her thoughts..._

He went straight out the door and left, taking himself around the corner as he slowly drew to a halt, his back falling against the wall as he let out a breath, his hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 _... Because..._

His hand fell limp at his side, his eyes narrowed and falling to the ground.

 _... She jumped in front... Of... Me..._

His eyes flashed, glittering as his jaw clenched, biting back at the ache he wished would just go away... Wished would go away just like the memories.

"... _damn it_..."


	18. Chapter 18- Grey

**Chapter** **1** **8**  
 **Grey**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... I have to..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"We're going to stop for the day, I'm sorry for any pain its caused... Do you need anything?"_

 _"...no... I'm fine."_

 _"... Are you sure...?"_

 _"... Yes... I'm sure... I'm just gonna... Take a bit to think... If I can..."_

 _"... Alright... We'll do our best to get all of this sorted out and dealt with... And try to figure out what's going to happen next."_

 _"... You didn't ask the question you need to..."_

 _"... Hmm..?"_

 _"... The important one... The one... The decides... The penalty for people controlled... By someone else's Quirk..."_

 _"... I was going to leave it for another day, you've answered enough..."_

 _"... I can answer it... Simon said... Don't tell... What you did... But..."_

 _"...alright... Did you ever in ten years... Have you ever been the direct cause for someone to lose their life...?"_

 _"...no... Never... no one ever... died because of me..."_

 _That... That wasn't a lie_

 **.:+:.**

 _... That will make things a little easier... Given what we've found out... It would be cruel to hold her accountable for anything... She... Never had a choice... And I believe that..._

Tsukauchi hummed a little under his breath, his eyes dropping closed for a moment. He'd found himself a little surprised when Izaru and Seino talked... About how quickly she'd pieced together what Seino's Quirk was, and with seeing so little of it. For anyone to piece together a Quirk they had never seen before and with so much accuracy... She was smart (of course that was already clear, given her skill with computers...), but she smarter than he had realized. (And maybe given that, not a surprise she had been the one to bring up the murder question..)

In a way it was impressive... Just as impressive as her tolerance to pain, and her force of will... Especially after all they'd found out today. He felt for her, and sympathized with what she'd been through... And he felt for all the people who had known her before and found all of this out just as he did. But it was so much worse an ache for them, surely.

Her expression as he left the room behind was neutral again... But not lifeless, like the face of the hollow person that had been brought in. There was life trickling back in behind those grey eyes, slowly.

Chimon and Seino had left now, a bit of a lull settling in what had been a tumultuous couple of hours. Everyone's already worn minds and feelings from dealing with the aftermath of One For All VS All Might- even more strained now... Awfully strained on said Hero, as well as Present Mic and Eraserhead. He'd suggested to all three of them to take a break and get away from the Station for a few hours at least, if not the rest of the day- regain themselves a bit and come back once things had settled down some more and they had more to do... Right now there was little to be done but wait.

He'd sent an officer back out to the Training Camp to try and find that communication device Izaru said she lost, and someone else out to Okoe Station to follow the lead there. On his part he had set in motion the computers to score through missing person's reports connected with 'rare' Quirks, compiling a list of people Simon might have collected... As well as pulling up the arrest reports on the Villains captured during the Pit Raid. The criteria for selected fighters was a bit like what Izaru had said about what Simon looked for- and if it was the Pit he'd first caught sight of Izaru, maybe looking into the case would earn him a lead.

He and All Might had had a small, tense conversation among themselves about the very real situation of Simon knowing about One For All and Midoriya as All Might's successor- a secret kept between few people and one that left a heavy weight in their cores knowing a Villain knew about it (Izaru too, though less wary with her knowing...).

And he'd also had a short conversation with Keitaro, given the honest answer about murder... His uncle was of course personally invested in what happened with Izaru, given his past relationship with her, and having found out just what had happened with her. He wanted to do what he could to make sure she didn't earn any serious charges (seeing as how she had little choice...) and maybe find a way to get her back into... Having a life, he supposed. Though after what he heard, and what she'd gone through (what little of it they really knew...)... He wasn't sure having any semblance of a normal life was really something that could happen at this point.

But he knew his uncle would do what he could to help handle the judicial side of things... That man had a more tender side to him than most people realized. And of course any help on the matter that was- _insane_ , for one thing- would be appreciated.

(There had also been a small apology to Tsukauchi from Seino for the way she'd snapped at him. Though he could tell she was still displeased.)

Tsukauchi's cheek fell in his hand as he sat at his desk, the station still buzzing around him and the tabletop filled with papers and reports and things he needed to sift through... But honestly he was just about as worn as anyone. He hadn't had more than an hour to himself since the fight with All For One, he'd been too busy handling Bakugou's interrogation and return, the media, the relief efforts for Kamino (checking on All Might and his injuries...), and now the trouble with Izaru and Simon.

He'd usually have called family members or relatives of Izaru's to bring them in... But she didn't have any. Her mother had died young, her father passed away five years prior, she had no siblings, no grandparents, and no aunts or uncles to speak of... So technically there was no one to carry custody for her if she did avoid prison. And without any job or income...

 _... What a mess..._

... Either way, he had done what Seino asked, and made arrangements to have Izaru seen by a doctor- for both her own health, and to see if they could find out more about how Simon's Quirk worked, and if they could reverse the effects without waiting for it to fade... Because clearly that was probably going to take a long while.

 _Ten years... Slowly losing track of your own actions... and your own mind..._

That visit with the doctor was set for tomorrow, as of now. Under supervision and custody of course, but Izaru had also made it pretty clear she was in control of her physical actions, even if she still couldn't relay information freely. He really doubted she'd start trouble or try and hurt someone, enough so that he'd taken the handcuffs off of her already (though she was still in the interrogation room...).

For now he'd reverted back to tackling his other responsibilities, content with leaving Izaru alone and taking a break after what was most assuredly very, very hard on her... Even if she seemed willing to bear it, and did rather well- it still took a toll on her.

He milled about, his mind shifting toward everything else as he worked to fulfill everything he had on his plate, ignoring the tiredness and the way his mind felt strung out. Tiredness was the last thing on his mind as the hours ticked by and the buzz in the building mellowed out only slightly, poking his head into the interrogation room the first time to see Izaru simply sitting there in silence, leaned back in the chair and hands folded in front of her, quiet as her eyes traced her reflection in the window across from her. She didn't react when he cracked the door open, and he left her alone- going back to work and getting so invested the next time he thought about her, it had been a few more hours. So he stuck his head in the observation room, pausing, before he let out a soft breath and continued on his way.

 _... It has been well over 72 hours now..._

 **.:+:.**

The cat was still there when he came back, though it had by now moved, finding some way to place itself on top of the small overhang over the entrance and its front paws dangling over the edge. It glanced up from dozing as he moved toward the entrance, it's yellow eyes locking with his again, almost curiously, as if it was intrigued by his change of clothes. He had come here after talking with his student's parents, so he'd been in the unusual dress of a white button up shirt and slacks- though he'd let his hair down before and it stayed that way now as he took to wearing his usual black shirt and pants to match. His Capturing Device hung loosely around his neck and shoulders where it was most comfortable and familiar.

He stopped in front of the door, his head tilting up at the animal as he came almost directly underneath it, engaged in an odd staring contest as he paused, the sky indigo overhead as night started to deepen... And things kept on being as out of control even when he wanted them to settle. And he tried to force his mind to push everything down and keep it from trembling... but it wouldn't work.

The memories kept coming back to the top, the thoughts and things he had been doing his best to ignore the last few months- the things about the woman he had thought dead until today... The one who _had_ been dead. And the only person who had ever managed to make something in him feel like it... _Broke._

He wouldn't ever let anyone know how much this was all bothering him, and it was. He wanted to be rational and level headed, he wanted to focus on what he had to about keeping his students safe and what would come of their school now after all this bad had happened. He wanted to be responsible and give them his full attention, and he wanted to be fine with... With having her alive.

He'd likely say he was fine about a hundred times now in the future. But he knew he really wasn't 'fine' with it... None of it. And he hated how much it was getting to him, how much the memories and the thoughts made his stomach twist... How nauseous the memories were making him feel as they replayed in his head, or how much the things he had learned that had happened to her were doing the same thing.

The cat blinked, shifting as it pulled itself to its paws and stretched, its back arching as it paused, overlooking him and... Waiting. His lips curled a bit at the edges, his eyes narrowing a bit as he sighed internally.

"... Are you going to come down?" He asked flatly, not particularly caring that he was talking to an animal that could not reply (or at least, he assumed so... There was probably someone in the world with a Quirk that could be used to turn into a cat, but he really doubted this was one. Those people didn't wear collars, so he guessed this one was someone's pet). He wasn't even sure why he asked either, but that cat had been there all day... And he hadn't a clue why, but he figured it was waiting for someone to take pity and give it food, and he honestly was too tired to care if it was an unwise decision or not. He was also too tired to care if anyone would scold him for taking a cat inside the station.

The cat's tail twitched at the question, reacting immediately to the fact that someone had finally paid it any mind. It hopped down from the overhang and landed with ease on his shoulder, it's muzzle rubbing against his jaw as he sighed and let it be- it was honestly something of a welcome distraction from his whirling thoughts... and among the many things that bothered him, cats usually bothered him significantly less than a lot of things.

"... so you've just been waiting for someone to pay attention to you..." He grumbled lowly, the cat let out a throaty, uneven purr that sounded disjointed and fractured compared to most cats. He blinked at the sound, his hand reaching up to twist the collar around and look for a name, address, anything... but there was nothing, but he did pause as it shifted. He could see a scar running over it's neck, half-hidden by the fur and the collar both... almost like it's neck had been dug into before by a collar that was too tight. He left it alone and ran his fingers under the cat's chin, earning another scratchy purr before it shifted on his shoulder to settle among the tendrils of his capturing weapon, burying itself slightly and still balancing with ease.

His attention left the cat as his phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out to see the notification on his lock screen.

 _New Message from: Hizashi Yamada (7 unread)_  
 _Are you going back to the station tonight? Do you want me to come with ya?_

He locked the screen and set the phone away with a sigh, shaking his head and starting inside with the cat still sitting on his shoulder, purring it's odd purr. His tired eyes trailed across the collection of people, looking for Tsukauchi among the masses, his phone buzzed again in his pocket and he sighed one more time, pulling it out again to see another message from Hizashi;

 _New Message from: Hizashi Yamada (8 unread)_  
 _are you ok?_

He wished he'd leave it the hell alone, and he stuffed the phone back in his pocket with a small growl. The cat blinked, watching his phone, and then his hand fall back in his pocket and ear twitching.

"Hmm...? Oh, Eraser... I didn't realize you were coming back. It's getting late..." the soft, tired sound of Tsukauchi's voice sounded behind him as Aizawa turned slightly. His attention found said man standing a few paces behind him, a cup of coffee in hand and dark lines running under his eyes, sleeves rolled up and missing his vest now. His eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted the cat sitting comfortably on the Pro's shoulder, his head tilting a bit. "... I didn't know you had a cat...?" He mumbled softly, Aizawa shook his head slightly.

"He's not mine." Was the short reply, though he clearly wasn't looking to elaborate. "I'm surprised you're still here, you've been working for days, Tsukauchi."

"Mmm, yeah... I was actually going to head out in a few minutes." Tsukauchi sighed, "I think I've handled the most critical things for now, so I think I'll head home and catch a few hours of sleep while there's a bit of a lull." He smiled slightly, "But from what I understand, all the UA Staff have been pretty busy themselves, that's why I'm a little surprised you're here instead of taking a break at home."

"I've finished everything I had for today, we're still waiting in the dorms to go up and I have some free time for a little." Aizawa murmured lowly, Tsukauchi smiling softly about the Pro clearly not looking to go home and spend that 'free time'. "I've nowhere better to be, so I figured I'd stop by and see if you'd found anything yet."

 _You could have called, you wouldn't have to come in person..._ Tsukauchi thought silently, a bit amused... Just a bit.

"... Nothing quite yet, but I hope to get something soon." he murmured, "I arranged for Izaru to be seen by a doctor tomorrow, they'll run some tests and try to figure out how it is Simon's Quirk works while giving her a check up. With any luck they might find a way to weaken the compulsion, or maybe even do away with it altogether..." He shifted, his eyes falling closed. "... We confiscated a phone from her when we brought her in, and so far our technical support haven't been able to unlock it. Unsurprising, given how skilled she is with firewalls and programs... I plan on asking her tomorrow if she can unlock it for us, since it seems she can, to an extent, choose her actions, even if she can't relay information directly just yet. I don't really want to ask too many questions until Simon's Quirk wears off though, since it's painful for her... So for now we'll just follow the other leads and channels for figuring out who Simon really is..." His eyes opened again as he saw Aizawa nod a bit, his eyes fallen from Tsukauchi now.

"We will find him, though. It might take awhile, but we'll figure out who he is. I'm hoping that looking into the Villains arrested at the Pit might earn some more clues, since that is where he first found Izaru, and he seems to like to collect people for their Quirks like the Pit Leaders did..." He added softly,

"... That makes sense." Aizawa murmured,

"... Well, apart from that, we don't have anything new. Keitaro is probably at home right now trying to find some legal loophole for dealing with the situation... And Izaru's arrest will stay discreet, since the investigation into Simon will still be ongoing." Tsukauchi murmured, "... Izaru was quiet for awhile after we finished up, I think she was trying to... Get her thoughts together, like she said she'd been doing when we first brought her in... But she's been asleep for a few hours now, and I don't think she's budged."

Aizawa glanced up at that, Tsukauchi smiled wearily. "She hadn't slept at all since we brought her here, and its been three days... She must be exhausted after everything." He explained lightly, "Looking at how her Quirk works... I have to think a lack of sleep is probably pretty normal, but she's probably hit her limit faster after all that happened today."

Aizawa felt his stomach twist faintly out of nowhere, and he bit back at it, sighing internally. "... She used to go days without sleeping, though you couldn't ever tell." Aizawa murmured, though of course _he'd_ only ever learned that about her in those few days after she'd told him what her Quirk was. Those few days she'd ranted to him, and he'd learned much more about her than in two years... Before she was...

He shook the thought away.

"... That's probably why she was so productive, she got everything done in the time most people would spend asleep... useful, even with how unhealthy it is. She'd been living like that most of her life, so she adapted to it enough no one could tell something was off..." He mumbled, Tsukauchi nodded a bit.

 _...not even me..._

"I see..." Tsukauchi hummed softly, his eyes settled on Aizawa as the other man's eyes moved away in the direction of the back hallway, the cat on his shoulder looking that way too, before glancing toward Tsukauchi briefly. He sighed silently, smiling a bit to himself. He didn't know Eraserhead all that well, but he knew him well enough to realize he wasn't acting quite like he normally would... And he understood why.

"... Well, I'm headed out... and you're welcome to stay, Eraser." He told the other man lightly, the words earning a blink of confusion. "You'd probably do well to get some sleep yourself, but if you have free time, you're welcome to stay... And if Izaru wakes up, it might be nice to see a familiar face too." Aizawa's eyes narrowed at that, looking a bit uneasy at the suggestion. "I don't think I need to tell you to avoid questioning her, or to avoid discussing our investigation into Simon... But I don't think it will harm anything for you to see her, even if it is a bit out of the ordinary... But this whole situation is out of the ordinary."

Aizawa stayed quiet a few moments, his expression flat as ever- but clearly a little tense anyway. He seemed to mull it over, before letting his eyes fall closed and nodding, just once. "... Fine." He grumbled, Tsukauchi smiled a little more and nodded.

"Good night, Eraser. I'll let Sansa know you're clear to stay on my way out." The detective smiled, stepping passed the Pro. "Feel free to grab some coffee too, you kinda look like you need it." He added lightly. Aizawa watched him walk away in silence, the cat watching him go too- before the silence got broken by another buzz from his phone.

 _New Message from: Hizashi Yamada (9 unread)_  
 _omg, Shota, I just realized, are we even allowed to tell Nemuri?_

Aizawa frowned a little, the phone buzzing again even as he looked at it, and the previous message altered.

 _New Message from: Hizashi Yamada (10 unread)_  
 _i can't look at her and not think about it, she's gonna know i'm hiding something for sure!_

It buzzed again and his eye twitched.

 _New Message from: Hizashi Yamada (11 unread)_  
 _SHOTAAAAA WHAT DO I DOOOOO?_

His thumb tapped against the silence button with more force than was necessary, shoving the phone and the very clearly beginning to panic Hizashi into his pocket, a vein ticked on his forehead.

 _Idiot_

His eyes shift sideways toward the cat as it's tail brushed against his bangs, it's whiskers twitching. He sighed and looked away, his feet taking him across the room and toward the smell of coffee before he realized what he was doing, his hands moving on their own as he poured himself a cup in silence.

He moved toward the observation room, the cup warm in his hand and the cat on his shoulder still as he peered out from under his trailing bangs, stopping in the doorway as he brought the cup up toward his mouth, the steam filling his nose as his eyes landed on the subject of his whirling thoughts (and emotions..). He saw her at the table, her head in her arms on top of it and unaware of anything, unmoving and completely out. His lips pressed lightly against the edge of the cup, though he made no move to take a sip of it.

 _'are you ok?'_

The cup left his lips as he felt the cat move, glancing sideways toward it as it pushed itself out of his Capturing Device and hopped down from his shoulder and on to the floor without warning. He blinked, the cup falling from his mouth entirely as he turned, a little confused as the black creature started off to the left and toward the back hallway without warning.

 _Where in the..._

He was following it without thinking about it, moving slowly as he followed that cat down the hallway he honestly... Didn't know if he wanted to go down.

And then that cat stopped in front of the door to the interrogation room, its paw lifting as it patted against the door, looking up at him expectantly as he halted. His hold around his coffee cup tightened a little, his stomach knotting a bit more as he held the cat's stare... The very persistent stare.

 _Why in the hell would it want... A normal cat wouldn't..._

His eyes narrowed a bit, grimacing a little as he let them fall closed- his hair sticking on end as he glanced up again and his gaze flashed red, looking straight at the small animal at his feet.

... _Nothing_... He didn't feel any semblance of the sensation that pricked at the back of his mind when a Quirk got Canceled. Which meant it was just a cat... Albeit a strange cat.

His eyes dropped closed as his hair fell in its usual mess about his face, sighing slightly. "...why..?" He grumbled, grimacing as he stood there, just him and the cat in the dim hallway. He heard the sound of the door shifting under the paw pressing against it still, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

It was stupid, he'd already barged inside that room earlier today without a seconds hesitation- but now he halted, unable to bring himself to move any further. It was stupid, it didn't make rational sense... It was just a _door._

So why the hell did opening the door feel harder than lifting a ton of weights? Especially when he'd thrown it open and stalked in there without a thought or care other than-

 _"How in the_ _ **hell**_ _are you alive?!"_

... Of course he hadn't known that the answer to that question was as terrible as it was, and they hadn't been told any details... Just the bare minimum, enough to get the idea across, let their thoughts wander. Wander and know it was more terrible than how terrible it already sounded.

Wander... Like his mind had been for months. Since the incident at the USJ broke the lock in his mind, let loose the memories he wanted to leave untouched... and all of them now pounding at him with a newfound vengeance, and coupled with the memory of today's earlier events. The pain she was in as she struggled to answer questions, the realization of the hell she'd been through, knowing she died and been snatched even then... Snatched twice and put through hell, over and over again. Had her entire existence turned and twisted into being a... a _puppet,_ her actions dictated by someone else, her thoughts locked away and fading, falling into pieces and unable to focus anything anymore, or even _remember._

His knuckles turned white around the cup he was still holding.

... Her lungs fighting for air, burning with every breath, pain igniting with every gasp... Injury caused by the Quirk she'd jumped in front of to spare... Him.

 _...damn it... it was getting clear... He hadn't ever..._

His eyes opened, settling on the doorhandle quietly as he swallowed a bit.

 _...gotten over it..._

His eyes flashed a bit, a bead of cold sweat falling down his cheek as he deflated a little.

Of course not. Humans were irrational, weak things... _Emotional_ things... And he was still human. He tried to stay focused, stay calm- keep things from really getting to him, and for the most part had found a way to manage that. He still felt things, but they never took over, never clouded judgment and thought. Hardly ever made him hesitate... Or...

 _Hurt_

There were so few times he'd ever really felt that. So few people he ever cared for enough that it could happen. The irony of it was, he never realized she was one of those people until she was gone, and until... He'd never see her again.

And it hurt now, because he could see her again, she was there, she was alive and tangible. And all these years of trying to forget and ignore what happened? He didn't have that choice anymore, he couldn't just push it to the back of his mind and forget again...

... And a part of him wasn't sure he would even want to do that, if he could.

 _... Damn me... I need to get over this foolishness..._

His hand fell on the door handle, turning it slowly, quietly.

 _... Somehow._

The cat went in the instant there was enough room, Aizawa opening the door a bit more swiftly to keep an eye on it but still careful not to make too much noise either. She was still asleep, after all. He watched, walking inside the room quietly as the cat cleared the space- hopping lightly on top of the table just as he closed the door again. His feet taking him toward the table and the chair opposite where Izaru was, her back rising and falling as she slept on.

He sat down slowly, coffee still in hand but untouched as the cat nuzzled it's head gently against the side of Izaru's arm, earning a small sigh from the woman as she shifted a bit. Her arms uncrossed a little more as the cat stepped into the crook of her elbow and curled up, Izaru's cheek pressing lightly against the animal's back and her opposite hand and thumb finding it's jaw, rubbing at it's chin drowsily before falling limp again, her body relaxing once more as the cat settled and she settled a bit more with it there.

"... Mm... Kesu..." Came the so soft mumble from the woman who never woke up enough to be fully lucid, he heard the disjointed and raspy purr rise from the cat as it rest it's head on top of her arm, looking at him in silence as Aizawa set the coffee down on the table.

 _Kesu...?_

"... You know each other..." He mumbled quietly, his eyes shifting from the cat and toward Izaru. His eyes softened slightly, his lips pulling into a line as his gaze fell on the way her face had relaxed, her breathing following suit as she drifted off deeper into sleep that had probably been threatening to swallow her whole for a long time. Her silvery, lavender-hued hair falling about her shoulders in strands, her hands bandaged still and he could see the blood seeping through to stain the cloth. Those hands that had been cut apart when she grabbed hold of the wire, sparing him harm.

Somehow though, despite that, she seemed peaceful, and seeing that... His stomach unknotted, just a little, his whirling thoughts slowing too as he simply looked at her. His shoulders sank, his face worn as he sat back, slumping in his chair a little as his arms crossed about his chest, still watching the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders... somehow, the even, slow sound of her breathing that mixed with the purr emanating from the cat made the tension in his body fade, just by a fraction.

He was tired, he usually was... But more so today, right then. His head felt like it had been working a million miles an hour and it _had_ been. But for the first time since finding out she was alive- his head settled a little, and his exhaustion broke through. He wouldn't let himself doze off though, even if it was tempting, and the sound in the room was... Pleasant.

His eyes were still locked with the cats, even as he sat in silence and his body refused to unwind any more.

 _... Kesu... huh?_

He shook his head at himself, pulling his phone from his pocket as he let his eyes move away from Izaru and the strange creature with the strange name.

 _New Message from: Hizashi Yamada (21 unread)_  
 _SHOTA. I will meet you at the station if you nyou don't want to be by yourself_

He sighed softly, unlocking the phone and ignoring the multitude of messages before that last one as he started typing.

 _To: Hizashi Yamada_  
 _(642) 449-2744_

 _SHOTA. I will meet you at the station if you nyou don't want to be by yourself_

 _..._  
 _Go to bed_

 _..._  
 _I've been texting you all day man! You can't just end the conversation without replying to anything I asked_

 _..._  
 _Go to bed_

 _..._  
 _Come onnn_  
 _You're already there aren't you?_  
 _I'll head over_

 _..._  
 _No, just go to bed. There's no point going to the station_

 _..._  
 _What if Tsukauchi found something?_

 _..._  
 _He didn't, I already asked. Just go to bed_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep_  
 _Are you?_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _Are you ok, with all of this going on..?_  
 _You looked like it hit ya pretty hard earlier..._  
 _If you wanna... Talk about it...?_

 _..._  
 _I'm fine_

 _..._  
 _You always say that_

 _..._  
 _I'm fine._  
 _Leave it be_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _...fine. I'll leave it alone_  
 _For now_  
 _But you're gonna tell me about how you knew Aneko was DIN right?_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _fine. Tomorrow. Now go to bed._

 _..._  
 _You should get some sleep too, Shota_

 _..._

He shut the screen off at that, shaking his head at himself as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. It was extremely like Hizashi to keep pestering him like this, but it was honestly wearing on his nerves more quickly than usual.

His eyes trailed back to Izaru, pausing, before he glanced to the coffee he'd abandoned, and let out a breath as he reached for it.

 _That cat... Its been sitting outside waiting to be let in this whole time... I wonder... When did Izaru ever have time to find... A... Pet...?_

... He was back to knowing near nothing about her...

 **.:+:.**

He heard her breathing pick up and out of the gentle, slow tenor it had adopted as she slept, and then started to rise out of as the world became clear on her mind again. He'd been sitting there in silence for a few hours without hardly moving, just letting his mind settle as much it could as he listened to her breathing mix with the sound of the cat purring. For the first time in the entirety of the day, he didn't feel like his mind was running a hundred miles a minute... It helped to be able to focus on one thing, and just one thing in a quiet room.

Izaru yawned, the cat purring still as it rolled over in her arm, rubbing it's muzzle along her cheek as she let out a small sigh, her eyes still closed as she hummed. "... How bad of you... You tricked someone into letting you in, didn't you...?" She said softly, her eyes cracking open to spot Aizawa sitting across from her and a little taken aback, her expression as neutral as it had been, her strangely grey eyes glittering slightly... Grey, but he could see some ghostly semblance of the blue they used to be, like the color had just drained over the years. Their gazes broke and she glanced toward the cat. "... You must think you're so clever..." She muttered dryly, the cat flicked its tail across her nose almost playfully at the words.

She sighed, yawning again as she pushed herself off the table and the cat out of her arms gently, her hands finding the back of her neck as she leaned back in her chair, eyes dropping closed. Her hands jumped though, snapping off her neck as she flinched a little, frowning as she brought her hands in front of her, tracing across the bandages as she let out a small breath- she missed the way that Aizawa had stiffened at the small show of pain. She shook her head and let her hands fall in her lap, her eyes finding Aizawa again as the cat settled to sit neatly on the table between them. Izaru tilted her head a bit, expression flat but tired still.

"... Hey, Shota." she murmured softly, his heart picked up a little at it.

So they were back to her calling him Shota again

"I see you've met Kesu, he's very persistent about getting what he wants... Have you been waiting long..?" She went on, eyes narrowing as she took in his appearance quietly. "... You look just about as tired as I feel... But more you, without the fancy getup from before." She added almost absentmindedly, her eyes dropped slightly as she glanced toward Kesu, her left hand lifting on to the table and fingers stroking his tail almost... Nervously.

"... I'm sorry." Came the quiet apology out of nowhere, and he blinked. "... I realize none of this is pleasant, Shota... And I'm sorry about causing so much trouble... And hurting one of your students... As well as a plethora of other things that I've done the last... Ten years..." She grimaced a little, "... Its weird... Some moments it feels like its been that long... And others... It feels like its only been a few days... A week, maybe... And then it comes crashing back and its been ten years again..."

He blinked, tension breaking into his expression and silent still as she shook her head a bit at herself. "... Its a little hard to focus on one thing at a time right now... With so much of it mixed up, out of place... Unreachable... There's a lot of time between the last time I saw you and now that... Just doesn't want to clear up... It's all dotted with small snippets in time where I think... I started to break away from what Simon wanted... Little things of who I was... And what habits I used to have showing through without meaning to let them... Like stopping a kid from falling in a fountain... Putting bad feelings into DIN categories... Moving to save the other one from the tree... Hesitating to fight you... Moving to help you... All things... I didn't really realize I was doing... Or why..."

Kesu's tail twined around her hand as she paused, her eyes still not meeting his as she seemed to trail off into her own thoughts, "... letting him go the first time... I caught him... stepping in... when I thought that brat Tomura... was going to go too far... and then posting to DIN again, when I arrived at Kamino and felt the... tension... even though that part came back, that habit... it wasn't enough to remember the login... so I just hacked into my own website without even thinking about it..." She sighed, "... it's kind of like I'm bobbing in and out of knowing, and remembering who I am... and even then some things are sticking... some more than others..." She broke off, stiffening a bit as she grimaced. Her neutrality shattered for a moment as she suddenly she looked nervous, her posture deflating a bit as her shoulders hunched.

"... and... Now my bad habit of talking your ear off has started up again..." She mumbled, her eyes flashing. "... I'm rambling... and it's probably not helping anything... sorry..."

"... you don't need to apologize." He sighed, the words coming at length as she blinked, a little surprised and her eyes moving up to meet his. He sighed silently, his expression tired and bordering neutrality like it usually did, but it was... Softer too. "None of it is your fault." He told her quietly, "You haven't had a choice, anything you've done the last ten years wasn't you... it was Simon."

Her eyes flashed as she seemed to swallow, her unease clear to see. "... That doesn't mean I don't feel it, regret it... Feel the guilt." she mumbled, "... Even if I don't remember all of it... I still feel it, _felt_ it... I have all these emotions floating around that I don't know what they belong to... Rationally, you're right. But emotionally, its not that simple... Shota..."

 _I know_

"... Life is hardly ever simple." Was the reply he garnered though. "Whatever happened can't be changed now, there's no use dwelling on it if you can. You were willing to let Keitaro use his Quirk on you even though you knew it would be painful. You saved Kouta and you helped me against Scarlet... Your actions, the ones you have control over and your own _willing_ choices are what matter, and are what will continue to matter as time goes on. You couldn't have changed anything that happened, so don't let yourself get caught on it."

She held his eyes a few minutes, quiet and still uneasy. For a minute he wondered if she believed him, and what he said... She nodded, just a little as her eyes fell from him.

"... That kid from your class, Midoriya... He was pretty hurt, is he alright?" The topic switched gears out of near nowhere then and he blinked, "I realize its not my business... But still... And about the one that Tomura wanted, you found him, right?"

"... Yes, they are both fine." He murmured,

"... And Toshinori...?" She murmured, earning another blink from him at a name that was unfamiliar. She glanced up in time to see the look, her expressionless expression washed across by a few fleeting seconds of uncertainty. "... Sorry, like I said... before ten years ago is easier to call on... um... I meant... Ah... _All Might..._ he was fighting with All For One... Last I heard anything..."

"He's fine too." Aizawa mumbled, "All For One is in custody, though All Might has now retired following the fight... He'll be a full time teacher at UA now." he paused, his eyes dropping for a few milliseconds. "... He was actually here earlier, listening when Keitaro came in... Hizashi too." He added.

Izaru nodded a bit, "... Mhm... I do remember him yelling loud enough to almost shatter the glass.." she mumbled, gesturing at said glass with her right hand and pausing, her eyes landing on the notepaper-like lines tattooed on the skin on the underside of the arm (in conjunction with a few scars...). "... I don't suppose you have a pen, do you?" She asked him quietly, his brow quirked at the odd request, before shaking his head. Her hand fell and she went quiet, the silence stretching a bit uncomfortably between them.

"... so... I have to take it that the death toll in Kamino is... pretty high, right...?" She asked after awhile, he tensed a little at the question. She clearly noticed the subtle reaction, her lips pulling into a tight line as she shook her head. "... the dread hasn't gone away, it's just more... electric now, less a throb and more... a million bursts of uneasiness at every second... so, so many people in pain, hurt... dying... so much at once I... don't even need to be there to feel it..." The cat shifted, moving to rub it's jaw along her shoulder, earning her attention and diverting it away from the sudden place her mind had drifted to at the end, Aizawa swallowed slightly.

Did that mean her Quirk had gotten more sensitive, then? He remembered she had to be at a place, be _near_ to it to feel anything... they were not in Kamino, not even close... or was the devastation just on such a large scale it effected her outside the normal range?

"... did the rest of League of Villains get captured?" Her next question kept him from wondering too long, and this time he knew his face visibly fell, and she nodded. "... no, then..."

"Do you know much about them?" He asked the question before he realized he was getting dangerously close to topics he shouldn't be pressing, she blinked at it, swallowing.

"... no... not really." Came the slightly strained answer, "... knowing... a lot... about them wasn't... a priority for... S...s... sorry..." She broke off at the end as her eyes snapped shut, he heard her wince and regretted asking. His eyes found the cat between them, it's yellow eyes matching with his as he blinked, before letting his eyes drop closed.

"... I never pictured you as a pet person." He murmured, casually almost, entirely intent on changing the subject and sparing her mind from wandering to the places and the things she just... couldn't do anything with, not without pain. She blinked at him, eyes narrowed at the sudden shift in topic- she realized why he changed the subject so quickly of course, he knew she would- but she never said anything. Instead her hand lift and fell on the cat's back gently, stroking his black fur with a small nod, and not seemingly caring what pain came with the action from the wounds on her hands.

"... I didn't really either... but Kesu didn't really give me a choice on the matter..." Izaru hummed softly, her shoulders sagging. "... I don't really remember when... but I found him... I felt something off... he was hurt... and I guess... it was one of those times where I started to fade back... a little... I took care of him... and then he just... stayed. No matter where I ended up... where I... went..." Her fingers traced down Kesu's spine, earning a small arch of his back and a low purr, Izaru let out a soft breath. "... he always knows where I am... it's uncanny... and he's smarter... than other animals... but... I do think... the company has been... good for me..." She mumbled, her hand moving to rub gently at Kesu's ears. "... made me lose my mind... a little less..."

Her eyes dropped closed as she yawned, her slow stroking of the cat's ears continuing still as she faded into silence, and he simply watched her.

 _'... lose my mind... a little less...'_

This was- sitting there, talking... it was less uncomfortable than he expected, maybe... but it was still tense. He felt it, even if he hid it... and the more she said the more tense he got, her 'habit' for ranting kicking in as she said it was... the same habit he humored when they were younger and hadn't minded, but this time... it just ached, the more he heard.

He hated it

And there were things he wanted to ask, things he wanted to know, a lot of things... But he couldn't. Because asking might give him no answers, or might cause her pain... But even then? The thought of asking the things that nagged at him... He was hesitating again.

He hated that too

Her cheek fell into her free hand almost absentmindedly, her face twisting this time around at the pain that came with putting weight against the wounds and bandages, grumbling under her breath as she threw away that plan of action and let it fall back on the table again. He deflated a little at it, seeing the stain of crimson on the bandages get a little darker on her palm.

 **.:+:.**

 _Blood dripped in a constant, slow stream from her hands and the wire still wound tightly there, dug into her flesh. The wound on her shoulder stilled in its bleeding but it was no less serious. His Capturing Device was still wrapped around her, preventing her trying to run, not that he thought she would, but he left it there anyway for the time being._

 _His eyes fell to the wire and her hands, sighing internally as he slowly, carefully picked up the sharp lines and started to unwind them, loosening them from around her hands and pulling it away from digging into her flesh- it was probably painful, but she didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. He paused a few seconds about halfway through, his body stiffening involuntarily as his eyes narrowed at her fingers- it was unnoticeable unless you were close enough to her, but the flesh across her fingertips was... scarred, from being burned._

 _... she burned off her own fingerprints...?_

 _When he was done he tossed the wire away and paused once more, his eyes searching her expression, peering into her face and those utterly dull grey eyes behind the strands of ebony black hair falling around her face and shoulders- covered in blood and muck and whatnot- but she looked as unaware as a doll... That face he hadn't recognized under all the filth, again..._

 **.:+:.**

He bit the inside of his cheek, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek and his stomach churning anew. He suddenly pushed himself up on to his feet, the action earning those grey eyes again as she looked up at him, exhaustion pulling at her features still, but question there too.

"... Are you leaving..?" she asked,

"No." He muttered, his hands falling in his pockets as he turned to the door anyway- Izaru's head tilted slightly. "Sit still, I'll be back in a minute."

He left both Izaru and Kesu there, both of them watching him go as he shut the door behind him, lost slightly as to the turn of events. Izaru could feel the tension too of course, she'd expected as much from anyone and everyone who got involved in... This. She was after all supposed to be dead, still under the influence of a Villain with a Mind Control Quirk, was a Villain herself, had committed crimes, helped the League... Attacked both a Pro and a UA student... All manner of things and the situation was nothing less than chaos. There were so many things that had gone on, so many questions. So much confusion, shock... She knew that...

... But she also knew Aizawa was more than just _tense_ , he was trying his hardest to seem calm and collected, non-bothered even... But she knew.

Sixth Sense let her feel all the bad, warn her of it... But it also made her hyper aware of everything else too. That hyper-awareness coupled with a sharp mind made it easy for her to piece information together quickly, work through problems at rapid speed. But it also made her more perceptive than your average person, and looking at Shota- even with how diligently, and expertly he had learned to hide his true feelings... She knew, she could see it. And her guilt grew sharper too.

 _... hurt..._

She blinked, hearing the door click as it opened again and revealed Aizawa standing there, a plastic box tucked under his arm and cup of water in the other (probably to replace the empty one on the table...). His expression remained tired and near bored as per the usual, his feet taking him further inside as he shut the door and stopped at the table again. He set the water cup down and took the box from under his arm, a... First aid kit (?).

He said nothing as he pulled his chair around the table and set it to her right, bringing it and himself closer than the near forced distance between the both of them of about a table length that he had been keeping the entire time. He took a seat again, his knee brushing slightly against hers as he settled his focus on opening the first aid kit and setting out the bandages, the disinfectant and the gauze- Izaru and Kesu both watching him quietly, almost fixed.

For some reason, the sudden cutting down in distance between them made her... _Uneasy..._

... And it did the same in Aizawa too, though there was absolutely nothing about him that gave it away. He just focused on what he was doing, willing everything else to fade into the back of his mind for now.

The cat shifted, Izaru's stroking of his fur having stalled the minute Aizawa had first gotten up- the creature moving itself out from between the Pro and the woman.

"Let me see." Aizawa instructed lowly, his tone leaving no room for argument on the matter- and Izaru faltered a little, before slowly bringing her hands up and moving them closer to him, one falling on the tabletop as both his hands took light... _Gentle_ hold of her other one.

She swallowed back at the wince that rose in the back of her throat, and the uneasy lurch that flared in her core at the contact that she didn't understand. His fingers began working to untie the bandages and unwrap them, her split skin pulling painfully as he did so, but she forced herself to stay still, and not to snap her hand away. He worked in silence, attention fixed on what he was doing and slow, careful, _mindful_ of what he did and how much pain it was causing- he did what he could to make it as painless as possible, but he knew it would hurt regardless... And he knew she'd never complain.

She was no stranger to pain, after all.

He did away with the old bandages, cleaning the numerous, deep lines cut into her flesh, getting rid of the blood that had sprung up anew, and applying the disinfectant... Swallowing back at the lump in his throat that formed when the (very) unwelcome thought crossed his mind more than a few times;

 _These are because she stepped in front of me_

He wound the fresh bandages around her hands softly, tying them off tenderly and letting her be again as he finished- the room quiet as he focused on cleaning up the old bandages and used supplies. Izaru watched him do it, her hands folding in her lap and throbbing in pain... But fading, slowly. He bundled up what he meant to throw away, pausing as he sighed silently, one of his hands falling in his pockets as he dug around in it.

His hand came back up and extended toward her a bit, in between his fingers he held lightly a pen, his eyes matching with hers for the first time since starting with her hands, and her eyes glittered a bit.

"You asked for a pen." He murmured dryly,

 _... Somehow..._

She nodded a bit, left hand extending for the pen slowly.

 _... The tenseness in the room...?_

"... Thank you, Shota." Izaru murmured softly, her tone wispy almost as she took the pen from him.

 _... It's a little less tense now.._ _._

"... Do you happen to know what time it is?" She asked next, "... And the day?" She sounded nervous almost, like she was embarrassed that she had no clue.

 _'... Its weird... Some moments it feels like its been that long... And others... It feels like its only been a few days... A week, maybe...And then it comes crashing back and its been ten years again...'_

... He had to guess keeping track of time wasn't really a priority the last ten years either. And maybe she had trouble keeping that in the right order too.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, ignoring (but a little annoyed at it) the notification for a message from Hizashi (he told him to go to bed, damn it) and reading the time.

"... 11:48." he murmured, seeing her hesitate slightly, and his eyes flashed at the uncertainty that crossed her face, again. "... pm. It's Friday, August 26th." she nodded a bit, her eyes dropping from him as she leaned back in her chair again, her right arm turning up as she started to to write along the lines of the tattoo with the pen he'd given her. Aizawa blinked, watching her as he halted a minute, reading what she wrote upside down, skipping a few lines in between;

 _B: August 26_

 _E:_

 _K: 1130 pm, August 26_

 _S: 1130 pm, August 26_

 _SS_

Her hand stalled on the last two letters, her eyes narrowing as she retracted the pen and crossed it out, her hand moving away from writing on her arm as she set the pen down. "... Thank you." She murmured again, her hands folding in her lap and casting him a glance. "... I'm sorry, for being a pain in the ass, Shota..." His eyes dropped closed as he shook his head, getting to his feet with the things in hand.

" _Aneko_." He cut her off quietly, firmly, her eyes widened a little.

 _That's... Twice... In one day...?_

"You are not bothering me." He told her lowly, he shifted, moving to the side a bit as he made to move toward the door- but paused, his expression softening, just a tiny bit as he glanced to her again, his gaze matching the grey one he didn't recognize... And yet somehow he did.

"You never have. Stop apologizing for something you've never done."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!**

 **Thank you for your patience~!**

 **Please Follow, Fav and Review if ya can! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19- Air

**Chapter 19**  
 **Air**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... They are all... Nervous..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"Hello Izaru, I'm Doctor Fumine. I'll be the one in charge of Examining you today, and starting the tests to see if we can figure out how to... Do away, with the compulsion that seems to still be lingering over you. If we can figure out how 'Simon's' Quirk works, then we may be able to reverse the effects... Perhaps even guard against him in the future."_

 _"... Alright."_

 _"... Nurse Hisue called and detailed what happened yesterday, regarding your breathing... It happens often?"_

 _"... No... Only when I move too much, or use up a lot of energy in a small time span."_

 _"And she mentioned you said it takes a few hours to settle out again?"_

 _"... Yes."_

 _"Alright, we'll take a few scans and see if we can sort all of this out. Follow me please... And please let me know if you're uncomfortable."_

 _Simon Said... No... Damn what Simon says..._

 _She's so quiet... So... Obedient._

 _"... alright.."_

 **.:+:.**

 _...so much damage..._

 _"... Ah, detective. There you are."_

 _"Hmm? Oh, sorry, have you been looking for me? I had to handle a few phone calls.."_

 _"Not a worry, but yes, I'd like a word with you."_

 _"... alright... Was there something seriously wrong?"_

 _"Well, it is serious, but at the moment none of her injuries are life threatening. Given the file you gave me on her Quirk, and how it works- I expected some abnormal vitals and results... But to be quite honest, how this woman has kept living and working as she has is a bit astonishing. She has the stress levels of someone on the edge of a heart attack, she's sleep deprived, exhausted... She's so on edge it must take an incredible amount of effort and work to just stay standing. Relatively speaking its not impossible to live like that, and she seems to have adapted to it, and enough she's able to function normally, but she is by no means_ ** _healthy_** _. And that is discounting the other issues involving her lungs."_

 _"So what happened yesterday, when she was having trouble breathing..?"_

 _"We took X-rays and a multitude of other scans, and the sheer damage that's been done to her lungs and her rib-cage is of the like I haven't seen before. Damage enough she surely didn't survive it, as you said... The blast that hit her shattered most of the ribs, and caused a great deal of damage into the lungs themselves, and even caused light damage to her heart. The lungs though, they were torn apart by the force of the blast itself, as well as peppered from the bone shrapnel from her ribs. The ribs themselves have a multitude of healed fractures, and they have been mostly set together again where they need be- but there is still a great deal of bone shards stuck into the tissue, that when agitated, cause tearing and eventually lead to the trouble breathing you saw yesterday. Many of the shards seemed to have fused with the muscle and scar tissue, and likely don't shift unless she finds herself in a situation where her breathing elevates enough to dislodge them again, causing swelling and sending her immune system into a freefall trying to combat what if can't get rid of- thus being the reason her temperature spiked too. But even outside the bone shards, there's no small amount of damage, and there's a considerable amount of scar tissue over both lungs."_

 _"And to enforce what you said, about her body being 'jolted' back into working every time her heart stopped- most of her organs and internal tissues show some sign of electrical burns. I have to assume someone with an Electric Type Quirk was able to manipulate the small, electric charges all over the human body and re-spark them, resuming normal body function manually and forcing her alive. Crude, and inhumane- but completely plausible to be done to bring someone back, and it clearly worked... Thankfully, as far as I can tell, without lasting side effects. This Simon person must have found some way to keep oxygen flow to her brain in order to prevent damage to her cognitive function. All of which would require some incredibly powerful and precise Quirks, and probably no small expense of medical equipment. Which seems an odd combination, seeing as how her lungs and rib-cage were left in such poor state for so many years... But regardless, it seems of a lot of work and time to be put into saving just one person."_

 _Unless of course... he just wanted to prove it could be done._

 _"... I agree... Simon has a lot of interest in Izaru... Or at least did. He ordered one of the other people under his control to kill her when she started to disobey."_

 _"... I think that might beg the question of what becomes of his Quirk when it wears off all the way. Should he simply be able to reactivate it and control someone again, why not simply capture her? I suppose accessibility and time were a factor... But his Quirk may weaken the more he uses it on one person after it wears off all the way."_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I think it as likely as anything, this Quirk of his is unprecedented in power and stability. We'll hopefully be able to find out more as the tests get done, and if we can determine how it is the Quirk activates in the first place, it'll be easier to find a way to deactivate it."_

 _"And how long until the tests are done?"_

 _"...mm... Two days or so to compile them and start reviewing. At current, from what we've seen- Simon's Quirk has had an effect on her ability to keep track of time, as well as proper order. She still can't focus everything that spans the ten year time gap, but from what she's said on the matter- it seems like his Quirk has been weakening slowly for a few years now, allowing her ability to break away from the strict adherence to what he instructed of her, and recall things that she did that Simon did not directly tell her to do. Of course none of these instances come in the right order when she calls on them, and it's likely very frustrating... But to be entirely honest, she's able to function fairly normally. The center of her brain that handles the passing on of information through vocal and physical cues is still being repressed and managed by Simon's Quirk, but everything else?"_

 _"She can still recall major events and she is aware of the passage of time in some way, even if she can't yet dull it down to specific sections of days, or weeks. She's still very able to hold conversations and engage in a topic, and follow a line of events unfolding in front of her. Even though her education halted halfway through high school, her IQ is incredibly high, and she has the knowledge base and capacity that surpasses the normal for someone her age. She's extremely intelligent and quick to arrange information and form valid conclusions even from limited details."_

 _"... As well as hack into and manage computer and security systems that most wouldn't have any chance against..."_

 _"Right. She's a very intelligent woman, and she's surprisingly quite well put together mentally even under what trauma she's experienced, and the deterioration effect caused by Simon's Quirk. Even though she's not able to relay the bulk of the information regarding Simon's exploits freely, she_ _ **is**_ _seemingly capable of deciding the rest of her actions. There were a few things we asked her to do that she seemed to hesitate, but she's in control of her body and free thought, so I think she's really not much a danger to anyone on her own unless_ _ **she**_ _personally sees fit to start trouble."_

 _"Apart from that she seems calm, if a bit uneasy... though given the nature of her Quirk I can't imagine being in a Hospital is pleasant... Physically she's fit, and capable of exercise and combat against a Pro, as you said, even if she's not your regular definition of healthy. Though I suppose 'healthy' has a different meaning for many people nowadays, so barring the issue with her lungs, and the few other wounds that are not at all serious- she's in better shape than should probably be possible for someone in her situation. Though the bone shards do need to be dealt with, it's lucky enough already they haven't caused more trouble than a few hours at a time of difficult breathing. Even once they're removed I'm not sure those reactions will go away entirely, but it'll prevent them from causing a more life-threatening situation in the future, if all goes well."_

 _"I take it that means she'll need to stay here, for surgery?"_

 _"Yes, I don't really feel comfortable leaving them where they are. After what stress she was put under yesterday, a few of the fragments have shifted and started to tear. Breathing is probably pretty painful in general for her, but more so at the moment. If they are agitated further, they could tear more and cause serious problems I'd rather avoid. It's not a large operation, but it is delicate enough she'll have to stay here under observation for a number of hours following it... I assume you don't have any real issues with that?"_

 _"No, that's fine. I'll have to leave two officers here to watch her... I have other things to get to in the meantime."_

 _"Of course, I'll be sure to give you a call when it's done with. For now, I've updated her medical files and the documentation on her Quirk, since what you had is a bit outdated, and the nature of her Quirk seems to have altered from what it was ten years ago."_

 _"Thank you, I appreciate it. I know the hospital is swamped handling what happened in Kamino."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 **.:+:.**

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-7873_

 _She's not at the station, she's in surgery at the hospital_

 _..._  
 _WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES IN SURGERY?!_

Hizashi's thumbs tapped madly against his phone screen, his jaw hanging open and toothbrush hanging in it as a not so flattering noise halfway between a gurgle and a squawk came rising up his throat. He jumped so violently upon reading the words he nearly dropped his phone in the sink, completely forgetting his intention of getting ready. His heart felt like it jumped out of his throat (along with the noise) the instant he read the words, then reread them again to make sure he was reading them right.

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _SHOTA?! WAT DO U MEAN?!_  
 _OMG WAS IT WAY WORSE?!_  
 _THE BREATHING THING?!_  
 _IS SHE OK?!_  
 _WHAT HAPPENED?!_  
 _SHOTA IS SHE OK?!_

He was fidgeting, his toothbrush falling from his mouth as he mad-dashed to spit out the toothpaste into the sink, one hand on the phone and the other fumbling (fruitlessly) to bundle up his (limp) blonde hair into a bun and completely not caring to even think about styling it like usual. He didn't care it was a mess, or that he hadn't really brushed his teeth- he was already darting from the bathroom and struggling to pull on his clothes, whilst still typing;

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _SHOTA ANSQER ME_  
 _SINCE WHEN?!_  
 _DIS THEY HAVE 2 CALL AN AMBULANCE?_  
 _WAT HAPPENED LAS NIGHT?!_  
 _U WENT TO SEE HER, RIGHT? WAS SHE_ _OK_ _THEN?!_  
 _SHOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Hizashi fumbled, his phone tumbling from his hand and on to the floor- his heart racing like a race horse in his chest and eyes wild as he took the fall as opportunity to pull his shirt over his head properly, slamming his feet into his boots and bending in one swift movement to grab the device up again. He looked less presentable and more like a ragged, unkempt homeless person, but he honestly didn't care either. He was just worried about being dressed enough to get out the door-

He halted at his bedroom door as he noticed that Shota had texted, back (finally!).

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _If you'd stop sending something every two seconds, I could answer_  
 _She was fine last night_

He bit the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowing as his hand moved up instinctively to push his glasses up his nose- only to find they were not there.

 _Oops_

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _..._  
 _Tsukauchi brought her to the hospital to get looked at, and see if they can determine how Simon's Quirk works_  
 _The Doctor's ran their tests and figured out what was wrong, and why she was having trouble breathing, and decided to go ahead and fix the issue_

 _..._  
 _Now quit acting like a fool_

Hizashi swallowed slightly, shoulders hunching a bit as he tapped his thumbs against the screen to reply.

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _..._  
 _What was the problem? Did Tsukauchi tell you?_  
 _It is it a big surgery?_

He forced himself another breath, trying to settle down away from the panic that had sent him from his previously zombified state from waking up into hyper awareness- all at the simple reading of a single text message.

There was a bit of a long pause for Shota to answer him this time around, and his feet shifted nervously.

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _There were bone fragments from her ribs and shoulder-blades that got lodged into her lungs. When they get agitated too much at once, they start to tear the tissue and swell up, making it harder to breathe_  
 _They are getting rid of the bone shards, and fixing what else they can_

 _..._  
 _They should be done in a few hours_

Hizashi gulped at the explanation though, his heart sinking a little in worry and concern as his mind immediately began to just... _Imagine_ that. How uncomfortable must that be? Not just when it got bad, but all the time probably... _Painful.._

But even more so, he could only imagine what Shota felt like when they heard (Nurse) Seino say her piece yesterday. About that wound on Izaru's back being the reason she was struggling to take in the shallowest bit of air... The wound she'd earned, saving Shota.

It was in Hizashi's nature to jump and rush and react like he just did- overreact maybe- but the exaggeration did stem from genuine concern. He wasn't the sort that hid his worry or fright, but Shota wasn't like that. Shota hardly ever let anyone know how he was feeling, or what he was thinking... And Hizashi knew his friend well enough by now to know he wasn't taking any of this all that well. And he didn't blame him either, not after what he'd been put through with Izaru at the Pit. Not after seeing that, watching her life end because she jumped to save him... Seeing her now had probably brought everything crashing down on Shota's head all at once, all the hurt, and the pain, and the guilt... Regret.

And Shota being Shota, he was bottling it all up and refusing to let anyone see just how much it was bothering him, and _hurting_ him... The thought of it made Hizashi's stomach clench a little.

To be quite honest... He didn't know how well he was handling it himself either. It was a lot to take in, and a lot to mull over. It wasn't normal, to have someone you knew, someone dead- _dead without a doubt-_ suddenly pop back up alive again. That shock got stacked on top by more shock and confusion when you remembered she was a Villain now, and had done bad things... And then the whole doozy that dropped on top of that with this Simon Business, her being forced to do his bidding for _ten years_ , and what that... That _bastard_ had put her through?

All the crazy and terrible things? To see it? How she'd been suffering in silence, used as a puppet for years? Someone they knew, someone they called friend? How do you be happy seeing her alive, when you knew all that...? How do you keep it from hurting?

How the hell do you handle any of this?

He didn't think he knew, but he was trying... Shota was trying to, and All Might too... it was just _hard_.

... And it was probably about a million times harder on Shota.

He bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes flashing as he forced himself a step back from the doorway.

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _..._  
 _Are you gonna check in on her at the hospital?_

 _..._  
 _No_

Hizashi blinked at the response, a little surprised to be honest. This of course coming from the same person who hadn't confirmed he'd gone to the police station last night- but _definitely did,_ even when he told Hizashi to stay away from heading over... And knowing Shota, he was probably at that station by himself for hours before leaving again. To have that same sort of person say no to checking in on Izaru after being admitted into surgery... Was it just... Too painful..?

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _?_  
 _Why not?_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _I've better things to be doing with my time_  
 _And the hospitals are crowded enough right now_

 _..._  
 _But, idk... Shouldn't we?_

 _..._  
 _Why?_

He stiffened at that as his breath faltered a little.

Why?

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _Cause we're friends, right...?_

 _..._  
 _There's nothing to do_  
 _We have our hands full with the dorms and new rules at the school_  
 _If there's something for us, Tsukauchi will call us, until then, we have other things to focus on_

Hizashi's eyes narrowed at the reply, chewing the inside of his cheek as he simply stood there in silence. That was a little... _Cold_ , not that it wasn't unexpected from Shota normally, but he hadn't expected that attitude about _this_.

He huffed a little, his cheeks puffing up in irritation as he quickly typed a reply.

 _Shotaaaaa_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _Well I'm going_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _Do what you want_

He locked the screen and stuffed it in his pocket, a slight bit irritated now (as well as confused...) as he let the conversation end there, and with no intention of picking it up again right now. With that he turned on his heel and headed back to the bathroom, tugging at his shirt to straighten it a bit- intent on at least getting properly ready now that he wasn't rushing out the door in a wash of panic. He had a few hours, he could afford a few minutes to make himself decent before leaving.

The more he settled into his morning routine, the more it hit him what he was doing... Or well, was going to do, and the more... _Nervous_ he got. He hadn't talked to her in... In more than a decade. She wasn't the person he remembered, he wasn't probably anything like the person she remembered either... if she did really remember him at all.

Was he even supposed to? She was in custody right now, being watched... Did he have a right to go there, to see her? Would she even want him around? Somehow he wasn't sure she would... And the more he thought about it the more uneasy he grew, and the more unsure.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't even know what he felt, he didn't know what was appropriate or what wasn't... Was he supposed to be happy? Was he even supposed to be worried about her after so much had gone on... Changed..?

 _... We are still... Friends... Right..?_

He found his reflection in the mirror, his face falling slightly as the thought crossed his mind, his heart twisting as doubt hit him square on.

 _... Is she even really... The Izaru I remember...? Could she ever be that person again...?_

"... Craaaap... I dunno what to do..."

 **.:+:.**

 _"Izaruuuuuuu~!"_

 _He nearly whined, his will to stay bright and cheery waning by the second as he called her name, trembling and grimacing as he (struggled) across the room and toward where she was sitting. She glanced up from the stack of papers in front of her, blue eyes glittering as she spotted him and his nervous stature getting closer._ _There was nothing physically wrong with him, no- not unless you counted the pit of worry in his core he couldn't shake off._

 _"... Are you alright...?" She asked slowly, looking a little lost- and why not? He came out of nowhere (and maybe should have been in class...), calling out her name in a space that had been quiet until then._

 _He sat down swiftly in the chair across the table from her, whipping out a paper littered in red ink and looking on the verge of tears as her eyes fell from him to scan the paper quickly._

 _"You're my last hope, Izaruuuu~" he mumbled, "... math is kickin' my butt, I need some serious help, oh yeah~" He smiled hopefully, his hands clapping together in front of him. "Could ya give me a hand, yeah? You're super smart, I bet ya could straighten me out really quick ~!" His attempt at being light-hearted about the request failed almost instantly, though. "Please? I know you're busy all the time, but I'm gonna flunk at this rate...!"_

 _She smiled, looking amused and sympathetic at the same time- having already reviewed the paper that was more red than it was pencil. "You don't need to beg, you know." She murmured brightly, "I'd be happy to help you, and you don't need to worry if I'm busy or not either." She chuckled, "If you need help you don't need to hesitate to ask, I have plenty of time."_

 _"THANK YOUUUU!" He trilled, beaming and grinning from ear to ear- he broke off a little, blinking in surprise after a second. "... but ain't you always helping out the Support and Management students? And the ones in General too?" He asked quickly, she shrugged._

 _"Usually, but I have plenty of time to divide up helping everyone." She murmured, waving her hand a bit dismissively._

 _"And what about your own schoolwork~?"_

 _"Ah, I'm caught up and ahead in all my classes by about two weeks or so, so no worries." She replied, he stared._

 _"Man, how do you even have time to get so much done?" He asked, smiling again. "You're like super productive! You probably don't sleep at all, hehe~!" He was joking of course, but she smiled a bit nervously at it and he did notice- but he never asked._

 _"So, shall we get started?" She hummed, pausing. "... Aren't you supposed to be in class right now, by the way?"_

 _"Yea, but it's English! My Grades for that class are top notch, I can afford skipping~!" He smirked, she nodded a bit._

 _"Alright then, let's see..."_

 _... come to think of it... She never turned him away when he needed help with something, regardless of what it was. He hadn't really noticed it, but he appreciated it- she was so smart, and she explained things in a way that just... Clicked. She even seemed to like being helpful, being around people, offering up assistance._

 _Maybe because... Helping people was a distraction?_

 _It would have never occurred to him that was the reason she helped so many people before he found about her Quirk. He was still sure she did genuinely enjoy being helpful, and being around people... But it probably started as a way to distract herself from all the skin-crawling, spine-chilling_ _ **bad**_ _she felt all the time._

 _She was so nice, and pleasant to just be around. It didn't matter what the conversation was about, she found a way to follow along and stay engaged in it. He couldn't remember a time where she she was ever angry or even upset with anyone, she was cool and collected and... Gentle, too. She had a sense of humor and he liked talking to her. It didn't matter what he did, how loud he got, how over-exaggerated he was(which he knew had a tendency of ticking people off...), she handled his mannerisms so well and never seemed bothered by them. If anything, she seemed like she enjoyed their conversations too... They were easy friends, and they were easy friends with Shota too- even if both their demeanor's didn't seem likely to mix with his all that well._

 _... It was Shota that had them first meeting one another, hmm?_

 _He remembered her fondly, he thought of her as a friend and he was sure she thought the same... Or maybe he hoped she had._

 _Maybe he was just kidding himself the whole time? Maybe he hadn't really known her all that well... Shota seemed to know her better, he always had, and maybe Izaru wanted it that way?_

 _... Oh man, oh man... I'm so freakin' confused... What do I think..? What do I do...?_

 **.:+:.**

Hizashi grimaced, chewing on the inside of his cheek almost incessantly as his feet unconsciously halted him in front of the hospital entrance. Constantly wavering between the feeling of;

 _'I should check in'_

... and the one of;

 _'do I even have any right to do that? What if this is stupid, what if its... Not ok, to see her now..?'_

That wavering of thoughts (and all smaller, related sub thoughts in between...) had had him hesitating. _Constantly._

It had taken him a dozen times to work himself up to leaving his house. A few more times of stopping and pacing back and forth on the street in front of his apartment before he left his neighborhood behind for good. He got about halfway to the hospital itself in good time before he drew up, again. Nervousness and uncertainty biting at his heels as fervently as the thoughts kept pecking at his brain,

 _Is this a good idea?_

 _What if she doesn't want company?_

 _Is it even technically allowed? She's still in custody right?_

 _Would they even let me see her if I did show up?_

 _Maybe I should just leave it, go to the school, start packing for the move.._

 _... But what if she's, I don't know... In really bad shape?_

 _Or nervous? She's alone, she might be uncomfortable..._

 _... Would me showing up help with that though?_

 _We're friends, she's in the hospital... That's grounds to pop by!_

 _... Are we still friends anymore, though?_

 _I don't know anything about her anymore_

 _She could be a totally different person... I don't think she could be the same after so long._

 _All that stuff that's happened to her? Its awful, she's been hurting... Is she still hurting?_

 _She can't just be... 'Okay', right? After all of that?_

 _I don't think I would be_

 _I'm not okay right now... What the hell am I gonna do?_

That line of debating and questions wouldn't go away, but had succeeded in diverting his course at the halfway point. He'd taken to meandering through the streets and the city with no real destination nor interest in the things around him, a few hours dragging by painfully until he found himself in a coffee shop and decided maybe something to drink would help settle the knot his stomach had turned into. A long line later he had a large, hot cup in hand and didn't really have the will to drink it. He forced himself sips every few minutes, leg bouncing up and down faintly as he took a seat at a corner table and pulled his phone out- hoping for and distraction maybe something... He didn't know. A text? A call?

 _'are you ok?'_

He'd asked Shota and never got an answer... But judging that _his_ answer to the question was a definite _no_ , he doubted Shota's reply would have been different.

He had to pack, he and the other UA Staff were expected to move on campus following the newly implemented Dorm System. Moving wasn't his idea of fun, to be entirely honest- but at this point there was little else to be done (he was just glad to still have a job with all of this mess...).

He also should have probably been working on a teaching curriculum too for the new term, among a slew of other things... He had been helping out with Search and Rescue but that had paused and now halted since the whole thing with Izaru.

... And... his radio show had been halted for two days now... He almost forgot about it completely.

He'd have to get back to it soon, but he didn't feel he had the heart right now.

It took him a long time to finish of the coffee, his hand running through his hair consistently and earning several loose strands of blonde to fall about his face and out of the bun (that he'd taken more than a few seconds to put up the second time around) he'd pulled his hair into this morning. Physically he shouldn't be tired, but he was exhausted... And it was mentally that was screwing him over now.

 _I shouldn't go_

But somehow he managed to get all the way to the hospital doors, and then that was when it caught up to him- and he felt like he hit a wall. He _wanted_ to, he realized that... But it still didn't feel right to him.

And most of all?

He was afraid, about all of it.

How does one approach the person they used to know, who died, showed back up... And you knew so many terrible things had gone on? How do you find a topic of conversation with all of that? Where the hell was he even supposed to start?

"Hmm? Oh, Hizashi, what a pleasant surprise."

His swirling thoughts stalled at that soft, motherly and sweet voice out of nowhere- and struggling to wrap his head around it, because why-?

His eyes dropped to see Chiyo- The Old Lady- Recovery Girl- all manner of names and nicknames she had, and he found her standing in front of him with a sweet little smile on her face, dressed in her Nurse's uniform.

"I thought I might run into you." she hummed brightly, he blinked, a little taken back by the assertion.

"...huh..?" He mumbled,

"You're here to see that young lady, Izaru, yes?" She chirped, he stiffened.

"... You know about her...?" he mumbled, she nodded.

"Of course, All Might told me about what was going on, and I'm also set to discuss the situation with Nezu later." She replied lightly, "I was called in to assist with the surgery earlier, and I just checked up on her a few minutes ago."

His wits caught up with him at the surprise as he settled on what she was saying. "Is she alright...?" He asked quickly, Recovery Girl paused a small moment, her smile fading in thought for the briefest of seconds, before nodding.

"The surgery itself was a success, we removed the bone shards and repaired what damage they had caused as much as we could." The Old Lady replied, "I expect the frequency of the 'Attacks' to decrease drastically now, though they'll likely not go away completely. There was a lot of damage that couldn't be negated entirely, but none of it should be serious nor life-threatening if maintained properly. I used my Quirk to heal what could be, it will take some time to get to a point where she won't run the risk of agitating old wounds, but she should be alright." She smiled sweetly as she saw his shoulders sag out of the tense posture they had unknowingly adopted.

"She's a very intelligent young woman that one, and tough too. We had a nice conversation about all of this, and she seems to be handling it all remarkably well." she smiled a bit more as her head tilted a bit, "All of what's happened to her is terribly unpleasant, but she's so very polite and patient." Her cheek fell in her hand softly, "I'm very impressed with how she can stay so calm through all of this, though I do think being in hospital while there's so many patients in and out is wearing on her nerves a bit." She added lightly, his heart twisted a little at the comment.

She feels bad things, right? When people are gonna get hurt, or be in pain?

 _She probably really hates Hospitals... I wouldn't be surprised if she's not really in a good mood-_

"Right." He murmured softly, Recovery Girl hummed a little at the way he seemed to tense up.

"Well, I'm off." She chirped, earning his attention again where he seemed to have faded into his own thoughts a bit. He nodded,

"R-right,"

"I'm sure having someone there to talk to would be a nice distraction." Recovery Girl hummed brightly as she headed passed him, waving a hand over her shoulder. "She's in room 343, third floor. You two kids play nice now~" His jaw dropped to reply- but no words formed and he was left standing there, reeling slightly. After a few moments, he turned back toward the entrance, biting the inside of his cheek and sighing.

... he supposed... he was here, so...

That first step over the threshold felt harder than the rest, but keeping himself moving was hard still. He stepped into the elevator, his hands in his jacket pockets and forcing a small sigh- that halted halfway.

 _Wait... did Recovery Girl say she was going to talk to the Principal about this? Why...?_

The elevator door opened on the third floor and he forgot to keep wondering about it. Damn it, he felt like he was gonna have a heart attack, his heart was pounding so violently in his chest it was painful.

 _It's just a friendly visit, just to pop in, say hello, how are you...?_

 _... should I even ask that..?_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhh...!_

He took a stuttering step forward and out of the elevator, him standing there long enough the door tried to close again. And then it shut behind him and that was it, he was stuck.

 _Alright Hizashi, just walk forward, how bad can it be..? Worst that can happen is they turn you away... right..?_

His head kept on drumming up all the worst ways things could go, his hands falling in his jacket after readjusting his glasses for the hundredth time in a row, and eyes darting this way and that as he walked down the hallway, reading the numbers as he went- not that it mattered, he knew he was in the right place the minute he spied two police officers sitting outside a halfway open door, bored almost. They glanced up as he approached, with him smiling nervously as one hand left his pocket and waved.

"Heya~ Sorry to drop in unannounced, but I heard Izaru went into surgery today, and I just wanted to... drop by..." He murmured, his voice fading near the end as what small burst of confidence he had to say anything left him.

"... it's Present Mic, right?" The officer on the left murmured, climbing to his feet with a stretch as he stepped a few paces toward Hizashi.

"Yep, surprised you recognize me without my digs." He smiled slightly, their hands met in a small shake between them as the officer chuckled.

"Recovery Girl said you might stop by." He admitted, Hizashi stiffened.

 _... but she just left...? How would she even...?_

"A-ah... right." Hizashi stammered, their hands breaking apart as he smiled nervously.

"Well, you're welcome to see her. She's just taking down all the security on the phone we confiscated." The officer told him lightly, "She's been at it for an hour or so already, 'writing a program to take down all the security measures, retrieve, decrypt, and compile relevant information into separate folders for easy review'..." He chuckled nervously, shaking his head with a sigh. "... I'm not gonna pretend I really understand the technical stuff about it, but it seems to be going slow... and a little frustrating for her." Hizashi blinked, "She's been pretty quiet the whole day... but I think she's starting to get a little stir-crazy, though she's trying not to let it show." He added more quietly,

"I can imagine..." He mumbled,

"Well, good you're here then! Distract her a little while, yeah?" The Officer smirked, Hizashi stiffened at that . "Ah, and try to steer away from asking a lot of questions about that Simon guy, alright? But other than that, have at it. We're gonna go grab a coffee real quick, that alright with you?"

"Oh, uh, y-yeah..?" Hizashi stumbled for a response, the officer clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly and tilted his head at his partner.

"Cool, we'll be back in a few minutes." He murmured, the both of them moving off and leaving Hizashi standing there in front of a halfway closed door and uncertain of what he should do next. His eyes shifted toward the door and he grimaced a bit.

Of course they felt fine leaving for a bit, as far as he could tell Izaru hadn't been a flight risk... and he was a Pro after all, he could handle her on his own if she tried.

 _Well..._

His hand shook a little as he reached out to the door, his knuckles wrapping against the frame as he swallowed, and knocked twice.

"Uhm... Izaru...?" He mumbled, pushing the door open a bit as he glanced inside cautiously. "... it's uh, Hi..." He trailed off as his eyes matched with her unfamiliar grey ones, halting as she blinked at him, her expression flat and head tilted his way from where she was sitting crosslegged on the bedtop. She was hunched over slightly with a phone in her left hand and her other arm snaked across her torso and holding on to her side gently, dressed in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a loose-fitting black long-sleeve. Her hair fell in tendrils around her shoulders and down her back, he could see the bandages poking passed the shirt around her shoulders. She turned her head further in his direction, straightening up a bit as her eyes narrowed, her gaze trailing up and down his person quickly as she took him in.

And that was it, he didn't know what to do, and he ended up just standing there looking like an idiot.

She blinked, brow quirking slightly as her finger shifted to press the lock button on the phone, letting her hand fall in her lap with it. "... Hizashi...?" She murmured softly, he stiffened, eyes widening as she said his name, his heart skipping a beat at it.

"Y-you remember me...?!" He stammered,

"... yeah, of course, but..." She mumbled, "... your hair is... really long..."

"Hmm? Oh, y-yeah..!" He chuckled, stepping a few paces inside the room and closing the door behind him halfway. "I.. I guess that would be a little odd, compared to how you last... saw it... huh?" He tapped the doorhandle a bit nervously, his eyes averted from her for a few seconds before he glanced back, shuffling his feet and smiling sheepishly. "... uhm, you don't think it looks bad, do ya..?" He chuckled, his eyes moving to meet hers again as she blinked, just once.

"No, it suits you." She murmured, glancing away as her eyes fell closed and she sat up a bit more, her face pulling slightly at the movement and he flinched. "... you just... surprised me a little, is all..." She trailed off a little, casting him another small glance as she paused. "... you... don't need to be so nervous, you know." She added softly, he blinked, and her eyes moved away from him again, almost like she was as nervous as he was.

"... I understand this is all... unpleasant... and hard to wrap your head around, and I'm sorry it's like this... I wish it wasn't."

He swallowed, his face falling a bit as he felt his heart twist again. Here he was, getting worked up about how he and Shota were handling all of this... He didn't even wonder how it was on her. And honestly? All of this? It was mentally, physically, emotionally straining... What Recovery Girl said about her taking it all really well? He hadn't even _really_ thought about it, but most people in a situation like this... Well, they wouldn't be calm, or any semblance of it. They'd be freaking out, confused, scared, _terrified_ even- and she probably was all that, though she hid it well... His stomach knotted tightly.

"... Sorry, I'll quit that line of thought before I start to ramble..." She sighed, shaking her head a bit as she tilted her head toward the chair by the bed. "... Do you wanna sit down..?"

"O..oh... Uh... Yeah, that.. That's a good idea.." he stumbled for the answer as his eyes dropped on the floor and he shuffled toward said chair. She watched him do so in silence, her expression never changing from the near emotionless face, but the closer he got, he saw the faint, dark lines under her eyes... She looked _exhausted_. "... Are you ok...?" He asked softly, she paused at the question.

"... Yes. I'm fine." She murmured, he grimaced.

"... Are you... Really...?" He asked again, her eyes dropped a bit.

"... I'm tired." She said at length, "... Recovery Girl's Quirk has that effect on people... But more so on me, it seems, since I'm always tired from being on edge..." She elaborated, shaking her head a little. "... I'm used to feeling like that though, so try not to look so concerned."

"... I understand... Uhm... About the surgery... Was it... Ya know... Really serious...? Are you in a lot of pain...?" He asked quietly...

 _... Awkwardly_

She shook her head a bit, "No, it wasn't that bad. I'm a little sore if I move the wrong way, but... I feel a bit better regardless... I was used to how it felt, so it didn't occur to me that it wasn't right..." She trailed off a bit, before she let out a small breath. "... It's easier to breathe now, less painful." She murmured and he blanched a little at it but tried to smile anyway,

"... That's good.." He mumbled, "... Ah... Shota came to see you last night, right?"

"Yeah."

"... Was he there a while...?"

"... A few hours... I think... why?" She murmured, her head tilting slightly.

"I was just wondering..." he replied, she narrowed her eyes at him, and he noticed. "... I was just... Wondering how he was doing, is all..." He admitted, "... He's not been very... Talkative."

"Well... he was considerably less nervous than you." Was the soft reply, though it took her a few moments to finally say it. "... Or at least, he hid it pretty well if he wasn't... We didn't really talk too much, he showed up when I was asleep, and after that I did most of the... Rambling..." She sighed slightly, looking for a small second- almost nervous, but that was gone soon enough and he just nodded a bit.

"... So... Uhm..." He started,

 _What do we even talk about...?_

Izaru's grey eyes trailed toward the blonde, her eyes narrowing as she watched his eyes fall from her and into his lap... lost for words it seemed, and unsure of where he meant to be going with it. His entire countenance was stiff and unsure and uneasy... it... it wasn't like him, or... well how she remembered him.

She blinked, her mouth dropping open to say something but she ended up failing to come up with anything either... and she bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes dropping closed as she felt her stomach do something... knot maybe was the word...?

 _Why...?_

"... You and Shota are both Teachers at UA now, hmm...?" She asked after a bit, sparing him coming up with something and managing to bring something up herself. He blinked at the question, "... I am aware that you both are Pros, and somewhere in all the mess... I do know you're teachers too, but not much else..." She elaborated a bit, he nodded a little.

"Yep, we both started working around the same time. And Nemuri's a Teacher at UA too ~" he hummed, she blinked at that.

"... What do you teach?" She asked slowly,

"English ~!" He smiled, she let out a breath, her eyes glittering slightly at the answer.

"... That was always your best subject." She breathed.

She shifted, moving to face him all the way and seeming to hold her breath as she did so. Her right arm snaked around her torso again as she settled, her other hand setting the phone down on the bed beside her and a small, faint bead of sweat falling down her cheek. His eyes dropped to her hands to find the thin, pale white lines running along her skin- leftover from the wounds she'd had the day before (and subsequently had been healed by Recovery Girl's Quirk..), but he also saw the burn scars on every fingertip... No fingerprints.

And then his eyes darted up to something he had noticed before, but was honestly doing his best not to stare at- the scar running across the skin of her throat. Like it had been... Sliced open once upon a time, and he swallowed, forcing himself to just... _not-_

"... Y...You remember that too?" He asked lightly, she nodded.

"Yeah... I remember pretty much everything before the Pit." she murmured, pausing as she seemed to muse for a minute. "... like how you sucked at math." She added in, and he grinned in faint amusement.

"Hehe, pretty much still do~" he chuckled, "I bet you're still good at just about everything though hmm? You were always super smart~!" She shrugged slightly,

"I haven't had a chance to test it, but probably." She murmured, he smiled a bit more at the lack of modesty, whether or not she did said it like that on purpose or not. She shifted a piece of hair from her face, "... Mm... Probably a touchy subject right now... but.. ah, UA is under a lot of heat, right?" He let out an exasperated breath with a nod of his head.

"Yep, the Press is goin' crazy. The Principal's been handling it alright, but tensions are high, and now he's got us moving everyone in to facilities on campus." he told her, smiling nervously. "Though to be honest, its lucky I still have a job so I can't complain too much ~!"

"... I can imagine..." she mumbled, nearly all to herself. "... You said Nemuri works at UA?"

"Mhm." He smiled,

"... She's... 'Midnight', right? The R-Rated Hero...?" She asked slowly, she earned a nod. She shifted, her hand extending for a pen on the nightstand as she pulled her other arm forward. "... Alright, so Midnight... And Present Mic... Eraserhead... And All Might..." She mumbled, drawing the pen across her right upper arm and along the notepaper lines tattoo.

 _Taking notes..?_

His head tilted, reading what she had written there upside down in intrigue.

 _B: August 26_

 _E: August 27_

 _K: 1130 pm, August 26_

 _S: 1236 pm, August 27_

 _Shota- Eraserhead_

 _Toshi- All Might_

 _Hizashi- Present Mic_

 _Nemuri- Midnight_

And then somewhere in the middle between the dates and the names was a few bits and pieces of... Code, for a computer he had to guess. "... Whatcha doin'?" He asked,

"... It's easier to call on things that happened before those last two days at the Pit... I can remember things afterwards, but it's a bit muddied and out of place still..." Izaru murmured, finishing off her writing and glancing toward him. "... So in some odd way, I do _know_ that you guys are Teachers, and Pros... But when I think about you, your Hero Names don't really click very well in my head... even though you picked them back in school and... Even when I hear other people say them, or I read them... It's... hard... to put it together that you are... _You_." She grimaced slightly, "... I know that's confusing, but it's just because when I knew you guys, it was before you were Pros, and before you used your Hero names regularly... So the image of you in my head doesn't really have a connection with the knowledge I have about you as Heroes... I don't automatically make the connection of 'that's Hizashi' when I hear Present Mic instead... Not quite yet..."

Hizashi nodded, "... Alright, I think I get that." He murmured, "Who mentioned me, then? If you're having trouble putting two and two together with the names..."

"Recovery Girl." She murmured, "She mentioned you might show up, when we were talking things over."

"Did she mention how she knew that..?" he asked slowly, her head tilted.

"No... Did you not tell her?" Izaru murmured,

"No, the only one I even talked to about it was Shota-" He mumbled, pausing. Izaru blinked at that, surprise dawning her features as confusion and realization hit him at once. "... He must have told her... But... When did they even talk to one another?" He mumbled aloud, "And why...?"

Izaru hadn't a clue, and she shrugged- only to regret it a few seconds later as she winced. "... Damn it..." she grumbled under her breath, his eyes glittering in worry at the show of pain. She didn't linger on it too long though, or let him either. "... You said everyone at UA was moving on Campus?" She asked next,

"Yep~ They have major construction goin' on right now, said they planned to have everything up by Monday ~!" He replied,

"... That's in two days." she murmured,

"Yea~"

"... And when did this Dorm proposal go through?"

"Friday~"

"... That's... A bit daring, to think it'll get done that fast." She mumbled, he shrugged slightly but nodded in agreement.

"Probably, but at UA, everything is Plus Ultra~!" He chuckled,

"... If you're set to be moving on Campus in two days, shouldn't you be packing?" She mused, he stiffened, smiling shyly.

"...a..ah... Probably...?" He chuckled, she blinked at the answer, her expression entirely unreadable to him.

 _... And yet he's here with me... Even though he looks like he's gonna have a heart attack..._

She wasn't sure what that made her feel... she wasn't sure how she felt at all now, ever... It was taking every ounce of willpower she had to find some way to be... Approachable? Hold a conversation?

Normal... Sort of

To be honest though? She felt she was just... Acting. She was so lost and fragmented in her own head she hadn't the will to be normal, or friendly, or calm, or even polite... She was forcing herself to be for the sake of everyone else but she just felt... Lost, empty even.

"Buuut I can get that done super quick, in a day if I need to! For now I'm fine just being here, chattin' with you...!" He added quickly, but he faltered a bit, his smile failing him as one thought struck him, _again._ Out of _nowhere_ -

 _Are we even friends anymore...?_

"... Are you ok?" Izaru asked the question this time, seeing instantly something was off. He jumped, swallowing the lump in his throat and smiling a little to try and shake it off.

"Oh, uh... Y..yeah..! Of course... Uhmm..." was the stumbling, very unconvincing reply.

"... You are a very bad liar." Was the flat reply he got in turn, and he wilted. His hands clasped together in his lap, wringing around themselves as his eyes found them and not her. She was right of course... He just couldn't shake the nervousness, the uncertainty... But he also couldn't work himself up to just leaving again either. A part of him really wanted to, but another part..?

He swallowed, his hands unhooking and eyes flashing as he glanced up toward her, a sudden (albeit still nervous) firmness falling into his face as she tilted her head slightly.

"I.. ah... sorry in advance, but-" He mumbled, getting to his feet suddenly and stepping right up beside the bed. Izaru sat there, stiff as board and her heart skipping a beat at the unexpected movement- mind reeling and not sure what to do as he suddenly closed the distance between them, confusion and... and small inklings of panic wiping her mind clean in an instant.

He leaned down, trembling so, so faintly as his arms opened and wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into him as her eyes widened, her chin pressing against his shoulder and her hands held out on either side of him, hovering, unsure of what to do...

 _... he's... hugging me...?_

Why did it send a pang of panic through her? Why was the first thing that popped into her mind when he moved... _don't_...?

She didn't move though, she caught herself before she did anything she (or he) might regret. The rational part of her mind told her not to, managed to instruct her to keep cool and stay where she was- let him continue with the motion, though she wasn't sure what prompted it out of nowhere... or why she didn't like it, really.

His hold around her tightened a little bit, she could feel him shaking, the contact warm but firm enough she felt a small stab of pain race through her chest at being squeezed, and bit back the wince.

"... I... I'm sorry... but I had to... and..." Hizashi mumbled softly, holding just a bit more tightly and enough it hurt- but she still kept quiet. "... Are we still friends?" He asked quietly, her eyes flashed, her breath halting. "... I know it's been... a long time... Izaru... and a lot of stuff has... happened... and is... confusing... but... but I am really happy to see you... have you alive..." She heard him swallow and she felt her stomach do that knotting thing out of nowhere.

"... I know this is probably... really out of the blue... but... I just keep thinking it... and it won't go away... are we still friends...? Cause... cause I want to be..."

 _... Friends...?_

That word felt foreign for some reason... lost and unreachable like her ten years spent in a mind shredding haze. She knew what it meant, the _definition_ of the word... but the opposite had happened this time, where she was left recalling the emotions that plagued ten years that were so hazy and dim, but unable to dredge the information up with it- this time it was the opposite. The information she recalled in an instant, but the emotion didn't come... And with that, she wasn't sure what to do. What answer was she supposed to give him if she didn't feel anything at that word?

... No... There was something. Something painful, twisting in her core... Some stinging sensation behind her eyes, making it hard to breathe.

 _Are we?_

 _He wants to be... But.._

 _... Do I...?_

 _Can I...?_

Her hands fell slowly, finding his back as she returned the gesture without thinking about it. Doing so felt... Right, she supposed. Appropriate... but damned if her hands weren't... _shaking..?_

 _I don't feel anything I understand when you say that... But..._

"... Of course."

 _... Maybe in the future... Maybe something will make sense..._

She took in the breath she'd been holding, she felt him tremble a bit more fervently against her when she said that.

 _... But right now... I think he just needs to hear that... And that's fine._

Maybe she did understand just one of those feelings... The want to... Make him feel better...? Maybe...?

"... I... I missed you, Izaru...!" He stammered, holding tighter still and her eyes snapped closed against it.

 _... Give him a few seconds..._

But now the dull ache was throbbing and she didn't care to wait,

"... Ah, Hizashi... Maybe... Hug me... a little softer...?" She mumbled, he went stiff as a board and immediately slackened his hold, jumping back a bit with her hands still holding to his jacket. Her eyes flashed at how close to tears he looked, and her stomach did that twisting thing _again._

"S-sorry...!" He stammered quickly, she shook her head a bit at him (earning a few trailing pieces of her hair in her face..), her hands letting go of his jacket... Slowly.

"It's fine..." She mumbled, moving now to push her bangs from her face with a small sigh. "... you didn't hurt me, I'm just a little sore... don't look so panicked..." She told him softly, her eyes darted away from him as she bit the inside of her cheek, her heart fluttering slightly.

 _I feel like... I should..._

"... I missed you too." She added in quietly, her face flushing slightly as he paused, eyes widening and glittering as his lips parted in a soft smile. He saw the small blush of embarrassment and nervousness work it's way into her cheeks and his heart leapt at it, leapt in the same way it had when she said 'of course' to them being friends still... it almost seemed stupid to have doubted it now.

He loved it, even if most of her saying that was just in an attempt to make him feel better... she supposed she liked being able to do that, still... She felt like it was still an act, though.

"Your hair botherin' ya, Izaruuu~?" He trilled, his usual (normal) attitude returning almost in an instant as he switched gears with such ease. The way he elongated her name was familiar too, more like how she remembered him.

(Because of course he had no issue calling her by her first name, but it was so much easier (as well as more fun..!) to say her last name like that~)

He grinned, placing his thumb on his chest in animation and the other on his hip as she simply blinked at him. "Let me fix it up for ya, keep it out the way~! Oh yeah~!"

He didn't give her much choice before he'd circled the bed (with Izaru doing her best not to... move, when he did) and started to work, chatting away on all manner of things and falling into his usual, friendly persona with such ease after that. Izaru let it be, listening and joining in on the chatter much less than she used to... but she did try, just a little. It was... well, it was better than focusing on the incessant, drumming, heavy feeling of bad and tenseness all around, draining her energy and wearing on her mind.

He was there for an hour or so... and by the time he waved at her goodbye with that signature smile of his, she thought she'd managed to find a word to describe the feeling she felt. Not pain, not guilt, not sorrow... all of that was still there and she understood those with ease. It wasn't even the heaviness, the ache of muscles so tight and tense all the time, the throb in her lungs and her chest...

... having him there, chatting, talking (even if it was nothing consequential, nothing deep nor serious...), him doing her hair, catching up as if they had only been apart a few days... ?

The close contact and the motion of replying to what he said was... something was off with that. With _her_... she felt on edge and she didn't think she should have... she didn't used to feel... this... finding topics of conversation herself still made her uneasy... she was always uneasy though...

And with it... there was something else... something smaller... something that almost felt like a fresh breath of air, for both of them... and it was so foreign for her, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt something like it.

... it was.. was almost... _nice._


	20. Chapter 20- Come Monday

**Chapter 20**  
 **Come Monday**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... I don't know... What I'm supposed to... Feel..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"... we found something... odd."_

 _"Hmm? How so?"_

 _"While we were running the tests, the scans showed the inclusion of some separate strain of DNA inside of her body that is not hers, and a higher concentration of it centered in her lungs. The samples were degenerated pretty badly but... on the outside, they look like some form of biological virus, or pathogen. But the DNA suggests they came from someone human, as if it were just a trace of blood, or hair... it's extremely odd. I don't think I've ever seen an individual cell that acts like a virus, inside of another human being before."_

 _"Do you think it has something to do with how Simon's Quirk works?"_

 _"Most likely yes. It's possible he gives off some sort of Virus stemmed from his body to infect people, enter their bloodstream, move up to the brain, and control and disrupt thought and function... however that is a guess. As I said, the samples we found were badly degraded, and near unusable. A_ _part from that though, it might not be long until she's free of the compulsion. Though with how badly her recollection and memory functions have been degraded over the years, even if Simon's Quirk wears off enough so she can talk to you freely- I don't think she'll remember anything from before for a lot longer... if she remembers it at all."_

 _"Were the samples intact enough to get a sufficient reading for DNA comparison?"_

 _"I doubt it, but I sent what we had to the police laboratories already. With luck perhaps you can get a hit, though I would not hope for it. We'll continue to review what we have, and take more tests if need be... but I thought you'd like to know."_

 **.:+:.**

" _... we've been reviewing it, Tsukauchi. The good news being, she's not going to be held accountable for the crimes committed, but she's not out of the woods yet. Once the compulsion wears off, she's going to have to give testament to every single thing Simon has ever made her do. And they won't be letting her walk free either, in the meantime- she's still flagged a flight risk, and without knowing the true bounds of what Simon's Quirk can do, they aren't comfortable letting her out of custody either. And_ _I understand she's not able to recall a lot of what's gone on the last ten years, and that she might never remember it all either... but they are willing to wait, and they don't have any qualms keeping her under supervision either. The only way any of this might ever get cleared up, is if we're able to compile a list of everything that she's been ordered to do... and of course, bring Simon into custody."_

 _"So what do we do now? If she's to be kept under supervision and in custody, I assume she's being sent to a prison..?"_

 _"That's the most likely thing, or some sort of rehabilitation center... but we have other plans."_

 _"... what do you mean...?"_

 _"We're pulling a few strings still, but for now see what you can get out of her about what Simon had her doing. You said she was compiling the data off the cell phone she had? Has anything helpful come up?"_

 **.:+:.**

"... Simon ordered me not to leave any sort of paper, or data trail about the assignments I was given. I wrote a program that collected all trace of the things I looked up, recorded, hacked into, copied, and transferred- and make sure any backlog or trace of that information was done away with for good. There's nothing of the crucial information left anywhere in the system, and I have had a separate programming running trying to find and compile it. Of what it managed to dig up, it was all very little, and none of it makes a lot of sense without supplementary information... but even then it might be helpful. I also took down the security on the phone itself, so you can access it directly- though it's still protected from being accessed remotely." Izaru murmured softly, her hands hooked behind her neck and face worn as she faced Tsuakuchi. "... unfortunately, it seems I'm too good a tech specialist for my own good... I wasn't able to reverse any of it completely, even though I'm the one that designed the program. Sorry." Her eyes fell closed as she sighed.

 _... its the same way with what happened with Danger Is Near... I could hack into my own site, but I couldn't bypass the warning flags from being posted along with the message..._

She shook her head slightly, shaking the thought off. "... I also compiled documents detailing what I do remember from specific incidents, and placed them in the corresponding folder of data snippets I could find. I also wrote up summaries of the leaks in the firewalls I broke through for the ones I remember, and you can send them to the corresponding companies at your own discretion so they can work on closing up the holes I hacked into their systems through." She went on lowly, unaware of the shocked and reeling looks she was getting from Tsukauchi and a few of the officers around them. "... for the most part, I recall that the baseline objective of Simon's orders was the retrieval of information, most likely for blackmail or leverage... or the transfer of funds to untraceable, offshore accounts. Though currently at the moment I don't recall what for exactly, or who... but for most of it, I was a... 'worker' I suppose. He used me to complete jobs and requests for clients of his... and I mostly kept to myself, moving between cities and always alone. The only contact I ever had was Simon, through use of a communication device blocked off to other channels and interference... of which I don't have anymore, and you didn't find." Izaru nodded her head toward Tsukauchi, though her eyes were closed. "I'm sure I probably got ordered to write the code and put together the hardware to keep that communication from being listened in on... but I don't... remember..." She trailed off slightly, her lips curling in a grimace. "... and I still don't remember the bulk of what he had me do either, nor do I remember... _him_. Or hardly anyone else that he keeps... he usually kept me working alone and the only other _Collections_ I met of his were Scarlet and... and Surge..."

Her shoulders stiffened as her mind wandered to that trail of thought and she broke off, looking like she paled slightly and swallowing, hard.

"... I also compiled what little I knew about the League of Villains. I told you before I hacked into All For One's Systems, but I found no trace of it either, I think... Simon wanted the files copied and sent to him... but I can't find any of it on this phone, or in the server either... so I don't have anything to give you on that end, or any way of telling where I sent it to. For the most part, everything gets bounced off, in and out of hundreds of severs and systems and satellite receivers all at one time spanning the globe, and I have double that amount of proxies and false systems set up so... again, sorry... I've made it impossible to undo what I've done myself." She changed topics again, unsurprisingly. "... currently I'm trying to write a program that scans databases and video files for any trace of Kesu, so that maybe I can compile a comprehensive list of places I have been and still can't remember entirely. He's usually around, so if I find any trace of him on street cameras or security systems, I can pinpoint where I was and at what time... which you could probably cross-reference with other cyber-crimes that are still unresolved and fill in the pieces from there."

Tsukauchi blinked, his eyes narrowing at the words. "... Kesu...?" He mumbled, but Izaru didn't seem to hear him.

"... Of course that program has yet to be finished, or even put into code. I'd need to hack into places I don't have jurisdiction or authority in order to use such a program, which is illegal... so I will refrain from putting that plan into action. If you or the judicial system find the need or want to do that, I will write it for you... it might just take awhile." Izaru mumbled, her hands letting go of the back of her neck and crossed behind her back instead. There was a small pause after the multitude of information she had laid out, before Izaru blinked her eyes open.

"... oh... It seems Simon's Quirk has worn off to the point of allowing me to talk about him freely." Izaru added in, almost as an afterthought. "Though it honestly does little good if I can't remember what he did with me... Which isn't unexpected. Recovery Girl and I had a conversation regarding the warped and faded memories... I'll write down anything I remember, if it comes back... but unfortunately, for now... that's about all I can give you." Izaru finished, a lull dropping in again.

"... ah, 'that's all'?" Tsukauchi mumbled after a minute, smiling a bit nervously as Izaru nodded, her grey eyes settling on him, expression flat, neutral. Around them, those who had stopped to listen in exchanged incredulous looks with one another at the way she said it like... like it was _normal._ "... you've only had the phone for a day and a half, and you've done about three weeks of work." He mumbled, she blinked.

"... you let me have it for a day and a half. That's 36 hours of work." She replied, looking for a minute unsure why he thought that time frame so odd to have done so much- before she paused as it hit her. "... I'm... productive." She mumbled, looking a little embarrassed now as he smiled in exasperation.

 _... Eraserhead said that..._

"... so I take it you haven't slept since yesterday?" Tsukauchi mumbled, she paused and he sighed. "You were in surgery a day ago, you've got to be exhausted... it's insane how long you can keep going, and not really the best idea."

"... I'm fine." She told him softly, he let out a silent breath. No, that wasn't quite true...

"... well, barring that... I think I followed most of what you said. And thank you, for your help... but I do have a few questions." Tsukauchi told her, she nodded. "First being, you said 'Kesu'..? Who is that?"

"... a cat." She replied, he paused. "... he's been following me for a few years now. He's the only other living thing I've been in contact with, outside of Simon. He's sort of my 'pet' I guess... but I think... ah... 'friend' might fit better... and he's usually able to follow me wherever I end up. I was hoping I might be able to catch sight of him, which means wherever he's been I was probably pretty close by. He came in with Sh..." her eyes darted toward the ground as she trailed off, then started again. "... Eraserhead, on... Friday..." She added, her words breaking off and correcting themselves as she tried to hide the unease and uncertainty that appeared in her. Tsukauchi however, blinked, realization dawning on his expression as he recalled said cat coming in with the Pro that night.

"... right, I do remember that, though I hadn't realized he was... yours.." Tsukauchi mumbled, "I haven't seen 'Kesu' since...?"

"He moves around a lot." Izaru murmured, "... I don't know where... but he'll pop back up eventually."

"Alright. Now about Simon's Quirk wearing off..." He mumbled, "... that seems pretty fast, given its only been two days or so since Keitaro came in and used his Quirk on you, and you were still having a hard time telling us anything then." She nodded a bit more, her eyes falling.

"... I'm working on a few theories about that," She told him softly, "... with what little we know about how Simon's Quirk works, and what little I remember... I do remember... and think...his Quirk got unstable when I had those attacks, and when it got hard to breathe..." She trailed off, seeming to fade into her own thoughts as Tsukauchi blinked, a little surprised. "... I don't know how exactly that makes a difference just yet... but I'm trying to... and it might be because of that, and the surgery afterward... something altered on a physical level with me and it affected his Quirk... maybe..." Tsukauchi's eyes flashed, the memory of what the doctor had said to him in the hospital suddenly flaring.

 _'..._ _While we were running the tests, the scans showed the inclusion of some separate strain of DNA inside of her body that is not hers, and a higher concentration of it centered in her lungs. The samples were degenerated pretty badly but... on the outside, they look like some form of biological virus, or pathogen...'_

And once again, it became insanely clear just how smart this woman was. She didn't even know about what the hospital had found, they wouldn't have disclosed that information to her given she was still technically in custody- but she was still formulating theories and explanations, and they were so close to what they'd found. And she did that with only based on what limited information she had.

 _... this woman... she's borderline some sort of genius..._ _With an incredibly intuitive, and even helpful Quirk under the right circumstances... it makes you wonder, what sort of person she would have turned out to be, if it hadn't been for the Pit... and Simon..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"... that... you said you were pulling strings? Is this legal?"_

 _"Of course, don't be a fool. The circumstances just spell for unusual action. And I do think this will work out better."_

 _"But are you sure of that? You're the one who was berating All Might about-"_

 _"I know. I understand that there are risks, she'll know that too... But you know as well as well as I do, that this is the best option we have."_

 _"... How on earth are you planning to talk him into this?"_

 _"That's already been taken care of."_

 **.:+:.**

"Ah, Izaru. Someone's here to talk to you."

Izaru glanced up at the sound of Tsukauchi's voice, her attention falling away from watching the file of people in and out the front door. The police station still buzzing but less so as things calmed down as Monday started up. She was seated at a desk beside one of the station's tech support, who was very much invested on flipping through the data she'd compiled on the phone, silent and concentrated- only breaking away from reviewing it from time to time to ask her a question or two... but to be honest? She'd pretty much covered all possible bases and put it into neat, organized order on the phone.

She turned toward Tsukauchi a bit, her head tilting and eyes narrowed at the words. After all, she'd pretty much talked and gone over everything they could- what with her remembering little. The only real thing left was what would become of her...

"... about..?" She asked slowly, Tsukauchi smiled slightly.

"Keitaro and I have been talking about the legal issues, and what'll happen next." He replied lightly, "I think we've managed to come to a decision, but before we act on it- you need to understand what options you have." She blinked,

 _Options...?_

She said nothing about it and got to her feet instead, nodding a bit as she motioned to him she would follow. "... alright." She mumbled, he nodded a bit and started toward the back of the station, leading her down a familiar hallway in which a familiar door sat- but he went somewhere else, leading her into a break room and ushering her in ahead of him as she found the inside empty... outside of Kesu and another. Someone small and animal-like, with white fur and sitting on the couch with Kesu in front of him and holding a cup of tea. The both of Kesu and the stranger were looking at one another in somewhat intense silence, unmoving, and fixed.

Izaru paused just inside the doorway, blinking and a little confused- she hadn't seen Kesu since he came in with Shota... and she didn't recognize the other figure, though for some reason she felt she should have...?

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Principal." Tsukauchi said as he stopped in the doorway behind Izaru, who stiffened at the name.

 _... Mr. Principal... like... UA Principal...?_

His voice earned a twitch of the Principal's ear, smiling politely as his staring contest with Kesu ended and he turned toward them. "Not a worry, we've just been having a nice chat here~!" The Principal chirped brightly, the words earning a confused look from Tsukauchi though Izaru didn't react. His eyes landed on Izaru, humming a bit as he waved one paw her way. "You have a very intelligent friend here, Ms. Izaru. Though I suspect you were already aware of that," He hummed easily.

Izaru blinked, nodding a bit and sticking to her spot uncertainly. She didn't move to bring herself any further into the room, she hesitated, her mind racing and trying to come up with just why he was there-

"Ah, well here I am! I am Nezu, UA's Principal, and chief of staff- who could be a dog or a mouse or even a bear, but that's not important!" He said brightly, his hand moving to gesture to the couch opposite him and still smiling. "Please, take a seat~! We have plenty to discuss."

Izaru swallowed, her expression neutral but there was the clear sign of uncertainty that worked it's way into her face. Uncertainty further cemented by the fact that she failed to move and do as she was asked for a few seconds more... until slowly she forced her feet forward and took a seat on the couch, her hands in her lap and stiff as a board.

"Shall I leave you two alone for now?" Tsukauchi asked,

"Yes please, we'll have a lot to talk about. I'll be sure to send for you when the time comes." Nezu told him easily, Tsukauchi nodded and started to close the door.

"Find me if you need anything." He called before he was gone, Nezu glanced back toward Izaru, whose eyes had not left him at all. Kesu shifted finally, standing up on the table and hopping lightly across to the couch Izaru sat on, rubbing his jaw against her elbow and causing Izaru's gaze to shift, her hand raising as she rubbed his ears a bit, the action causing some of the tension in her shoulders to recede on instinct.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Ms. Izaru." Nezu started, his tea held lightly in both paws and still smiling so very pleasantly. "I have heard much about you from Aizawa, Present Mic, and All Might. And your friend here is very fond of you as well, and I believe I can understand why." He took a small sip of his tea, before setting it back into it's plate. "We've had plenty of time to hash out the details the last few days, though I will admit it took me a small amount of time to establish a reasonable means of communication between us." Nezu told her, nodding his head toward Kesu, the cat's head bowing slightly as it glanced toward the Principal. "But no matter, we've managed it, and I've found myself very invested in our conversations. It is a bit refreshing to meet a creature very much like me."

 _... right..._

"Now, I have been informed of your situation by the afore mentioned, Tsukauchi, Recovery Girl, and Judge Keitaro alike. I feel I have a very good handle on just what it is that is going on, but I feel it would do well to hear your detail of the events, if you are willing." Nezu smiled, Izaru blinked.

"... I'm a little confused." She mumbled, he tilted his head.

"Hmmm?"

"... why are you interested...?" She elaborated, "... I suppose it could make sense you want to learn what you can, since one of your school's students is being targeted... but I honestly doubt there's anything I can say now, that Tsukauchi didn't already tell you..." Nezu nodded slightly in acknowledgment of the idea.

"It is reasonable for you to wonder why I am here, and I am not surprised you're skeptical of my intentions. I've been told by many people you are quite the clever woman, and knowing that- I assume you already have some idea of why I might be here, yes?" Nezu murmured, Izaru paused.

"... Tsukauchi mentioned discussing the options I have, legally, where I'll end up..." She mumbled slowly, her eyes narrowing. "... and for some reason regarding that... you wanted to talk to me face to face...?" She mumbled, he nodded a bit, still smiling.

"Yes, as I said- I've heard much about you the last few days, and I've been curious to see for myself why so many of my staff members speak of you fondly, even despite what unpleasantness has gone on." Nezu replied lightly, "The circumstances involving your actions while under Simon's Quirk are very complicated, as well as unique. And it is worrying to know there is a Villain in the world with the power to strip people of their wills and keep it that way for a number of years. And a Villain who has also turned his sights on one of my school's students, and even went so far as to order you hack into the system belonging to one of the most dangerous Villains alive, simply to earn information on young Midoriya's Quirk."

Izaru bit the inside of her cheek at that,

"It's been established at this point that you have had no real choice in what you were forced to do, and I whole-heartedly believe it. You've been doing your best to be helpful with everything that has gone on, and give what information you could even if it came at cost to you. Tsukauchi told me how you worked to pull all information you could from that phone and organize it, sparing rest and doing several weeks worth of work in the course of several hours, all for the benefit of the investigation." Nezu went on, "To add atop how helpful you have been trying to be, you also risked injury to save Aizawa from harm at the Training Camp, and rushed to save Kouta from harm too. Aizawa also mentioned to me what you said- about letting Midoriya escape when you had him in your grasp the first time, and stepping in when he was confronted by Shiguraki at the mall." Nezu hummed, "And then your swift warning to Judge Keitaro during the interrogation that spared him from true harm." He smiled a bit more, is paws moving his tea up closer to his nose. "All of which is goodwill behavior at it's core, even if your thoughts may not have been altogether clear at the time. Those are actions that speak to your nature as being protective of others, and with a clear sense of right and wrong... all attributes solidified more so, with what kindness you showed your friend when he was hurt and in need." He nodded his head toward Kesu again before taking a sip of his tea, Izaru's shoulders sagged slightly, watching him in silence. He set the tea cup down in it's plate again,

"In the matter of Quirks that control other people, it's been seen that under extreme duress and when one's conscience is brought to question- that compulsion can be bypassed when the want to avoid some action that goes against your own morality becomes great enough. Such situations speak to who people are, and can serve as indicators to where their heart truly lies, and what aspects of humanity they hold in the highest regard." Nezu went on, "The fact that you were able to break away from Simon's Orders and do your best to keep so many people from harm, tells me you have a strong will and sense of justice, and a want to guard other people. Admirable qualities in anyone, and ones I've been told you've had even at a young age." He dipped his head toward Izaru, "It was your want to help people and warn them that spurred the creation of the website Danger Is Near, yes? And you continued to try and help other people even when you were trapped inside those Pit Battles for two years. It seems to me you have an incredible amount of willpower and a drive to do good, even despite what troubles and tragedies have befallen you." He smiled kindly as Izaru's eyes remained settled on him in sheer, uneasy silence still.

Kesu's tail flicked across her leg softly, and her eyes still didn't move from the UA Principal.

"And further, you sacrificed your own life to save another. That is a quality not found lightly in most humans- or even in all Pro Heroes." Nezu told her softly, Izaru's eyes flashed, her countenance stiffening a bit- imperceptibly so.

"There are many I know and trust that speak to your character, compassion, and will, and they seem to still hold on to that image of you even after all that has happened. They do not blame you, nor hold you accountable for the things that have happened, and the image they have of who you are as an individual has not been altered nearly at all even knowing what has gone on. They do whole-heartededly still seem to think of you as just, dependable, hardworking, and kind- and I have seen no reason thus far to doubt their instincts on the matter. Even if the argument could be held they are biased." He took another sip of his tea with a small humm, "I would like to look at it this way; these people are the ones that knew you best for your flaws, and your true self... and are probably in the best position to judge your character than anyone else."

Izaru's gaze shifted from him now, her hands moving up to hook behind her neck as she bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes trailing sideways as Nezu paused for only half a second at the movement from the woman- but otherwise went on in his talking.

"I hold the safety of my school, staff and students in high regard." He murmured quietly, his topic switching slightly. "To put it plainly, we have become aware that we likely have a traitor among our midsts- whether it is a staff member, or a student- we are unsure. But it cannot be ignored that the League of Villains were aware of our plans ahead of time of the incident at the USJ, and were also made aware of the location of the Training Camp, even when we put much effort into keeping it secret and confidential. We have already confirmed that you were not responsible for leaking that information, so we must look elsewhere for the source of our troubles, and remain vigilant as we proceed with being all the more careful. All in effort that we may ensure the safety of our students from here on out... It is with this in mind we instituted the mandatory Dorm Proposal, and the Staff and I are looking into, and implementing many other means and plans to make sure the students stay from harm."

Izaru's eyes trailed back to him slowly from moving to scan the confines of the room, her lips pulled into a tight line and her shoulders hunched slightly, alert, and a slight bit tense.

"Ah, but forgive my rambling now." Nezu smiled, setting his tea down on the table with ease. "In answer to your earlier question, I am simply here to witness your true character and motivations for myself." His head tilted slightly toward her, "Is something wrong?" He asked lightly,

Izaru swallowed, her eyes snapping upward as she hissed, her whole body tense and eyes glittering. Prickling, throbbing, heavy set... the chill falling down her spine, the internal, innate, incessant feeling of _bad_ suddenly sharpening to a fine point- and the instinctive, gut feeling that hit her as she looked upward, and she _knew._ She knew and her body was moving before she even had a chance to think about it,

"Watch it!"

She was on her feet and jumping lightly over the coffee table, her arms extended as she scooped the Principal up and jumped over the back of the couch in one swift, fluid movement. The sound of the the roof tiles overhead clattering against the couch and the table sounded as she landed, crouched on one knee- the bad feeling intensifying again, like a pulse of energy slamming into her back. Her mind was racing as she heard the air move, something moving with it and she set the Principal down. Her body whirled around, alert and ready to block what was coming, only to falter in her moments when the bad feeling dulled down to near nothing in an _instant._

She was too stunned at the sudden drop in the intensity of the danger that she halted without meaning to. Her mind was racing, trying very hard to understand how that bad feeling could have been so sharp, was suddenly nothing more than a soft prickle now... the same sort of prickle that came with bumping into a corner, or tripping- nothing _really bad._ Nothing like what had prompted her moving in the first place- _how the hell...?!_

She saw gray flash before her eyes just as she turned all the way, her hands already raised to block the blow out of instinct and not out of a feeling of necessity. They suddenly got bound together tightly along with her body as she felt that gray wrap around her, and constrict her movement. But at this point she didn't try to move, her jaw fell open just a bit in complete and utter shock and confusion when she realized who it was and what it was that was wrapped around her.

"... what the fuck...?!" She snapped hotly, her eyes locking on to the man standing on top of the couch, his hands holding to the grey lengths and expression flat but intrigued still as he glanced to her, everything in the room grinding into a sudden standstill.

"You still have a foul mouth." He commented dryly, she grimaced.

"... what are you doing, Shota...?!" She snapped, he just blinked, not bothering to answer. She hadn't seen him at all since that Friday night, and now he was there?! And jumping out of the roof and trying to attack Nezu...!?

She bit back at the anger though, because even as that last thought crossed her mind- she knew that wasn't it. Even to start with the sense of danger hadn't been terrible, at best it only reached a Risky rating... she'd only been so quick to move and get the Principal out of the way because of... instinct, habit maybe. And when the level dropped out of nowhere (and assuredly because even if Shota intended to wrap her up in that Capturing Device of his, he wasn't trying to hurt her- so she got a sense of the object coming toward her still, but it wasn't likely to end up with her hurt), she knew in an instant that there wasn't any danger coming from the dark-haired man. And rationally he wouldn't be trying to attack his employer (or anyone who wasn't a Criminal for that matter), so there was something else going on-

"Very impressive~! You reacted just as I calculated you would, jumping to save me harm when there was ample threat, but immediately able to tell when the true danger was over and Aizawa meant no true harm any longer." Nezu hummed brightly, not at all bothered by what had happened as he stepped up beside where Izaru was still wrapped up in Aizawa's Capturing Device. "I reviewed how your Quirk works, and hypothesized that you would be instantly aware there was danger once Aizawa decided to try and attack me, and naturally- you'd react to that 'bad feeling' in enough time to save me from harm, your reflexes are quite incredible." He smiled a bit more, "Though I did also hypothesize that once you'd saved me, and Aizawa decided to stop and no longer wish you or I any sort of harm, that 'bad feeling' would change or even go away altogether- and you would react to it as well. That is why you hesitated to retaliate, yes?" Izaru paused, blinking as she glanced to him, and Nezu nodded, taking the look on her face as answer. "Forgive us for the surprise, but as I said, I wanted to witness your true character and motivations for myself, and now I have. And I am pleased with the result, and I have little to no reservations about what I am going to ask next." Izaru's eyes narrowed, her thoughts shifting and changing and clicking together.

 _Ask next...?_

"Your Quirk allows you to be aware of dangerous situations that will befall people, yourself, or an area ahead of time- and that coupled with your quick reaction times, as well as superb ability to organize limited information into almost supernaturally accurate theories- allows you to move and prevent the harm you feel coming at an impressive rate." Nezu hummed brightly, "Being aware of such things, and being willing to act on them as thoughtlessly, and selflessly as you do is an admirable quality, and your skills are much too useful to let go to waste. I would very much like to give you opportunity to use your knowledge, and your Quirk for the benefit and protection of others- something you have been doing instinctively for a very long time. But unfortunately, have been given little opportunity to reach your full potential, or even do for the last ten years."

Izaru was very still, her eyes widening and her jaw still dropped as she stood there, uncaring of the Capturing Device and very much unaware of anyone but UA's Principal now. Her mind was racing faster as she took in what he was saying and already drawing up a conclusion of where he was headed- but she hardly believed it. _Rationally_ her conclusion made no god damn sense..!

Nezu raised a paw in a gesture for her to take his hand (though she couldn't with the Capturing Weapon...), smiling still as he hummed again. "The safety of UA's students is my top priority, and I very much believe you would be a great asset to have. You could be alert to any and all danger ahead of time, and avert crisis situations should they arise." He murmured, his head tilting to the side as he smiled at her coolly. "This has been debated and reviewed extensively the last few days, and we are all in agreement that this is the best option of any. In essence, it is opportunity for something of a 'win-win' situation; and there will be rules and regulations of course. But it will fall to my discretion, and the discretion of the other staff at UA on how your skills and time are used, as well as what liberties you are allowed. But I promise it will be a more pleasant alternative than being sent to a prison, or even a rehabilitation center for continual testing."

Her grey eyes flashed, her expression nothing but neutrality- but she was stunned... because by now she _knew_ where this conversation was going.

 _... you're kidding...?_

"If it is your wish, the police will transfer your custody into the care of UA, and you will remain there for the time being, using your Quirk to help us keep our students safe, while also remaining under the watchful eye of the Staff." Nezu smiled gently, "I understand your life is nothing but tumultuous right now, and I think it would do you well to be in an environment where you can be among people who are familiar to you. While you are at UA, we will do what we can to help you however we are able- we only ask that you help us in return to the utmost of your ability. A fair trade, wouldn't you say?" She stiffened, her heart fluttering as her world shuddered to a quick and sudden halt.

A million different ways to imagine this conversation... a million and... she... she didn't know what to do, what to... feel.

"... t...that doesn't make any... sense..." She stammered after a moment, "... UA is under no small amount of fire from the press, the government and the public right now...! Why would you risk bringing a Villain on to the campus, or even letting one near any of your students you're trying to protect...?!" She sucked in a sharp breath of air, her eyes glittering as she shook her head, almost indignantly. "Even more than that, if Simon knows... or finds out I'm alive...? He's likely to try and get to me again, kill me... _use_ me even... having me anywhere near UA is another risk in itself...!" Nezu nodded calmly,

"All things we have already discussed and considered." He assured, "And yet our board of Staff members still conceded to the notion. Among those rules and regulations I mentioned, we do not intend to make public to anyone- not even the students- your past indiscretions or the situation involving Simon. They will not know you are a 'Villain'. And in regards to the possibility that Simon may try and retaliate against you, we also decided it would be worth the risk. As it is, threat from Simon is already something we must contend with as Midoriya is still a student at our school. But it is our hope that having you near will give us advance warning, and if you are able to recall anything about him- we will have you on hand, and hear what information you may have all the faster, and we may be better prepared." He paused, noticing the not at all assured look she gave him. "On the notion of Simon using you, I will ask this; if Simon finds you, somehow, and manages to gain control of you again- should he order you to harm anyone at UA, or even kill them- will you do it?" He asked softly, Izaru swallowed, her eyes narrowing to slits and her jaw clenching.

 _"Never."_ Was the immediate, flinty answer. In her neutral expression flashed a sudden sternness and _fire_ that hadn't been there at all since being brought in.

Aizawa blinked, watching her quietly and a little taken aback by it... by how much she meant it, and how there seemed to be some sudden burn of... _life_ in someone who'd been so subdued and quiet the last few days. That someone who was hollow and unattached with the world and the people in it... His heart ached a little at it, because for a small minute that look reminded him of the sheer ire and energy that had burned through her when she'd been beaten to hell and still threatened that Guard that was going to harm that boy across the cell... and the way they'd been forced into fighting Kine... how hard she fought with him to win, to make it out.

"... tch... he can try all he likes, I am never following that bastard's orders again, not on anything." Izaru hissed dangerously, Nezu smiled faintly, nodding a bit.

"I believe you." He told her lightly.

Aizawa sighed slightly, finally moving to let his Capturing Device unwind from around her and fall back around his shoulders. He stepped off the couch, his hands in his pockets and quiet, bored neutrality dawning on his features again. His eyes shifted sideways when he felt the cat in the room rub up against his leg slightly, their eyes meeting for half a second.

"All of that being said, it is still your decision." Nezu went on, Izaru blinked, the sudden steely fire dying out as she grew uneasy at the prospect again, her hands finding the back of her neck as she glanced to the ground. She could feel all of their eyes on her, and that sensation made her uneasy too... a lot of things made her uneasy, though she tried her hardest not to let it show.

And still she hadn't a clue what to think, or feel, or do... _what do I say...? Or even decide...?_

The prospect of it made her... nauseous, and she swallowed at it, her eyes dropping closed.

 _Why does it... make me feel sick...?_

She bit the inside of both cheeks, her stomach knotting as her eyes opened, trailing up from the floor and sideways without thinking about it- still and quiet as her attention found Shota, who was standing a ways to her right, his eyes closed and... patient. She didn't even know why she glanced to him, like she thought maybe... she didn't know. Maybe he would give her an answer...? Some hint?

But he was unreadable to her, and his eyes didn't meet hers, so she looked away.

 _... what do I... do...?_

* * *

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading~! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**

 **Next thing to be updated should be 'Broken Fairies' (for any of you reading that)!**

 **Please, follow, Fav and Review! Gracias~!**


	21. Chapter 21- Unsure

**Chapter 21**  
 **Unsure**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... Did I... Make the right... Choice...?_

 **.:+:.**

 _"-while you'll be expected to do as any of the staff tell you, it's been decided that your primary supervisor will be Aizawa. Unless specified otherwise, you'll be expected to stay in a certain range of him, and follow whatever instructions he gives you. Since the current threat from Simon is aimed at a student in his Homeroom class, we decided it was best to keep you near him in case some crisis does crop up._

 _You'll be confined to the Campus Perimeter and your location will be closely monitored by both the UA staff, as well as the police. This will be monitored using a Tracking Bracelet, and any attempts to deliberately tamper with it will earn you punishment._

 _You will be staying in the staff living quarters while you are at UA, and given a cell phone to use only to contact either the police, or the UA Staff and no one else._

 _Remember that you are not to speak of Simon, or tell any of the students about who you are. Your identity as 'Seer' or anything else involving Simon and the investigation into him is not to be disclosed to anyone who does not already know._

 _However despite all of that, you are still in UA's Custody, so it is ultimately up to them what you do and how much contact you are allowed with the students directly... But only because you've been deemed a non-threat._

 _... Is all of that clear...?"_

 **.:+:.**

 _Damn it... I still feel sick..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"... What am I supposed to call everyone, around the school...?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"... I take it the students use everyone's Hero Names, right...?"_

 _"Yes, the majority of the Staff are only known by their Pro Names to the students, so it would be better to refer to them like that too."_

 _"... Right..."_

 _"Is that an issue?"_

 _"... No... It might just... Take me awhile to get used to it... I might stumble... But I'll get it... I just have to focus on... Who is who..."_

 _"... You can call me whatever you like."_

 _"... What...?"_

 _"I didn't keep my name a secret, so call me whatever is easiest."_

 _"... Alright... That'll be... One less thing to keep track of..."_

 _"Are you alright to meet up with Nemuri, Thirteen and Cementoss?"_

 _"... I suppose so..."_

 _"It's better to get all the introductions over with as soon as you can."_

 _"... I know..."_

 _"... That being said Snipe, Hound Dog, Power Loader, and Ectoplasm aren't available today so those introductions will have to wait anyway."_

 _"... That's... a lot of names..."_

 _"... Are you alright?"_

 _"...mm... Yeah, I'm just... Its just a lot in one day..."_

 _"... You don't have to do it all in one day, you know."_

 _"... no its fine... I'm used to it..."_

 **.:+:.**

"...A...Aneko...!" Midnight stammered, her hands clasped together in front of her chest and smiling slightly, her eyes shinning and trembling just faintly. Her eyes landed on Izaru moving up the hallway with Aizawa beside her, the former's eyes snapping up from the floor at the sound of her name and looking instantly a little unsure.

It had been earlier that morning she'd been asked to talk with Principal Nezu, and the resulting (insanity) events that lead to being asked to be placed under the Custody of UA.

Following her decision to go ahead with it, there had been logistical things to go over, rules, regulations, warnings... But now it was just passed 1 in the afternoon and they had arrived at UA (the Campus of which she would be utterly confined to for the foreseeable future... and only able to leave with permission and an Escort). All of that aforementioned rules and regulations and setting everything up had taken quite a lot while, not surprisingly... To be honest though, all of it felt like it was moving passed her in a whirl and her head was struggling to keep up with it. She was more tense now than she had been at the Police Station, and the uneasy feeling in her core just kept getting worse. It was making her feel sick, though she swallowed that feeling back. Over and over she kept wondering... If deciding to do this was the best idea...?

She wasn't even sure why she said yes... And she wasn't sure what the Principal had said really meant either-

Izaru's steps and thoughts faltered to non-movement as Midnight broke away from the other two beside her and practically dashed up toward the other woman, arms open and trembling as she caught Izaru up in her arms. Izaru halted, her heart skipping a beat at the sudden contact and eyes widening slightly, quite unsure of what to do as Midnight held her in the hug. Izaru's eyes snapped left toward Aizawa, searching almost, only to earn a small shrug from him.

"It is so good to see you again...it's been so long...!" Midnight breathed, pulling back with her hands still on Izaru's shoulders, and Izaru felt her core knot even further at the sensation of the contact of those hands persisting... _Why...?_

"I could hardly believe it when Hizashi told me...! I'm still reeling... but... I'm so happy you're back...!" She murmured softly, her hands moving from Izaru's shoulders and holding either side of her jaw gently, Izaru sighed silently, nodding a bit and forcing herself to not show how uneasy the contact made her, or how rigid she went at it. Despite her efforts, she saw Nemuri's smile falter, and their gazes breaking apart when Nemuri's attention flicked down and the other woman saw the scar sliced along Izaru's neck- _ah... So it was that, and not..._

"... it's... good to see you too... Nemuri..." Izaru mumbled slowly (after having easily recognized the woman, mind you... Thankfully she wasn't dressed in her Hero Costume at the moment, and her hair and voice hadn't changed much since they were younger).

And like with Hizashi back at the hospital, she didn't really feel anything when she said that- about it being 'good' to see Nemuri again. She said it now because the rational side of her mind told her it was probably the appropriate thing to say at the moment, though apart from that it didn't really mean anything at all... And she still didn't get why.

Nemuri smiled again, her attention diverted from the scar on Izaru's neck at the sound of her voice. Nemuri's hands remained where they were a few seconds longer, before she shifted to Izaru's other side and hooked her arm inside the other woman's gently. She started forward down the hallway, leading Izaru with her as Aizawa trailed behind a bit now, "We're still sifting through everything with the move, trying to get the dorms set up and everyone settled in..." Nemuri told her softly, "... I'm going to take care of you for the rest of the day while Shota handles his class, we can catch up and get you settled in too." She added, Izaru blinked, a little surprised at the information but she nodded a bit in agreement anyway.

"... alright..." She mumbled, Nemuri nodded and stopped them in front of the other two, gesturing with her free hand toward the large grey man with the blocky head and smaller form of someone in an astronaut suit.

"I think you might remember, but you've met both Thirteen and Cementoss before." Nemuri told her lightly, "They were first years when we started our second year."

"It's good to see you again, Izaru." Thirteen hummed, waving a hand at her.

"I'm happy to see you two, are you doing alright?" Cementoss murmured, Izaru blinked, glancing between the both of them as she paused.

"... Black Hole and Cement Manipulation.." Izaru mumbled under her breath, nodding slightly. "... I used to help you with Chemistry Class, and you were always tucked away in the library." She said, nodding toward Thirteen and then Cementoss in turn. They both seemed a bit surprised at the words, before smiling with small nods.

"Yep, that's us~!" Thirteen hummed lightly,

"I'm surprised you remember us, we didn't see much of one another when you were at school." Cementoss murmured, Izaru sighed silently.

"Yeah... But to be honest, the things that I can call back on the easiest are everything that happened before ten years ago... in some way the time at school is more fresh on my mind than a lot of other things." Izaru explained, they nodded slowly in understanding. "... ah, I'm fine too... in answer to your question." She added in at the end, Cementoss nodded a bit, smiling slightly. "... so what do you guys teach..?" She mumbled, trying to break the silence that suddenly fell between them for a few seconds.

"Modern Literature." Cementoss replied,

"I handle Rescue Training and other Exercises of that nature." Thirteen replied easily, Izaru glanced sideways toward Nemuri, who smiled a bit more.

"Modern Hero Art History~ And I am also a Guidance Councilor for the kids!" She smirked, Izaru nodded a little. "Thirteen here is gonna come with you and I on a small tour of the school, while Eraser and Cementoss work on the Training we're gonna be putting the students through for the next week before the start of the new term." Nemuri explained next, "There's still a lot to set up, and of course the kids themselves need to get settled and moved in too- so all hands on deck." Nemuri smiled, Izaru blinked, uneasiness passing over her features so faintly, and so fleetingly it was hardly there- but Nemuri noticed the subtle reaction and her arm hooked with the other woman's tightened a bit, giving her a reassuring squeeze. And the feeling that flared in Izaru at the action was _not_ reassurance, but what it was... _That's not right, it feels like...?_

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow and don't be afraid to ask any questions if you're confused or curious. I know this is a lot to take in at once, Aneko." Nemuri hummed, and Izaru hesitated a small second more, before casting the thoughts off entirely. She just couldn't, not right now...

"... Right..." Izaru mumbled,

"We're going to head off then." Aizawa murmured lowly, nodding his head to Cementoss who smiled a bit and nodded.

"Perhaps we'll have time to talk later, Izaru." Cementoss murmured,

"If you need me, just send me a text." Shota murmured, his eyes finding Izaru's for a small second before looking at Nemuri instead. "I'm supposed to warn you away from any lengthy excursions, Midnight, but I don't really care to. I'll be able to keep an eye on where you are with the Tracking Bracelet, so go where you want... Just try and stay out of trouble."

Nemuri smirked slightly, "But trouble is always so much more fun~" she shot back with ease, he just sighed.

"Thirteen, I'll leave it to you to make sure nothing unseemly happens." Aizawa muttered dryly, earning a slightly nervous nod from said Pro.

"Of course, Eraser..."

"You should try and go easy on your students, Eraser." Nemuri smiled as Aizawa and Cementoss started to head off. "Punish them, but be gentle~!"

"Be quiet..."

Izaru blinked, silent as she watched them walk away before settling a questioning look on Nemuri (who still held her arm inside of hers...). "... Are they in trouble?" Izaru asked slowly, Nemuri chuckled.

"Oh yes, there was this little debacle where some of his students decided to head out and rescue Bakugou themselves, even despite being told to leave it to the Pros." Nemuri hummed, "They jumped in to whisk Bakugou away when All Might and All For One really got going, which was incredibly stupid... But they stayed out of open conflict and returned Bakugou to the police anyway~"

"... Did they get hurt...?" Izaru murmured, the sudden question earning a pause from Nemuri and Thirteen both. Just a few seconds, and in those seconds one thought passed across both Pro Heroes minds;

 _That's the first thing she asks...?_

Nemuri smiled at the lavender-haired woman on her arm, her heart fluttering slightly as she shook her head. It was a stupid thought, because of course that was the first thing Izaru would ask in regards to Shota's Class. Why would she have ever expected anything different? She hated that she had.

"Nope, everyone was alright, no injuries to speak of. Though they might be a little sore after Eraser has a word with them, but maybe they're used to it by now... It's usually his class that gets in all the trouble." Nemuri replied with ease, her eyes glinting as Izaru glanced away and toward where Shota and Cementoss had disappeared. A few seconds of silence tell between them, before Izaru seemed to let out a silent sigh.

"... I'm sure that gets on his nerves..." Izaru commented quietly, almost to herself, but Nemuri heard, and she chuckled at it.

"So, shall we start on that tour?" Nemuri hummed, pulling Izaru lightly to head in the opposite direction, Thirteen replacing the empty spot on the woman's left where Aizawa had been walking. (Who of which, she found it odd that he'd let her out of his sight so soon. He was after all supposed to be the one mainly in charge of supervising her... But she also supposed he couldn't babysit her all the time either...)

She bit the inside of her cheeks at the thought. She wasn't particularly _okay_ with the fact they were all going to be watching her every move either...

"Oh, and before I forget, how did the surgery go...?" Nemuri asked, her voice dropping slightly and her smile fading with it a little as Thirteen visibly stiffened. They had both been made aware of the fact that Izaru had been sent to the hospital, (all of the other Staff had been told too, during the briefing and the vote to give the choice of UA taking over her custody..), but they'd been told little about all of that, and what her injuries were really like. "... Hizashi mentioned what it was about, but he didn't go into any specifics..." Nemuri elaborated slightly, Izaru's eyes trailed away from her as she let out a silent sigh.

"... It was fine, the biggest issue was cleared up, and I haven't thus far had any bad reaction to it... So please don't worry about it." She mumbled, Nemuri blinked at what seemed a subtle way of telling her to... _Drop it._

"... That's good to hear... But if you start feeling lightheaded, or in pain or anything, you'll tell us, right?" Nemuri asked, her smile returning as Izaru paused.

"... Yes." Izaru replied softly, Nemuri nodded a bit.

"Thank you."

 **.:+:.**

 _... It's just... Getting worse..._

 **.:+:.**

"... And with that concludes our tour of the school~! It's honestly not changed much since you were last here. The newest, biggest thing will be the new dorms and living facilities~" Nemuri hummed brightly, "Any questions there, Aneko?"

Her eyes and Thirteen's trailed toward the woman, Izaru paused and hands in her pants pockets as her head tilted back and she looked over said 'living facilities' for the staff (of which in one of those rooms she would be staying...). It was a massive building, new and fresh, built up in the course of a weekend, _record time._

Izaru had followed the both of Thirteen and Nemuri around for a few hours now, evening slowly ticking closer and mostly quiet outside of the occasional question. They had avoided topics such as Simon, the Pit, the last ten years altogether... And she knew why. Most of it stemmed from nervousness and even worry that if they brought it up, it would be a sore topic... And maybe it was, but Izaru wasn't really under the impression everyone would just mow over it. She didn't voice that out loud right away though, but later she thought she would have to make it clear... They could ask, they had right to ask, and she was prepared to answer. She just wasn't sure what to feel about the prospect still... Not really.

All of this was just so... _Foreign_.

And the nauseous feeling had not gone away since this morning, in fact it was just getting all the worse, her head throbbing with a headache and her feet felt like bricks... She was tired as hell, and her entire system was fried and on high alert still, so she couldn't relax even if she tried. That was normal, though... just maybe not to this extreme, usually.

"... Is anyone allergic to cats, that you know of?" Was the question Nemuri earned from the 'Villain', and the one that she blinked at, looking a bit confused. Izaru's unfamiliar grey eyes did not move to the Pro though, she still kept on watching the building, taking it in.

"... Cats...?" Thirteen echoed to Nemuri's left,

"... I have a friend who is a cat... He likes to stick close, so I'm sure he'll find some way on Campus... If anyone is allergic I can tell him to avoid them... if need be." Izaru replied softly, not at all perturbed or even aware of the incredulous looks she got from both Pros. "... I haven't seen him since... this morning... I think he was hanging around the Principal..."

"... Ah... No, not that I'm aware..." Nemuri replied, Izaru nodded slightly in acknowledgement of the answer.

"Ah, Vlad has a dog he's bringing with him in the move-in though..." Thirteen added softly, Izaru's head tilted toward the Rescue Hero at the words.

"... I don't think a dog will be an issue, but thank you for mentioning it." Izaru murmured, Thirteen nodded a bit. "... And... Other than that, I don't have anything I'd like to ask... At least at the moment..." Izaru murmured, turning back toward them now and expression neutral. It usually was that, the only other expressions either Nemuri or Thirteen had seen from her the whole time were nervousness and uncertainty- but those last two were so fleeting it was harder to say for certain they were even there at all.

"... Alright, then we can move on to the next thing..!" Nemuri smiled, her pep returning slowly as Izaru's head tilted a bit. "You're pretty low in the way of supplies and clothes, right, Aneko?" She smirked, her eyes glittering as Izaru nodded, hesitantly. "Then next thing, we're going shopping!"

"Huh, Midnight...?" Thirteen stammered, Nemuri shook her head.

"I already cleared it with the Principal and the police, so don't stress about it there, Thirteen~"

 **.:+:.**

 _... She's really good at hiding how uneasy she is... Hmm..? I suppose... In some ways she always was..._

 **.:+:.**

Nemuri did most of the actual shopping, whilst dragging Aneko and Thirteen along for the ride (with them having no choice on the matter..). Izaru had to put some input into it though (even though it was... Hard) since the supplies and shopping were in aim to help her.

She'd never had much the last ten years, and what she did have was little. Two pairs of outfits and only bare necessities she could throw away and replace with ease as she moved around... Nothing the last ten years had been permanent in a sense, and moving into a situation where it would be like that was foreign to her too.

For an hour or two they were constantly moving from one place to another inside of a sort of... 'One Stop Shop' store, of which was huge, you could find anything and everything in it, and only slightly busy- seeing as how it wasn't open to the general public. It was more served toward servicing Pros so they could get their shopping done without being hounded by fans or the media... Which served their excursion quite well, and was apt to wear on Izaru much less. (With both her Quirk, and the slowly becoming more and more apparent realization that being around other people (and especially a lot at once) made her more and more uneasy as time dragged on... _)_

Nemuri had taken to darting between the different departments, scooping up said supplies and moving on. And when finally came some lull into the movement, it came when they hit the clothing department. Thirteen took a seat down inside the the small sitting area of the dressing room, Nemuri busy with Izaru (picking things out and having her try them on... And on.. And...).

Thirteen pulled their phone out when they felt it buzz, wilting slightly to see the message from none other than Eraserhead, and of which they'd been dreading. (And most assuredly brought on when Aizawa checked the location of the Tracking Bracelet stuck to Izaru's left wrist, and found it not on UA grounds..)

 _Eraserhead_  
 _(588) 372-787_ 3

 _Where are you?_

 _..._  
 _Midnight took us out shopping for supplies for_ _Izaru, she cleared it with the Principal and the Police._ _I checked_

 _..._  
 _Fine_  
 _You need to be back before sundown_

 _..._  
 _We will, I think we're almost done_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _Has she shown any signs of being disoriented, or weak? Or in pain?_

 _..._  
 _Not that I've noticed_  
 _Why?_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _Just keep an eye out for it_

 _..._  
 _Got it_

Thirteen paused though, rereading the words and not sure why Eraser has asked... Or why he'd not answered when Thirteen asked him why. It seemed odd to think it up to being out of pure concern on Eraser's part, he wasn't usually like that... Which made Thirteen think he had another reason to think Izaru might be showing signs like that. Izaru wouldn't have been released from the hospital if she wasn't on the mend, right? She had time to rest between the surgery and today, and with Recovery Girl's Quirk there shouldn't have been anything to worry over... right?

Thirteen had little time to wonder more on it before Midnight's voice caught their attention.

"I have a jacket for you to try on, Aneko~" the woman hummed pleasantly, somewhat enjoying herself in the excursion, even if she had to curb her usual taste and clothing to more suit Aneko. Which resulted in a lot of simple, and comfortable things, long sleeves and short sleeves, tank tops and lots of jeans and long pants... Nothing too fancy nor that fun to look at, but she had the sense Izaru didn't care much about her outward appearance, so she catered to it. And thus far, Izaru hadn't had any real complaints about what Nemuri picked out either, which meant she was doing a fine job of catering to her 'client's' needs. (There were a few things of course that got Vetoed, not that Nemuri minded... In fact it was better Izaru had input at all, and wasn't just along for the ride.)

Nemuri was no stranger to making the best out of tense situations, she rather had a knack for lightening any sort of mood and she could give off something of a calming, and friendly air with ease (even outside of the capability of her Quirk). So in the situation of a friend who was dead, practically enslaved for ten years and forced to become a Villain- and had no small amount of sore, touchy subjects surrounding her- Nemuri found some way to navigate and interact almost with ease... Which was good, though she really wanted to ask questions, and seeing that unease and nervousness hiding behind that neutral face in a girl she had known so well once upon a time was hard, and it made her soul ache. Nemuri was just about as 'okay' with the whole situation as Hizashi was... Which was not very okay at all, but she did hide it better than the Voice Hero.

The door to the dressing room opened as Izaru stepped out from inside, her eyes finding Nemuri and her hands at her sides, a green light flashing dimly from the (non-removable..) Tracking Bracelet on her left wrist. It was simple, and looked like a normal bracelet (as not to cause suspicion...), and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and knee high boots that had been picked out a few minutes before. That was paired with a pale tank-top that left her arms bare, and for the first time both Thirteen and Nemuri got a look at the scars, and the tattoo littering her skin along her arms.

There were two each running along her lower arms, and two more stretching across her left shoulder, scars that joined with the one they had already noticed (and said nothing of...) across her neck, and the thin, faint ones all along her hands and her fingertips. They were not big, no, nor were they even all that eye-catching normally- but for them in that instant, they found themselves staring because they had _never_ seen them before. Aizawa had been the only one to see them, and that was because he had been there, found her when she...

Izaru's grey eyes passed along the both of Nemuri and Thirteen quickly, seemingly knowing immediately what had earned the sudden shocked quiet, and sighing. "... They're mostly from the Pit." She told them softly, making them jump slightly at the sudden explanation. "Most of the injuries healed pretty well, since I tried to take care of them over time... but a few left a mark, which wasn't much of a surprise. But they're not really a bother... I know you're not used to them, but you needn't look so tense..." She explained, earning stiff nods from Nemuri and Thirteen both.

"... Sorry for... Reacting like that..." Nemuri mumbled, forcing a small smile. "They don't actually look bad at all, by the way... You're right... I just wasn't expecting it... But scars are kinda hot in a way..!" Thirteen wilted behind Nemuri at the comment,

"...M...Midnight...!" Thirteen stammered, Izaru wasn't at all taken aback nor surprised by the rather lewd comment, because she was used to it. She remembered and knew Nemuri to be like that... crass and crude and inappropriate too, though mostly just shameless.

Izaru's eyes fell closed, "... So I see you're still prone to inappropriate comments..." Izaru hummed, Nemuri smirked at that, instantly able to tell Izaru meant nothing harsh by the words, though of course the barren and emotionless tone of her voice did nothing to help with that understanding. "... So, this jacket...?" Izaru switched gears with near ease, Nemuri jumping in the bandwagon as she held said jacket up.

"What do you think?"

 **.:+:.**

 _"... Thank you both, for showing me around... And helping."_

 _"Of course ~"_

 _"Happy to be of assistance."_

 _"And don't hesitate to ask for anything you need, alright? Big or small, everyone's willing to lend a hand as you adjust, alright?"_

 _"Right, we know this is... Probably not all that easy on you... Izaru."_

 _"... mhmm... But... Just to make it clear... You can all ask questions."_

 _"... I'm... Sorry...?"_

 _"... I'm not under the delusion that you don't have anything you're burning to ask... Or confused about... I know you've all got things you want to know... Or clear up... You don't need to feel like you aren't allowed to ask me, or say anything..."_

 _"... But... Izaru... We just... We don't want to make you uncomfortable..."_

 _"... I can't imagine the things we want to know will be easy for you to talk about... That's why we've avoided it..."_

 _"... I know... But it's not something that you can avoid forever... If you have something you want to know, you can ask... I very much doubt any questions you have will be any worse than what it felt like to have Keitaro use his Quirk on me... Simon's Quirk has worn off too... Don't be afraid of asking... Asking won't harm anything..."_

 _At least... I don't think it will... But then again..._

 _... I still don't on know what this is... What this feels like... All of this..._

 _... I don't think I know what it feels like anymore... to just... Live._

 **.:+:.**

 _This feeling... This whirling, fuzzy... Dizzy feeling..._

 **.:+:.**

"How did the dorm move-in go?" Midnight hummed brightly, stopping behind Eraser as he stood in the small lounge area of the staff living quarters, one hand in his pocket and the other holding to his phone (to which he was reading a series of exaggerated, much too happy texts from Hizashi...).

 _'SHE SAID YES?!'_

 _'IZARUUUUUUU IS GONNA STAY AT UA?!'_

 _'YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!'_

... And other such nonsense, of which he was sure to earn a number more of the messages until the Voice Hero was back at the school. (Which at the moment he was busy at a conference concerning the Provisional Licenses...)

The day was setting into night as the sun cast it's last, deep orange and dying rays in through the windows to bathe the room around them.

"Fine." He grumbled, glancing up from his phone and turning toward her slightly. "I take it you didn't have any issues?" He mumbled, she smiled.

"Of course not." she replied brightly, he blinked, brow quirking slightly as he found her alone...?

She noticed the look, and smirked. "They're coming, Izaru and Thirteen have been chatting for awhile as we got her settled in to her room." He nodded a bit in understanding, and Nemuri's smile seemed to fade a little as she paused for a moment. "... Truth be told, she seems to be handling all of this a lot better than I expected her to." Midnight added more quietly, "Though I can tell she's more nervous than she's letting on... Especially when it comes to being around people, and trying to organize new information." Aizawa nodded slightly,

"... It's going to take time." He mumbled lowly, Midnight nodded in agreement. "... apart from that, physically, was there any problems?" Midnight blinked at that, looking a little surprised at the question, her eyes narrowing a little.

"... she's exhausted, though she's been keeping up well." She murmured, "... Is there a specific reason you are asking, Shota?" He sighed, his eyes dropping closed as he shook his head a bit.

"Just keeping track." Was the simple reply, Nemuri's head tilted at the dark-haired man, though he never saw it.

"... It's driving me crazy. I've been trying to fix it, but ever since the interference that got ran at the USJ, the water regulators don't run at the times they're supposed to. I've reset the system about six or seven times, and I never get any error reports or codes... It works fine, just not right when its meant to..." Thirteen sighed, their voice filtering from the hallway Nemuri had come from.

"... If they got zapped by someone with an Electric Quirk, they might have damaged some circuit or motherboard that you can't access easily... And no amount of resetting the system will help until the physical hardware is repaired." Izaru hummed thoughtfully, and quietly too. "... I'd try replacing the timers themselves and the pressure sensors to see if that makes a difference... Maybe even rewire the circuitry... What happened, though..?"

"O..Oh, I thought maybe you'd have heard in the news... The League Of Villains attacked Eraser, his Class, and I at the USJ in the start of the first term." Thirteen explained, earning a blink from Izaru as she paused.

"... I... Do faintly remember that..." Izaru mumbled, her eyes falling on the floor as they continued walking. "... I guess it didn't really... Stick though..." Thirteen nodded slightly in understanding, "... If it was a Villain, the damage will probably be somewhere you wouldn't expect it to be... Some place they could get their hands on the wiring where they wouldn't be seen or caught... You should probably go around with an Ammeter to try and find spots where the current is irregular and go from there... If you don't find anything than maybe the the software does have an issue... Probably just one bug in the code that got triggered during the conflict..."

Thirteen nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "I'll give it a shot." The Pro hummed, "Thank you for the advice!"

"... You're welcome..." Izaru mumbled, her eyes moving from Thirteen and toward where Nemuri and Aizawa were, the both of them listening in and the former smirking slightly at the conversation.

It was nostalgic, having Izaru hand out advice like that...

Thirteen and Izaru drew to a halt in front of them, the latter's grey eyes raising from the floor to find Shota, her hands in the front pocket of the hoodie she was wearing and her silvery hair shinning orange and yellow in the light of the setting sun, her expression neutral but... Worn. She was clearly tired, that wasn't a surprise, but it was odd to be able to see it, usually she hid it better... Or at least from what they could remember.

"... hey, Shota." Izaru murmured, he blinked. "... Since you're supposed to be handling most of the supervisory duties around me, I take it you have some plan about what to tell your students...?" She asked, his other hand and phone with it fell in his pocket.

"We aren't meant to let the students know about who you are or about the Villain Status. And to avoid unwanted questions, it would probably be better to avoid stringing some colorful story." Aizawa murmured, "I intend to tell them as much of the truth as is possible. That you are a former student from UA, and in contest with trying to upgrade security, you are now a member of the UA Staff, and will be helping to ensure their safety, and help in other matters around the school where it's needed."

"... Alright." Izaru murmured, nodding in understanding, but Aizawa wasn't quite done.

"You're not allowed to disclose any of the other circumstances of being here to the students for the time being, as you already know... But there will be one student who will know, since it can't be avoided." Aizawa went on, earning a tilt of Izaru's head. "... We decided there was little point in trying to avoid telling Midoriya about why you're really here. Knowing him, he'll recognize you- perhaps not immediately, but assuredly at some point he will- and to avoid panic on his end, we'll tell him in private what it is that is going on, and what he needs to know, as well as instruct him to keep the information to himself." Her eyes dropped closed as she seemed to mull it over a moment, before nodding again.

"... That makes sense.." She mumbled, Aizawa let out a silent breath.

"We'll pull him aside in the morning before Class gathers for Training Tomorrow, and explain what's going on." Aizawa murmured, Izaru paused at that, almost uncertainly, before nodding once more.

"... Are there any other rules?" Izaru asked quietly, he blinked. "... I understand I'm supposed to do what you tell me too, keep an eye out for dangerous things... And that's fine. But I'd rather you tell me the rest of the restrictions now... so I can settle them in my head for a few hours at least..."

He let out a silent breath, his eyes fixed on her and expressionless as expressionless can be... almost as expressionless as she was. "No that's it." Was the short, simple reply and Izaru visibly stiffened, her eyes flashing as she blinked a few times at him.

"... th... that's it..?" She echoed, her expressionless state shattered and looking confused as he nodded once.

"I'm not going to set a bunch of rules in stone. You're already aware of what you absolutely cannot do." Aizawa mumbled lowly, earning blinks of surprise and slight intrigue from Midnight and Thirteen both. "You're not here as a prisoner, Izaru. I'm not going to treat you as such. But that being said, I do expect you to adhere to better judgment, and common sense while you're here and around the students." He added in dryly, "Will that be an issue?"

Izaru swallowed slightly, her eyes glittering a bit as she went quite, looking a little shocked still but... nervous too. She dropped her eyes from him, her shoulders tensing a bit as she shook her head, just once. "... no that's fine." Izaru mumbled softly, he nodded in turn to the words.

"Then that's all I had for today." Aizawa told her, "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"... no, Nemuri and Thirteen covered everything I'm pretty sure." Izaru mumbled, "... well... I suppose... have you seen Kesu, by chance...?" She asked softly, her eyes trailing up to meet his again as he shook his head a bit.

"No."

"Alright... then... I think I'm gonna just... attempt to sleep for a little bit." Izaru sighed, her shoulders sinking slightly as her eyes dropped closed. "... you guys didn't need me for anything else, right...?"

"No, no~ You go ahead and get some rest, Aneko." Midnight hummed gently, smiling at the other woman as she rest her hand lightly on Izaru's shoulder, and Aizawa saw her stiffen at it, though Nemuri seemed oblivious. "You must be tired after so much in one day." Izaru nodded faintly at the comment as she stepped back a bit, and enough Nemuri's hand had little choice but to retract.

"... right... I'll see you in the morning, Shota..." She mumbled softly, one hand lifting to wave over her shoulder wearily, before it landed on the back of her neck and she headed back the way she came in silence, and not once did she glance back at any of them.

"Goodnight." Thirteen and Midnight called softly,

"... night..."

Aizawa's eyes narrowed as he watched her go, until she turned the corner and was no longer in sight.

 _She backed off from Nemuri... and 'attempt to sleep'...?_

He swallowed, his shoulders sagging a bit as his eyes dropped closed and he forced himself to bite back at the weary sigh he almost let slip.

 _... when was the last time she did sleep...?_

He had an idea what that answer was, and it made him grimace. He's told Nemuri things were 'going to take time', and he knew that was the truth of it... but it wasn't going to simply be slow-going.

 _... all of this is going to be difficult..._

His lips pulled into a tight line and his countenance bent just a little, his head tilting to the floor and his shoulders hunching with his hands in his pockets. He buried his chin into the tendrils of his Capturing Device, his ears straining slightly to pick up the soft and quiet sound of Izaru's footsteps going up the stairs.

 _... and I doubt it's going to get any easier for a long time... if ever... shit._

 _... Was this... the right thing...?_

 _... or was it a mistake...?_

 _... damn it... I don't know... I hate these nagging thoughts... I hate doubt... I hate emotions... and I hate that I... damn me._

 **.:+:.**

 _... I don't... know... was this the... right choice...?_

 _... why do I feel... so..._

 _... awful...?_


	22. Chapter 22- Awhile

**Chapter 22**  
 **Awhile**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _... Damn... It..._

 **.:+:.**

 _His_ _stomach flipped though, realizing in near the next instant he had made a huge mistake- his eyes leaving Kine._

 _Time slowed down as he saw the air shimmer, felt the pressure rise, pale white shinning as Kine raised his hand in his direction- the Quirk already firing off a small, high-pitched, wailing blast that was headed straight for him._

 _Damn it... His hopes lift in that single instant seeing All Might, but still... He still fucking knew-_

 _His heart plummeted into his feet, his stomach knotted and doing a complete flip as he saw her suddenly there in front of him, their eyes locking for a brief, fleeting instant. She'd moved, rushed to step in front of him- she did it because she felt the bad coming, the bad and the danger and she knew he was in trouble, and she didn't hesitate._

 _He was frozen, his world suddenly tipping on its head and eyes wide as terror passed over his face. True, utter terror._

 _He saw the blood rise up around her, heard her skin, muscle and bone snap with a sickening, wet crunch as Kine's Quirk made contact with the center of her back, blasting a hole through her body with ease. She was so quiet, she never made a sound- mercy or luck or whatever, she couldn't feel pain._

 _He stood there, riveted, and in that instant- he felt something in him just... Break._

 _Dead... in an... instant..._

 **.:+:.**

He jolted out of the dream, panting and heart racing madly in his chest. It took him a few, fleeting seconds filled with confusion and dread before he realized where he was and what was going on, and that he _wasn't_ right in the middle of that wretched place again.

He hissed, rolling over onto his back and pressing his palms against his eyes, the (newly acquired, as per the moving in to the new facilities on Campus...) room around him dim and dark, the curtains drawn across the window and silent apart from his breathing.

He forced a long, slow breath to get his body and his heart to relax again, but his stomach stayed knotted and twisted no matter what he wanted, or how much he willed it not to be.

Damn it... it had been a long time since a dream had jolted him awake like that, made him feel...

 _...panic_

He growled a small curse under his breath, his hands moving from his face and attention shifting sideways toward the slight shimmer of light reflecting off the screen of his phone on the nightstand. He reached out and grabbed it, the brightness stinging his eyes in the dark of the room around him and taking a moment to let them adjust... it was 6:34.

It wasn't really the time that caught his eye though, there was a notification for a message and he blinked, eyes narrowing.

 _New Message from: Aneko (4 unread)_  
 _I'm sorry Shota_

He sat straight up in bed, a heavy bead of sweat falling down his jaw, and he felt his heart sink for absolutely no reason he understood. He unlocked the phone at breakneck speed, the messages pulling up as he read them over in rapidity.

 _Aneko_  
 _(794) 847-3673_

 _That thing I said, when you first came into the interrogation room._  
 _That wasn't really fair, or appropriate._  
 _I wasn't really thinking about what I said, I was just trying to get_  
 _you to... get it. About Simon, about my head not being where it_  
 _should be, about not having a choice, all of that, without telling_  
 _you directly. I didn't think about it until now, it didn't really click in_  
 _my head that saying that might have been... jarring, is the word_  
 _I think._  
 _Maybe not that word. And I know your mind not have gone there_  
 _either, but if it did, I'm sorry... And now I'm rambling, so I'll quit_  
 _I'm sorry Shota_

Aizawa wilted slightly, his stiff, suddenly hunched shoulders falling again as his eyes flashed, his jaw clenching a little.

 **.:+:.**

 _... Her mouth twitched, falling open as if she was going to garner some response- but the words never came and she halted, her eyes falling from him and narrowing. She winced, her head twitching left in reaction to what stab of pain must have earned the hiss. He heard her let out a small sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly as she shook her head a bit, her eyes dropped closed as she linked her hands together on the table._

 _"... I think I'm supposed to tell you to kill me." Was the low answer, his back went stiff as his eye twitched._

 _"... or maybe I'm supposed to kill myself... I might have switched it around..."_

 **.:+:.**

His eye twitched again, his grip around the phone tightening as he read the timestamp on the message;

 _3:23 am_

He switched from the messages to the app that kept tabs on the Tracking Bracelet, the signal popping up not far from his location, down a bit in the direction of the opposite end of the building from him, across the hall, up a floor- her assigned room.

His eyes dropped closed, his chin pressing against the phone as he bent his head a little, sighing.

"... I _swear_ , Aneko..."

 **.:+:.**

"... morning, Shota."

His movement up the stairs stalled at the low, soft call from further ahead, his eyes snapping up from watching where he was placing his feet and landing on the form of Izaru paused at the top. Her grey eyes met his, her hands tucked away in the pockets of the brown leather coat she had on, the upper portion of the sleeves striped across by lighter lines. To go with it she was wearing a pale colored shirt and dark jeans, and knee-high boots. The jacket sleeves were rolled up to her elbows so her forearms, and subsequently the tattoo and scars were easy to see. And the top half of her hair was pulled into a small tie and left to fall around her shoulders in a river of silvery, lavender-hued strands... he could see there was a single braid intertwined in that river.

And even though the sudden change in outfit caught his interest (and the fact they had run into one another as he was headed up to her room...), the very first thing that caught his full attention?

She looked even more tired now than she had yesterday, and he grimaced slightly.

Her head tilted upon catching sight of him, "... are you in some sort of rush..?" She asked slowly, those unfamiliar grey eyes of hers looking him up and down. He bit the inside of both cheeks, his eyes narrowing a bit more as he straightened up a little, placing both feet on one stair.

"No." He grumbled in short reply as he kept her in his gaze a few more seconds, before he shifted and turned to head back down the stairs, glancing over his shoulder as he tilted his head in a gesture for her to follow. "Come on, we're supposed to meet Midoriya soon." Aizawa grumbled lowly, she blinked at that, before starting down the stairs after him. They headed down to the ground floor in silence, Aizawa a few steps ahead of her and Izaru quietly following behind, his ears trained to the sound of her feet on the stairs, "... did you eat anything?" He asked as they crossed the threshold of the first floor, pausing just long enough to let her catch up to his shoulder.

"... I'm not particularly hungry." Was the soft answer he earned, her eyes not finding him as she said it. "... did you?" She countered quietly, he looked away with a shake of his head.

"... how long have you been awake?" He grumbled, the both of them still walking toward the front doors, and eventually out of them, Izaru walking at his shoulder and eyes closed as they headed out across the quiet grounds and toward where the Student Dorms were.

"... awhile." Was the quiet, and rather vague reply, he settled her with a silent stare from the corner of his eye. "... I take it you got my texts..." She commented, he stiffened a little and she seemed to sense that, even though she was not looking at him. "... sorry, I'm sure that was odd to wake up to... I was just thinking and I started typing without realizing it..."

"... it's fine." He mumbled, his eyes moving away from her and this time she glanced at him, quiet, searching almost... but unreadable.

She looked away again, her eyes dropping to the floor and shoulders sagging slightly as they fell into complete and utter silence between them. He heard her let out a small, quiet sigh but never said anything, they just walked side by side, the sun rising slowly, the morning air chill on their lungs, and the outline of 'Alliance Heights' drawing into view.

Tense still... Silent and tense.

The drowsy, sleepy figure of a young boy with unkempt, green hair stumbled from the front door of one of the dorms and started out across the walkway toward the two adults who had halted beside the gate. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning and slightly unaware of his surroundings as he moved toward them, still trying to shake the drowsiness that ingered over him.

"... good morning... Mr. Aizawa..." Midoriya mumbled wearily, "... you said yesterday... there was something you wanted to talk about this morning...?" He asked, his head tilting up and blinking the sleep from his eyes as his attention settled on who was waiting for him, and realizing quickly Mr. Aizawa was not alone. Midoriya stiffened, his eyes widening a little as his eyes matched with the grey ones of the unfamiliar(?) woman standing beside his Homeroom Teacher, her expression flat but... somehow worn. He blinked several times, his face falling a bit and suddenly nervous now as he quickly tried to give the stranger a polite smile and nod of his head, inwardly noticing-

\- _She has... she has a scar on her neck...?_

"Oh, ah... h..hello..!" Midoriya hummed, "G-good morning to you too, uh... Ms...?"

"... Izaru." She told him softly, he nodded a bit, smiling sheepishly. Though inwardly when he heard her talk...he wasn't sure, it was like... he'd heard her voice before?

"... good morning." Ms. Izaru added softly, almost as an afterthought, Midoriya smiled a bit more and nodded to her.

"Follow us." Mr. Aizawa instructed lowly, as always his expression giving nothing away as he turned, pausing only a small second to see if Midoriya was listening. Ms. Izaru shifted, reacting immediately to Mr. Aizawa moving, her grey eyes snapping away from the younger boy. Midoriya jumped slightly, following both adults stiffly as they headed passed the gate and further away from the dorm, taking a right and leading them down the small roadway and out of sight of the dorm, finally slowing to a halt outside one of the Gyms and heading inside. The lights flickered on as they came inside, completely alone and Midoriya getting more nervous and uncertain by the second, his eyes trailing across the scars along Ms. Izaru's arms and the tattoo with it... he swore he saw words sprawled among the lines like notepaper, but he didn't get a long enough look to know what they said.

"... uhm... Mr. Aizawa...?" Midoriya mumbled, his hands wringing together in front of him. "... what's... going on...?" His eyes found his Homeroom Teacher, Ms. Izaru coming to a halt at his shoulder and eyes closed.

"I apologize for the early summons, but we need to clear this up before the rest of the class meets." Mr. Aizawa told him lightly, Midoriya blinked. His Teacher's messy head of unkempt, trailing black hair tilted toward Ms. Izaru. "This is Aneko Izaru, she's going to be helping out around the school and keeping an eye on you and the rest of the students. Since everything that has happened with Bakugou and the League of Villains, the Staff are implementing several new policies to ensure greater security around the school. Izaru has been brought in to help with that based on her Quirk and other skills."

Midoriya blinked in surprise and intrigue, his eyes moving from Mr. Aizawa toward Ms. Izaru. "Oh, really...?" He mumbled, "... that makes sense... but ah... does that mean you're some kind of Pro? I'm just curious, since I know UA's staff are all Pro Heroes..."

Ms. Izaru's eyes opened at the question, her face seeming to fall a little as she shook her head. "No... I'm not a Pro." She murmured softly, Midoriya's head tilted at that.

"Uhm... so why are... you talking to me... alone...?" Midoriya asked uncertainly, his eyes moving to search his Homeroom Teacher again.

"Because now that Izaru will be joining the staff, we'll have to explain why she is here to the rest of the students. But what they will be unaware of, is that there is more to the explanation I have just given you." Mr. Aizawa murmured dryly, "What I said is true, the Principal agreed to have Izaru move on Campus so she could use her Quirk to help avert any dangerous situations that might arise. But she's actually in custody, and here under supervision by all of the staff at UA, on something of... probation."

"P... probation..?" Midoriya stammered, mind whirling at the words as he instinctively glanced toward Ms. Izaru again, her grey eyes matching with his green ones and pausing.

 _Grey... eyes..._

He looked to Mr. Aizawa again, smiling nervously now and clearly uneasy. "W-wait, Mr. Aizawa... you're making it sound like Ms. Izaru's some sort of... of Criminal...?" Mr. Aizawa nodded, his expression nothing but serious and Midoriya stiffened, mind _racing_ now- because _what...!?_

"W-what...?! What do you mean, a 'criminal'..?! Like... you're on Probation...? B-But why..? Was... you can't have done anything really bad, right...? Or the Principal wouldn't bring you to UA...? B... but I'm still confused, you're making it sound like this... this is some sort of secret, and y-you don't want the rest of the students to know... so why tell me...?!" He was rambling now, asking the questions in rapidity as his eyes darted back and forth between Mr. Aizawa and the apparent 'criminal' standing so calmly beside his homeroom teacher, watching him in his sputtering an not at all bothered by it... _expressionless...?_

"...why... tell... me...?" He asked, his voice trailing away into nothing as his darting eyes landed on Ms. Izaru and stayed there this time, his heart sinking and jaw dropping slightly as his whirling thoughts worked to try and click together. She blinked at the look on his face, one of her hands moved from her jacket pockets and rubbed the back of her neck.

Grey eyes, and her voice...?! It _was_ familiar, and the way she seemed so expressionless...?! And why approach _him_ about any of this..?! Unless...!?

"... you pieced that together pretty fast..." the woman murmured lightly, though maybe she shouldn't have been surprised at it- Aizawa had said it was more than likely that Midoriya would recognize her. Still though... Pretty observant kid.

Midoriya's jaw nearly hit the floor, his eyes whiting out, shocked beyond all belief and suddenly wondering if she read his mind.

 _Oh my god... Oh MY GOD! NO, YOU'RE... THIS IS SERIOUSLY...?!_

"S-SEER...?!" He squeaked, shaking from head to foot and so utterly confused.

"... yeah." Ms. Izaru mumbled, still expressionless as ever as he stood there stammering like an idiot. But there was a small flicker of something else for half a second, almost like uncertainty... And regret...?

"... needless to say... that's not really my name..." Ms. Izaru murmured softly, Midoriya continued to sweat up a storm as he fumbled for proper words.

"B-But... _huh?!"_ He stammered, "B-but... you're a Villain...! You and Scarlet, you were trying to capture me...?!" He instinctively took a small step back from the woman, swallowing as he stiffened. "... you... you're on Probation...? I don't understand..."

"Take a breath and try to calm down." Mr. Aizawa murmured lowly, almost like an order. Something that was par for the course from his Teacher and a bit of normalcy in the situation that Midoriya almost _needed_ just then. "I can't go into the specifics with you, since there is an ongoing investigation, but Izaru is not a Villain... Or, at least not by the normal standards." Mr. Aizawa explained, "And she is not going to harm you, or anyone else." His Teacher added, almost firmly and Midoriya blinked at that, still confused, and seeing 'Seer' nod slightly in testament to what his Homeroom Teacher said.

"... what do you mean, by normal standards...?" He asked cautiously,

"You are already aware that Izaru and Scarlet were not working directly under the League of Villains, but had arrived at the Training Camp with a separate objective to capture you." Mr. Aizawa grumbled, "They were working under orders from a Villain named 'Simon', who we have by now confirmed, is the user of some sort of Mind Control Quirk."

Midoriya's heart skipped a beat, his ears ringing on that- _'Mind Control Quirk'_

"Over the last few days the Police have done their best to determine who Simon is, and what his intentions are in their entirety... and I warn you now, there is still the very likely chance that he still wants to capture you." Mr. Aizawa murmured lowly, Midoriya swallowed, a shiver running up his spine.

"... b...but why... me...?" He asked, his voice quavering slightly but enough he was sure Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru both noticed it.

"... he collects people with rare, odd, unique, and generally powerful Quirks. Certain people and their Quirks catch his eye, and he's taken an interest in yours, so he's intent on collecting you." This time it was Ms. Izaru who answered instead of his Homeroom Teacher. Her voice was soft and her expression unreadable still, but Midoriya blanched slightly at the reply, his heart dropping into his feet.

 _Rare and Unique Quirks...d...does that mean... 'Simon' knows... about One For All...?!_

If that was the case, Ms. Izaru said nothing about it, and he kept quiet too, he wouldn't bring it up in front of Mr. Aizawa.

"I assure you he will _not_ capture you." Mr. Aizawa grumbled lowly, earning a stiff nod from the boy, and a sudden flare of his Homeroom Teacher's protective spirit that usually stayed hidden.

"... if he has... a Mind Control Quirk... and he... takes people... does that mean that... you...?" Izuku asked slowly, glancing toward Ms. Izaru again, who seemed to hesitate for a heartbeat, before she nodded, just once.

"... for a very long time now, Izaru has been compelled to work for Simon, and has had no choice in her actions. That includes helping the League, and working to capture you." Mr. Aizawa explained, "The compulsion started to wear off recently though, and more so after I Cancelled her Quirk at the Training Camp." Izuku's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in awe to the words.

 **.:+:.**

 _"C-crap...!_ "

 _He felt the wire snap tight around his leg before he noticed it with his eyes, pain flashing through him as it cut through his pants and dug into his skin and muscle. He stumbled, struggling to stay upright on one leg and nearly toppling over when she tugged them harder, he yelped at the pain._

 _The wires loosened in the next second, slackening enough he could shake them off- he didn't bother to stop and wonder why they'd let up, he had to get out of here._

 _"Seer?! Why the hell did you let him go?!"_

 _"... The wire slipped..."_

 **.:+:.**

 _"Kouta!" Izuku gasped, his legs tensing as he prepared to launch himself across the field of destruction and toward the boy- who looked dazed from getting thrown from Izuku before, and was in the direct shadow of a tree that was falling. In the two seconds that both Izuku and Aizawa managed to pinpoint Kouta in the cloud of dust and debris, one more second as he would be crushed- there was no time to move, he was too close, they hadn't locked eyes on him fast enough to be able to react...!_

 _Kouta held his head in his arms as he let out a terrified yell, the tree slamming into the ground and ripping the boy from all view._

 _"Kouta!" Izuku yelled, his voice breaking..._

 _"H-huh...?" Was the small, terrified and confused squeak of Kouta's voice that reached his ears, his eyes darting toward it's location as he went rigid, his heart skipping a beat._

 _... What...?_

 _Kouta stared, eyes wide and crying as he looked up into the dull grey eyes of the person who's arms he was wrapped up in- who'd moved to pick him up and get him out of the way of the tree before anyone else even realized he was in trouble. He was shaking, his breathing hitching painfully as he blinked, "W...why...?" He stammered, his eyes flashing as she blinked at him, her face so... So blank._

 _"... Why... Why did I...?" She mumbled, and she sounded more unsure than he did._

 **.:+:.**

 _... He stiffened, hearing the whistle of the wire in air and immediately knew it was headed for Mr. Aizawa- his teacher whipping around as he saw Seer coming toward him from behind. In a split second he Canceled her Quirk again, his body twisting to meet her and ready to defend himself, and in a split second she was right in front of him... with her back to Mr. Aizawa...?_

 _He saw the light shimmer off the wire and realized it was coming at them from the smoke cloud. Seer's feet planted into the ground and her hands clamped down on the wire lengths that had been about to go over Mr. Aizawa's head and twist around his neck, and now wrapped tightly around her hands instead. Blood immediately welled up under the wire that cut through her skin with ease, her body shaking as the wire tightened- sinking deeper into flesh and muscle both as she hissed._

 _D...did she just save Mr. Aizawa...?!_

 _"Move!" She ordered sharply, her feet pushing her to the left as Mr. Aizawa moved off to the right. Scarlet's fingers struck out, hard and fast from somewhere in the smoke cloud- missing the Erasure Hero by hardly a millimeter and cutting a straight line through the very top of Seer's shoulder, grazing her, but it was deep enough. Her blood sprung up into the air in it's quake, and she yelped. Izuku could only stare, his mind failing to come up with an explanation for what he was seeing- and what Seer was doing._

 _T-this doesn't make any sense...!_

 _Her feet stumbled as she caught herself, her lips pulled into a pained line and biting down on her tongue, clearly trying to steady her breathing and herself again as her hands and shoulder continued to drip scarlet._

 _"Simon Said stop! Not help Eraser!" Scarlet shrilled, the wire around Seer's hands jerked forward roughly and she stumbled, staggering and uneven as she hissed._

 _"Why aren't you listening?!"_

 **.:+:.**

 _... Her expression was nothing but blank, her body still, her eyes locked straight ahead- dull, and unseeing. She didn't even react to him being there, didn't care nor even seem aware of the state her hands were in, or her shoulder... Or even what mess she was. She just sat there, her breathing low but uneven, unseeing, lost... Hollow again._

 _"... She's...?" Izuku mumbled, looking a little unnerved. "... She... She helped you, right? Why would she turn on the League and her Partner like that...?" His eyes were looking at the woman, searching for some sort of reaction to the questions- and still nothing._

 _Simon... Said..._

 **.:+:.**

 _O... oh my god...!_ _That all makes sense now...!?_

He was reeling, shaking still and looking ready to have a heart attack as his mind raced a million miles an hour.

"... Simon's Quirk has by now worn off. She's not being forced to follow his orders anymore, and she's helping with the investigation going into finding Simon and detaining him." Mr. Aizawa went on, seemingly oblivious to the way in which the events at the Training Camp had suddenly raced through the young boy's head. "While that is happening though, she'll remain in UA's custody and help keep an eye out for anything that might happen, whether it is with Simon, or the League of Villains, or anything else. The only reason we are making you aware of any of this is because you have a personal stake in the matter, and we didn't want to risk you recognizing her and telling any of your classmates about it."

"S-so, when you caught me, you _did_ let me go on purpose...?!" Izuku stammered, his full attention landing on Ms. Izaru now. "And back at the mall, that kid at the fountain, and Kouta...?! You did that because... because the Brainwashing was starting to wear off and you... were _you_ again...?! Because you _personally_ wanted to help them...!? The same thing with helping Mr. Aizawa against Scarlet...!?" Izaru nodded slightly, and Midoriya seemed all the more flustered by the second. "B-but... so you're not really a Villain at all then...!? You were just being _forced_ to do all those bad things by someone's Quirk...?!" He stammered, again she nodded.

"... I apologize, for hurting you... and chasing you down like that." Ms. Izaru murmured softly, her grey eyes flashing as she suddenly bowed her head to him a little, Midoriya went stiff as a board at the gesture from the older. "... none of that was what I wanted..."

"N-no, it's fine, it wasn't your fault, right...?! Y... you were under the Control of someone's Quirk...!" Midoriya replied quickly, fidgeting as he waved his hands in front of him, nervous as all nervous can be. "A-and besides, you didn't hurt me that badly either... a-and you let me go...! Plus you saved Kouta and I from Muscular... and then Kouta from the tree, and Mr. Aizawa...!"

Mr. Aizawa seemed to stiffen at the words near the end there, though Midoriya wasn't sure why- nor did he pause on it too long either. Because he sucked in a sharp breath of air next, his hands clapping over his mouth and eyes glittering as the thought suddenly occurred to him;

 **.:+:.**

 _"Get away from him!" Izuku snapped, his feet pushing him forward and landing right in front of Seer- his leg swinging up as her hands slowly left her head, those dull grey eyes landing on his as he moved to hit her- and so very dazed._

 _Izuku's knee collided with her stomach and sent her flying backwards, and she made absolutely no attempt to move nor dodge it either. That same woman who had been going toe to toe with Aizawa and never taken a hit had been thrown by a hit that she should have seen coming for miles._

 _Seer hit the ground, sliding back through the dirt and destruction- leaving her covered in mud as well as blood now. She rolled over, struggling to her feet and shaking so badly her knees looked ready to give out-_

 **.:+:.**

"O-oh my god, I totally hit you..!" Midoriya squeaked, sweating up an even bigger storm, and Ms. Izaru blinked at the words, her head tilting up again. Midoriya's hands shot down straight at his sides as he started bowing toward her, shaking from head to foot in flustered animation. "E-even after all you did was save Kouta...! O-oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't realize..!" He told her quickly, still bowing over and over. "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly, I am so sorry, that was my mistake, it won't happen again...!"

Izaru stared, her jaw dropping open slightly, completely lost as to the reaction and stuck in her spot. She glanced quickly from the still stammering young boy toward Aizawa beside her, only to see the man let out an exasperated sigh, his eyes falling closed and never finding her gaze... And somehow she hated that he didn't.

What was she doing though, looking for something? Like some answer on what to do...? Or even what to say to the young boy...? Why couldn't she think of something herself...? ... Damn it, she didn't know.

"... Ah... You don't need to apologize... Retaliating against me... W..was perfectly justified..." Ms. Izaru stammered slightly, shaking her head at him as he halted mid-bow. The words weren't as smooth as she thought they should have been, and that made her core knot.

 _Damn it, why did coming up with a response feel so... So jarring...? It didn't used to be... I didn't..._

"... I-i mean I suppose... But all you were trying to do at that point was help, right...?" Midoriya stammered, swallowing as his eyes flashed. "E-even if I didn't know that at the time, I still feel pretty bad about hurting you when you didn't have any choice over what you were doing.." Midoriya straightened up some more, his eyes widening as he saw Ms. Izaru deflate slightly, nervousness appearing on her face that had been so flat before, her shoulders stiffening slightly as she sighed. She shook her head a bit, both of her hands hooking behind her neck as her eyes fell closed.

"... It's fine." She said at length, "... Honestly, Midoriya... You have... Nothing to apologize for... You acted as the situation called for it... So please... Stop freaking out about it..." She mumbled, a bead of sweat fell down her cheek as she let out a small grumble.

"... R..right... Sorry..." Midoriya stammered, nodding slightly as his eyes flashed. Ms. Izaru let out a low breath, her shoulders falling and her posture wilting a little bit more as she stood there in silence and with her eyes still closed. Midoriya stiffened, his eyes widening as he took an instinctive small step towards her when she took in a long breath next, almost as if to steady herself, but his heart sped up at the way she seemed to blanch a little. Like some of the (little) color in her face drained away, and he swore he saw her tremble just faintly.

 _She... Now that I'm really looking, she doesn't look so good... She almost looks exhausted..._

"Uhm... Are you... Alright...?" He asked softly, the question earning Mr. Aizawa's eyes as his Homeroom Teacher glanced toward Ms. Izaru, seriousness dawning on the Pro's face as he grimaced a bit.

"Izaru." Mr. Aizawa murmured lowly,

"I'm fine." She replied softly, her composure regaining itself after faintly faltering for all but a few seconds. The look on Mr. Aizawa's remained too tense for Midoriya to think his Teacher believed her, and his heart twisted in uncertainty. "... I'm just tense, Shota..." Ms. Izaru murmured, casting Mr. Aizawa a half-hearted glance as Midoriya stiffened, blinking several times.

 _... D... Did she just call Mr. Aizawa by his first name...?!_

His lips pulled into a tight line, flustered now as he glanced hack and forth between both adults and sweatdropping.

 _T...that's so familiar...!_

"... Are you sure?" Mr. Aizawa asked lowly, his voice borderline a growl but also... _Wait, am I seeing this right...?! ...i...is Mr. Aizawa... Concerned...?! Maybe just a little bit...?!_

Ms. Izaru let her hands drop back into her jacket pockets, looking away from the Erasure Hero. "... Mostly." Was the small answer. Mr. Aizawa let out a low breath, and Midoriya just stared at his Teacher, more uneasy by the second.

 _...b...but that's so unlike him...?!_

His Teacher let out a sigh and turned back to Midoriya, blinking at the flustered look on the younger's face. "... Look, Midoriya. You understand you cannot tell any of the other students about any of this, yes?" Mr. Aizawa muttered lowly, "For the time being, the investigation regarding Simon is to remain discreet, and with that, the fact that Izaru is in custody and her past actions as a 'Villain' need to remain secret too. We won't be able to discuss anything further about the issue with you than what we've already explained. The Staff and the Police are handling it, and you need to stay out of it. Focus your attention on school, and let us worry about everything else, understood?"

The young boy swallowed, nodding firmly. "I understand... I won't tell anyone about it.." He replied, and then paused, fidgeting slightly. "... But... Mr. Aizawa...?"

"What?"

"... I know you said you can't talk about it with me really... But uhm... Just out of curiosity...?" Midoriya mumbled, his fingers tapping together nervously in front of him. "... I understand since Ms. Izaru was under the influence of a Quirk... She's not really to blame for what happened, at least not all the way... and I know that under the law, people who commit crimes while under influence of someone else's Quirk; they don't punished for what happened unless it was really severe... so knowing that, and knowing you're here, you must not have been forced to do something really bad... and I understand that you don't plan to cause any trouble either..." He mumbled, switching to addressing Ms. Izaru directly, and earning a small nod from her. "... So knowing that I can understand why she's been put on probation of sorts, and even the whole thing about... Helping with the investigation... But I'm just wondering why you're at UA...?" Midoriya mumbled. "... Is it to keep an eye on me specifically, and that's why Principal Nezu and the Police let you join UA...? Cause I know the school's under a lot of heat right now, with all the stuff that's happened, and it seems a bit... Risky, letting you join the staff even on a Probationary term, and with the Brainwash Quirk, and expecting you to help out...?"

"Get to the point." Mr. Aizawa interjected, Midoriya jumped, realizing he was rambling.

"Oh, right, s..sorry... I guess I'm just wondering... Is there another reason for why they decided to let Ms. Izaru come to UA...?" Midoriya stammered, "I-i'm not saying I mind having you here or anything, I'm just a little surprised you were allowed to join up with the UA Staff in the matter of a weekend... especially with all the heat the school is under...?"

"... To be honest with you, I'm still wondering the same thing." Ms. Izaru told him softly, her words earning blinks from Midoriya and Mr. Aizawa both. "... But like Shota said... We're not allowed to get into it... And a lot of it is just... Complicated..." Midoriya paused at that, that word- _complicated._

"... being at UA _does_ have to do with keeping an eye on you... But you should really just ask the question you want to, Midoriya..." Ms. Izaru murmured, looking a little exasperated as the young boy blinked in confusion.

"... U...uhm... How do you mean...?" He asked,

"... Well you're pretty good at picking up on little cues... You wouldn't have recognized me so fast if not for that..." She replied softly, "... and you're meandering around the thing you're already assuming... So just ask..."

 _... How does she...?_

"Uhm, alright... If it's okay to ask... Do you two... Know each other...?" Midoriya smiled nervously, gesturing between both adults standing before him. "... Like... From before... All of this...? Its just... It kind of seems like it...? And... If that's true, it's a little easier to understand why you're here... And the Principal was okay with UA being in charge of your probation..." Mr. Aizawa let out a small sigh, shaking his head slightly and earning both Ms. Izaru and Midoriya's eyes.

"Yes." Mr. Aizawa grumbled, Midoriya's eyes widened at the confirmation. "I was already planning to mention it to the rest of the class, if a bit less directly... Izaru went to UA." He muttered,

"... We were in the same year." Ms. Izaru added quietly, her head tilting toward Mr. Aizawa.

"And I don't plan to mention that to the rest of the class off the bat, it's not important for them to know." Mr. Aizawa told him lowly, Midoriya stiffening slightly but getting the hint immediately. Though inwardly...

 _... I'm pretty sure everyone else will probably reach the same conclusion anyway if Mr. Aizawa tells them she used to go to UA... Since Ms. Izaru keeps referring to Mr. Aizawa on familiar terms... I haven't ever heard any of the other Staff call Mr. Aizawa by his first name before..._

... But that begged the question, she already said she wasn't a Pro, but she used to go to UA? How does someone go from being in the premiere Hero School... To being turned into a Villain, even unwillingly...?

This was all a lot to take in... And why did he get the feeling that both Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru were... Like _really_ tense...?

 _And she said... things are complicated... All Might said that when I tried to talk to him about it too..._

He paused,

 _... now that I think about it, All Might seemed just as tense as Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru do... was he worried about it, because Simon seems like he knows about All For One...?_

He didn't have a lot of time to ponder it before he was being lead back out of the gym and the conversation got dropped, Mr. Aizawa telling him to go get ready for class and Izuku waving a bit nervously behind him as he left the Pro and the 'Villain' behind... Thoughts racing and trying to settle, before he halted, alone just outside the front door to the dorm.

 _... Oh... I forgot... Mr. Aizawa said Ms. Izaru was here to help, since her Quirk was suited for it... Right...?_

 _... But... What even is her Quirk? I never saw her use it, I don't think..._

"..huh... Maybe I'll have a chance to ask later..." He mumbled aloud, before he smiled nervously to himself. Because of course he wasn't sure how much he was supposed to ask... And he was curious to see how the Teachers were going to play the whole thing, while keeping Ms. Izaru's situation a secret. And honestly he was nervous about the whole situation, but not really nervous of her, if that made any sense.

Ms. Izaru was different from that person he'd run from at the Training Camp. Even despite what she did before, she didn't really give off that evil vibe he was used to from Shiguraki, or any of the other Villains he'd come across... Weird as it sounded, he wasn't afraid of her, or even all that wary either. Just now she'd been little but polite and formal, and nothing about her gave off the impression she wanted to cause harm. She even apologized to him for everything that had happened, and the thought of it made him flustered once again.

And of course all that being said, it probably helped that Mr. Aizawa hadn't seemed to distrust Ms. Izaru, even if they did know one another from before. Mr. Aizawa wasn't the sort of person to let personal relations cloud his better judgment, and even though things seemed _tense_ \- nothing about Mr. Aizawa gave any hint to the idea that the Pro thought Ms. Izaru would cause trouble, or be a threat.

 _... I have to assume that all the Staff know about what happened with her and what she did... They probably even all voted to let her Probation take place at UA... So in some way they must all have some reason to trust she's not planning anything bad, right?_

 _I kinda wonder what All Might thinks about all of this... especially since it sounded like maybe 'Simon' knows about... One For All... and why... he and Ms. Izaru both said it was complicated...?_

 **.:+:.**

"... Sit down and be quiet, I have a few announcements to make."

The door to the classroom slid open with ease as the general chatter died out and the quick shuffle of feet and chairs moving sounded before all was quiet again. The eyes of Class 1-A turned expectantly on the familiar, washed out and bored form of their Homeroom Teacher, their eyes widening and looking on in clear intrigue as his usually solitary form was joined by another figure- a woman- who followed in behind him with the most neutral look anyone could have.

 _Who's that?_

 _Man... She kinda looks as washed up as Mr. Aizawa?_

 _She's got a few scars... And a tattoo! That's freaking cool~_

 _She some sort of Pro?_

 _Another girl, she's so freaking hot...!_

 _I've never seen her before...!_

 _Is she gonna be part of the Training Mr. Aizawa mentioned for the licenses?_

 _Why's she here?_

Mr. Aizawa stopped at his usual place up front while the strange woman stopped a bit to his right, her hands in her pockets and her grey eyes darting across every student in the room in a quick survey, before her eyes dropped closed.

"Now, as all of you are aware, the school and the Staff have begun to implement new policies in order to up the security around here, and ensure that no crisis situations arise again within the utmost of our ability." Mr. Aizawa muttered, his hands falling on the podium in front of him. "The Dorm Policy is an example of this, among other things. And it is with improving the security in mind, that the School Board has voted to bring in another member to add to the UA Staff." Mr. Aizawa gestured lightly toward the woman on his right, his eyes never moving to her even as the whole of the class's did. "This is Aneko Izaru, she's a former student of UA and from here out, she will be assisting with classes and other various exercises, while also helping to keep an eye out for any trouble, if it arises." Mr. Aizawa said simply, "In essence, she is as much a Staff Member as anyone else, even if she does not have a set assignment or class to teach. So treat her as such, understood?"

Ms. Izaru glanced up at the comment, her eyes shifting toward Mr. Aizawa almost in question, just for a small moment,

"Yes sir." the class murmured, Mr. Aizawa nodded.

"Now, as I mentioned yesterday our first objective will be earning your Provisional Hero Licenses." He then switched gears with the utmost ease, leaving no time for any questions (if there were to be any). Midoriya smiled nervously from his seat at how quickly his Homeroom Teacher moved passed the topic.

 _I suppose I'm not surprised, though..._

"A Provisional License, in essence, grants you permission to intervene when people's lives are at stake. And as such, that qualification carries an immense weight." Mr. Aizawa went on. "This probably goes without saying, but; the examination to earn these Licenses are extremely strict, as well as difficult. Even though it is only a Provisional License, the pass rate is about less than 5% year to year." The class as a whole went stiff at that,

"I-it's that hard...?!"

"Seriously...?!"

Mr. Aizawa pushed himself away from leaning against the podium, unperturbed by the reactions and shifting slightly to face the door. "And that is why, for the next ten days, your Training is going to be focused on one thing." Mr. Aizawa mumbled, the door sliding open on cue as three figures stepped inside- headed by a smirking Midnight, and trailed by Pro Heroes Cementoss and Ectoplasm.

"Creating one or two of your very own Special Moves~!" Midnight smirked, the class buzzing now with renewed energy at the prospect.

"Coool~!"

"Heck yeah!"

"We're finally getting past the regular school stuff!"

"I'm so excited!"

"Special Moves. In other words; the techniques that will assure your Victory in battle." Ectoplasm hummed,

"These techniques must be deeply ingrained in who you are, techniques that do not satisfy that requirement will not be allowed." Cementoss told them lightly, "To battle means to leverage one's own unique strengths."

"These techniques become symbols of who you are as a Hero~!" Midnight smirked, "Nowadays Pros without special moves are near an extinct species! If you wanna be top Heroes, ya gotta stick with the times, kids~!"

"Heck yeah!"

"This is gonna be great!"

"We'll go over the details more in depth in the Training Room, for now you all go change into your Hero Costumes and meet at Gym Gamma." Mr. Aizawa instructed lowly,

"Yes sir!"

His eyes moved to the other Pros. "I'll meet you three there in a minute," He told them, they nodded and headed out after the initial rush of students heading to the locker rooms.

Midoriya paused at the doorway, following Iida and Ururaka out after gentle ushering from Midnight and Cementoss both. His eyes lingered on Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru as everyone filed out, but those two stayed behind. He wasn't sure why, but from the faint trace of annoyance and even... _Weariness_ he saw dawn on Mr. Aizawa's face, he could tell he'd held them both back for a reason... But he wasn't exactly sure what that reason was.

"Quickly now! Don't get left behind, Midoriya!" Iida called to him, earning his eyes again as they left the classroom behind entirely.

"R-right..!"

 **.:+:.**

"You didn't get any sleep at all, did you?" Aizawa grumbled lowly, his eyes narrowed and hands in his pockets as he turned toward Izaru. The door shut closed and they were left in the classroom alone, the sound of the students and everyone else fading outside the door. Izaru blinked at his question, silent for a few seconds as he took that silence as answer, and sighed. "... You haven't slept at all since waking up from the surgery on Saturday." He muttered,

"... Not for lack of trying." Was the soft reply, Izaru's eyes falling closed as she shook her head. "... It's just hard to fall asleep when I'm so... Worked up... About everything... But... It's not like I'm not used to it..." He grimaced at the response, looking the slightest bit annoyed. For a small, fleeting second the thought crossed his mind to Cancel her Quirk- force her to just crash and pass out, because at least then she'd be technically _sleeping_... But it was only on his mind for a brief second more, because he knew doing that to her would likely just be a huge strain, and one she really didn't need to be put through.

"... Go to the Teachers Lounge, or back to your room, I don't care where. Lay down and just stay there, you're already passed what limit you have, if you don't get some sleep you are going to end up making yourself sick." He ordered lowly, she blinked, glancing over to him. "You're little use to anyone if you're sleep deprived to the point of collapse. And don't forget I can keep track of where you are, I'll know if you're sitting still or moving around."

Her shoulders sagged as she let out a small, slightly shallow breath and her eyes dropped closed again. "... Alright..." His jaw clenched,

"You'd best be asleep when I come back." he muttered dryly, she nodded.

"... I'll try... Shota..."

 _... I'm not a child though... And I_ ** _am_** _used to working even feeling like... This..._

"... In the future, if you're going to try and pass off not sleeping you might want to quit writing the last time you woke up on your arm." Aizawa grumbled, earning a blink and a small look of embarrassment from her. Her hand moved up to brush her bangs from her face, among the lines of the tattoo being the lettering and the notes she had been taking since Friday, and to which he was referring. Though she was a little curious when he'd had a chance to read it...?

"... Right... I forgot... About that..." she mumbled quietly, her eyes trailing over the lettering as her grey eyes glittered. Aizawa paused though, his eyes narrowed to slits at the way her shoulders were moving, shaking almost.

"... Do you need see Recovery Girl?" He asked lowly. Izaru stiffened a little at the question, her eyes moving toward him and away from her arm as she paused. She knew why he asked, of course... He could see it. And if Midoriya had noticed, _of course_ Shota did too, and she bit the inside of her cheek at the thought.

"... No... I don't think so... I'm mostly good for now... And I'll be better once I actually get some sleep..." She told him softly, wilting a little upon seeing the flat stare he gave at the answer. "... If I start feeling... Really bad... I'll text you... Shota... But you shouldn't keep your class waiting." He huffed silently, his eyes level on her for a few long seconds in sheer silence, before his teeth grit and he forced himself a breath.

"... Fine."

 **.:+:.**

"Hmm? Where did you send Izaru off too, Eraser?" Midnight asked lightly, watching the dark-haired man walk into the Gym alone and slightly... _Hmm? He looks a bit annoyed..._

"To bed." Was the gruff, short reply from the Erasure Hero. Midnight, Ectoplasm and Cementoss all blinked in question at that, and the dark-haired man stopped in line with the other Pros, his eyes watching the students starting to trickle into the gym.

"Hmm? She did look a bit tired still... Did she not get enough sleep last night?" Midnight asked, and they all heard him let out a low, aggravated breath.

"She didn't get any at all." Was the sharp reply, and the other Pros stiffened slightly. "It's not a surprise, given how her Quirk works and what it does to her... It's all heightened to an extreme with what is going on, so I am not surprised... Even if it is annoying." He grumbled, Cementoss and Ectoplasm exchanged quick glances between themselves. Midnight on the other hand kept her eyes on Aizawa, looking him over carefully.

"... Should we have someone check on her...?" Midnight asked slowly,

"I'm keeping an eye on where she is, if she doesn't sit still I'll have someone check on her, but for now just leave it be... It'll be easier for her to fall asleep if there aren't other people around." Aizawa murmured lowly, his tone nothing but dismissive. Midnight let out a sigh, and she, Cementoss and Ectoplasm all smiled a little nervously at the reply,

 _... He's not really in all that pleasant a mood, is he...?_

 _... Is that because... He's worried...?_

 **.:+:.**

The blip of light on his phone screen that represented the location of Izaru's Tracking Bracelet had not moved from it's spot, not in the last hour of the Training for the Provisional Licenses had started. And from where it was, it looked like she'd gone to the Teacher's Lounge instead of back to the Living Quarters, which didn't surprise him. There was a distinct lack of people in the school building as compared to the living departments right now, what with it being the Summer Term still, which meant there was less people for her Quirk to react to, and maybe it would help with falling asleep.

In front of him the whole gym was abuzz with noise and movement, the students hard at work and facing off against the numerous copies that Ectoplasm had produced. Aizawa remained in his perch at the front of the gym, watching the movement in stony silence and taking in every detail, determined to give them his full attention even as his mind wanted to wander toward that very same woman he had tried so hard to forget. Though he would never admit to it, it took a lot more willpower than he liked to keep from checking the Tracking App every ten minutes or so, and he hated himself for it.

 _... damn irrational, pestering..._

"You guys are really into it, huh?"

Aizawa and Midnight beside him stiffened, both of them snapped from their own thoughts and their eyes widening at the sudden voice. They turned in tandem with one another to see the tall and thin figure of a man standing in the Gym doorway.

"... All Might?" Both Aizawa and Midnight mumbled, earning a small smile from the (used to be, technically... ) No. 1 Hero.

"I..." All Might mumbled, stepping in the door as he quickly shot up in his Muscle Form. "... I wasn't really asked to come, but I had nothing else to do today, so Here I Am!" A few more steps and he shrunk back down and out of the Muscle persona, sighing a little as he kept on walking toward the pair of them, and coughing once into his hand. Midnight blinked, smiling to herself. _His greeting style has changed... Though hardly,_ she thought to herself.

"You should really be more focused on recovering." Aizawa muttered dryly toward the blonde, All Might stiffened a bit at that, looking the slightest bit exasperated.

"You don't need to be cold, I'm retired but I'm still a Teacher after all..." All Might mumbled quickly, Aizawa simply huffed. "... Besides you're working on Special Moves, right?" All Might sighed, deciding it better not to get into an argument with the Erasure Hero and changing the topic. "Special Moves is definitely something I wanna see..."

All Might trailed off as his attention landed on the familiar form of Izuku Midoriya standing a ways off, not moving around like the rest of the students and looking nervous. He grimaced to himself, biting the inside of his cheek a bit.

 _... Looks like you're having trouble, huh Midoriya...?_

But his attention got diverted by the massive, booming explosion that went off not far from them, Bakugou emerging from the smoke he sent up and smirking wryly. "Oi! Ectoplasm, your Clone died!" the blonde boy called toward said Pro hotly, "Gimme another one, please!"

"... He's something isn't he..." All Might mumbled as he watched the younger blonde, Aizawa sighed at the comment, his hands falling deeper into his pockets and his phone with them.

"... Yeah, and he's only going to get stronger from here on out." the dark-haired man grumbled lowly. All Might nodded slightly, his eyes breaking back to around himself, Aizawa and Midnight as he quickly tried to search out someone else- only not to see her.

 _Huh..._

He was about to ask before his eyes found Midoriya again, and his heart twisted to see the unease work it's way deeper into the young boy's face.

 _... I'll ask in a minute..._

Aizawa and Midnight blinked, watching All Might step forward and head into the Training Grounds without warning, leaving them behind as he moved up to Midoriya. "Midoriya my boy~" All Might murmured lightly, causing the boy to jump a little, whipping about in surprise.

"A-All Might...!"

"I have some advice for you," All Might murmured, stopping in front of him. "You are still trying to imitate me." the No. 1 told him pointedly, Midoriya's eyes widening a little in confusion, his mouth dropping to ask- only to jump again as All Might turned on his heel and headed away.

"Kirishima my boy~!" The No. 1 called to said student,

"W-what do you mean...?!" Izuku stammered, but All Might never seemed to hear him at all, he was already handing off advice to the next student, and then the next.

 _... You'll never learn if I just tell you the answer, Midoriya... And it doesn't matter if you're right or wrong, what matters is you being able to think it through and come to a conclusion on your own..._

"... Well, he's suddenly gotten very quick to hand out advice..." Midnight mumbled beside Aizawa, smiling in amusement. Aizawa's eyes narrowed slightly, lips pulled into a tight line and wondering just what the hell had gotten into All Might-

He stiffened, his eyes catching sight of something sticking from the No. 1's back pocket, a... book...?

 _'Even Dummies Can Be Teachers!'_

Aizawa's eye twitched, letting out a low, hot breath.

 _Idiot_

"... Has Izaru been moving around?" Midnight asked, diverting his attention from the No. 1.

"No, she's been in one place for awhile now." He grumbled, Midnight let out a weary breath.

"Hopefully she's fallen asleep..." She sighed, his jaw clenched.

 _Not likely_

"... I suppose if she keeps having trouble, I could try and use my Quirk on her." Midnight commented, clearly unaware of his irritated inner monologue. But he heard her, and if Izaru didn't sleep soon he _would_ have Midnight intervene, he'd already thought about it as an option- though at the moment he didn't mention it. It was a much better alternative to using his Quirk, since in reality it was mostly Izaru's own Quirk that made it hard for her to sleep... But it mixed badly with the stress of being in a new place, around a lot of people, in custody, and all what-else and whatnot... Even if Izaru would never admit it, she was just as nervous about all of this as the rest of the Staff were, more so even, and she wasn't taking it as well as she seemed to be.

He could tell how tired she was, how tense, and he could tell she wasn't feeling very well either. He saw how tired she looked from the start, and immediately after her comment about not being hungry had earned his attention, and concern. And then feeling grew more justified as he saw her react when talking to Midoriya... and then growing sharper and sharper in his core when he saw the way her shoulders were shaking, her (usually pale skin) features a little more pale today than was normal... shit.

There it was again, that knot in his stomach that he just could not get rid of... not in days.

 _Damn it Aneko_

 **.:+:.**

"... Eraser, I was going to ask earlier..."

Aizawa glanced over from watching Ojiro go head to head with one of Ectoplasm's Clones, the sound of All Might's voice reaching him after about half an hour of the (now retired) Pro going around and giving out 'advice'. He turned to face the No. 1, his hands in his pockets and brow quirking at the comment,

"Hmm?"

"The Principal told me you're the one primarily in charge of keeping track of Izaru... But she's not here?" All Might murmured slowly, noticing immediately that Aizawa seemed to grimace slightly at the question, and earning a confused blink from the No. 1.

"I told her to take the day off and go to sleep just before we started into the Training." Aizawa grumbled, "She's not actually slept since after the surgery on Saturday, so I sent her off and told her to get some." All Might's face fell, stiffening in surprise and shock at the words as a sharp, quick flash of unease swept through him.

"... I...It's _Tuesday_.." He stammered breathlessly, Aizawa nodded and All Might seemed to grow even more unsettled. "...how the... How can anybody stay awake that long...?"

"She's fairly used to it, on a normal standard." Aizawa murmured, "But I think this time around, with everything that's going on, between Kamino, Keitaro, the Investigation, coming to UA- her Quirk is working on overdrive and it's not letting her relax enough to even consider sleeping, even if she wants to." All Might faltered a little, swallowing.

"... Right... Her... Quirk..." All Might mumbled, his eyes falling to the floor as he seemed to fidget a little, and Aizawa simply held him in a silent stare. The idea of Izaru with a Quirk was still a foreign idea to All Might, after all. And it was a little jarring to have Aizawa talk about it so casually, where the No. 1 really didn't even know where to start with getting used to the fact... But... in all honesty, he was trying not to think about it much at all... With little luck, maybe.

All Might shook his head at himself, "... She can't be feeling well if she's not slept... That surgery wasn't huge, but it was still serious enough that not sleeping could make her sick..." He mumbled softly, worry making it's way into the No. 1's expression where Aizawa still wasn't used it, not on Izaru's part... Not even after having known all these years that Izaru and All Might had known one another. It was something Aizawa had done his best not to think about, and he had as little luck as All Might did in that regard.

"I'm aware, that's why I didn't let her tag along today." Aizawa muttered, his eyes not on the No. 1 but off to the side now, his eye catching some small, dark figure there. Aizawa turned slightly, blinking a few times to see a cat sitting in the doorway to the gym.

"... how has all of it been going...?" All Might asked softly, "... I know none of this can be easy on her... Has she... Been taking it... Well...?"

"... Maybe you should see for yourself." Aizawa said slowly, his eyes still not on the No. 1 and missing the look of confusion and unease that passed across All Might's expression as the blonde finally glanced up from the floor.

"... I'm sorry...?" All Might mumbled, his blue eyes flashing.

"... You have yet to see her face to face, right?" Aizawa murmured, "I'm busy keeping an eye on the class, and most of the other Staff are busy with their own things. You're supposed to be resting yourself, but if you're still itching for something to do, why don't you go and check up on Izaru?" All Might swallowed at the suggestion, his stomach twisting and stiff in his spot as Aizawa's eyes moved back toward him, the dark-haired man's expression neutral and serious all at once. "And while you're at it, if she's not asleep yet- tell her I'm going to have Nemuri use her Quirk and force her to sleep for three days straight, regardless if she wants to or not." All Might blinked several times over, stiff backed and sweating a little at just how low Aizawa's voice got then and on that last part.

 _I... I can't tell if he's kidding...?_

. _... That's a little harsh... But did he just... Call Midnight by her first name..? That's not like him at all..._

"She's in the Teacher's Lounge." Aizawa grumbled, waving a hand at the No. 1 dismissively as he started to head away and leave All Might behind, "Take Kesu with you."

All Might blinked, watching the dark haired man stalk away and quite lost. "... Kesu...?" All Might mumbled under his breath, his mind whirling slightly.

The No. 1 nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something tap the bottom of his leg out of nowhere, his blue eyes darting down to find a black cat suddenly standing beside him. Its paw was lifted and pressing against him as it called his attention down to itself, yellow eyes matched with his sunken blue ones and he paused, mind whirling even more. He hesitated for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, his free (not currently in a cast) hand rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"... Uh... Kesu...?" He tried, the cat blinked, it's head dipping toward him in what looked like a _nod- ok..._ _I'm losing my mind..._

The cat turned, it's tail flicking across his leg as it started toward the door. It paused after a few paces and looked back at him, expectant. He gulped, grimacing.

 _I am definitely losing my mind_

Despite that though, All Might's feet moved without him thinking about it, following 'Kesu'(?) out the door and his free hand falling back to his side as he went, clenching slightly.

 _... It's crazy... But I think... maybe that cat was listening to Aizawa and I talking...? And Aizawa knew it...?_

His head tilted as he watched the cat stay a few paces ahead of him, seemingly knowing precisely where it was going... somehow... he didn't know.

 _Its... probably better not to think about it too much... but what's with the name, 'Kesu'...? That's a weird name for a cat... And a bit on the nose, if it's Aizawa's cat..._

Aizawa didn't strike him as a pet person though... Not that he knew the man well enough to judge that... and maybe he didn't know Aizawa as he might have liked... There'd always just been such a huge rift between them, and he had doubts it would ever change, especially now... but he cast the thoughts away and left it alone.

His gut twisted slightly as he and the cat left Gamma Gym behind, headed in the direction of the main building and a lump forming in his throat as they continued on... _Nervous_.

He'd actually, in all honesty, avoided being around the school as much as he could yesterday, because he wasn't comfortable with the idea of running into Izaru as she was shown around the campus.

What was he supposed to say...? Of anyone who'd actually known her before she... He'd not seen her the longest, and the Izaru he'd seen and learned about over the weekend was not the one he recognized easily at all. He hated what had happened, and he hated what she'd been put through- it all hurt, knowing the things she'd suffered and how long she had been used... But... Despite all of that, one thing kept coming to the forefront, and it had a way of drowning everything else out. That one thought just kept nagging him since the minute he found out she had a Quirk, and it was maybe the one thought that hurt the most of all.

 _... She knew..._


	23. Chapter 23- Alone

**Chapter 23**  
 **Alone**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _...I... Messed up..._

 **.:+:.**

 _"Toshinori~!"_

 _He jumped slightly at the sound of his name, his water bottle falling back from his lips and turning toward the source. The park was quiet and peaceful around him, dew still sticking to the grass and the sun only barely beginning to break the tops of the trees as morning slowly trickled in. The city was sleepy still too, and because of that and the lack of... Well, anyone in the park besides himself for the last hour or so, having someone suddenly say his name was a bit of a shock._

 _It was well before dawn, why would he expect anyone out here so early?_

 _He turned around and found a young girl with silvery, lavender-hued hair standing behind him in a middle school uniform, her hair braided back and smiling as she waved a hand at him, and the other held on to a juice box. His surprised expression quickly faded into a smile once he realized who it was- a familiar face, as of meeting one another a few weeks ago, and hitting it off extremely well._

 _"Ah, Izaru!" He hummed brightly, hints of a soon to be infallible smile gracing his lips as he turned around all the way. "Nice to see you again, though I'm surprised you're here. You're up pretty early." he told her. She shrugged and gave him an easy smile in return._

 _"Well so are you." She quipped without skipping a beat and he smiled at the reply. "I'm supposed to be helping the Science and Research Club with a project before classes start, so I gotta get to school bright and early." She explained with ease, though she smiled in slight exasperation next. "I'm sure we won't get done today or even in the next few, though I hope we do... I looked over their plans, and I don't think things are gonna go as they expect." She chuckled, "... ah, but such is experimenting. Things are always bound to go against what you think~"_

 _He smiled at that, chuckling a bit himself. "You really expect it to go that bad?" He hummed brightly, she sighed, shrugging a bit but smiling anyway._

 _"Well, personally I don't think they've really thought through how much power they're gonna need to make any of the project work- and they certainly haven't gotten the right circuitry to get there. And the battery they plan on using probably isn't gonna cut it either." She hummed, shrugging again, before she chuckled. "... Pluuuus, one of the guys keeps switching up the wires in all the schematics he drew up, so that's definitely gonna be a snag somewhere down the line~" she added and Toshinori smiled in amusement at the thought. "We'll figure it out though, just gonna have to work some things and maybe dull the scale down a bit." She murmured, he chuckled again._

 _"Sounds like they're lucky to have you helping out." He commented, she smirked, her blue eyes glittering with mirth._

 _"Lucky is understating it a bit." She chuckled. "They'd probably start an electrical fire if I wasn't around to check the configuration for them, hehe~" He smiled at the comment, and the lack of modesty, but she wasn't being arrogant._

 _Izarus bit down on the straw of her juice box, smiling softly. "Hmm... They'll learn fast I think, they're all pretty smart. I probably won't even need to help out for very long, once they see and understand all the little mistakes..." She added, musing almost. Toshinori's eyes flashed, still smiling softly at her as his hands landed on his hips._

 _"They just need a little help to start off, hmm?" Toshinori hummed, and she smiled at the comment, and nodded._

 _"You got it~" she chuckled brightly, her blue eyes trailing from him and toward the sky for a moment, her expression softening._

 _"... Everyone needs a little help now and again... That's how we learn."_

 _... she was right, of course, and it was wise. It was wisdom and clarity in someone so young... someone too young. Much too young to have known what the world was like, and what life was, as well as she seemed to... And he never realized it until much later._

 _Kids aren't supposed to be wise, or know about the hard things in life, the terrible things... she was too young to ever know, or be dealing with a world so much bigger and older than she was._

 _She wasn't supposed to be living in a world where she was worried about everything and everyone. She wasn't supposed to be living and suffering under a Quirk that bombarded every second of every day of her existence with feelings of dread and urgency and panic. She wasn't supposed to be so worried about keeping everyone safe and she wasn't supposed to feel the weight of that responsibility on her shoulders. She wasn't supposed to feel like a criminal when she meant to do good, and she wasn't supposed to live with so many secrets and force herself to act like everything was normal._

 _She was a kid... But life ripped it away so she never really got the chance to just_ ** _be_** _a kid._

 _All of what happened, what she went through, and had to do? The pain and the horror and the reality she was forced through when she was still supposed to be a kid? The terrible, terrible things she had to live through when her life was supposed to be easy? When she was supposed to be home, with her friends and her family, and safe?_

 _She and so many others over the years, they grew up too fast. And they didn't have a choice, they were forced to._

 _It wasn't fair_

 **.:+:.**

The main building was eerily quiet as All Might and Kesu made their way through it, going up a few floors and headed toward the Teacher's Lounge where Aizawa had told him to go... Where Izaru was (and was supposed to be sleeping...).

The emptiness wasn't a surprise though, there were no scheduled, regular classes in session with it still being the Summer Term... But it didn't help to make him feel any less uneasy as he headed further in.

Why did he feel uneasy anyway? It felt stupid to be nervous about something so... He didn't know

He stopped outside the door to the Teacher's Lounge, Kesu at his feet and looking up at him expectantly, waiting on him to open the door it seemed... _What an odd cat._

He forced himself a sigh that was meant to be calming, but it did little good and he wilted slightly, shaking his head at himself and lifting his free hand to slowly push the door open. He peeked inside cautiously, taking in a quick survey of what looked like a completely empty room at first glance, and the door already half-way open before he spotted her.

She was laying down on the couch, her feet propped up on the armrest, her head on the other end and hidden behind the opposite armrest from the angle he was at. One of her arms was draped across her torso, holding lightly to her shirt over her side and the other resting on her chest, he could see her breathing... A little fast...?

His eyes moved down to his feet as the cat waltzed in ahead of him, heading straight up toward the couch and leaving All Might fumbling a bit, stepping inside quietly and shutting the door again out of habit.

The cat moved up to the couch, rounding the back of it before jumping up to land on the back of the couch itself and balancing with ease. He peered down at the woman, who shifted, her left hand leaving her chest and reaching up to rub Kesu's ears wearily.

"... Kesu..." Came the clearly tired voice, All Might hesitating at the (now closed) door as his eyes found the cat's as it looked at him even as Izaru's hand moved to pet under his chin. Her hand fell back down as she shifted slightly, All Might's feet starting forward into the room out of instinct. He gulped as he stepped around the edge of the couch, offering up a smile (that was much, much too nervous...). His eyes matched with grey ones he wasn't quite familiar with, and he saw hers widen in surprise.

"Sorry, we didn't wake you up did we...?" He asked, she blinked, shaking her head to the question as her eyes trailed over him and he saw recognition dawn on her face.

"... Toshinori..." she mumbled, he stiffened out of sheer surprise- he hadn't honestly expected she'd recognize him. After all, nowadays he looked nothing like he used to when they knew each other.

He blinked a few times, his face fallen a few seconds more before he offered up a small smile, hating himself for the pause. "... ah... I'm a little surprised you recognize me... Izaru..." He mumbled quickly, she sighed quietly, her eyes dropping closed. "... I can't imagine I look anything like you remember..." He added, though he trailed off as she shook her head at him.

"It's the bangs." She mumbled, her hands moving up on either side of her face in mock representation of said bangs, before they fell again and she grumbled. She shifted again as she started to push herself up from laying down, and his eyes widened when he saw her face twist a little, her entire form shaking in effort the instant she tried to sit up.

He swallowed, taking a tentative step closer and waving his free hand at her in nervousness, "You don't need to get up, Izaru." He told her quickly, his words halting her actions as she let out a small breath, and nodded just once, stiffly. She growled something under her breath he didn't catch, this time relenting to adjusting just a little bit so her head fell against the armrest instead of the cushion, the No. 1 hovering slightly and nervous as hell at the way she seemed to pale at that little movement, her features flushed and her breathing picking up. Just that little bit seemed too much for her, and his heart skipped a beat as worry and small inklings of panic started to work their way into his core.

"H-hey, are you ok...?" He asked quickly, watching tensely as her hand fell over her mouth and the other crossed over her torso. She took in a deep, slow breath to try and settle down again and nodded at his question, though she didn't look up at him.

"... Yeah... Sorry... Just... Dizzy..." Was the quiet, partly mumbled reply that immediately had his stomach churning even more. She seemed to sense his unease, because she cracked one eye open and glanced up toward him, shaking her head a bit. "... Don't look so freaked out, being dizzy is normal... when I'm having trouble relaxing enough to go to sleep..." She told him softly, her hand fell away from covering her mouth and she let her eyes drop closed again. "... it's just because I'm calmed down enough my body is starting to settle out of... The 'fight or flight' mode it's always in... But still not enough yet to actually sleep..." she explained almost offhandedly, "... With it being awhile... Since that happened... Calming down even a little just... Its unpleasant..."

He swallowed, his eyes dropping from her a bit as he stood there, stuck to his spot and quiet. "... I get it." He murmured, sighing as he lowered himself into sitting on the coffee table just behind him and in front of the couch. "... I read the file, about your Quirk... Some of the more complicated jargon got a bit lost on me, but I understand the gist of it I think... it doesn't seem... All that... Bearable..." He trailed off quickly, not sure what possessed him to start saying that, and regretting he'd brought it up at all. He couldn't imagine she'd care to think about it like that-

"... It's fine." Izaru's soft reply made him blink, "... I know... all Quirks have some sort of... Drawback... Usually not a large one... But I have gotten used to it... and it's not usually this bad..." She explained, sighing as Kesu settled in to sitting neatly on the back of the couch, ears shoved forward and attention fixed on the woman below him. "... It's just because of everything going on... It's been a long while since I was this worked up about... Everything..." she grumbled, her voice dropping as she let out another breath, and his eyes watching the rise and fall of her chest and honing in on what he had upon first walking in;

 _She's breathing a little faster than should be normal_

"... I imagine it's all a bit confusing." He murmured though, deciding not to mention it right now, and his eyes dropping to his hand on his lap, "... And hard to... Wrap your head around."

"... I suppose that's true..." Was the small answer he earned, and he grimaced a bit at it.

How _was_ she taking any of this? How on earth could she be taking it? After all of it, all he'd heard about, seen the pain and the fear... She'd been through so much, there couldn't be any way she was taking it well-

"... But you say that like _I'm_ the only one worked up with all of it..."

He stiffened slightly, his eyes snapping up to her in surprise and confusion, his blue eyes meeting grey, her eyes halfway open and almost... _Exasperated_.

"... You are too, Toshinori..." She mumbled, "... Everybody is... I'm not unaware that none of this is exactly pleasant for the rest of you... You don't have to act like you're okay with all of it..." She shook her head a bit as she let her eyes close again. "... And you really don't need to temper yourself around me... Or feel like you can't ask anything either... I know you've got a lot of questions, Toshi..." She sighed, "... You just skimped over the whole... I have a Quirk thing... Like it wasn't a shock... Or a surprise for you..."

He swallowed again, his shoulders sinking a bit as his eyes fell from her entirely. She was right, of course... He'd mowed over the Quirk detail like that because... Because he was uneasy about asking, he was afraid of her answer, and where that topic would lead. Where his thoughts had gone so often the last few days.

"... I should have told you."

He stiffened, his eyes widening and attention snapping back up toward her, his jaw dropping a little. Her arms crossed over her chest, holding her sides lightly, tenderly almost- but her eyes stayed closed even as she continued on. "... I thought about it... About a million times... How I would explain it to you... Make it so you'd understand... I thought about it a lot... But back then... Every time I tried, my head just wrapped back around to the reasons not to... the doubts and the fear... The very stupid, childish fear..." Izaru mumbled, All Might's eyes flashed. "... Looking at it rationally... Keeping it a secret never made any sense... And I knew that... But it never made a difference... I still stayed quiet... I'm sorry..."

She let out a small breath, seeming to bite her cheek.

"... I didn't know... Until... Simon Said... Hack into All For One's systems... Until I saw the files... About what happened..." She mumbled, her shoulders hunched a little and he felt his heart sink in the matter of a single moment. And it sank further when her otherwise emotionless expression suddenly twisted into something so very _painful._

"...I'm so sorry... About Nana, Toshinori... I'm sorry... I knew something bad... Was hanging over you... But I... I didn't realize... shit... I knew... When you left... The bad thing had happened... but I didn't know _what_..." She hissed, grumbling a few choice words under her breath that he hadn't heard before from her- but he did hear the guilt in her voice, the regret... And the anger.

It hurt

"... Damn it... I should have told you... Been straight with you... About what my Quirk was, about why I said something was going to happen... Why I would I even _know_... It was stupid to think you'd take it seriously... Or even just understand what I meant when I warned you..."

 **.:+:.**

 _"... hey, Toshinori." Izaru's soft, low voice fell on his ears as he blinked, a little surprised to hear her, but smiling on reaction as he turned toward her. He'd seen her a few days ago, and there was usually a longer span of time between meetings- so having her pop up without warning was a little out of the ordinary._

 _"Hmm? Ah, I didn't see you there!" He smiled, her eyes flashing as she glanced up at him, her hands in her jacket pockets and... subdued. "You're pretty far from home, did you come all the way here just to find me? Was there something you needed-?" She seemed to bite the inside of her cheek, her eyes shifting away from him and almost... nervous._

 _"... just... be careful." She murmured quietly, his smile faltered a little._

 _"Hmm?" He mumbled, before smiling a bit more. "I'm always careful~!" She grimaced slightly, shaking her head at him and his clear attempt to lighten the mood- which usually she would have welcomed, but apparently not at that moment._

 _Something was off..._

 _"No... I mean it." She told him lowly, "There's... there's something bad that's gonna happen, I don't know what... but it will." Her eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze locked with his, and this time his smile faded all the way, immediately picking up on the mood- though not sure why it was there. "And I think it's gonna happen around you." He felt a cold drop of sweat fall down his spine at that,_

 _"... why would you think that?" He asked slowly, her eyes darted away from him, and he saw fear light up in her expression where he had never seen it before, not once._

 _"... I can feel it..." Was the soft answer, and he hadn't known what to make of it- how would she know?_

 _But regardless, that conversation, that warning?_

 _That was the day before Nana died._

 **.:+:.**

... And now it was clear what the words meant, what weight were behind them... And she was right, maybe if he'd known about her Quirk he'd have taken that conversation more to heart.

And of course her thoughts went there, because his had, several times, over and over... and she was one of the smartest people he'd known. It was no surprise at all her mind had found that avenue, and his heart ached when he heard her say it;

"... I messed up..." Izaru mumbled, her voice so low, so quiet and so tense. "... I should have told you... You deserved to know... There's a whole shit-ton of things I should have done... So many things I didn't do... Things I shouldn't have... keeping it a secret... creating Danger Is Near... Staying hidden... Not telling you what I meant... all of it... And now I've handed Simon all he wanted to know about your Quirk and Midoriya... All of it has been one huge mess for over a decade... I'm sorry..." She swallowed, _hard,_ her breathing halting a few seconds as she sucked in one long breath of air and held it, her face twisting more in discomfort as he watched her quietly, his entire countenance so weary, and aching. He let the pause of silence settle between them for a few moments, watching her as the discomfort in her face faded a bit and she let out that breath she was holding.

"... If I'm going to be honest, Izaru... when everyone told me about you having a Quirk, and about what it could do... I did remember that. That day you warned me." All Might murmured softly, his eyes falling in his lap as his eyes dropped halfway, leaning over a bit with his elbow on his knee. "... When I realized that you warned me, and knew something was wrong because of your Quirk, but never told me about it... I was angry with you. First thoughts and feelings that came with realizing that... I was _pissed_..." He didn't need to be looking at her to know his words made her stiffen, but he kept on, his voice low, steady. "... I did think that maybe if you'd told me about your Quirk, I would have taken the Warning seriously... That maybe I could have avoided what happened with Nana..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head at himself and forcing a sigh,

"... But I was only angry for a few seconds."

Izaru paused, her eyes snapping open in shock at that and glancing toward him, but he didn't see it.

"... I've been thinking about it a lot since then, after reading about your Quirk, about Danger Is Near... What happened to you, being at the Pit... I get it now, at least a little bit, about what living with your Quirk is like... And I really don't blame you for wanting to keep it to yourself, or telling everyone you're Quirkless." He murmured, "... Hell, I think if I was in your shoes I'd probably be doing everything I could to just ignore my Quirk, if only to keep it from driving me insane... I'm not really sure how you manage it, feeling like you do all the time, being around people, being friendly or kind... or even how quick you are to jump in and help people. I don't think I could take it... even with One For All, I never really was as strong as you've been for finding some way to... Be good, under all that strain." He shook his head a bit, smiling wryly. "... And I honestly don't think knowing about your Quirk would have made any difference either." He added in softly, "... Even if I had known... I'm pretty sure things would have ended up the same way they did with Nana anyway... There was no avoiding it... Even if it pains me to admit it... What happened had more to do with my shortcomings, more than it ever did yours. So please don't beat yourself up for it, Izaru. I don't blame you for any part of it."

He glanced up, smiling slightly as he caught her gaze. "... I think we both forget it, but you were a kid. It's not fair to expect you to be rational about everything... Hell, even adults aren't rational all the time." He told her gently, "And the thing with Simon, and All For One... That's not your fault either, you didn't have a choice." Her eyes flashed a little as she seemed to grimace at the words, he let out a breath, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck. "... I actually think I should be thanking you for not talking about it in front of everyone when Judge Keitaro was using his Quirk on you. It can't have been easy to avoid saying _why_ Midoriya's Quirk was so interesting at the time... I appreciate that you've kept what you know about One For All to yourself, Izaru." She nodded a bit, her eyes dropping away from him.

"... it was already such a huge secret... I wasn't about to run my mouth off about it..." She mumbled, he smiled a bit more at the reply, but only just. When she did look up again, her eyes narrowed at him, and he blinked. "... Are you ok...?" She asked,

"Hmm?"

"... You look beat to hell, Toshi..." Was the soft answer, he chuckled nervously.

"Ah, I'm fine." he promised, "Truth be told, everything worked out a lot better than I expected, so I can't complain too much." She blinked at that, her eyes narrowing a little more at the words.

 _Worked out better...? Then what exactly...? A whole Ward got demolished..._

She didn't have anytime to stay wondering about the oddity of the statement though, her eyes dropped closed as the room swirled and she grumbled under her breath at it. She was already feeling the breath catching in her throat, threatening to have her coughing soon enough... She honestly didn't want that, but she didn't think she'd get her wish. She could feel the warmth getting worse in her lungs, _damn it._

The sick feeling? The whirling, hazy dizziness that coupled just _so nicely_ with the sheer exhaustion? And the ache of soreness, and occasional sharp prick of pain? Mixed in with the prickle of electric bad hounding her head and her nerves at every second of the day-?

She was used to it, living like that, working like that... But her body hated her for it, and refused now where she'd been able to push past it for ten years... Ten years of being alone and losing track of... Everything. Ten years alone and now here with people, feeling every little feeling, every indicator of small or large, the small gut-feeling before someone's pain...

. _... And my head is just... So fractured..._

Toshinori heard her breathing stall again for a minute, the hushed, quick tenor broken suddenly as she held it, her shoulders hunching a bit as she seemed to sink further against the couch, just faintly... And her already pale features paled a bit more.

"... Izaru...?" He murmured cautiously, stiffening and his heart dropping as she sucked in a breath of air and it turned into a cough, and then another. Low, raspy, and her shoulders hunched as one hand moved to cover her mouth and the other held tighter to her side. He leaned in a little, hovering and heart racing at the sound. The coughing ceased after a few seconds, but it didn't matter, that noise rung on his ears in terrifying likeness to the coughing that had gripped her in the midst of whatever 'Attack' had taken fast hold of her at the Police station. That one that had her hardly able to _breathe-_

"Hey, Izaru, are you alright...?" He asked quickly, his hand finding an uneasy place on her shoulder, her chest still rising and falling in rushed, uneven rhythm. It was nothing near as bad nor as worrying as that day at the station, no. But he was instantly worried that it might get to be that bad, and her lack of an answer right away made his stomach twist.

The cat still sitting so silently on the back of the couch shifted a little, it's paws fidgeting almost as it's ears twitched back and forth incessantly, yellow eyes fixed on the woman.

All Might bit back what little nervousness had kept him a good distance apart from her up until then, scooting to the edge of the table and leaning over a bit more as his free hand moved from her shoulder and pressed gently against her forehead. His lips pulled in a grimace when he felt the unnatural amount of warmth coming up from her skin. "... You're running a bit of a fever, Izaru." He mumbled, his hand retreating again. "I'm gonna give Recovery Girl a call-"

His words broke off as he blinked in surprise, Izaru's right hand suddenly moving to catch hold of his wrist softly, her eyes opening halfway as she shook her head at him.

"... Don't bother her... Toshi..." Was the quiet order she gave him, and he stiffened, both of them in a standstill as she kept hold on his wrist. She shook her head a bit more, sighing as her eyes fell again. "... There's no point..."

"You're clearly not feeling well." He replied quietly,

"...mmm... But... She's not gonna be able... To do anything about it either... her Quirk won't make this better... And I already took the damn... Pills she gave me..." She murmured softly, and he blinked in question. "... Honestly it's just because... I've been so worked up... And haven't slept... It's just... Calming down after all of this sucks... More than usual... but I'll be fine... I just need to... Sleep..."

"... Are you sure?" He mumbled,

"... Mhmm... I'm okay..." The words were so very low, and wispy, but even then she sounded sure... He swallowed, biting both cheeks as his composure wilted a little. His eyes found her hand that had still not let go of his wrist, his head tilting slightly as he took notice of the tattoo and the... Words(?) written across her skin.

 _B: August 26_

 _E: August 29_

 _K: 9 am, August 29_

 _Antb: 823 am, August 30_

 _Imu: 823 am, August 30_

 _Corti: 1021 am, August 30_

 _S: 1236 pm, August 27_

 _Shota- Eraserhead_

 _Toshi- All Might_

 _Hizashi- Present Mic_

 _Nemuri- Midnight_

 _Ishiyama- Cementoss_

He read through the notes twice before glancing back toward Izaru. He was going to question it, because why would she keep note of their names like...?

He paused though, and cast the question away. It wasn't worth it to ask right now, it wasn't important, and she was tired enough... she said she needed sleep, and he agreed, so he let it go.

"... If you're sure... then I'll give you some space, so you can get some rest." He told her quietly, ready to pull away but her hold on his wrist tightened a little more, and he halted in surprise.

"... This is contradictory... And irrational... But... Being around people... the last few days... For some reason, it makes me uneasy... and not just because of... My... Quirk... I'm not sure... I understand why..." Izaru murmured softly, lowly, and Toshinori's eyes glittered at the words.

 _'Being around people makes me uneasy, and not just because of my Quirk'_

... He supposed maybe that wasn't a surprise, after what she'd lived through- but what did she mean, she didn't understand why? Even _he_ had an idea why, it wasn't a stretch to think she'd be uncomfortable around anyone after the _trauma_ she'd endured. She should know better than anyone why it made her feel nervous, or tense being around other people- she was the only one who really had any clue the true _depth_ of the things that had happened in her life. So how could she not understand her own feelings-?

"... But... I don't really like... Being alone... Either..." Izaru breathed, her hand around his wrist trembling a moment. The No. 1 felt his heart knot, his stomach going with it at the way her voice seemed to shake a little at the end there, just a little, hardly at all... But enough he felt his soul ache terribly.

 _... Izaru..._

He let out a silent breath, his eyes falling a bit as he felt her hand slip a little, she was probably too tired to keep it up, and that made his soul ache even more. Whatever emotionless, and even hollow person she had become after all of this time, the mental and emotional turmoil managed to break though right then- and most assuredly because of the sheer exhaustion. She was tired, and weak, and clearly feeling like hell, and because of that, and maybe even unwillingly, the fear and the insecurity swirling deep down inside started to trickle through. She suddenly seemed so _fragile_ , and it hurt to see it... It hurt more than he ever thought it could.

He shifted his hand, his fingers grabbing gentle hold of hers and forcing her to let go of his wrist, but he didn't separate their hands right away. He inched down the table just a little bit, and slowly set her hand down and his with it back on the cushion, not pulling away again for a few moments as he nodded slightly.

"...I understand." He murmured, and he thought he sort of did. Izaru had always been a friendly person when he knew her, and she had seemed to genuinely enjoy being with people she knew, even if now he knew being around anyone- especially a large amount of people- would wear on her nerves and her energy quickly because of her Quirk... But even if he felt he didn't know her as well as he thought... He did think she liked being around other people, talking to them. She had always been too pleasant and friendly around him, to just give up being around others, maybe even after everything, and even under that hollow and lifeless person she had turned into for so long.

He let his hand stay on top of hers for a little while, silence settling in again as he waited until it seemed she relaxed a bit. When she did, Toshinori drew his hand back, hesitantly so, but his thoughts turned to something else entirely.

"... Ah, I was supposed to relay Aizawa's message; he's gonna have Midnight use her Quirk on you if you don't sleep." All Might mumbled, smiling nervously at the thought. "... For three days straight... he seemed serious about it..." Izaru paused for a good minute without saying anything, almost looking a little confused, and enough so he paused. "... Something wrong...?" He asked slowly, she shook her head.

"... No... Sorry... It took me a minute... To put the name... Together... but... I don't think... She's gonna... Have to..." Izaru sighed, he blinked. "... apologies in advance, Toshi... It's a little hard... To connect everyone's Hero Names... together... Since what I remember most out of anything... Is the time before you were ever full-fledged Heroes... I know I'm supposed to call you by your Hero Names around the school... And the students... And I'll get it... It just might take me a little to get used to it... And to the point I know who is who... Just based on the Hero Name..." He blinked a few times, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek as he quickly glanced to the side and the door.

 _'And while you're at it, if she's not asleep yet- tell her I'm going to have Nemuri use her Quirk and force her to sleep for three days straight, regardless if she wants to or not.'_

 _Is that why Aizawa called Midnight by her first name instead, when he told me the message...? Because he was taking into account Izaru wouldn't recognize 'Midnight' over 'Nemuri' easily...?_

His eyes flicked back toward the notes written on her arm,

 _... And why she's taken note of everyone's names...?_

 _... I suppose... She never really did call me All Might when we saw each other..._

"... So you don't remember a lot of being under... Simon's Quirk...?" He asked softly,

"... No... It's there somewhere in my head... I think... But I can't get at it... Some things I can... But mostly no... It kind of feels like... Living someone else's life... When bits and pieces do come back... It's like I was there, but not inside my own body, or my own head... Just sort of... Floating... mm... Its less like that... For more recent things... Easier to... Keep track of... and bring back up..."

His eyes flashed slightly at the explanation, he couldn't imagine... It sounded like being an unwilling passenger in your own life, not in control, only faintly aware, numb even... And it had been that way for _ten years_.

Izaru took in a long, low breath, her breathing slowly moving away from the rushed, panting tenor. Her eyes fixed on the roof a moment, "...you know... That kid... He's so nervous, jumpy, and unsure... And he really doesn't seem... Like... much at first glance, either..." Izaru hummed, earning several blinks from Toshinori at the rather sudden change in topic- and not entirely sure what it was she was talking about either.

"... He practically jumped out of his skin when we told him this morning... But... he put the whole situation together in about a minute... He's pretty quick... Smart..."

Toshinori's eyes widened a little as he realized what she was talking about, and he nodded, slowly. "He's got a knack for analyzing situations, even though sometimes he gets a bit overzealous with it... But he's pretty good at snap judgments, and it's good he likes to think his actions through. Though sometimes he still rushes in without thinking..." Toshinori sighed, "He asked me about all of this, with you and why you were told to catch him, and I didn't know what to tell him... Or even where to start... But by the time he got around to asking me, he'd already run through about a dozen different scenarios in his head, some of which weren't far off... I knew it was bothering him, and it should... He's on Simon's radar because of One For All, and in lieu of that, me... But all I managed to tell him at the time was that things were complicated, and that we were trying to sort it out..." He sighed, his eyes dropped closed as he deflated slightly. "... Did he take it well? I'm sure there's a lot he's going to ask still, and I'll have to talk to him about you knowing about One For All... Though I suspect there's little else I'm allowed to tell him about all of this."

"... He hardly paused." Izaru mumbled, "... He put all of it together in the course of a few minutes as soon as we told him the bare minimum... It looked like he understood it easily... He did start ranting off questions, but they were mostly rhetorical..."

 _Yeah, that sounds like him..._

"... And he didn't even really seem to have any reservations about... Me being around, or even be suspicious of the story... I suppose that just means he has a lot of trust... In the school... And the staff... And their decisions..." She commented softly, her eyes dropping closed again. "... hmm... as for telling him more...? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to... keep from talking about Simon anymore than Shota and I told him... but I think the rest... is up to you, Toshi... he seems like the sort of kid to just keep worrying about his questions... over and over... until he gets an answer..." Toshinori's head tilted back, letting out a long sigh of exasperation.

"... yeah, that about sums it up... he's such a worrywart, that kid... and he's always so nervous, he's like a jellyfish at the best of times..." The No. 1 grumbled, he heard Izaru let out a breath of... _was that amusement..?_

"... he reminds me of you, in that way... Toshinori..." Izaru hummed, "... he jumped straight passed all of his own questions the minute he realized he'd hit me, back when we were fighting... and he started apologizing, over and over... he gets flustered at the weirdest things..." Toshinori glanced back down toward her again, blinking in question and slight embarrassment too- because it sounded like she just compared him to Midoriya because they could be... like jellyfish? Or was it the part about being a worrywart...? ... or maybe... getting flustered at the weirdest things...?

Either which way, he did feel suddenly a little... _flustered..._

"... but even despite all of that... he knows when to push all of that nervousness away... and act when he needs too..." Izaru went on, her voice dropping a little more, growning a little more tired. "... I have to imagine... if people knew about... One For All... and how it works... they'd probably be questioning why you decided to hand it off... to such a bumbly... little kid... he's clever... and quick on his feet... but his persona compared to yours and other Heroes... he's a bit lackluster... and he's by no means the most powerful person... you could... have picked..."

She sighed softly, All Might staring a little at her as she repeated words he'd thought to himself about a hundred times before. Things he'd already assumed people would think, things he'd considered himself, and what others had said about Midoriya (those who knew)... he'd forgotten how easily she could pick apart situations, and mimic other people's thought processes.

"... hmm... but I think I've seldom seen anyone so damned determined... to save other people... even when... it meant... he kept getting... torn up... or beaten... down... there's like some... raging fire... inside that nervous kid... and it comes up... when he moves... to help someone else..." Izaru went on, her voice continually dropping lower and the pauses between the words growing. It almost seemed like she was talking to herself now, or just rambling, and he sat there in silence, his attention fixed. "...facing off... against... Muscular like he did... to save one kid... no matter how hurt he got..."

All Might's eyes glittered slightly, his eyes dropping halfway closed as he nodded, though Izaru surely didn't see it

... none of this should have been a surprise to him, she was so perceptive... she always was. _Of course_ she saw the same thing in Izuku Midoriya that he had- the very thing that had made up his mind to make that green-haired kid his Successor.

A Hero... always runs straight into danger, if it means saving someone else. No matter what.

"... he's something of a less confident... version of you... but it's there... you're both... so damned determined to help... other people... even over... keeping yourselves... safe..." Izaru sighed, the cat shifting now as it lightly hopped down from the back of the couch and into the small space between Izaru's shoulder and the couch cushion on her left side, curling up in the crook of her neck with a gravely purr and setting it's head down on her shoulder. It's yellow eyes found Toshinori, almost amused too.

"... you know... that's a bad... habit... Toshi..." Her voice trailed off into near nothing as her breathing settled into something soft and easy, her body and mind finally relaxing enough to let sleep swallow her whole. Silence overtook the room completely, leaving Toshinori sitting there as his eyes glittered and his posture grew weary. But he smiled slightly, and sadly at her.

"... you'd know." He replied quietly, Kesu blinking at him as if he agreed to the soft-spoken words.

 **.:+:.**

 _Time slowed down as he saw the air shimmer, felt the pressure rise, pale white shinning as the Villain raised his hand in the direction of a dark haired man down on the Arena floor- the Quirk already firing off a small, high-pitched, wailing blast that was headed straight for him._ _All Might was moving in an instant, hissing when he realized immediately there was no way he'd get down there in time._

 _His heart plummeted into his feet, his eyes widening as suddenly there in front of that man- there was a woman, bloody and beaten- but she'd moved so fast... Faster than him, and he realized immediately what she was doing._ _She'd moved, rushed to step in front of the other man- because she knew he was in trouble- and she didn't_ _ **hesitate**_ _._

 _That woman... She looks like she can hardly move, and yet she..._

 _He saw the blood rise up around her as the Villain's Quirk made contact with the center of her back, blasting a whole through her body with ease._ _She was so quiet, she never made a sound-_

 _She jumped between them, she jumped in front of him so he wouldn't-  
_

 _His heart dropped, anger and guilt flooding every inch of his being- he was surprised, shocked too... And angry it had come to that, but-_

 _ _The state she was in, she shouldn't have been able to move and yet she had. Her body and her feet brought her forward, shoved her between the man and the Villain- and all for one thing, one goal. It was a feeling and a thought that h_ _e knew all too well.__ _She sacrificed herself for it- that one thought._

 _Save him, regardless of what happens to yourself._

 _... that single selfless thought that stemmed from the first... and probably one that had crossed her mind just as many of thousands of times as it had his own._

 _Save them... do everything you can, and save them._

 **.:+:.**

Toshinori swallowed back what lump formed in his throat, and the ache of pain that reemerged with so much power at the simple memory. He grimaced, his smile failing as his eyes flashed. He watched the soft rise and fall of her chest as she fell deeper into sleep, the room so quiet around them... and despite what ache there remained in his soul, it was almost uncanny how nice hearing her _breathing_ could sound, and how it could make him feel better just then.

His free hand fell on the back of his neck, sighing wearily.

"...you have that 'bad habit' too, Izaru..."

 **.:+:.**

 _'Danger Is Near Warning prompts police and Emergency Aid on high alert, car crash victim seen and rushed to hospital in record time!'_

 _'An Increasing number of Pros flock to sites detail by Danger Is Near- leading to a record number of Villain Incidents and Disasters being dealt with in impressive time!'_

 _'The Victim of a Mugging gone wrong speaks approval of the now widely popular DIN Website:'_

 _"-the police were only three minutes away, after I was attacked. I didn't pay any mind to the 'Danger is Near' hype going on, so I had no idea I was anywhere near the Warning Zone. But the Police knew, and they were already on the lookout in the area. I honestly think I'm alive right now because they listened to the Warning."_

 _'Vague Danger Is Near Warning gives Authorities time to set up emergency aid- and were able to instantly provide assistance following the uprooting of a city block earlier this week. The death toll has remained securely at zero.'_

 _'Another accurate Warning from DIN; a Villain has been arrested outside the Kyoto National Bank, which lies on the street a 'Risky' Warning was issued through the site. DIN has tripled in subscribers since it's sudden spur in popularity- making it one of the most viewed sites since going live eight months ago.'_

 _'Group of friends present at the sight of a large pileup give credit to Danger Is Near; the group of young teens were on a stroll home from School earlier this evening, and contest to knowing that their path passed through an area that the DIN website marked for a Warning. They credit knowing about the Warning to being hyper-aware of their surroundings, and were able to avoid being involved in the subsequent crash that overturned two semi-trucks and a number of commercial cars;_

 _"Usually we just stroll through this block without a care in the world, you know? We come this way all the time and nothing ever happens, there's hardly any traffic either and we usually don't pay much attention to the traffic coming through. But when we saw there was Warning from DIN for this spot, we figured we had to be extra careful today, and I'm glad we were. We were on high alert for anything, and one of those trucks totally smashed across the sidewalk we were on- but because we were looking for trouble, we were able to move fast enough and get away."_

 _"Yeah! And the cops were totally everywhere, the ambulances too! They were able to jump in right away and make sure everyone was alright!"_

 _'There has been a recorded drop in crime and accidents surrounding areas labeled under the DIN Warning System, for a number of hours following the posts. With everyone tuned into DIN, and on high alert for any bad that might happen- everyone is ready and prepared for anything.'_

 _"-yeah, I didn't give DIN much stock in the beginning, but after seeing how many of the Warnings have definitive weight, I decided it wouldn't hurt to take some time to patrol the areas the Warnings list. Heroes are already supposed to be on high alert for anything, it's actually kind of nice to know some place is bound for trouble ahead of time- if you're there before something ever happens, you're that much closer to handle it right away. Several of the other Pros in the area and I have been talking about it, and we've started to make a habit of running patrols where at least one of us in the vicinity of the Warning at all times."_

 _'Chatter across online forums and fan-websites show an increasing interest in Danger Is Near- the website that has Japan, and the world raving!'_

 _'... rumor has it that many freelance hackers have attempted to break into the site, Danger Is Near, and thus far none of have been successful...'_

 _'The big question on everyone's mind; Who Is Danger Is Near?'_

 _'Danger Is Near accuracy rate remains steady at an astonishing 85%!'_

 _"... Activity out of the Danger Is Near website has dropped drastically following issue of the death of a young boy a month prior. The notification system still continues to gain number, but at a significantly slowed rate as compared to the height of it's popularity two months ago-"_

 _"- now let's be fair, the popularity itself hasn't gone down at all, in fact; DIN is even more popular a topic now than it has been since starting up. Now, the approval rating- that has taken a blow."_

 _"Right, now we can see a great disparity beginning to crop up among the supporters of DIN, and those now looking to condemn his actions. There's a huge divide sweeping across the internet and the media, from those who believe Danger Is Near is someone to be celebrated, and the other side- those who which to label DIN a Villain or a Vigilante, and cry out in outrage..."_

 _'Bullet Train derails, Heroes flock to the scene- but thirteen casualties and dozens more injured! Where was Danger Is Near and their Warnings this time?'_

 _"It has now been a little over a year since the Danger Is Near website aired, and subsequently gained what incredible amount of popularity and fanfare it has- and for the first time since it's creation, DIN has finally posted a Warning with a 'Deadly' Warning. The only one of it's kind, and the world is waiting with baited breath to see what becomes of it-"_

 _"-Following the one and only Deadly Warning out of the Danger Is Near website, the infamous DIN is now, unassumingly, offline. The Website remains running, but no new Warnings have been posted for a number of months now, and conjecture and questions have flooded the internet- everyone trying to understand why is it that DIN has gone dark, and without reason."_

 _"Danger Is Near's sudden popularity has died out as quickly as it came, six months after the last 'Deadly' Level Warning, there has been no activity from the site, and the public has by now lost interest."_

And now he knew what the world had wondered without answer, why it was that Danger Is Near had suddenly dropped away...

 _... all of that, because Izaru ended up at the Pit. Trapped, and then eventually-_

All Might sighed slightly, his back falling against the back of the armchair and glancing briefly toward where Izaru was still fast asleep on the couch to his right.

He remembered Danger Is Near, and the popularity it gained of course. It was in his time, though DIN didn't mean anything to most people nowadays (discounting the awakened hype and conjecture now following the Warning for Kamino Ward)... and he remembered being the slightest bit impressed with how accurate the site was back in the day. He'd followed it as adamantly as anyone else back then, following and keeping up with the news... He'd even subscribed to the notification system himself, like so many people had.

So almost a week ago now, when the 'Catastrophic' Warning was posted to the site, he got that notification- as had probably so many other people. The website may have been inactive but people never unsubscribed from it (there wasn't really a point...), so the sudden, entirely unexpected notification popped up in his email, and on his phone- and he'd thought nothing of it. After all the Post was labeled as unauthorized, so he'd assumed it was just someone screwing around. That's what everyone thought... Until the fight that had devastated Kamino Ward and made it clear that the post was not a prank.

He'd been shocked to learn about Izaru's Quirk, and even more so to know she was Danger Is Near... But only shocked because he'd not been aware of it. Because to be honest, her being Danger Is Near? And knowing her, or at least as much as he thought he did?

Being Danger Is Near seemed just like something she would do... even after everything.

He'd taken time to go back and scrounge up on what he could about DIN following finding out about it, reading through the top results, pouring over pages of articles and whatnot having to do with it... a lot of it he knew, but he supposed he hadn't ever really been aware of just how much had happened concerning DIN, or how much people had to say about it. And it became even more abundantly clear that her Warnings had helped a lot of people, and probably prevented a lot of bad things from ever happening to boot- and it was all because she'd made people aware, which made them more vigilant, more ready to handle danger coming... and probably deterred would-be Villains from committing crimes in some of the situations.

He ran his hand through his bangs a little, before it dropped and he leaned back into the armchair a bit more.

He wanted to talk to her about it, maybe ask what had prompted her into creating DIN in the first place, how often she decided to post things and why... there were a lot of things he wanted to ask, and maybe would have today- had she not been so tired and strained. It was better she'd fallen asleep, she clearly needed it. He could ask later, and maybe later he wouldn't feel so nervous about the prospect of asking anything...

... talking to her about any of that, about her Warning, about knowing about One For All, about Nana and her being Quirkless... he had no idea she felt like she did, blaming herself, and feeling so guilty about not telling him... The way her voice shook when she said it, how quickly her composure had broken, how hard it looked like she was trying to hold herself together-

 _"... I messed up..."_

 _... she must have been fighting with herself about saying anything the whole time we knew one another... and not just with me, but with everyone, about keeping her Quirk and DIN a secret... and it doesn't help anything that I disappeared without ever telling her what happened... to have to find that out, after all of these years through All For One's files... maybe I shouldn't be surprised it hit her like that... none of this is easy on her... and she... doesn't seem to know what to do... or even feel... about all of it..._

He bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes finding her again as he felt his heart knot.

 _"... This is contradictory... And irrational... But... Being around people... the last few days... For some reason, it makes me uneasy... and not just because of... My... Quirk... I'm not sure... I understand why... But... I don't really like... Being alone... Either..."_

Somehow that string of words hurt more than anything else she had said or that he had learned. Because how long had she been alone?

 _Ten damn years_

His thumb tapped across the phone screen as he settled into browsing the sudden influx of DIN themed notifications and articles that had popped up- seeing as how now everyone knew DIN got hacked into (by Izaru, though most everyone was unaware of that...) and the Warning about Kamino had come true.

As quickly as DIN popped into the game, and popped back out, it was back again, and people were raving and discussing it with fervor.

 _'Over a decade passed and the once widely notorious site Danger Is Near is back- and with a prediction telling of the destruction Kamino Ward sustained, coming nearly 72 hours before it ever happened!'_

 _'Is Danger Is Near back? Where has he been all this time?'_

 _Trapped_

 _'How likely is is someone managed to hack into that website, where ten years has never made a difference?'_

 _Only one person could_

 _'If it wasn't the original DIN, who the hell hacked in and posted something?! And how did they know?!'_

 _... that was pretty far in advance, especially for the range her Quirk seems to work at..._ _... but maybe... since it was on such a large scale... large enough scale to shake off some of Simon's Quirk... just a little... and revert back to posting to DIN... right...?_

He shook his head, his eyes trailing over the articles but not bothering to open them up for further review. His ears trained to the sound of her breathing again, his attention diverting from his phone for a brief moment. He wasn't planning to leave, it wasn't as if he had anywhere better to be and besides... he was pretty tired himself, even if wouldn't ever admit to it. Plus it was nice, the quiet, the sudden lull, and he wanted to keep an eye on her himself. He was still a worried about that fever, he hoped it would come down now as she slept, and he wasn't going to leave her alone. It was pretty clear that even if being around people made her uneasy, being all by herself made her just as uncomfortable, and maybe even more so. She had grabbed his wrist, stopped him, and she looked so afraid when she did it... _shit._

... So even if it mattered little with her being asleep, he wasn't going anywhere. He'd be there if she did wake up again, keeping an eye on her in case something went wrong, or sleep didn't help, and she only got worse.

This time she wasn't going to be alone anymore, not like she had been. This time... this time was gonna be different.

 **.:+:.**

It was well into the afternoon by the time they called the Special Moves Training to a halt, the Students panting and shaking in weariness from the hours of working hard. They were ordered back to their dorms and given the rest of the day off, Cementoss and Midnight staying behind to clean up a bit as Aizawa headed out and toward the Main Building.

He'd checked the location of the Tracking Bracelet a number of times, and every time he did it was in the same place as before. And as the hours ticked by he was getting more and more convinced she actually had fallen asleep. And seeing as how he'd heard nothing from All Might either, he also assumed nothing had happened. And hopefully with that, she hadn't ended up any worse since he sent her off to rest.

He went straight up to the Teacher's Lounge, his hand falling on the door as he slid it open, and his eyes moving up from having been closed and immediately catching sight of the No. 1 Hero sitting in the armchair across from the door. The blonde's head snapped up from watching his phone, and he smiled slightly as he sighed, gesturing with his index finger toward Eraserhead in a 'shhh' sign.

Aizawa's eyes shifted from the No. 1 toward the form of Izaru laying on the couch, her eyes closed and breathing softly with Kesu curled up in the crook of her neck- completely out and not even budging the slightest bit as he came inside and closed the door again. He paused only a small second to glance at her, before moving across the room toward the No. 1, who stuck his phone in his pocket and stood up from his seat with a small stretch.

"How'd the training go?" All Might asked quietly, Aizawa blinked.

"Adequately." Aizawa answered flatly, his head tilting in Izaru's direction. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About four hours, we talked for a little while when I first came in." All Might murmured, his hand running through his bangs. "She was feeling pretty bad when I showed up, and running a bit of a fever..." All Might murmured softly, Aizawa's eyes narrowing a little as he seemed to frown at the information. The No. 1 sighed, his hand falling from his bangs and to the back of his neck as he cast Izaru a small glance, "... it took a little for her to fall asleep, but I think she's alright, for the most part. And her fever's gone down too, since she's been resting." All Might explained quietly, glancing back toward Aizawa only to miss his eyes. The Erasure Hero's attention was fixed on the woman, his shoulders stiff and not bothering to look at All Might at all. The No. 1 let out a silent breath, his eyes flashing as he saw concern etch into Aizawa's face where he'd seldom ever seen it... maybe ever.

"... I'm sure she'll be alright, Aizawa. Telling her to take the day off was a good call, and she really is fine as far as I can tell." All Might murmured, Aizawa seemed to sigh as he nodded.

"I know... it's just annoying." Aizawa grumbled lowly, All Might blinked at that.

 _Annoying...?_

The dark-haired man let out a low grumble as one of his hands left his pants pockets, rubbing at his eyes before he pushed his bangs back from his face, eyes closed and quiet for a few moments. His hand fell back to his side, neutral faced as ever as he glanced toward the No. 1 Hero. "Thank you, for checking on her, and staying with her." Aizawa grumbled, All Might blinked in surprise at the sudden, unusual expression of gratitude.

"Y-yeah... of course..." All Might mumbled quickly, Aizawa glanced away again. All Might jumped slightly, his phone buzzing as he pulled it from his pocket quickly and read the notification.

 _New Message from: Young Midoriya_  
 _All Might, if you have time, can we maybe talk?_

He grimaced, the phone buzzing in his hand as the first message got replaced with another one;

 _New Message from: Young Midoriya (1 unread)_  
 _If you can't that's fine_

His shoulders sagged as another one popped up in the next instant,

 _New Message from: Young Midoriya (2 unread)_  
 _I know you're really busy, so it really is fine_

And then buzzed again,

 _New Message from: Young Midoriya (3 unread)_  
 _Please don't worry if you cant_

 _This kid I swear..._

"You can go, if you need to." Aizawa murmured lowly, having been watching as the phone buzzed and the exasperation appeared in the No. 1 Hero. All Might paused, looking unsure for a moment as Aizawa kept him in a steady stare, his eyes flicking between the phone, and then over toward Izaru.

"... are you sure?" All Might murmured,

"Yes." Was the simple answer, Aizawa's hands falling his pockets again as he tilted his head toward the door. "You should really get some rest yourself, All Might, but if you have something else to get to, go. I'll stay until she wakes up."

All Might nodded, smiling a little. "Alright," He hummed, starting forward and passed Aizawa, waving his hand behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow, hmm?" Aizawa just blinked at that, All Might still smiling just a little as he opened the door, and then stepped out- leaving Aizawa standing there, quiet in a silent room outside the low sound of Izaru's breathing and the weary, throaty purr from the cat curled up so peacefully beside her.

Aizawa blinked, his eyes falling on Izaru and stuck to his spot for a long while as he simply watched her, the way she was breathing, the color in her face, the calm in her expression... the almost near bliss of simple oblivion.

He usually didn't hate it when he was right... But this time he did.

 _"... did you eat anything?"_

 _"... I'm not particularly hungry."_

 _"I'm fine... I'm just tense, Shota..."_

 _"... Are you sure?"_

 _"... Mostly."_

 _"You didn't get any sleep at all, did you? You haven't slept at all since waking up from the surgery on Saturday."_

 _"... Not for lack of trying... It's just hard to fall asleep when I'm so... Worked up... About everything... But... Its not like I'm not used to it..."_

 _"... Do you need see Recovery Girl?"_

 _"... No... I don't think so... I'm mostly good for now... And I'll be better once I actually get some sleep... If I start feeling... Really bad... I'll text you... Shota... But you shouldn't keep your class waiting."_

He bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes flashing as he swallowed.

 _"... She can't be feeling well if she's not slept... That surgery wasn't that large, right? But it was still serious enough that not sleeping could make her sick..."_

... And apparently it started to. He'd expected it probably would turn out that way when he realized how long it had been since she'd actually slept, and then he grew more sure of it when Midoriya asked if she was alright- the younger boy noticing something off, just as he had from the very start... _shit._

And there it was again, that damn ache in his soul that had not gone away, not once.

He sighed silently, his feet taking him toward the couch as his hand reached forward, landing on her forehead tenderly and stomach knotting slightly when she still felt warm. Not _bad_ , but not normal either.

His hand shifted, brushing stray tendrils of her hair from her face, before he let that hand land on the top of her head gently. He left it there for a few moments, before drawing away and moving to take the seat that All Might had previously been in.

Why did he feel so tired? Grant you he usually felt that way... But this was worse, he was more exhausted than he'd ever been...

... He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it, but he would admit part of it stemmed from the damn dream this morning.

He sank into the armchair with a small sigh, crooked as he hooked his knees over the side of the armrest, his back partway against the back of the chair and the opposite arm. His chin fell into the coils of his Capturing Device around his neck, hiding his face from near all view as his bangs did the same, his eyes dropping closed and arms crossing over his chest. He felt more than ready to sleep himself, but dozing off completely felt a little impossible at the moment.

 _... She never texted me... So it must not have gotten bad enough to be a worry... Especially if All Might didn't see a reason to call Recovery Girl..._

Even knowing that, his stomach still didn't want to unwind, and the way it made him feel sick was... terrible.

 _I hate this... feeling like this... And I can't stop, damn it. I haven't had to deal with anything like this since..._

He frowned, his shoulders hunching as he shut his eyes tight, his jaw clenching.

 _... Izaru..._

* * *

 **Hello everyone, please enjoy this new chapter! Hopefully it wasn't too boring for ya~**

 **Thank you all for reading and the continued support! QwQ**

 **Please, follow, fav and Review if you can! Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24- Dizzy

**Chapter 24**  
 **Dizzy**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _Stony exterior... Right...?_

 **.:+:.**

Izaru grumbled, rolling over slightly as her mind pulled her away from some uneasy, unending black space that was so... So tense, cold... It made her feel so... _Uneasy_.

... No... Wait... Maybe that was just her Quirk kicking back in as she woke up...

She sucked in a breath of air and held it, cursing silently when the whirling, incessant nauseous feeling came back right away.

 _... Damn... It... Why..._

Her expression twisted, letting out the breath she'd been holding in and feeling the sharp stab of pain ignite in her chest at it.

Damn it, that hadn't gone away either.

 _... I don't... Feel any... Better..._

 _... I hate... Sleeping..._

She pressed her hand over her mouth, taking in few shallow breaths, trying to avoid and wait for the pain to die down again... And it did, but it never went away, and the sick feeling persisted. She paused, her eyes still closed, still rolled over on her side... And she realized immediately she had no clue where she was...?

 _... What... Why... Why can't I remember...?_

She tried to call on it, but it wouldn't come, not a thing. Not where she was, what had happened, what was going on... She couldn't remember anything other than...

 _... I... Was going... To capture some... Kid...?_

There was pain there, agony littered across memory she couldn't bring to the forefront of her mind. Agony, pain and... And _guilt...?_

Panic hit her like a bullet-train in the next instant, because even if she couldn't remember it- she _knew_ that wasn't the last thing that happened. It couldn't be, right? There was something else, there had to be... But how long had it been since that? Days? Weeks? Hours...?

How long since she had left to capture that kid? How long since she left him there at the mall, stepped in when Shiguraki...? Had... Had she even gone to the next location? To the Training Camp, to meet up with the League and with Scarlet...?

She felt she had to have- she _did_ , right? She went there, she... She _must_ have...

 _... What... What happened...? Why does it feel... Blank...?_

Her eyes snapped open only to be met by harsh, orange-red light that made her head hurt. The room she saw was too blurred to make out, and that made the panic worse, her fractured thoughts and mind trying desperately to make sense of time and place and self... Trying desperately to bring back the memory of events she knew had to have happened after trying to catch Midoriya-

 _T... Things happened after... That... Right...?_

 _Why... Why can't I... Remember...?!_

She blinked several times, trying to get rid herself of the haze and the blurriness in her vision, and it helped only a little. But she didn't wait for her vision to settle before trying to push herself up.

 _What the hell... Happened...?!_

Her body hurt the instant she started trying, her breaths felt like fire in her chest and were quickly getting worse, her arms were shaking, her whole body trembling as she struggled. Struggled and panicked and _still_ not knowing- _Why can't I..._?!

Fear. True and utter, absolutely terrible fear was racing through her. _Terror_ running wild through every inch of her, a terror of the unknown... the terror of not remembering _anything-!_

 _"Aneko."_

Her sudden, frenzy-induced movement came to a dead halt. Her eyes that had snapped closed against the whirling of the room snapped open again, glittering and hazy still... But...

"Wait a minute, calm down." the voice came again, hands finding her shoulders in the next second, and that in itself sent fear coursing through her veins like wildfire. Instinct made her want to pull away, her muscles locked and her already racing heart beat even faster. She meant to pull back, her mind and her body screamed at her to do so, but instead she froze. Paralyzed almost, and that was an even worse sensation. Almost... Almost like being...

 _Trapped_

And she remained utterly still in his grasp, his face pulling into a frown when he felt how badly she was trembling, how harsh her breathing sounded- how suddenly _frantic_ she was, and out of nowhere. Her grey eyes landed on him and her expression was nothing but pain, and fear, and utter confusion. There was _no recognition_ when she looked at him, none at all.

Aizawa's heart twisted painfully at the look, his thoughts and actions stalling just as hers had- because _what?_ Why would she look like she-?

Her face fell though, the near blankness of the look gone and the unfamiliarity beginning to fade alongside it. But the fear stayed, and the panic, the confusion, the pain... And he swallowed at it.

"... Sh... Shota...?" She breathed, her voice quivering and broken slightly by the near raspiness of her elevated breathing. She sounded so unsure when she said his name, like she... Just didn't know if it was him or not.

 _What the hell...?_

His hands stayed steady on her shoulders, Izaru frozen in place with him crouched down in front of the couch she was trembling on top of. Kesu was on the table behind him, watching, the cat having jumped up the minute she woke up and seemed to start panicking.

Aizawa could feel her arms shaking badly from the sheer effort of keeping herself propped up on one elbow, her attempt at sitting up going poorly and halting as he finally earned her attention... Her _dazed_ attention.

He wasn't sure why she looked so suddenly frantic, or why she didn't seemed to recognize him at all. All he knew is that he'd been snapped from dozing by the sound of her breathing getting fast and raggedy- and then he was out of his seat and next to her in the next instant, doing his best to stall her movements and get to her pause. It looked like she was confused, and he understood _that_ \- she just woke up- but this was a little more than should have been normal. This was fear that went far beyond being a little disoriented upon first waking up.

Hell, she was shaking, _violently_. Almost like she was afraid, and the way she'd frozen after his hands found her shoulders made his stomach churn. Because if she was afraid before then, she was suddenly terrified when he grabbed hold of her, and he saw it with absolute ease. This wasn't the face of the woman who had been reduced to and emotionless husk the last ten years. This was the face of someone truly and utterly terrified, and someone who looked like they hadn't any clue what was going on.

Aizawa forced himself a silent breath, pushing away the thoughts as he nodded slightly when she said his name, doing his best not to let the apprehension running rampant through his core be visible on his face. "Yeah, it's me." He murmured softly, seeing the recognition finally started to flood over her expression, and her posture wilted as it did so- leaving her shaking more than before.

She let out a slow, trembling breath... And just like that, everything about the days at the Police Station, the interrogation, hospital, coming to UA, Nemuri, Thirteen, Hizashi, Toshinori- it _all_ came flooding back so easily, even though she spent those few minutes trying (vainly) to gain any of it back. It flooded back into her mind in the course of a millisecond, it was like it had never disappeared at all.. _but... What... In the... Fuck...?_

Izaru grumbled under her breath, her eyes breaking away from him and falling closed as she hunched a little, her hand finding traction on the cushion as she pushed herself up, and earning a frown from Aizawa but nothing else. One of his hands moved from her shoulder and found her arm as he steadied her, she was shaking badly still, and struggled- but still managed to sit up and let her back fall against the back of the couch, with his help of course. He moved too, taking a knee on the couch next to her and settling in that way as his hands hovered a bit, watching her carefully as she pulled her legs around and propped one foot up in the couch while the other hung over the edge. And even that simple movement had her gasping more, her free hand finding a place on her chest as she fought to bring her breathing back down again, her other hand wrapping tightly around the arm he'd used to help her up.

"... what happened?" he asked slowly,

"... Sorry... I... Forgot... What happened... And where I was... For a few minutes..." Was the soft, panting answer. Her hold on his arm tightened a little as she hunched in on herself the slightest bit, leaning over as her whole body went stiff. She hissed, and then broke off in a cough, and then another, and several more.

A chill ran down his spine at the sound, his eyes flashing as he shifted a little closer, his free hand falling on her back gently as she continued to cough, and her hand moving over her mouth to stifle them that little bit. Every shake, every spasm, every tremor, it was utterly _painful_ to hear, and to feel underneath his hand. His stomach tied itself into a million different knots at how familiar the sensation of her shaking and heaving underneath his touch was to when he'd held her that night, before she-

Her coughing stopped after a few tense minutes where he simply sat there, silent and stiff as a board and still holding on to her. Her hold on his arm loosened as she swallowed, forcing herself a small, slow breath, and her breathing immediately returned to panting... but it wasn't near as bad as it was at the Police Station during that 'Attack'. Her hand fell away from her mouth slowly, her eyes cracking open as his eyes found her palm, and his heart skipped a beat at the specks of crimson flecked across her skin.

 _... B... Blood...?_

Izaru's eyes dropped closed, swallowing again as she growled, her hand closing and taking the blood from view as she held her fist against her chest, shaking her head a little. "... damn it..." She hissed softly, he swallowed as he felt fear setting in in his core as a heavy, unwanted weight. He grimaced, his eyes narrowing as his hand left her back and started digging in his pocket.

"I'm calling Recovery Girl." He grumbled, his hand finding his phone as he pulled it out and his tone leaving little room for argument on that matter. But of _course_ -

"... there's... little point... Shota..." Izaru mumbled, shaking her head at him. Her hold on his arm got a bit more firm, her eyes shifting sideways toward him as she continued to try and breathe normally, and it did little good... but it wasn't getting worse. He gave her a small glare,

"That's blood you just started coughing up, don't tell me there's no point." He shot back lowly, her eyes flashed.

"... it happens..." She mumbled, "... it's just... buildup... from the surgery... or even just... the... tearing... it's not bad, Shota... I'll be okay..." Her eyes dropped away from him as she sighed slightly, her head falling back against the couch and missing the very unbelieving look that appeared on Aizawa's face. "... Recovery Girl and I... already talked about this... we knew it might happen... but it's not serious... Shota...I realize it's... not exactly comforting... to say that...but... a few drops... is not bad..." Aneko mumbled softly, "... honestly, I'm okay... I'm sorry... I just... I didn't mean to freak out... that's the only... reason this is happening... I just need to... calm down... again..." His hold around his phone tightened a little, watching her quietly with narrowed eyes. He hated himself, but he _paused._

"... listen, Shota... the whole thing... about the 'Attacks'... and the difficulty breathing... it's not life-threatening... at least not normally... and right now... it's nowhere near... that bad... I just have to manage it... and I can... I'll be alright... I just have to... get passed... this first part..." Izaru went on, and he had half a mind to tell her to quit talking, she was clearly having a hard enough time getting the words out all at once. But damn it- he paused a little longer, and his grip on his phone got just a little tighter.

"... once I heal up... all the way... from the surgery... it really shouldn't get this bad... over such little things..." She sucked in air and held it again, stiffening slightly and he stiffened at it himself. His eyes dropped closed, his lips pulling into a tight line as he growled inwardly... because he was still pausing, and it was because habit had his head ruling over what his heart wanted.

The _only_ reason-

She let out that breath she had sucked in, her shoulders relaxing slightly as the rapidity of her breathing went down some more, and then eventually to something close to normal. In doing so, her grip on his arm waned entirely, the contact only continuing because he didn't let go right away.

\- the _only_ reason he didn't disregard her assurances just then, and call Recovery Girl anyway, was because her breathing went back to an acceptable level. Normal enough he did trust it when she said that she just needed to calm down again. Rationality won over, and his head ruled as he had trained it to do... But damned if his stomach would unknot.

"... I'm sorry... I don't mean to... Freak you out..." Aneko mumbled, he blinked his eyes open, settling her with a silent, half-hearted glare as she blinked, her grey eyes glittering and so very tired. "... But really... I'm alright..." She told him softly, his eyes narrowed at the answer.

"... Tell me honestly." he grumbled, and she blinked. "How do you _actually_ feel?"

It was her turn to look nervous, her countenance deflating slightly, and she didn't manage to keep her eyes on him. "... Pretty awful..." Was the soft, weary answer she gave after a moment. "... I just feel... Dizzy... And nauseous... More than anything..." She grumbled, her knuckles pressing against her lips and paling a little as her eyes dropped closed, leaning further back against the couch as she brought her knee closer to her chest. "... Sleeping... Doesn't seem to have... Helped..."

He grimaced, his hand letting go of her arm slowly as he brought it up, pressing his palm against her forehead lightly as she seemed to sigh a little at the contact, and instinctively stiffen all at once- and he noticed it. But the small bit of regret that came with the subtle indication of not liking the contact, that got buried with unease.

 _... Her fever's gone up a little._

He bit the inside of his cheek, his gaze briefly leaving her and moving toward the window, seeing the orange dying as the sun set and night started in.

It wasn't that the sleeping hadn't helped, it just wasn't enough. Even 8 hours or so of sleep wasn't enough to undo 84 hours of absolutely no sleep after a surgery- not even with how adapted she was to being sleep deprived. No sleep on top of injuries and stress, and a Quirk that was hell to live with, he'd have been thoroughly surprised if she didn't feel awful... and it was lucky enough already she didn't seem to be in a state that was truly something to worry about, at least rationally. But if she didn't rest some more she was definitely going to end up there, her health was more shaky right now than he was comfortable with.

His hand left her forehead as he adjusted, sitting down a bit more on the couch, phone still in his other hand and gaze steady on her, expression serious, and piercing almost. "Did you take the medication the Hospital gave you?" He asked lowly, Izaru nodded slightly.

"... Yeah... And the ones... From Recovery Girl..." Izaru mumbled, his eyes narrowed at that.

 _Ones from Recovery Girl?_

He growled internally but said nothing. He'd heard/been told little about the injuries that Izaru had, and what bare minimum he did know was that they were serious in their own way, but he didn't know any specifics. And he certainly didn't know what the hospital and Recovery Girl had done in their entirety to help handle what issues had come with old wounds... He knew about the bone fragments, and the surgery to remove those- but everything else?

It wasn't necessarily his business, he wasn't a family member and it was her life, and her choice on who to tell. And no medical professional, or even Recovery Girl, would lightly discuss patients with other people who had no technical right to know. And he understood that he had no true standing nor right to know either, not unless Izaru decided to share- but he didn't really care.

He planned to have a private word with Recovery Girl about all of this, on the grounds that he was in charge of supervising her, and he could do that much better knowing what to expect of her injuries and her health- and knowing what was serious or not so much so.

And he might have asked Izaru about it directly in that moment, if his want of the information didn't get outweighed by the realization that he needed to focus on getting her to go back to sleep, and rest some more. Her health at that very instant was much more important than asking his questions, even if they were related. He didn't think drawing out any sort of conversation at the moment was the best idea, because he knew how hard it was for her to calm down enough to just get to sleep. And she had already jolted awake, _panicked_ \- which assuredly did nothing to help with how awful she was feeling, and didn't spell likely for her to fall asleep again anytime soon. And knowing her...

 _"... I'm used to it..."_

He frowned at the thought of the words, despite promise of the contrary (and even then, this wasn't in the same sense as what he meant by the familiar assurance of 'not bothering him'...), that? The mumble she'd said several times now?

Hearing her say them with such neutrality- that _did_ bother him, and in fact he found it rather agitating.

"... Fine, I won't call her right now." He grumbled lowly, Izaru nodded a bit but he shook his head at her, and she paused. "But you will get checked over by her first thing when you wake up, understand?" She paused,

"... Wake up...?" She mumbled, a little unsure what he meant.

"You're going back to sleep, maybe if you're lucky you can sleep all of the 'awful' off by the next time you wake up." He grumbled, she swallowed a little, her grey eyes glittering.

"... I can... Try..." She mumbled, he frowned, his eye twitching slightly.

She was shaking still, shivering almost and the lack of color in her face was testament to how awful she really was feeling... And he knew she felt worse than she looked. She had to... and he also knew she would _try._ But after whatever panic arose and that had snapped her from sleep- when she 'forgot' where she was and what had happened- those few minutes of fear and confusion had her already abnormal level of adrenaline and stress all the higher. Try and she might, feel as awful as she did, even be as weak and exhausted as she was... Sleeping was not likely to come quickly, and he knew it. And knowing that, he also had a feeling that even if he were to ask Midnight, her Quirk might not even work. It was already weaker on other woman, and could be considerably less effective against someone who's body was just so high on stress, and tenseness, and bad feelings... Midnight's Quirk wouldn't do away with what made Izaru so hypersensitive. It wouldn't do away with the worrying all the time, or even the sensation of danger and hurt. Those would still be on a high even if Izaru was dozed down into sleeping, the bad feelings persisting even as she was forced into sleep, remaining in some unconscious way inside her mind as she slept. It wouldn't be much a restful sleep, if that were the case.

He sighed, his eyes dropping closed as he stuck his phone in his pocket, his rand raising to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

... Sometimes, maybe... It was better to hit a wall and crash. Crash when all the adrenaline, and the fight or flight mode is just... Done away with.

"There will be no _trying_ about it." He mumbled, his hand falling from his face and eyes still closed.

He wouldn't do it, if he didn't truly think it the better choice. Rationally, at that moment, knowing what he did, hypothesizing what he could...

Izaru stiffened, her eyes narrowing at him in question. "Shota...?" she started,

... Rationally, this is the better option for right now.

 _She's so exhausted_

His eyes opened, expression nothing but neutrality as his hair stuck up on end, his gaze flashing red as Izaru stared, riveted as his eyes found her, and her world suddenly felt... _Dead_.

No incessant prickle, no heavy, thick cloud like smog on the air. Nothing to keep her body so tense, her head and her nerves on high alert. _Nothing_ to keep the adrenaline going, the sheer unending, maddening, exhausting feeling of being on edge just shattered, and her stomach and her world tipped on it's heel, sending her spiraling into a huge, gaping chasm of unending nothingness.

Her expression fell in that next instant after his eyes opened, the small inklings of nervousness and question gone from her mostly neutral face. She let out a shaky breath as her eyes dropped closed and she tilted, all strength and awareness fleeing her in the course of three seconds- and she was out, completely out.

Aizawa's arms moved up, catching her with ease as her limp form fell into him. He waited a few moments with his Quirk still activated, seeing the slow, soft rise and fall of her chest in her breathing that was the most normal it had been the whole time. She didn't budge, nor react even faintly as he caught her- there was no way she could. The simple action of Canceling her Quirk- her Quirk that kept her in an unending and relentless state of sensing danger- as soon as that was gone, her body had nothing to react to. Nothing to keep it forcing itself to stay alert, stay vigilant, or keep the adrenaline and the energy up to contend with it. As soon as her Quirk was Erased, her body could do what it never truly did- relax, completely- and the plunge between both of those states was enough to cause anyone to feel terribly ill and weak from it, and in essence- _crash._

Just as when he'd Canceled her Quirk at the Training Camp- the way she reacted, her strength dwindling in seconds, trembling and hardly able to keep standing, and looking so so sick, ready to keel over- it was that same way now. But this time...

 _... She's so exhausted even when she's 'calm', Canceling her Quirk will just knock her out the instant I do it._

He didn't like doing it, because that sudden shift from constant on high to absolute nothing could really do her harm in regular situations. But this time, even if she did feel it, it was so fleeting she hardly felt it a second before her mind fell away so far she couldn't feel it anymore. And from the way she was breathing now- mostly normal instead of shallow, feverish gasping- Canceling her Quirk hadn't done anything to send her health spiraling further.

 _Not this time_

His eyes fell closed again, his hair falling back down as he sighed. Izaru was little but dead weight in his hold, the world completely lost on her, all of it... So deep in sleep it would probably take a hurricane to wake her up again, before she was ready to.

"... Sorry." He mumbled under his breath, glancing down at her for a moment as her head fell against his shoulder. He shifted slightly, one arm curling over her back and the other moving under her knees.

He stood up slowly from the couch, holding Izaru in his arms with ease as he paused- his eyes finding the yellow of that cat that had been watching the whole thing in unmoving silence. He tilted his head toward the door a bit, the cat's ear twitching.

"Let's go."

 **.:+:.**

 _... I didn't... Feel any...thing... Bad before... He...?_

 **.:+:.**

"Hmph, how crude of you Aizawa."

Recovery Girl let out a small huff as she closed the bedroom door behind her, stopping with her hands on her hips and shooting said man a halfway scolding look. Aizawa simply stood there in silence, his hands in his pockets and expression flat.

"I agree with you she needed more sleep, but to force her into it by Canceling her Quirk is a bit harsh." The Old Lady grumbled, sighing heavily as she shook her head at him. "I expect she will have plenty to say to you once she does wake up!"

"I think I can handle a bit of anger on her end." He mumbled lowly, Recovery Girl huffed slightly.

"Don't get too confident there, sonny." She grumbled, he blinked once. The Old Lady's small flare of scolding and annoyance dissipated as she let out a long sigh, "... Well now, away from that... given what you said, it is indeed nothing more than we already expected might happen following the surgery. And she was right when she told you it wasn't serious, though it could of course have gotten worse, it doesn't seem to have done so. It helped that she took the antibiotics and the other medications I prescribed for her." Recovery Girl mumbled, "I'll come back tomorrow morning and check in, but I doubt she'll wake up anytime soon after this."

He nodded a bit, "Sorry to call you so late." he murmured, "It will be easier to judge when things are serious or not, if you tell me what to look for, though." He added, earning a raised brow from Recovery Girl.

 _Subtle..._

"I'm sure if you were to ask her, she would explain it all to you, Aizawa." Recovery Girl murmured, his stiffened just slightly. "Do you not think she would?" The old woman asked,

"... to be fair, when I knew her she had a habit of keeping several things to herself, for a very long time. Even when she'd be better served explaining things." He muttered dryly, Recovery Girl stiffened herself at the answer.

"Hmm..." She mumbled, "... Though to be fair, since I've met and talked with her, she's been rather honest and upfront with information... almost bluntly so." The Old Lady mused, he blinked, but said nothing about it. She shook her head with a sigh, "... alright, you can ask what you will, and I'll explain what I can to you." Recovery Girl hummed, waving a hand for him to follow her back toward the stairs and toward the first floor lounge of the Staff Living Quarters. The Old Lady cast him a small smile over her shoulder as he turned to follow her, and he narrowed his eyes at it. "... it does make logical sense for you to know I suppose, since you'll be spending the most time with her." She murmured lightly, chuckling to herself a few times. "I don't often see you so concerned about other people though, Aizawa." A bead of sweat fell down his jaw at that, his lips a tight line as his eyes averted from Recovery Girl entirely. He didn't garner a reply, and Recovery Girl smiled a bit more, glancing ahead again as she lead him forward toward the stairs.

"I am glad to see she's around so many people she knows, it's good for her to be around the people she's familiar with and trusts." Recovery Girl murmured softly, "Even if things are hard at the moment... I think perhaps it will be better for everyone, having her here."

Aizawa's hands buried themselves further in his pockets, his eyes dropping closed and sticking to silence- and Recovery Girl didn't mind.

"It was a good idea suggesting UA take custody of her. She's lucky to have you as a friend, Aizawa."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It is a far bit shorter than those of late, but I hope you like it anyway!**

 **Thank you all for the continued support! I appreciate every single one of you!**

 **And I apologize to those waiting on my Fairy Tail fanfics! QwQ I've just been in a very BNHA mood lately, and it's hard to right about Fairy Tail when I'm in that place, so sorry~!**

 **Please, follow, fav and Review if you can! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25- New

**Chapter 25**  
 **New**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its characters. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _So... so many names..._

 **.:+:.**

 _Mmmm... what... the hell...?_

 _She couldn't remember... for so long now it was just... dark, empty...quiet._

 _That's... Not normal... The dark is never... Quiet... Or empty... So still... It's never... Calm... Ever..._

 _... No thoughts... No memories... No dreaming..._

 _... No nightmares...?_

 _... How the hell..._

She sighed, rolling over as she blinked, her vision nothing but blurry for a few minutes... It was... _Light...?_

 _... Did I... Sleep all the way... To morning...?_

She shut her eyes again, grumbling under her breath as she brought her hand up and pushed her hair out of her face.

 _... I can't believe... Him..._

She remembered this time around. Not like the last time, when she woke up and didn't know where, or why, or what happened. She remembered it all right away, and she grimaced.

 _... He Canceled my Quirk... And I didn't... Feel it coming..._

She paused, her eyes opening again and realizing for the first time- _this isn't the Teacher's Lounge._

She blinked several times, her vision clearing up enough to make out the fact that she was in a bed... Her bed, in her newly appointed room...?

 _How the hell did I... Get here...?_

She jumped a little, feeling something bat lightly against the center of her back and twisting a little to see Kesu. His paw was pressing softly against her back, tapping her almost as he laid out on the bed behind her, as comfortable as can be. She blinked, rolling over toward him, and her cheek falling in her hand as she propped herself up a bit.

"... Did Shota... Carry me here...?" She asked lowly, Kesu purred and dipped his head in a nod. She bit the inside of her cheek at the confirmation, her eyes flashing as she shook her head a little. She glanced away, turning slightly as she spotted her phone on the nightstand and reached for it. The action of picking it up caused it to vibrate in hand- a sign that she had a text message waiting.

 _New Message_ _From: Hizashi (3 unread)_  
 _Text me when you wake up, yeah?_

 _New Messag_ e _From: Nemuri_  
 _If you're feeling well enough, we're still training at Gamma Gym~!_

 _New Messag_ e _From: Shota_  
 _See Recovery Girl_

She blinked, her eyes widening when she found the clock;

 _11:43 am_

 _It's almost noon..._

She sighed, setting the phone down on the bed and reaching out toward Kesu lazily, drawing her fingers across his fur as he purred.

She felt... _Good_ , surprisingly. No longer nauseous, or dizzy, or in pain really either... The incessant throb and ache in her chest had gone away, her headache too. And she didn't feel tired, nearly at all... Which wasn't normal.

Even when she did sleep, she never felt well-rested, ever... though grant you, she couldn't remember the last time her sleep had been so blissfully _empty_ either. No bad feelings, no sensations, no tenseness, and no dreams. Nothing.

 _... Is that because Shota Erased my Quirk, and I fell asleep with it done away with...?_

 _... Odd..._

And somehow even as her Quirk kicked back in on full gear in wakefulness, it didn't hit as hard. It was somehow more bearable now, because she had more energy to contend with it.

 _... I don't feel so... Uneasy... And out of place right now... At least... Not on the same scale as the last two days..._

 _... All of this... It feels so... Hard..._

She sighed, shaking her head as she pulled away from stroking Kesu's fur and climbed out of bed. She kept her phone in one hand still as she started toward the bathroom, and shower linked into the room.

She'd already missed meeting Shota's class that morning, apparently he'd been willing to let her sleep through it, which didn't surprise her. But that meant there was no point rushing to meet with him again, and little point rushing off to Recovery Girl first off either... She could afford some time to herself, to get ready, take a shower... Normal things, that still felt so foreign, and hard to do.

 _Like all of it_

She sighed silently at the thought, closing the bathroom door behind her and setting her phone down on the counter. Her gaze found the three separate bottles of pills on the countertop, and her posture wilted just slightly, before her grey eyes fell to the writing on her arm;

 _B: August 26_

 _E: August 29_

 _K: 9 am, August 29_

 _Antb: 823 am, August 30_

 _Imu: 823 am, August 30_

 _Corti: 1021 am, August 30_

 _S: 1236 pm, August 27_

 _Shota- Eraserhead_

 _Toshi- All Might_

 _Hizashi- Present Mic_

 _Nemuri- Midnight_

 _Ishiyama- Cementoss_

She turned the sink on and got a cloth wet, wiping away some of the lettering and picking up a pen that had been left on the counter. She set to work filling in the now blank spaces, and tapping on her phone briefly to illuminate the date and the time.

 _B: August 26_

 _E: August 29_

 _K: September 1_

 _Antb: 1147 am, September 1_

 _Imu: 1147 am, September 1_

 _Corti: 1021 am, August 30_

 _S: 1143 am, September 1_

She set the pen down and reached for two of the pill bottles in silence, popping the caps off, taking the pills, and then replacing them and turning to the shower. The water hissed as it turned on and the air wavered with steam in little time. Izaru's eyes lingered on her reflection in the mirror for a few moments, her hand moving up to brush her bangs from her face.

 _... Have to add another foreign feeling to the list... Sleeping that was actually... Peaceful in a way...?_

Her eyes dropped closed as she untangled her fingers from her hair and they fell to hook around the bottom of her shirt.

That list of foreign feelings was miles long, and it continued to grow with every day, hour and second... And it's size was almost daunting as she stood there alone in the near silence. Her lips pulled into a tight line as she swallowed, and the grip of her fingers around the fabric of the shirt tightened.

 _... I don't understand any of it..._

 **.:+:.**

Kesu followed at her heel as she headed down the stairs and away from her room, phone in hand and attention on it, rather than where she was putting her feet. Her hair was damp, and a leather jacket hung over her arm for now, instead of on. She pulled up the messages, clearing the one from Nemuri as 'read', and the one from Shota too, before pausing on the one(s) from Hizashi.

 _Hizashi_  
 _(642) 449-2744_

 _How ya doin Izaruuuu?_  
 _Izaru?_  
 _Shota says you're asleep, sorry, didn't mean to bug~!_  
 _Text me when you wake up, yeah?_

She blinked slowly, reading the timestamp on the most recent three messages as follows;

 _8:34 pm, Aug. 30_  
 _9:06 pm, Aug. 30_  
 _9:55 pm, Aug. 30_  
 _8:23 am, Aug. 31_

She let out a small breath, tapping her thumb against the dialogue line as the keyboard popped up in reaction to it.

 _I'm awake, did you_

Her typing stalled, her thumb hovering over the 'n' key and her steps faltering as she hit the first floor and stepped off the stairs completely. Her eyes flashed, narrowing as she turned her arm up a bit and glanced to the notes written across her skin.

"... there's... 31 days... in August." She mumbled, Kesu stopping at her side and glancing up at her, intent and focused. "... it... was... the 30th... right...? And... the timestamp... isn't for... this morning...?" Her eyes dropped down to Kesu, confused and quickly reeling as the cat dipped its head to the words, nodding. She stiffened, blinking several times as her jaw dropped a little. "... you're kidding..." She breathed, Kesu's head moved side to side- a shake of his head.

 _I... I slept through nearly two full days...?_

"Ah, Izaru deary! Good to see you up!"

Izaru's head snapped up from Kesu and around toward the voice, still reeling as she found Recovery Girl walking toward her with the most polite and bright smile one could manage. At the Old Lady's side was... Principal Nezu...?

"Good morning! Or shall I say afternoon?" Nezu smiled, raising a paw (in what was more or less his standard greeting pose) and smiling as both Recovery Girl and he stopped in front of her. "No matter, it is good to see you, Izaru. How are you feeling?"

"...uh... fine...?" She mumbled softly, her response much more fumbling than she intended it to be. But honestly, she was still having a hard time coming to terms with... With any sense or semblance of time. Because _how?_

She swallowed, her grip on her phone tightening subconsciously as she glanced quickly between it and then toward the Principal and Recovery Girl. "... I'm sorry... I'm just... did I really sleep through a whole 36 hours...?" She asked slowly, her voice still so very quiet and unsure. Both Nezu and Recovery Girl smiled slightly at the question, looking a little bit amused, but also slightly sympathetic to what uncertainty appeared in the 'Villain'.

"Yes, indeed you did." Nezu hummed, Izaru felt her heart skip a beat, her supposed to be expressionless face cracking a bit in shock and nervousness.

"And you clearly needed it." Recovery Girl mused, "Well, now that you're awake, come with me and we'll do a quick check-up, hmm?" Izaru paused for half a second, before nodding.

"I'll put on some tea for us in the meantime, and I'll have Lunch Rush make us something before heading off to feed the students." Nezu said brightly,

"Sounds splendid, Nezu." Recovery Girl hummed, the Principal nodding his head as he turned on his heel and headed toward the main lobby (and attached kitchen). Recovery Girl turned to follow, and Izaru meant to, but her feet wouldn't move for a few seconds, and she didn't know _why_... She growled internally and forced herself forward, walking slowly after them.

 _... What is wrong with me...?_

Kesu pulled ahead of Izaru in order to walk at the Principal's shoulder, "Good afternoon, good to see you again." Nezu hummed toward the cat, Kesu nodded, his tail twitching as the two drew a little further ahead and left Recovery Girl and Izaru following a bit more slowly, the younger woman a few paces to the left of the older.

"... I am not surprised you slept so long after Aizawa used his Quirk on you." Recovery Girl mused quietly, Izaru grumbled a little under her breath at it. "He called me as soon as he got you back here, and had me check up on you. And after that we had a long chat- he was very intent on knowing what he could do to keep a better eye on you and your health, you know."

Izaru frowned slightly, her eyes flashing at the words. "... I told him it wasn't bad." She mumbled,

"He wasn't quick to believe it, however." Recovery Girl sighed, Izaru bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes on the floor and not on the older woman who was looking up at her quietly.

 _... I knew it... It looked like it freaked him out... But... Damn it... This... Feeling..._

 _... Is that... Guilt...?_

"... And he's not the only one concerned, unsurprisingly." Recovery Girl went on. "I've had to assure everyone else you were no worse for wear, even being asleep so long... All Might seemed especially nervous about it himself." Izaru deflated slightly, her hand finding the back of her neck as her eyes dropped closed.

 _... There it is again... The wrench in my core... I don't... Get it..._

"... I told him it was fine too..." Izaru grumbled, almost to herself, Recovery Girl smiled a little sympathetically at it.

 _... Of course neither of them would take my word, though... Damn it..._

"From what the both of them described to me, your health didn't seem to have dropped all that drastically. If anything, it did just seem to be a delayed reaction to the surgery... fatigue and strain that mixed with the lack of sleep." The Old Lady murmured, "Did your pain related to breathing get any worse than what limits we set, though?"

"... No. Not outside of small, fleeting things... And only around where the incision was. But that only really happened when I was coughing..." Izaru murmured, Recovery Girl nodded.

"I don't suppose you're having any issues breathing now, hmm?" She asked, Izaru shook her head. "And the fatigue has done away with from the sleep, yes?" Izaru nodded slowly,

"... Yeah..." she answered quietly, her eyes ahead and not on the Old Lady.

"Alright then, I'll still give you a quick check-up while Nezu is prepping that tea, just to make sure everything is fine." Recovery Girl stopped in the lounge and gestured for Izaru to take a seat, smiling slightly as the woman nodded and settled to sit on her heels on the floor beside the table, of which the Old Lady's bag was sitting on top of.

Nezu, Kesu and Lunch Rush could be seen in the kitchen not far from them, talking to themselves and the air tinted with the scent of food. Izaru set her coat down on the arm of the couch behind her, before linking her hands together in her lap.

"... I do want to ask you about what Aizawa said happened when you woke up, though." Recovery Girl said, bringing out a stethoscope as Izaru blinked. "He mentioned you woke up and said something about not being able to remember anything...?"

"... Right. For a few minutes I couldn't remember anything that had happened after being sent off to capture Midoriya..." Izaru replied softly, her eyes and attention falling into her lap as Recovery Girl paused. "... I knew that things had happened... Or at least... I was pretty sure... But no matter how hard I tried to bring it back, it wouldn't come... And I suppose I started to panic about it... Without meaning to... It was like the memory of the last few days was suddenly just as blurred and unreachable as everything else being under Simon's Quirk... But it came back again, after a little." Izaru explained quietly, shaking her head at herself slightly, but other than that little action, there was nothing to indicate how she felt about it. No nervousness, no unease, nothing... She had fallen back into that dull and emotionless demeanor of 'Seer' again, without meaning to. And it happened so quickly, for a minute Recovery Girl paused, but she wasn't surprised... Just a little sad.

To anyone who had talked with Izaru the past few days all of this had been going on, they had all seen this- the blank face and dull tone, devoid of any emotion or feeling and an expression almost _barren_. It was that look of a puppet and a doll that had been stripped of any emotion or sense of thought for a decade.

That husk of emotionlessness and lifelessness wouldn't so easily fade even now that she was no longer being controlled... But it was beyond even just that, and Recovery Girl knew that better than anyone else, probably.

The Old Lady nodded a bit, shaking the thoughts off for now. "I understand, that would definitely be quite disconcerting, especially upon first waking up." The Old Lady commented. Izaru didn't reply to it, and Recovery Girl brought the end of the stethoscope forward and pressed it lightly against Izaru's back. The younger woman stiffened a little at the contact. "... Did the same thing happen when you woke up today?" She asked quietly,

"... No." was the soft reply, Recovery Girl nodded, turning her attention on listening to Izaru's breathing instead.

"Deep breath for me dear." She ordered lightly, and Izaru did as she was told, the Old Lady's lips pursing slightly as she did so- but in exasperation, more than worry.

 _... Still abnormal... But that's to be expected... There was too much damage to ever be healed all the way..._

She pulled away, "I don't hear anything to cause worry, and no clear indication of a large amount of fluid buildup either." She announced, Izaru nodded in understanding. Recovery Girl set the stethoscope down, her hand taking Izaru's own lightly as her fingers pressed against the underside of the younger woman's wrist. "As for the trouble recalling the last few days- it sounds more likely you simply had trouble recalling it because of how tired you were at the time, and not because Simon's Quirk has caused your thoughts to degrade anymore than what we are aware of. If you start to lose track of recent events more frequently, even if only for a short time, then we can worry... But for now it probably only happened because of how fatigued you were."

"Alright."

Recovery Girl let go of her wrist and grabbed a small remote looking tool from her bag, holding it up in front of Izaru as it came to life in a flash of blue light. The light scanned over Izaru for a few seconds, before numbers and whatnot appeared on the screen for the Old Lady to look over.

"... Hmm... Well your temperature looks normal... And your pulse is a bit lower than is normal for you, but that's more good than bad. You seem a bit more relaxed now than when you first arrived." Recovery Girl murmured, "I don't see anything that's cause for concern, it seems sleeping did you a lot of good... I assume you feel quite a bit better now, than you have the last few days, hmm?" Izaru nodded a little,

"... I don't usually sleep so long... Or so well... Sleep isn't as restful as it should be usually, but this time it was... I feel almost... Sort of... Normal." Izaru murmured quietly,

 _Which isn't so normal..._

"Well that is good to hear." Recovery Girl smiled pleasantly, "Did you take the Immune Boosters, and the Antibiotics this morning?"

"Yes."

The Old Lady nodded a bit, smiling still as she replaced her tools in her bag. "Well you certainly look better." She hummed, and Izaru blinked. "... If a bit peaky, but that will be fixed quite soon. Are you hungry, dear?"

"... yes." Izaru answered slowly, flatly even... She didn't sound that excited at the prospect of food, and her grey eyes dropped closed. Recovery Girl paused a moment, her hands lingering on her bag as she watched Izaru seem to fade into her own head.

"... I know things are uneasy right now, Izaru." Recovery Girl murmured, her voice growing a bit more soft. "And I know most of this is uncomfortable for you. I am impressed with the patience and temperance you have... And even if things are uneasy now, I am sure they will settle sooner, rather than later. And then you won't need to be so tense." Izaru cast a glance at the older woman for a few seconds, before her eyes dropped to her hands in her lap. Her grey gaze slowly began tracing along the faint white lines of the scarring left over from the wire at the Training Camp, and her posture stiffened ever so slightly.

"... I don't really... Understand why I'm... 'Uncomfortable'." she admitted quietly, Recovery Girl blinked in surprise at the reply. Izaru's shoulders hunched, imperceptibly so, and that blankness that had so quickly taken hold of her in the last few minutes, was breaking again... Just a little, and almost forcefully so. "... It doesn't... Seem to make sense to me... I was never nervous about being around people... At least... Not like this... I don't... Get it... A lot of it still... Doesn't click..." Izaru mumbled softly, her voice growing a little tense with every word. Recovery Girl grimaced inwardly, her eyes glittering as she held the younger woman in her silent stare.

Izaru had spent ten years spent with her conscience and free thought being dampened down and locked away... Reduced to what emotionless, hollow doll the Villain 'Seer' had been described as. Losing track of time and place, people and action, and having a Quirk force away recollection of her own life. Simon's Quirk had made keeping track of long-term memory difficult, and made it near impossible to recant the ten years spent under it's influence. It had done away with the internal sense of the passage of time, and made it more difficult to keep track of the little things in her life, and even some of the big things too. This was found in her 'habit' of writing down times and dates on her arm, keeping record and track of things people didn't normally need to (such as when the last time she slept was..). But it had also made it hard for her to distinguish the things she hadn't been ordered to care about the last ten years- not human contact, or social habits, or even a way to distinguish emotional cues... And especially not her own.

She didn't 'get it', what she was feeling, because her own feelings and emotions had been cut off for work long, they didn't register for her. So the things she felt now, being here, being around people, talking with them, and how nervous and uncomfortable it made her... people could see it, not easily all the time- but it was there, and everyone around her understood _why_.

She'd been through so much, so much pain and trauma. They understood why physical contact made her stiffen, why close personal range was met with rigid posture, why talking to others and just being around them made the discomfort appear so faintly in her features, that even now- were almost always neutral. They all understood it, and accepted it, because they knew no one lived through that (and they in reality, knew so, so little of it) and came out unscathed, or even _okay_.

But Izaru didn't understand. The part of her mind meant to deal with those feelings, and connect them to their triggers, and reasons- that had been hampered down so oppressively and hidden away for so long... It didn't 'click'. There was no connection there between the things she was feeling now, and hadn't been able to feel for so so long. It was in essence, information she didn't know what to do with, or make sense of.

All of it was just so terrible... So incredibly _unfair_.

"... Give it a little time, Izaru." Recovery Girl murmured, smiling gently toward the younger. "I'm sure you'll make sense of it, bright young women like yourself... You'll manage to make sense of it all, I promise."

 _... I just hope, when the emotions do make sense for you again... You won't crumble underneath them..._

 **.:+:.**

"That... Was a little unusual..." Izaru mumbled, casting a glance behind her toward where she and Kesu had left the Staff Dormitories behind. Kesu looked up at her at the words, ears twitching. "... I halfway expected the Principal to... Ask things... But all we did was eat and make small talk the entire time..." She went on quietly, before she grimaced slightly, glancing ahead again and hands in her coat pockets now, balling a bit into fists though she certainly didn't do it consciously.

"... I don't get it..." She mumbled quietly.

Kesu looked at her for a few long moments, before he glanced away from her and toward where they were walking. After a few moments Izaru's hand found her phone in her pocket and she pulled it out, flipping to the messages and realizing she never actually finished the message to Hizashi.

 _To: Hizashi_  
 _(642) 449-2744_

 _How ya doin Izaruuuu?_  
 _Izaru?_  
 _Shota says you're asleep, sorry, didn't mean to bug~!_  
 _Text me when you wake up, yeah?_

 _..._  
 _I'm awake, did you need something?_

She locked the screen and set the phone back in her pocket, sighing slightly as she and Kesu both continued on their way toward Gamma Gym. After an hour or so of simply eating and chatting with Lunch Rush, the Principal, and Recovery Girl- the pleasantries had drawn to a halt, and Izaru had left the living quarters behind to head to the gym. And subsequently, find (her appointed 'Guardian') Shota, to who she planned to have a small word with about the fact that he'd Canceled her Quirk out of the blue like he had. _Especially_ after she'd warned him away from it just before,

 _'Shota don't you dare-'_

It was a warning she'd given without actually feeling that he was about to do it, mind you- that she was about to be forced into unconsciousness. The accompanying prickle and sensation allowed by her Quirk hadn't appeared before he did it, not the usual internal warning unto herself that she was about to be in trouble, or hurting... nothing. She'd only tried to warn him away from it, because she could tell from his behavior what he was about to do, it had nothing to do with her Quirk saying so.

 _Which still makes no sense... unless you chock it up to... Canceling my Quirk then didn't hurt me... at least this time around..._

Regardless, of the few things she felt and did understand- this was one of them, and she was _annoyed_ with him for it. Only slightly, but still- she hated passing out, she particularly disliked sleeping, and being forced into it like that had her a bit miffed. Especially so since he _knew_ what that could do to her, and how unpleasant it could be.

 _And_ especially so after she said she was fine.

Her walking faltered slightly at that thought though, and she swallowed a little.

 _... I do get that feeling... I know he was freaked out over it... even though he always hides it, sometimes too well... seeing that... scared him_

 _Damn it_

Only slightly annoyed, yes... she'd have a word, but only a small one. Because as much as she didn't understand so much of all of this... this part at least, she felt she understood... at least a little.

She bit the inside of her cheek, her walking now suddenly slower than it had been, and she didn't notice it. She just kept going, slow, quiet... lost in her own head too, but not enough to fail to register where she was, or her intended destination. After a few minutes, she stepped around the corner of the Gym (to which the letters of 'Gamma' were plastered on the front) and headed toward a propped open door. She blinked, hearing booming rumbling from the inside and the sound of panting people... _Training, right...?_

She stopped in the doorway, hands in her coat pockets still and grey eyes tracing along the inside in slight intrigue. Everywhere the floor was raised into dozens of different platforms, on which students in all manner of Hero Costume, shapes and sizes were going head to head with someone... exactly the same, the lot of them. Clones.

 _Ectoplasm... right...?_

She recognized the familiar messy hair of Midoriya on the furthest end of the room, and even the brown from the girl who had been with him at the mall- though she hadn't a clue what her name was... or any of the other students, for that matter.

She stayed there in the entrance with Kesu at her heel, scanning everyone she could catch a glance of and what they looked like, their costumes, features... Quirks, from what she could see and tell.

 _... tail... some sort of manifestation of shadow... fire and ice... tape... huh..._

Her eyes found the source of most of the noise (though everyone for the most part was moving around enough to cause some sort of commotion), high up and closer to the door she was at than most of them. A young blonde boy, setting off explosions and decimating clones and stone alike, and looking rather exhilarated all the while.

 _... Bakugou... right...? The one Tomura wanted...?_

 _... And the one he caught... Before he was rescued... And Toshi faced off with... All for... One... which ended up..._

She grimaced slightly, her eyes flashing as image of the news coverage back at the station flared to the forefront of her mind.

 _... Forcing him to retire and give up being a Hero..._

She bit the inside of her cheek a bit, her eyes slowly moving away from the explosive boy. She picked out Nemuri and Ishiyama spread out among the platforms, talking to students, giving tips... Whatnot.

 _Ah... No... Uh... Midnight and... Cementoss... Right..._

Her shoulders sagged a little, quiet in place and looking over all of it and... It felt familiar. Nostalgic even... To her Dad's Gym...

She shook her head at herself.

Her eyes dropped from the raised platforms and found a head of familiar, messy black hair on the main level, hands in his pockets, back to her and watching the Training going on all around in silence. Izaru huffed quietly under her breath, her feet bringing her forward and leaving Kesu to trail after her more slowly. She headed straight up behind the man and her left hand moved out of her coat pocket.

The back of her hand connected with Aizawa's shoulder in a quick, rough smack that sent him stepping sideways and jumping in surprise. His head snapped over in her direction, but the anger that was on his face deflated in a split instant once he realized who it was, and he grimaced slightly at the annoyed look she had set on him, her usual neutrality shattered.

"You are an _ass_." Izaru growled lowly, Aizawa seemed to let out a silent breath, the surprise on his face falling away into the neutrality that was lacking from Izaru now. "I can't believe you went ahead and Canceled my Quirk just to make me pass out. What the _hell_ , Shota?"

"Well you clearly needed it." He murmured dryly, "Canceling your Quirk was the easiest way to get you to fall asleep, especially after getting worked up all over again when you woke up." He sighed slightly as he returned the pointed stare he received from her at the words, with one of his own. "I wouldn't have Erased it if I thought it would do more harm than good."

"Good or bad is beside the point." She grumbled, only a bit stubbornly, and he blinked. "I was asleep for over 36 hours, that's damn near a fucking coma-"

"Well your foul mouth is back... So you're feeling better, I take it?" He asked flatly, she stiffened a little at the comment, her mouth snapping shut for a moment as she grimaced at him.

"... Yes..." She grumbled slowly, he nodded just once.

"Did you see Recovery Girl before coming here?" Was the next utterly flat question, Izaru sighed in what he guessed was exasperation.

"Yes, and she said I'm fine..." she mumbled, he nodded again, his eyes falling from her gaze to her right arm for a few fleeting seconds- reading the notes written across her skin- before glancing back up at her again.

"You'll need to watch your mouth around the students." He told her, and she nodded a bit, biting the inside of her cheek at how quickly he'd brushed over her annoyance... Not that she was surprised.

"... Sorry..." She grumbled, her eyes dropping closed and face falling flat again as she stuck both hands in her jacket pockets.

 _... and now I'm being scolded... damn it..._

"You look better."

Izaru blinked, stiffening slightly in surprise to the words as she tilted her head a bit and looked his way. But he wasn't looking at her, at least not directly. All she caught was a sideways glance from him for a moment, and she bit the inside of her cheek again.

"... I couldn't have looked that bad." She mumbled, he shook his head.

"You did." He replied easily, "Enough so even the kids were muttering that you looked as washed-up as I do." Izaru's lips pulled into a tight line, her eyes falling closed again and letting out a small huff.

"As if." She grumbled, he quirked a brow at the answer. "I could never look as washed-up as you, Shota. You're the _pinnacle_ of unkempt." He paused for a moment, quiet in his spot as he turned his head to look at her directly, his eyes widening a little at the very unexpected response.

For a few seconds he just stood there, staring, and almost unsure of what he had heard... before he smiled wryly, just for a few moments- and she never saw him do it.

It didn't matter if she did or not, that? That was _teasing_. That was almost _normal_... The first signs of true normal he had seen since finding out she was alive, and they all showed up in those few minutes of her walking in. The annoyance, the (not so hard) smack of her hand on his shoulder, the cursing that broke into her words so easily, and the comment too, about his appearance. They were all diluted a bit, showing less outward emotion than was normal- but it wasn't the quiet, silent neutrality she'd fallen into and hadn't broken out of near at all these last few days. It was more how he remembered her. The Izaru he remembered those few days before she was taken...

... And the one he hadn't been sure was still alive, under all that bad, and pain, and suffering.

"It's time for a break, and for the kids to get some lunch." Aizawa told her lightly, changing the subject with ease and looking away from her again before she ever opened her eyes, but she did and glanced his way, shifting as if she was about to say something- but again, she never got there.

"I know you already ate." he added quickly, still not looking at her as his hand lift out of his pocket and his fingers touched his lips as he blew a loud, sharp whistle that rung around the whole gym- halting the movement all around, including Izaru's. "Time for lunch, head out to the cafeteria and be back in an hour." Aizawa called, his voice easily heard by all the students.

"Yes sir!"

"Luuuuunnnchhhh!"

"Finally ~!"

Aizawa stuck his hand back in his pocket, glancing sideways toward Izaru. "A word of warning, I'm sure there are several students who are going to try and catch your attention." He murmured, "Especially one in particular. Try not to let his... _Passion_ , throw you off. He's harmless, for the most part... Just a bit serious." Izaru's head tilted a bit at that, and he sighed, his lips pulling into a tight line, his shoulders sagging slightly. "... And watch Mineta. He's the human incarnation of lust." Aizawa grumbled, his eyes flashing as his face darkened the slightest bit, Izaru blinked in surprise and uncertainty.

 _The... What...?_

"I'll have a word with him if he tries anything." Shota grumbled, his tone almost... _Icy._

Izaru didn't know what to make of it, and she hadn't much time to wonder about it before Shota turned his back on the gym and started to walk passed her, the man now so suddenly blank-faced and tired, as was his normal. And Izaru was left standing in her spot, unmoving even as he moved, and just trying to wrap her head around what he said and what he meant... and what seemed to have shifted in his demeanor all of a sudden, even if only very little.

Something had changed, she was sure... she just... didn't know what, or why... _what the hell...?_

"Izaru!"

Izaru's attention snapped from Aizawa to the nearly sing-song voice that called her name from the direction he had turned from. She stiffened, stepping back a little as Nemuri appeared in front of her, arms open wide and grinning as the dark-haired woman caught the former 'Villain' up in her arms and a gentle hug. Izaru blinked several times, a little stunned at the action and entirely unsure of what to do with it- and quite frankly, it had her heart suddenly racing.

"...ah..."

"You're awake!" Nem- _Midnight_ , said brightly, pulling back with ease and smiling still as she shot Izaru a smirk. "Ah, you look so much better, nice and healthy! And pretty too~! Are you feeling alright, hmm?"

"... Yes, I feel fine." Izaru answered softly, stepping back a pace or two from Nemuri and burying her hands in her pockets as she tried to shake off... whatever that was, that had her heart pounding and her muscles tense.

 _What is... wrong with me...?_

"... Uh... Sorry... If you were worried... It really wasn't bad..." Izaru added in quickly and quietly, trying to divert her attention from anything other than her suddenly quickened pulse, and Nemuri shook her head at the words.

"Ah, don't sweat it." Midnight smirked, "I wasn't too worried, Recovery Girl said you'd be fine, and I trust her~!" She smirked a bit more, "Truth be told, it was the boys who were worried the most about ya~" she added in lightly. Nothing about Izaru's expression changed at the words, but her voice fell even quieter as she mumbled her reply.

"... Yeah..."

Midnight blinked at the other woman and the way her grey eyes fell to the floor in silence, pausing for a moment before Midnight leaned in. Her hand raised to shelter view of her mouth from the rest of the gym, and the sudden close in distance between herself and Izaru had the former Villain stiffening again, her eyes snapping up from the floor.

"Izaru, Izaru~! By the way, why didn't I know you and All Might were totally friends back in the day~?!" Midnight whispered quickly, Izaru blinked at the question. "Are there any other celebrities you know that I should be on the lookout for~?!"

"Ah... Oh.. No... It's just... Him... But he wasn't a big Pro when I met him..." Izaru stammered quietly, "... Ah... Did he mention we knew one another...?"

"I told ya, the boys were all worried." Midnight smiled gently, "It's actually kinda cute~"

"... Right..." Izaru mumbled, her eyes falling once more as small hints of... Discomfort appeared on her face this time. Midnight smiled sympathetically at it, but her eyes found the floor as something bumped against her leg, and her gaze found the yellow one of a cat standing beside them, tail-tip twitching back and forth.

"Hmm?" Midnight hummed, the R-Rated Hero stooping down and picking Kesu up with ease, his back feet dangling slightly as she held him in front of her, head tilting at him. "And who are you?" Midnight asked,

"Kesu." Izaru murmured softly in answer, almost reflexively, Midnight blinked a little in surprise. Izaru glanced her way, expression flat again. "He's that friend who's a cat..." She elaborated slightly, and Midnight's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah!" Midnight hummed, smirking. "So you're the handsome boy who's kept Izaru company~! What a good kitty~!" Midnight cooed brightly, bringing Kesu closer and rubbing her nose against his almost childishly. Izaru watched quietly, a small bead of sweat falling down her cheek as Midnight fawned over the black cat with sudden vigor she hadn't expected- and Kesu just hung there, completely content, and purring that raspy purr of his.

 _... Why you let people do that to you and enjoy it is beyond me..._

"Ms. Izaru, excuse my forwardness, but I insist on speaking with you right away!"

Izaru's watching of Midnight halted as her attention snapped around to the next sudden (and unfamiliar) voice. But Midnight gave the commotion no mind, she was too wrapped up in Kesu to even notice what was going on- her feet bringing her a bit further away from Izaru as she spun around with Kesu still held out in front of her. Izaru went stiff as a board though, her eyes finding the owner of the new (curt) voice and seeing a trail of dust being left in the quake of a young boy with dark hair and glasses, his hands moving on either side of his as he marched straight up toward her with so much _vigor_ -

That boy halted right in front of her, straight-backed and entire air polite, formal, and serious. Light bounced from his glasses and off the (knight-like armor) of his Hero Costume, his hands straight at his sides.

 _... This is the one Shota said had 'passion', isn't it...?_

"My name is Tenya Iida, I am Class 1-A's President- and as such, I felt it pertinent to introduce myself to you directly." The boy explained quickly, his head and torso suddenly lowering as he bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I am sure I speak for the rest of the school- your help in increasing security for all us students is greatly appreciated, thank you very much! I know all the Staff are hard at work!" Izaru just stared, entirely unsure as she stood there in stiff silence. The boy straightened back up and extended his hand quite curtly toward her, and it took no small amount of willpower to not reflexively flinch back at the gesture- but _why...?_

"I look forward to having you here to guide us students in any capacity you can!" He told her firmly. Izaru's eyes dropped slowly to his extended hand, swallowing a little. She reached forward with her left on instinct, before quickly switching hands and taking his. They shook once as he nodded at her sharply, and she noticed the small, fleeting look he cast on her hand and what array of scars, (and the tattoo...) littered her skin- though he said absolutely nothing of it as their hands separated again.

".. Ah... Right... It's nice to... Meet you... Iida." Izaru mumbled a little uncertainly,

"Now, please forgive me if this is unfair to ask, but now that you have joined the Staff at UA- of which all are exemplary Heroes and Educators with their own special gifts of knowledge to hand down for us students- I am wondering what it is your primary role will be here at the school?" His hands snapped up in animation and gesture as he started into his next topic with just as much vigor as before, "I see no gaps in the the curriculum that need be filled, so I must assume you'll be filling in a supplementary role in some of our existing classes, or perhaps be in charge of conducting special lessons for topics not usually touched upon in our regular curriculum?" He kept on, Izaru standing in front of him quietly as she waited for him to finish, her grey eyes watching the constant gesturing and movement of his hands.

"Mr. Aizawa explained that your role would be to assist with our classes and exercises, but he didn't say in what capacity you would do so." Iida kept on, "Given he also said you are a former student of UA, I can only assume you have obtained the skills and knowledge owed to anyone our of such a top of the line school- and to be counted among the staff now would also lead us to believe you are in your own way, just as capable as any of the other staff. I have no reason to doubt your capabilities, but even still- Mr. Aizawa's explanation was vague and I find myself wondering what your qualifications are, and how they will be used to better our learning and the security in the school." Izaru blinked at that,

"... Qualifications...?" She echoed, he nodded curtly.

"Yes! UA's Staff is known for being composed of Pro Heroes from all different backgrounds and specialties, but given you were introduced to us without use of a Hero Name, would I be wrong in assuming you do not count yourself among other Pro Heroes? And that was not your main role before joining UA?" Iida asked, Izaru's eyes flashed slightly.

 _... Ah... he noticed that..._

"... You're right, I'm not a Pro like everyone else." She murmured, he nodded again, very quickly.

"Aha, then I must assume you were brought to UA for skills not usually found in Pro Heroes! Knowing that I wonder what it is that you will bring with you when it comes to our education!"

"... So in essence... You wanna know what I'm good at." Izaru murmured slowly, and this time he paused a bit, looking a little pensive with the question, before once again, nodding.

"That's a bit less tasteful of an inquiry, but in essence- I suppose that is what I am asking!" He answered,

"Iida, isn't it a bit rude to be asking things like that right away...?" Came the softer, almost nervous voice from a girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail- and who had come up behind the other student ranting off his questions in front of Izaru. The girl's hand found her cheek as she glanced toward Izaru in slight apology, "It sounds like you're interrogating her..." the younger girl told Iida quietly, Iida jumped a little and turned on her.

"I was simply asking for the sake of clarity, it's not unnatural to be curious about a sudden new addition to the UA Staff-" Iida told her quickly. "- especially so with such a vague explanation from Mr. Aizawa!"

"Hmm... I suppose..." The girl mumbled reluctantly, Izaru sighed silently, her eyes dropping closed a moment.

 _... most people probably wouldn't be so forward with these questions, usually... but..._

"... Ah, it's a fair question, to be honest." Izaru mumbled quietly, and both students glanced her way in surprise. Izaru's hand found the back of her neck as she settled both Iida and the other girl with a small look, shrugging slightly. "Though, I'm not sure what I can give as an answer... As it is, I don't have any set job other than helping with what I'm told to, when I'm told to... That and just, generally keeping an eye out..." She paused, her eyes darting away from the students and to the side. "... I suppose in that regard, I'll mostly be serving as a supplementary aid with whatever comes up and I'm told to assist with." she mumbled, "... As for what I'm good at..?" She broke off, her grey eyes glittering a bit more when the answer didn't come... Because what was she good at, really...? She couldn't think of anything specific, besides computers and cyber-security... And she wasn't sure that was a quality that was all that pertinent to the actual curriculum, or even something she ought to mention... _Well, speaking of curriculum-_

"...uhm... I'm pretty sure I can provide assistance on just about anything. I'm good with advice, and general things... I might lack a bit, in the physical side of the Hero Department Lessons... But in the general school portion, I doubt there's anything you're all learning in your regular classes I don't already have a handle on. And if it's new, I'll figure it out in little time at all..." She went on, "... So I suppose if any of you need help or advice on the the regular school portion of your classes, I'm good for that. Math, science, English... all of that. And I think I can probably handle any questions you have, even if it's outside of academic things..." She sighed silently, her hand on the back of her neck stalling in it's movement, "... I think that's about the best answer I can give right now." She finished quietly,

"Ah, so I see! While most of the Staff here handle teaching both general studies as well as Hero lessons, you'll focus mainly on the regular academic portions of the curriculum." Iida replied, "Thank you for clarifying! It is most appreciated!"

"... You're welcome.." Izaru replied, nodding to him a little as she finally glanced back his way.

"If you're not a Pro, does that mean you weren't a part of the Hero Department when you were at UA?" The girl asked, earning Izaru's eyes now. She paused though, smiling a bit in embarrassment. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, by the way. I'm Vice President for Class 1-A." She added, Izaru nodded a little in understanding.

"I was in the General Studies Department." Izaru answered, Yaoyorozu's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"You said you'd be able to pick up on the stuff we're learning real fast if you don't already know it?" There was another girl now to join their little group, with pink hair and horns and an excited smile. Izaru's attention broke from Yaoyorozu and toward her, "You must be really smart then, huh?"

"Yeah." Izaru murmured,

"Its weird to have a Teacher who doesn't have the know-how of a Pro though." Then there was another new face to earn Izaru's eyes in an instant, a boy this time around with blonde hair and a black stripe running through it. "Like all the Staff are super bad-ass at fighting and stuff, but you're focused on just regular school right? You're probably the most normal one of any of them." He smirked in amusement, not really trying to be mean or degrading of course, she could at least tell that-

"J-just because Ms. Izaru is more focused on regular school topics doesn't necessarily mean she's not as capable as the rest of the Pro Hero Teachers...!" This voice she recognized as Midoriya's... Which meant it was no surprise he spoke up when her talents as a 'bad-ass' were brought in to question. After all, he'd seen her go head to head with Aizawa (which of course he wasn't allowed to talk about...), and he knew she could handle herself. So he piped in, not that she felt him... defending(?) her was needed...

She hadn't seen him walk up though, and she glanced his way to see the brown-haired girl from the mall at his shoulder, with another girl on her shoulder... all of them slowly pressing in...ah...

 _So... Many... of..._

 _... Why... Why do I feel... 'Uncomfortable'...?_

"... I can fight, maybe not entirely on par as Pro Heroes, but enough to at least manage..." She mumbled, her mouth running in an attempt to distract her mind from the rapidly increasing number of students pressing closer. "... I just don't intend to do that, unless I have no other choice..."

"I totally get that!" And now there was another, a redhead with spiky hair and a toothy grin. "Why fight when you can avoid conflict?" He smirked a bit, "Name's Ejirou Kirishima."

"I'm Mina Ashido by the way!" The pink-haired girl announced quickly.

"Ah, and I'm Denki Kaminari~" the blonde boy smirked,

"Hi, I'm Ochako Ururaka." The brown-haired girl beside Midoriya said lightly, the black-haired girl beside her raised a hand in a wave.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, Ribbit." She smiled slightly, all eyes of the students turned on Midoriya, expectant-

"Midoriya, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Iida asked sharply, and the poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"A-ah, sorry! I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He said quickly, Izaru sighed slightly, her eyes flashing.

 _... That's a... Lot of names... And this isn't even half the class... Or school..._

"... uh, it's nice to meet you all..." Izaru mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. "... I will do my best... to remember your names... It might take me awhile though." She admitted, "I'm a little bad with them..."

"No sweat!" Ashido(?) smiled, Izaru paused, her eyes moving from her to the side a bit.

"... Ah, nice to meet you too..." The older woman mumbled, her hand raising in a small wave toward an empty space beside Iida, well... Not so empty-

"Oh my gosh! How did you know I was there?!" Was the next (incredibly astounded) voice out of seemingly thin air. "You totally can't see me, right?!"

"No, but I saw your gloves..." Izaru replied,

 _Invisibility Quirk...huh..._

"I didn't even notice you, Hagakure." Iida murmured,

"Me either!" Ashido (pretty sure) said,

"Its really hard to keep track of you in your Hero Costume," Kaminari(?) smiled slightly,

"Woah, you're super observant or something, huh?!" Kirishima(?) grinned,

".. sort of, I suppose..." Izaru murmured,

"Hey there kiddies! You're gonna miss lunch standing around like that!" Midnight called, smiling still and Kesu on her shoulder as she suddenly popped back into the picture beside Izaru. "All of you must be hungry after all that Training- huh?"

Izaru's shoulders sank slightly as the students attention turned from her and toward Midnight now, Kesu hopping lightly from her shoulder and on to Izaru's- she let out a silent breath.

"Yeah, I'm totally starving ~!"

"Me too!"

"Let's eat!"

"Hurry along now or all the good stuff will be gone~!" Midnight smirked,

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Izaru!"

"We'll talk some more later, yeah?"

"See ya in a bit!"

There was a wash of goodbyes and small little words shot her way as the group of students began to file off, smiling pleasantly and politely at her as Izaru nodded a bit to the looks and the comments- but otherwise stayed where she was beside Midnight. Midoriya smiled nervously toward her with a small wave as he followed his classmates, he looked like he had something to ask- but he didn't.

"We'll see you after lunch, Ms. Izaru." He hummed, before speeding up to keep pace with everyone else.

"You handled that really well there, Izaru~" Midnight hummed pleasantly, her eyes flashing as the other woman picked Kesu up off her shoulder and held him in front of her, holding him close to her chest and burying her nose in his fur.

"... I am never going to remember all of those names..." Izaru grumbled, Midnight smiled sympathetically.

"Sure you will, just give it a little time." Midnight smiled, her hand falling gently on Izaru's shoulder.

Izaru felt her heart skip a beat, and her hold around Kesu tightened without her meaning it to, her feet shifting unconsciously and almost ready to-

 _... w...why...?_

"You were pretty calm, even with Iida ranting those questions off like that. Color me impressed~!" Midnight kept on, oblivious to the... the sheer speed in which Izaru's heart seemed to speed up, or the way the other woman tensed underneath her.

"... I don't think calm fits." Izaru mumbled slowly, almost uneasily as her shoulders hunched a little and she forced a sigh, stiff in her spot as Midnight blinked at her. "... Not... not all the way... I don't get it... Why does talking to people... any of it... make me feel... Uneasy..."

Midnight's smile faded slightly at the mumbled words, her eyes glittering a little as her hand slowly pulled away from Izaru's shoulder. Her mouth opened, almost like she was about to say something- some reassurance maybe- but the words never came and her mouth closed again.

Kesu twisted slightly in Izaru's arms and tapped the woman lightly on the nose with a paw, earning a small sigh from her.

"... Aren't you hungry?" Izaru asked, her eyes finding Midnight in the next moment, and Midnight hesitated for now more than a moment before her smile came back with ease.

"Yep, you?"

"I already ate... But I'll come with you, if you'd like."

"Then let's go~!"

Midnight and Izaru started out of the Gym, Kesu moving himself back onto Izaru's shoulders and all of them content in quiet until Izaru felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 _To: Hizashi_  
 _(642) 449-2744_

 _Text me when you wake up, yeah?_

 _..._  
 _I'm awake, did you need something?_

 _..._  
 _Nope, just making sure you're okay?_  
 _How ya feeling?_  
 _You sleep good?!_

 _..._  
 _Yeah_  
 _I slept better than normal_

 _..._  
 _Sweeeeeeeet_  
 _I'm still stuck in this conference but I'll be back in two days_  
 _How's UA treating ya, huh?_  
 _Nemuri was bursting with excitement when we told her, oh yeah~~~_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _It's different, but it's not too bad_

 _..._  
 _Something wrong, Izaruuu?_

 _..._  
 _No, it's just not what I'm used to_

 _..._  
 _I totally get it_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _I'm super excited to see ya again though~!_

Izaru's thumb hovered over the keyboard as she read the words (and typed them in conjunction with Hizashi on the other end), more or less just following what vague idea of where Midnight was rather than actually looking at her.

 _Why... Am I..._

She bit the inside of her cheek, Kesu watching her as she typed in the letters.

 _To: Hizashi_  
 _(642) 449-2744_

 _I'm super excited to see ya again though~!_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _Me too_

 **.:+:.**

"So, that new teacher? She's a bit nervous isn't she?" Ururaka murmured lightly as she, Izuku and Iida settled into lunch with Yaoyorozu, Kyoka, Asui, Kaminari and Mina around them, and in earshot.

Izuku jumped slightly in the middle of his eating, his eyes snapping over toward Ururaka said the words.

"She is new to the Staff," Iida commented,

"She was really polite when we were talking to her, but she honestly looked a little uncomfortable..." Yaoyorozu murmured, sighing softly. Kyoka raised a brow at that, sipping on her cup in silence.

"She totally disappeared right after Mr. Aizawa introduced her, and we didn't see her at all yesterday- wonder where she went?" Mina hummed aloud,

"Maybe she had to help out some of the other classes?" Kaminari suggested,

"She looked pretty washed up that first day though, and she doesn't anymore. Maybe she was sick?" Asui murmured, Midoriya's eyes fell in his bowl as he bit the inside of his cheek.

 _That's what All Might said..._

"Mmmm, I hate to gossip about this- but since I was able to get a better look at her, those scars she has..." Yaoyorozu mumbled, looking a little uneasy at the thought and holding her cheek in her hand. "... She's got several of them, on her hands and arms... and that one on her neck is a bit off-putting." Iida paused, his eyes narrowing slightly at Yaoyorozu as he sucked on the straw of his milk carton.

"I think they look kinda cool!" Mina grinned, Kaminari nodded.

"Hell yeah, they make her look a little bad-ass, right?" He smirked,

"She has a tattoo too." Kyoka murmured,

"But I gotta wonder what happened to have the scars?" Ururaka said,

"She said she wasn't a Pro Hero right?" Asui murmured, tapping her finger against her chin in thought. "Pro's have scars from fights against the Villains they face, but if she wasn't a Pro, maybe she was in some sort of accident? Like a car crash or something?" Izuku sighed silently, his eyes narrowing at his rice.

 _That or she did get them from fighting... but everyone else has no clue that Ms. Izaru was actually a 'Villain'..._

"Maybe." Kaminari murmured,

"Did you see what she did when she came in the gym at first?" Kyoka asked lightly, earning the eyes of everyone at the table and they shook their heads. "She hit Mr. Aizawa on the arm."

"Wha...?!"

"No way!"

"She didn't hit him for real, right?"

"No, she didn't hit him all that hard. It wasn't really mean, more just like a smack on the arm because she was annoyed with him." Kyoka elaborated coolly,

"And he let her get away with it..?!" Kaminari and Mina snapped,

"Yeah. _He_ didn't seem all that annoyed with it either... I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she even got him to smile after a bit." Kyoka went on, "And it wasn't one of those creepy smiles he usually puts on either."

"How odd..." Yaoyorozu hummed,

"Maybe they're friends?" Asui suggested, "Ms. Izaru and Midnight seemed on pretty good terms too."

"Does Mr. Aizawa even have any friends...?" Kaminari smiled nervously,

"Oh, I bet you they totally are! Why else would he let her get away with hitting him?!" Mina grinned, Izuku's eyes dropped closed as he sweatdropped a little, chewing his food in absolute silence.

 _... I was right... everyone's gonna pick up on the fact that Ms. Izaru and Mr. Aizawa know eachother really fast..._

He swallowed,

 _... I think they'll probably be stunned if they hear her call Mr. Aizawa by his first name too..._

"You're being rather silent, Midoriya." Iida commented flatly, Izuku stiffened at the words, smiling nervously at the other boy as he was suddenly called out. "Usually you're the one coming up with theories about other people, but you've not said a word."

"Yeah Deku, do you not like Ms. Izaru for some reason?" Ururaka asked,

"H-huh?! N-no that's not it at all, why would I have any reason to dislike her?!" He stammered quickly, "I think all of you have just made some valid points, but since I don't know much about her, there isn't much to go on!"

"Hmm." Iida murmured, "I suppose that's true, we've not seen her involved in anything yet so it is hard to judge her character- and it would be unfair of us to judge her solely on one meeting." His exaggerated and serious character came back suddenly as he pointed a finger at Midoriya.

"A good point Midoriya! We shall wait and see more of Ms. Izaru's character before we make any set judgment!"

Izuku smiled a little bit at that,

 _That wasn't my point, but it's got him not to ask anything else so I'll roll with it..._

"Hey! What do you think Ms. Izaru's Quirk is, huh?" Kaminari asked,

"Probably not something super flashy since she was in the General Studies Department~" Mina hummed,

"I was wondering that myself." Yaoyorozu said.

"Maybe we'll get a chance to see it in action sometime!"

"That'd be cool!"

"You could always just ask her what her Quirk is."

"Ah, where's the fun in that?!"

Izuku stuck another mouthful of rice in his mouth as he fell quiet again,

 _... I was planning on just asking... I totally forgot to ask All Might about her Quirk when we talked..._

He wilted a little at the memory of it, his eyes moving away to the side and seeing Ms. Izaru sitting with Midnight, Ectoplasm, Cementoss and Mr. Aizawa at another table.

 _... It is complicated, huh...?_

* * *

 **Have a little gift, for the holidays~**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please, follow, fav and Review if you can! Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26- Complicated

**Chapter** **2** **6**  
 **Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Hero Academia, or its** **characters** **. I DO however, own my OCs and my story.**

 **.:+:.**

 _It's awful_

 **.:+:.**

 _Two days ago-_

"A-All Might..!" Midoriya panted, his hand waving in air as he stumbled out of his running and into a jerking walk upon catching sight of the No. 1 standing in the center of the path ahead of him. All Might glanced up from his phone at his name, blinking at the rushing younger and his huffing form as Midoriya stopped in front of him, leaning over a bit with his hands on his knees.

"You didn't have to run here." All Might murmured, Midoriya shook his head a little.

"I know... I was just surprised you said yes... When I asked to talk...!" He panted, straightening up slightly. "I know you've been... Really busy lately, with everything going on... I didn't want to distract you... But..." All Might sighed a little, shaking his head as he cut Midoriya off with a hand on his shoulder.

"I get it." All Might murmured, his hand patting the younger's shoulder a few times before pulling away. "And I think right now you're a good distraction... I know you have a lot you want to ask, and it's probably passed time I clear things up with you." His hand moved to land on the back of his neck. "I know all of this is confusing, and knowing there's someone out there looking to capture you... I can't imagine how worked up you must be, Young Midoriya." All Might murmured softly, Midoriya's eyes flashed a little as he swallowed.

"It's alright, I know everyone's doing what they can to keep Simon away." Midoriya murmured, All Might blinked. "Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru talked to me about it this morning... about who she is, how Ms. Izaru was under control of Simon's Quirk... And about how she was told to catch me, because Simon is interested in my Quirk." His eyes fell to his hands as they wrung together in front of him. "She didn't say it directly but... Does Simon know about One For All?" He asked, his eyes finding the No. 1 and his heart dropped a little at the slightly pained expression on his idol's face. All Might nodded stiffly, and just once.

"Yeah."

Midoriya's heart dropped into the pits of his stomach. "B-but how...?" He stammered, All Might sighed.

"Izaru is good with hacking into computers, and Simon ordered her to hack into All For One's Systems, so he could get ahold of the data that All For One had on you, and me, and One For All." All Might explained softly, "She wasn't able to find a copy of the data she transferred to Simon, so we don't know just what information he has, or if it extends passed you and I. But he does know how One For All works, and that you're my Successor- and it's because he knows about it that he wants to 'collect' you... Though we still aren't sure what he does with the people he takes, we're under the assumption he uses them as Villains for hire, and has them working to do different things and help different Villain groups."

Midoriya swallowed slightly, "Is that what he was using Ms. Izaru for...?" All Might nodded,

"The things he made her do more or less extended to just hacking... So being ordered to come after you was a little abnormal." All Might explained, "I'm not really allowed to explain much more about Simon though, since it's an ongoing investigation- but for the most part, we're under the impression that Simon won't spread rumor about One For All... That would just earn more competition for him, in terms of capturing you."

Midoriya nodded stiffly, "That makes sense..."

"That part is a little lucky, that he'll keep it to himself, at least for now. I don't really like having a lot of people knowing about One For All, least of all a Villain like that... But if we can apprehend him before he does much more damage than he already has, he'll be locked up and any information he has can't be of much use to him in prison." All Might went on, "And I promise you, Young Midoriya- we will stop him. He will never have a chance to get his hands on you, or anyone else again. The police are on the lookout for him now and so are all the UA Staff, we will find him, and put an end to his crimes. The only reason he's been allowed to do these things as long as he has, is because he was careful to stay under the radar- but Izaru's exposed him now, and everyone's on the lookout for him."

Midoriya nodded, uneasy still but nonetheless assured by the sureness in the No. 1's words and promises. "... Does Ms. Izaru know about One For All too, then?" He asked softly,

"Yes, and I trust her not to tell anyone else about it. As it stands, she already kept the details of One For All to herself when she was being interrogated. She knew it wasn't something I wanted shared and she settled on keeping it to herself without me having to ask her to." All Might murmured, "I wouldn't have shared it with her even before all of this, but I can't change what happened or the fact that she already knows... and in all honesty, it's much more comforting having Izaru to have been the one to learn that secret, rather than someone else."

Midoriya blinked, his head tilting just a little bit at the No. 1. "... When Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru talked to me this morning, I understood that she'd been sent to UA on Probation because the Principal was sure she wasn't going to cause trouble, and the fact that Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru were in the same Class helped with that decision... but the rest of the Staff voted to let her in, right?" Midoriya murmured, All Might paused at the sort of unexpected question, before nodding.

"Yes, that's right." The No. 1 murmured, his head tilting. "Why do you ask...? Are you worried that she's going to try and do something? I know it's probably hard to trust anything about Izaru after what happened at the Training Camp-"

Midoriya waved his hands in front of him quickly, shaking his head a few times as he smiled slightly. "N-no, I'm not worried Ms. Izaru is going to come after me again or anything. I don't get a bad feeling from her and I trust all of the Staff's judgement on this- and yours too, All Might. Plus, when we talked this morning she was super polite and nice, she's nothing like how she was back at the Training Camp, and I don't honestly even feel all that nervous about her being here either... I mean, what she did wasn't really her fault right? And it wasn't what she wanted to do either, she told me that and apologized for what happened... I don't dislike her at all, even without knowing hardly anything about her." He smiled nervously at his own words, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

All Might blinked, his features falling from tenseness for a moment into something a little softer- Midoriya wasn't sure why, but he didn't pause either.

"The reason I'm asking is just that... was it just Mr. Aizawa's word about Ms. Izaru that influenced the decision to bring her to UA?" Midoriya went on, "I know it's not like Mr. Aizawa to let personal relations get in the way of making rational decisions, but even with his vouching for her, I feel like it would take more than just his word for all the other Staff to agree to letting Ms. Izaru stay at UA." The young boy smiled a bit more sheepishly, gesturing toward All Might, "You said you wouldn't have told her about One For All even 'before' all of this... it kinda sounds like, somehow, you knew Ms. Izaru too, before all of the things that have happened...?" Midoriya asked slowly, All Might stiffening almost imperceptibly, before he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"... You're too smart for your own good, kid." The No. 1 murmured, "But I guess it might have helped to start with that- so yeah. I knew Izaru a long time before this whole mess with Simon happened."

"Were you friends with her?" The younger asked and All Might paused, looking a little unsure before slowly nodding.

"... Yeah, I can't say we were as close with each other as we were with other people, but I know her well enough to trust that she's not going to be a threat." The No. 1 explained, Midoriya smiled, his hands clapping together in front of him lightly.

"Ah, this all makes a little more sense now." He chuckled shyly, "When Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Izaru came to talk to me today, I couldn't help but notice they were both really tense... and honestly you've been just as tense as they have, All Might. I figured it was probably because of Simon wanting something with me, but it's also because you know Ms. Izaru personally, huh?" He asked, All Might stiffened a little, grimacing a bit to himself.

"... I apologize, I don't mean to be so worked up, Young Midoriya." The No. 1 apologized softly, the younger shook his head a bit.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Midoriya murmured, his smile fading into something a bit more somber. "... I get the feeling nobody knew that Ms. Izaru was being controlled by Simon, right? It can't have been easy to find out that someone you were friends with has been forced into working for a Villain..."

All Might swallowed, letting out a breath as he nodded a bit. "Yeah."

 _That and about a million other things... we had no idea she was even alive..._

He wouldn't say it out loud though, that part wasn't important for Midoriya to know... And in reality, knowing that young boy- if he knew about anymore of the situation than he already did, he would take it _way_ too personally. Midoriya was of course the sort of person that couldn't sit idly by when people were suffering, and he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it if he knew just what had happened to Izaru- how long she'd been under Simon's hold, or about the Pit, or the fact that she was supposed to be dead...

 _... it's all too complicated, and there's no use burdening him with it too._

"All Might?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's not really my business, but Ms. Izaru disappeared pretty quickly after Mr. Aizawa introduced her this morning." Midoriya murmured, "She looked a little worn out earlier... uhm... just... is she ok...?"

 _This kid..._

"... She's sick." All Might replied softly, Midoriya's eyes widened at the answer. "She wasn't really feeling so hot, so Aizawa told her to take the day off. She'll be okay in a little though, so don't worry about it."

"Oh, alright..." Midoriya mumbled a little uncertainly, All Might smiled, his hand coming down in a chopping motion on the younger's head. The poor kid froze at the gesture, looking none too sure why it had happened-

"Honestly Midoriya, she'll be fine. Don't look so freaked out, Izaru's a lot tougher than you think."

 _Much much tougher... almost iron-willed, and with an iron soul... she has to be, to be as well put together as she seems... after all of this._

"R-Right!"

 **.:+:.**

 _Present-_

"Bakugou, ain't ya gonna go introduce yourself to Ms. Izaru?"

"Heh? Why the hell would I?"

"Cause it's polite man..."

"Tch... Fine, whatever."

"... It was really nice to talk to you, Ms. Izaru." Sero hummed brightly,

"Indeed." Tokoyomi murmured, dipping his head toward her a bit formally. The large boy with the mask and the silver hair beside Sero nodded, and so did the other boy with the embarrassed smile and peculiar, rocky head. (Shoji and... And Koda, right..? They hadn't really said much in the meet and greet)

Izaru nodded a bit, swallowing back a little at the way her core was just... Knotted

 _What is wrong with me...?_

"... Nice to meet all you too." Izaru said quietly, this being the fifth or sixth time saying it since arriving at Gamma Gym that day. What few came to introduce themselves a bit before heading off to lunch, persisted slightly at lunch itself- and now again as they headed back out of the Gym after resuming training about two hours beforehand.

It was a constant, yet sporadic stream of people and every time a new student came up... she just...

She was trying, but why was it so... So _hard?_

The group of boys nodded at her and headed off after the other students, everyone filing slowly toward the exit of the gym where Shota, Nemuri and Cementoss had congregated a bit waiting for the class to move off. Izaru cast a sidelong glance over toward the small group of Pros, not catching any of their eyes for even the smallest moment, before looking away from them and toward the floor, sighing slightly.

 _... This didn't used to be like this..._

She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes dropping closed and shaking her head at herself just once.

 _... And there's so much of it, new information, names, faces... It's not just the new information, or names or anything else... It's them... the feelings... Emotion..._

 _... I thought I used to understand it all... I thought... but maybe I never did..._

"Hey!"

She glanced up quickly, her eyes landing on the newest student that seemed intent on introducing themselves- and she found not one boy, but two... And one of which she recognized instantly.

The redhead from earlier (Kiri... Something..?) was headed her way with a hand raised and a slightly exasperated smile, a none-too-thrilled looking Bakugou trailing after him slowly, his hands stuck in his pockets and looking rather disgruntled.

"Hello again, Ms. Izaru!" The redhead said brightly, "I just wanted to say bye, before we headed off! And I hope you have a good rest of your day!" He hummed, stopping in front of her as Bakugou stopped at his shoulder, pointedly not looking at either him, or Izaru. The redhead paused slightly, glancing sideways toward the blonde, and then quickly placing his hand behind Bakugou's shoulder and pushing him forward.

"Get your hands off me, Shitty-!"

"- AND Bakugou wanted to wish you a good night too, after he introduced himself of course!" The redhead cut Bakugou's annoyed voice off with utter ease, smiling still and patting the silently fuming blonde on the shoulder a few times. "Ain't that right, Bakugou?"

"The hell it is!" Bakugou snapped instantly, "And quit petting me Shitty-Hair, before I blow YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF- nngh!"

The redhead's hand moved quickly from Bakugou's shoulder and to the top of his head, forcing him to bend over in a strained sort of half-bow as the redhead followed suit, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck in exasperation.

"Sorry about him Ms. Izaru, he's usually not this prickly." The redhead apologized, still smiling though it faded quite a bit- however he seemed to have no trouble keeping Bakugou's head down even as the blonde started to try and get out of the hold. "He's been in a real bad mood the last week... Usually he's at least polite with the teachers, well- his own sort of polite anyway... but I guess not today, heh..."

Izaru blinked slowly, her grey eyes fixed on Bakugou shaking under the other boy's hand, red-faced and looking ready to blow a fuse... But his shoulders had hunched at that first part. Subtly so, and almost imperceptibly with how much he was fidgeting... But they did.

Her eyes flashed, her blank expression breaking, just for a split second, as something a little more sullen appeared, and then it was gone again.

"... It's alright." She murmured softly, earning a blink of surprise from the redhead as he quickly looked up from bowing, "I don't mind. And you needn't apologize." She told them quietly, her eyes trailing from the redhead and toward Bakugou, though the blonde never looked up. "... The introduction isn't really necessary." She murmured, "Formality doesn't really matter to me either, so there's no need for you to put up face or anything... Being sort of polite, mad or otherwise." She added, and this time the blonde visibly stiffened, his fists clenching harder at his sides than they already were.

"Heh, wow Ms. Izaru, you're super laid-back, huh-?" The redhead chuckled,

"Tch... Yeah whatever, I couldn't give a damn about anything you say!" Bakugou snapped hotly, cutting the other boy off and earning a mortified look from the redhead at the sheer venom that worked it's way into Bakugou's voice. Bakugou jerked his head up roughly, pushing his shoulder into the redhead and causing him to stumble back a few paces, before his furious red stare locked with Izaru's. He swept a hand in front of him in sheer agitation, taking a step toward her almost threateningly, and absolutely fuming in near to no time at all.

And Izaru didn't move, not an inch, her eyes remained locked with his and didn't divert even as he swept his arm out, or stepped up. She remained where she was, quiet and expression utterly unreadable, and not a hint of any reaction to the boy's suddenly boiling over rage.

"Introductions don't matter, huh?! Well too fucking bad, I'm Katsuki Bakugou and I'm the one that's gonna wipe the floor with all the rest of these losers aiming to be best of the best!" He snapped hotly, jabbing a thumb downwards at the floor and Izaru blinked, once. "The only one here that's gonna reach the top is me, got it?! Don't waste my time by trying to act all cool-headed or whatever- I ain't gonna like you, so don't even say stupid shit like that!" Sparks and smoke rose up off his shoulders and hands as he huffed hotly, jaw clenched and shaking with his anger as he clicked his tongue, and then promptly whipped around. He shoved his hands on his pants pockets and began to stalk off, stomping a bit and muttering no small amount of curses under his breath.

"B-Bakugou, man that was really uncalled for...!" The redhead called quickly, still looking rather mortified at the sudden behavior from the blonde. "She's a teacher dude, you can't just blow up at her like that!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHITTY-HAIR AND JUST FORGET IT!" Bakugou snapped loudly, but he never looked back and the redhead flinched a little, looking no amount of lost and confused, as well as maybe a little panicked.

"... U..uh.. I'm so sorry about that, Ms. Izaru..." The redhead started quickly, hesitating to take his eyes off the blonde still stomping toward a side exit of the gym. He couldn't believe Bakugou had blown up like that at all, and least of all toward a _teacher_ \- let alone a _new teacher_ who has been nothing but polite since showing up. Bakugou was hotheaded most of the time, but he boiled over the edge quicker than he ever had, and he couldn't understand why he was so pissed. Nothing Ms. Izaru had said had been anything to get so worked up over, so what the-?

He looked back toward the woman, intent on apologizing some more on behalf of the blonde and hopefully to try and make up for how disrespectful he had been to her- only to pause when he realized Ms. Izaru didn't look upset, _like at all_.

She was just quiet, her grey eyes stuck to Bakugou's back as he hurried off, and nothing but sheer and utter calm. She never looked at the redhead for even a moment, not even as he started to apologize, and instead she let out a small breath, and shook her head slightly.

"... It's fine." She murmured quietly, her voice low and so utterly level. "Don't worry about it."

"B-but Ms. Izaru..." He started, and she shook her head again, silent for a few long moments as she kept watching Bakugou walk away, before she finally met the redhead's eyes.

"It's fine." She repeated again, and he blinked in surprise and confusion. "Really, don't worry about it... just let him cool off." She added, and he looked even more confused-? Because... Well he just _couldn't_ read her, not any clue to what she was feeling or if she was inwardly annoyed, or just _anything_ at all... She was just.. A blank slate.

He swallowed, and slowly nodded. "U-uhm... Okay... If you're sure...?" He mumbled, she nodded once.

"Yeah." She murmured, tilting her head in the blonde's direction, Bakugou already nearly at the exit. "You should probably head back to the dorms though, or you'll get left behind." She told him, and he paused, before nodding and backing up a few paces.

"O-oh, yeah..! Right, good idea..!" He said, offering up an unsure smile and waving a hand behind him as he hurried after the blonde who had reached the exit now. "Ah, good night, Ms. Izaru...! We'll see ya tomorrow, yeah..?" He called, and Izaru blinked, before slowly raising her left hand from her jacket and offering a single, small wave back, before her hand dropped again.

 _... Such a short fuse..._

The redhead dodged out of the exit, moving quickly and calling out toward Bakugou, and she let out a silent breath.

 _... An incredibly short fuse..._ _But..._

"Izaru."

She glanced right, her eyes matching with Aizawa's as he stopped at her shoulder, brow quirked. She'd been only faintly aware of him coming up from the corner of her eye, and he'd started moving over the second Bakugou had stepped up and stared her down. And he'd started walking a bit faster when the blonde's voice raised high enough half the gym could hear him... Though lucky enough by then, most of the other students had already left and were well out of earshot of Bakugou's sudden flare of anger toward Izaru.

Aizawa had been ready to wrap the fuming boy in his Capture Device and stifle his yelling himself, only to halt on that plan of action when Izaru told Kirishima 'it's fine' with the utmost calm a person could possible have after getting snapped at like that- let alone from a student and someone Izaru assuredly outranked. She was a teacher, and it wouldn't do to let any student, let alone Bakugou, treat her like he just did. It irked Aizawa considerably that the damn kid actually did it- Bakugou was usually lacking in the more traditional terms of respect and formality with his superiors, but that?

That was _way_ out of line

And Izaru must have known that, but she didn't seem to care, and her lack of a reaction had Aizawa keeping his mouth shut until Kirishima moved off. Cementoss and Midnight were standing at the other end of the gym and the exit there, watching with curious and confused eyes as silence fell over the gym again. They as well as Aizawa had heard Bakugou yelling and seen his agitation toward Izaru, though they hadn't a clue why, and for now they left Aizawa to move closer and find out what went on.

Izaru met his eyes steadily as he stopped at her shoulder, her expression as barren and unreadable as ever. "Hmm?" She hummed lightly, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the hell was that about?" He grumbled, his head tilting toward the direction Bakugou and Kirishima had left.

"Nothing." She murmured, and he gave her a look that was not at all convinced. "Really Shota, it wasn't anything important... He was just trying to get Bakugou to introduce himself."

"If that was all it was, he shouldn't have talked to you that way." Aizawa muttered lowly, "I don't usually care about his temper, or his lack of grace when talking to the staff, but he crossed the line. That kind of behavior isn't acceptable, and _you_ shouldn't be so nonchalant about it either." She blinked,

"... Sorry." She apologized softly, "I understand what you mean... And I know it isn't a good idea to just let it slide for a student to do that with a teacher... But honestly, it didn't bother me. And I don't think..." She trailed off a bit and he narrowed his eyes further in question, only to have her break their eye contact and look back toward where the two boys had disappeared.

"What?" He asked after a moment where she fell into silence, and her head twitched a little in sign she heard him, though he didn't earn her eyes again.

"... Is he usually so quick to get angry?" She asked after a minute, and he blinked, frowning at a lack of an answer, before he forced a silent breath.

"He's a hothead. It takes very little to set him off, and usually he can get worked up with just about anything... Though admittedly he's seemed to be in an especially bad mood the last week." He answered, "I've been giving him and his temper some slack since what happened with the League, but that was more than I'll tolerate. I'm going to have to have a word with him about toning it down." He grumbled, Izaru shook her head.

"Don't." Izaru told him immediately, and he stiffened in surprise. She blinked, small inklings of nervousness appearing on her face as she seemed to catch herself, and cast him a wary glance from the side, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "... Sorry... I'm not... trying to tell you how to handle your students, or anything Shota..." She added quickly, her voice dropping a few degrees as he settled her with a flat stare, and she quickly looked away again. "... Really... Just... Don't push this, it's not worth it." She murmured softly, and he quirked a brow. "... He was already agitated before we started talking... And I suppose... I just said the wrong thing." She told him quietly, her eyes falling on the floor and her posture deflating slightly. His head tilted,

 _Wrong thing?_

She shook her head at herself, her hand still on the back of her neck and eyes slowly trailing back up toward him- and he saw something he did not expect, and it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure he did see it.

 _... Was that...?_

"... Please, don't press it." She murmured again, "I don't think he meant to be rude, or get so pissed off... He was just wound up and it boiled over." He blinked, searching still for that fleeting bit he thought he saw, but he couldn't find it.

But why? Why did she seem so insistent on him not scolding Bakugou about this? Why would she...?

His jaw clenched slightly as he held her gaze in silence.

He got the distinct impression there was something going through her head, something _more_ \- but clearly she wasn't looking to explain it to him... At least not right then.

 _Tch... Why can I never tell what she's thinking...?_

He forced himself a breath, his lips a tight line as he grumbled a bit.

 _... I never could... Damn it_

"... Hmmph, fine." He muttered, his eyes dropping closed. "I'll leave it alone for now... But if he talks to any of the Staff like that again, I won't have a choice but to have a word with him." He grumbled lowly, and Izaru nodded once, her eyes dropping again.

"... Alright." She murmured softly, and he bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes tracing along her shoulders, her posture, everything.

She'd not reacted in any way when Bakugou had started shouting, at least not from what he'd seen. She'd been utterly still and unreadable all the way through his brief shouting spell, and she hadn't even seemed to flinch when he stepped up or swept his hand out, and honestly he expected she would.

He had noticed it before, the way Izaru pulled back from Midnight when she came up, and after the hug- and even the sudden tense and rigidness in her body when Iida came up unexpectedly, and then persisted even still as the other students started to file up and say their introductions. It wasn't all that noticeable in the grand scheme of things, and he doubted anyone else noticed it unless they were really looking... and he certainly was. He couldn't help himself, he'd been watching her more intently than would have probably been appropriate, but at the same time he didn't care.

He was trying to gauge what she was feeling, be it nothing, or fear, or pain, or exhaustion... he'd been watching her like a hawk the whole time, and more so after what happened in the Teacher's Lounge. The fear he'd seen in her back there, the terror... some of the first true, and powerful bits of emotion he had seen in her at all since coming back into his life, where everything else had been nonexistent or so subdued.

But he hadn't seen that, not fear of that caliber again, and not when Bakugou started yelling. But she _was_ uneasy, very much so, and his stomach knotted.

"... Are you alright?" He asked quietly, his eyes still searching, but Izaru never looked up at him again. She just nodded, only a little, her eyes on the floor and still so very unreadable.

"... I'm fine." She murmured, her hands burying themselves in her jacket pockets. He frowned, his eyes flashing at the answer.

She never met his eyes again for the rest of the night, not as they walked back to the Staff Dorms, or as he, Izaru and Nemuri sat down for dinner in relative quiet. She just kept her eyes down, nodding here and there when Nemuri asked a question or addressed her- but it was clear that Izaru had fallen deep into her own thoughts, and no amount of prodding was bringing her attention back up to the surface all the way.

Nemuri had cast him a questioning, and slightly anxious glance during the meal, searching for some sort of answer or something from him about the sudden change, but he shook his head slightly in response.

He just... didn't know.

Everything was still just so tense. Even as the meal ended and they all headed off to their own rooms, Nemuri tried to stay cheery and cast a goodnight at Izaru, and the woman nodded only once in reply.

"Goodnight." Izaru murmured, and Nemuri paused, before slowly heading off down the hallway with a wave over her shoulder. She slowed up briefly, glancing back at the two of them, Aizawa standing next to Izaru by the stairs, before she looked away again and continued on to her own room a few doors down.

"... goodnight, Shota." Izaru murmured quietly, her eyes finding his for the first time in a few hours. He blinked in surprise at suddenly being addressed, his eyes meeting with those grey ones that weren't quite familiar. She nodded a bit, her expression still so unreadable, but now definitely a little worn.

 _... but why...?_

She tilted her head a bit, not pausing long enough to let him keep wondering, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"... I'll see you in the morning, Shota."

 **.:+:.**

 _... I said the wrong thing..._

She sighed, her hands in her jacket pockets and walking slowly, aimlessly... The moon remained a sliver in an overcast sky overhead, the campus grounds utterly quiet all around her and only broken once in awhile by the sound of her feet on the cement, and Kesu's soft paws as he trotted behind her.

She'd long since stopped paying attention to where she was walking, the campus was so vast she'd been able to just keep wandering and still end up somewhere new... not that she cared for any of the surroundings, she was more focused on her thoughts.

 _... though I'm not sure what I meant to say... I thought it was the right thing... but..._

Her eyes dropped closed, her shoulders hunching as she bit the inside of her cheeks.

 _... maybe I read the whole thing wrong...? Can I even really understand... anything anymore... if I don't get my own...?_

Her walking slowed up into nothing, her aimless wandering of the past... she didn't know, few hours...? ... suddenly coming to a halt.

Her head fell back, staring up at the dark sky overhead and quiet. Kesu stopped walking the moment she did, the cat standing on the path behind her, yellow eyes fixed on her back and silent too.

She had absolutely no sense of what time it was or how long she had been wondering around campus, really. After watching Shota move up the stairs toward his own room, she'd been in the hallway for a little while by herself, before eventually her feet took her back downstairs and out of the staff dorms altogether. That had been the start of her long roam around the quiet and dark confines of UA's grounds, someplace she had been oh so many times before- and at one time, been very familiar with... and it felt familiar, in some corner of her mind. Persistent flashes of her younger years, back here as a student herself, helping out where she could, dodging between classes, keeping an eye out for... anything.

It felt like yesterday in some moments, then maybe like a few months... and then a lifetime ago and ten years. Her life, ripped into two pieces between now, and then- with a huge, black, cold dark gap of nothingness between the two.

 _... maybe I can't... but even still... I don't think I was wrong... not about... seeing it..._

 _... I can feel it... but maybe it doesn't matter... it's not... really my place..._

Her eyes dropped again, shaking her head at herself once or twice and grumbling under her breath.

 _... but it won't go away...hmm...? ... of course not... nothing ever goes away, all the way..._

 _... what's that thing... he told me I do...? 'Brood'...?_

 _... he's probably right about that..._

She blinked her eyes open, her thoughts and attention immediately snapped away to the sound of footsteps somewhere to her left. Kesu's head turned in the same instant her own did, silence settling again as the footsteps stopped and her grey eyes matched with red ones.

They came to a complete standstill, his walking stalled as he stood a few paces up the path from her and at a corner, their gazes matching as his face fell flat in shock. And she just held his gaze, fixed to her own place and quite surprised herself.

"Eh?" He mumbled, the shocked look quickly dissipating into one of suspicion as he growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" He muttered lowly, Izaru blinked.

"... I'm walking." She replied, he grit his teeth at the answer.

"No shit." He shot back reflexively, "Walking? At 2 in the morning? What the hell is your deal?" She shook her head slightly,

"... I didn't realize it was that late." She replied softly, he huffed, clicking his tongue as he looked away from her altogether.

"Tch, yeah whatever, I don't fucking care." He muttered hotly, Izaru let out a silent breath.

"... why are you out here so late?" She asked after a moment, and he stiffened, his shoulders hunching in what she guessed was rising agitation. "There is a curfew... you'll probably catch the attention of the worker robots if you're not careful."

"Oh _now_ you're gonna try and act like a teacher, huh?" He growled hotly, "Gonna turn my ass in for bein' out late? Send me to detention?" He hissed, his head snapping back around in her direction. "Yeah right. If you had any intention of acting like a teacher's supposed to, you'd have already chewed my head off about the way I'm talking to you, instead of just taking it lying down." Izaru's head tilted, but she didn't say anything, and she surely didn't react- and that just made the blonde boy all the angrier, it seemed.

" _Grrrah,_ what the fuck is your problem, huh!?" He snapped, "Why are you just standing there, letting me yell at you?! How the hell can you just take it and say it's 'fine', and that you don't care if I'm polite, or whatever the hell else or not?!" He kept on, his body shaking now with his agitation and red in the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DON'T YOU REACT, HUH?!"

"... do you want me to scold you?" Izaru asked slowly, he grit his teeth.

"I WANT YOU TO ACT LIKE A FUCKING TEACHER SHOULD, DAMN IT!"

She let out a quiet breath, her eyes flashing in the dim around them and Bakugou panting from the yelling, though he fell silent for a moment as they just stood there again. Kesu watched quietly, his yellow eyes flicking from Izaru toward Bakugou intently, and she but the inside of her cheek.

 _... act like a teacher should...?_

"... I'm not sure I know how to." She replied after awhile, and he stiffened. "... But I don't think scolding you is going to help anything, so I won't do that."

"Tch, why the fuck not?!" He retorted instantly, she paused, her grey gaze steady and her expression flat as can be, and Bakugou stiffened again, a shiver running up his spine when- for a moment- he felt like she was staring straight _through_ him... and then it was gone, and she let her eyes drop closed.

"... because you aren't yelling at _me._ " She said simply, and he froze, his expression falling blank as he just stared.

"... w.. what...? What... the fuck..." He stammered, the shock wearing off quickly as his anger boiled once more, and he scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Of course I'm fucking yelling at you, do you see anyone else out here besides that stupid cat?!" He roared, waving a hand at Kesu behind her. Izaru blinked, her expression breaking slightly out of the barrenness it seemed apt to stick too, and what appeared there next was- without a doubt- sympathy.

And he noticed it, instantly, and all it managed to do was set him off more.

"What the hell do you know anyway?! You don't know anything about me, so just leave me the fuck alone! And stop saying stupid shit like that, like you have any clue what I'm thinking, got it!?" He snapped hotly, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets and whirling around on his heel to walk away. "I already told you I don't like you, so stop trying to play nice with me, damn it!"

Izaru jumped slightly as he began to stalk off, her body moving as she instinctively took a step forward, her hand reaching out and ready to-

She halted, her mouth open but no words ever forming on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat, and she realized... she had no clue what to even say.

What... what was she even supposed to say? This whole conversation had been... it felt like a whirlwind to her, his anger, his reactions, all of it- utterly unexpected, fast-paced, and her mind was struggling to sift through it all, and come up with a way to understand it. Even her replies had been short and slow to come... and now what little she said seemed to be all she had to give.

She drew her hand back, her eyes falling on it as her posture wilted, and she felt her stomach knot.

 _... even running into him... I wasn't planning on it... but I could have... tried to... come up with something better, than what I said before... I meant to._

Her eyes darted back up to his back, and her hand fell.

 _... but I can't... because I don't know how... to come up with something better to say... I don't... know what would even... be better..._

Her jaw clenched slightly, swallowing back a lump in her throat and shoulders hunching.

 _... and now I might have made it worse... but... I just..._

"... Bakugou." She called quietly, his name forming on her lips without her meaning for it to. His steps faltered, he hadn't gotten far enough away that he couldn't hear the soft tenor of her voice, and he couldn't help but halt- but even then he didn't look back. She hesitated again, and hated it, and the fact she'd called out before she could stop herself.

Because still, what was she supposed to say? Say and not make this worse? Say and... not make it hurt more...?

"... I'm sorry..." She murmured, her eyes dropping to her feet when that was the only thing that came to mind... her sluggish and fractured mind.

"... it... I don't know... how to... or... if it will make a difference... coming from... me... but..." She went on, her words jagged and so very painfully slow, and unsure. She swallowed, aware that the sound of his footsteps had ceased, and for the moment he was at least trying to let her stumble through it.

She shook her head at herself, frustration twisting itself into a tightly-wound knot in her core as she rapidly tried to find the next fractured string of words... and without a clue if they really were the right ones.

 _Shit_

"... it... it wasn't because of you..." She managed at last, her voice fading off to something just shy of whisper. Her shoulders hunched further, her teeth gritting and she heard him hiss, low and shaking, but she didn't dare look up at him again.

"...tch.. just... quit talking already... damn it..." He shot back, his voice tense but not near what angry, explosive tenor it had been for most of the conversation. She stiffened, her lips pulling into a tight line as he started walking again, grumbling all the while and waving a hand back at her dismissively.

"... leave me the hell alone..."

The sound of his footsteps faded away into nothing, and by the time she glanced up again he had turned another corner and was out of sight.

She growled under her breath, her hands hooking behind her neck as she dropped down into sitting on the balls of her feet, her head bending enough to let her elbows rest on her thighs. She closed her eyes, shaking her head a few times at herself, and muttering a string of incoherent curses under her breath.

 _... why...?_

Kesu finally moved, walking up to her slowly and stopping in front of her, ears pricked and yellow eyes gleaming in the dim.

 _... Why can't I... Why was that... So hard...? Why can't..._

Kesu pressed his nose up against her arm, lifting himself onto his back legs and leaning against her knee with his front paws. She forced a long sigh, her fingers tightening around the back of her neck for a few moments, before she forced her arms to relax again. She tilted her head up enough to match Kesu's eyes, and he held her gaze quietly, whiskers twitching.

 _... why... why do I feel so... knotted up...?_

"... Why can't I just manage... To talk to anyone... without...?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking though she didn't want it to. "... Why was... Coming up with anything... Stringing words together... So fucking hard... S...so complicated...?" Her eyes flashed and she swallowed. "... It didn't... Used to be like this... Did it...? I... I used to..."

Kesu's ears dropped, his head shaking a few times before he pressed his nose up against her arm gently. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and held it, her grey eyes glimmering and holding that breath for what seemed like forever, before letting it back out again.

"... Damn it..."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the update! Nothin' much too exciting, but a bit of character building hopefully!**

 **Please follow, fav and Review! Thank ya kindly!**


End file.
